The Seventh Gokaiger
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When the Gokaigers arrive at Earth, they have a extra member with them. A girl from Earth with little memory of her past. Can she discover her past with help from the Gokaigers? PR/SS xover
1. Return to Earth

Hello and welcome to my newest fanfic, a cross between Power Rangers and Super Sentai. I don't remember where the idea came from, but I had a idea where there was another member of the Gokagier when they first arrive at Earth. And that person happened to be Emma Goodall, the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Pink Ranger. To be honest, her Gokai power doesn't have a mecha and if the team does a Gokai Change into a full team, she usually takes a member of the team from before or after the team used.

And why white? Well, I had seen fan art of a Black Gokaiger and wanted to make one of the opposite color, but not all of what she can do as GokaiWhite is fully thought out. Also, the idea of her having a power from another series came from a rp I'm in where she uses the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver, being Marika alongside her Megaforce powers.

Summary: A take on the Gokaigers if they had a sixth member when they arrive at Earth for the greatest treasure in the galaxy. A young girl from Earth with little memory of her past. When the Gokaigers arrive at Earth for the greatest treasure, their sixth member must rediscover her life on Earth and help fellow her space pirates to find the galaxy's greatest treasure. With the help of the Gokaigers, can this young girl regain her lost memories?

Pairing: Not sure about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai, Super Sentai belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, I only own my love of the two, the idea, and Emma's power as GokaiWhite.

* * *

The Seventh Gokaiger

Chapter 1 - Return To Earth

The 34 Super Sentai, the protectors of dreams and smiles. When the Earth faced its fierecest crisis, the Super Sentai stood together and fought against the Space Empire Zangyack. The fierce battle that ensured had become known as the Legendary Great War. When the battle seemed impossible to win, the Sentai used all their powers together to defeat Zangyack and thus Earth was safe for the time.

However, the price of protecting Earth cost them their powers, leaving them powerless and their adventures faded into legend. And so, time had passed on.

-Flashback-

 _Sounds of a loud heartbeat rang out in the ears of a panicked person who was running through a ruined building. The person gasped for air, running and looked around for someone. '-! Where are you?!' The person shouted, the name of the person they were calling for not being heard. The person tried to catch their breath and gasped when they saw Zangyack footsoliders approach them._

 _When the footsoliders went to attack the person, someone hopped in between them and protected the person. The masked person turned to the person that they had saved, then held out their hand. The person hesitantly took their hand, asking, 'Who are you...?' Before the masked person could answer, the person gasped as they heard something._

-End Flashback-

"I sense it! I sense it!"

The person woke up, rubbing their eyes as they heard the loud noise of the mechincal bird that flew around. They sat up from the arm of the couch they were on, taking notice with a yellow coat with a dark rim over their shoulders as a blanket. The person next to them, a young woman with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a striped shirt with torn short jeans and black leggings, she asked, "What is it, Navi?" The person looked at the bird as it flew around.

"It's Earth!" Navi spoke, looking at her and her companion and flapping its wings as it stood on the control panel. "It's the galaxy's greatest treasure!" "Really?" A young man with blond hair and green eyes in a dark green coat with a plaid shirt and tie said, pressing buttons on the control panel as the woman stood by him. The screen changed to the planet Earth coming as they passed the moon.

Another person, a young girl with long black hair and light brown eyes in a white dress with a pink shawl, set the teacup in her hands on the table and said, "What a lovely planet! The people must live comfortably." "That's the kind of commentary you'd expect from Ahim." The woman said, smiling. The person on the couch kept quiet, the woman said, "As for me, all I see a big jewel!" "Luka, that's always the first thing on your mind." The man said, smiling.

Another man appeared, one with long black hair in a ponytail and dark blue eyes in a blue coat spoke, "Who cares about that? What we seek is on that planet. The greatest treasure in the universe." "You're just acting cool!" Luka said. "I bet Joe's secretly excited!" "But is it really on this backwater planet?" The blond haired man said, before Luka elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't say that. This planet is her home, you know." He looked at the person, who was a young girl with long wavy black hair in a side ponytail and light brown eyes, she wore a white sleeveless top the shoulder shirt with a long gray vest over her shoulders, around her waist was a short pink skirt with tan leggings and brown boots. Around her neck was a amulet-like necklace with feathers dangling from it

She looked at them, "It's fine. I don't remember much so I can't say if it's that bad or not. All I know is that Earth is where I come and there might be people there waiting for me. Anyway, I wasn't really told but how much is the greatest treasure in the universe?" "They say this treasure is worth as much as the whole galaxy." The blond haired man said, "Hence its name." "Of course, it's here." A new voice said, everyone looking at a man with short black hair in a red pirate's coat.

Everyone looked at each other, smiling, and nodding before the screen went red and the alarm went off. Luka tried to work the control panel but groaned, "Ah mou. Doc!" "Right, right!" Doc took over and pressed a button, the screen revealing several battleships. "It's Zangyack space fleet! This is bad. They've found us!" He hid behind Luka.

"What'll we do, Marvelous?" Joe said, looking at the man in the captain's chair. "If things go badly, it could be a big problem." "Then just make sure it goes well." Marvelous said, Doc said, "That's your decision?!" Marvelous stood up, he said, "That's... what pirates do." He flipped open a key in his hand, smiling. Most of the others took their keys out, but when the girl took hers out, Marvelous touched her clenched hand, "Emma, you stay here and make sure we make it safely." "Marvelous..." Emma said, looking at her captain. "Okay."

She watched them change into spandex pirate themed outfit, each in a different color, Marvelous in red, Joe in blue, Luka in yellow, Doc in green, and Ahim in pink. Then they ran to their respective battle stations on the ship while she went to the control panel. Navi looked over her as they heard Marvelous command, "Ready the cannons!" Emma held onto the panel as she and Navi felt the shock of the fleet ships firing at the ship.

"Portside Galleon Cannons!" Marvelous commanded, as the cannons on the left side of the ship fired. He commanded, "Hard to starboard!" Emma closed her eyes as she felt the sharp turn and the ship rammed through one of the fleet ships. She heard Marvelous say, "Emma, hang on! We're going mecha!" "Okay!" Emma said, gripping the control panel. She watched as she felt the rambling and the exterior changed then the room shook with the movements from the outside.

"You can come in now." Luka's voice said, Emma slowly stood up and wobbled her way to the cockpit where Marvelous caught her as she was about to fall. Luka stood up, smiling as she rubbed Emma's hair. "Alright. From here, it's a straight route to Earth." "Excited to be back?" Doc asked, looking at her. Emma kept quiet, looking at the image of the Earth. Noting her silence, Doc looked away and said, "I hope it's really there."

"It's there." Marvelous said, letting go of her and whispered, 'Hold on.' He turned the wheel, and they headed for Earth. Sitting at the table, Emma breathed, as Ahim set a cup of hot tea in front of her. "Thanks." She sipped it and sighed, Marvelous drove to a location and dropped the anchor. Standing up with everyone, Emma looked up at the screen and was picked up by Marvelous. "Um, Marvelous? What are you doing?"

He just smiled, walking with the others while Emma looked confused, her arms around Marvelous. Doc said, "You might want to close your eyes." Emma squeezed her eyes shut as they rode on ropes to a rooftop. Peeking one eye open, Emma looked at the crowd of bewildered citizens who were looking up. Marvelous set her down on her feet and she fell back in relief, with Joe holding her as Marvelous took a megaphone out and spoke, "Listen here, Earthlings. We're Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I'm Captain Marvelous."

Evearyone was bewildered at the fact they were pirates, Marvelous continued, "This planet has the greatest treasure in the galaxy, right? Just tell us where it is." "I doubt it would be that easy, Marvelous." Emma said, smiling nervously as the people kept quiet, mumuring to themselves. Luka took the megaphone and spoke, "No use hiding it." "You should not do that, Luka." Ahim said, taking it. Then she spoke, "Fair tidings to you all."

She picked a confused bystander and asked, "Do you know anything?" He replied that he didn't know anything and she seemed disappointed, "Have you heard any rumors about it?" He told them that probably no one on Earth knew about it. Emma sighed, Joe asked, "Do you want to say anything?" "Uh, no thanks, I don't think I would be any help." Emma said, rubbing her hair. Joe said, "This isn't what I was told..."

"See?!" Doc said, sighing. "Didn't I say so?!" He shook Luka in defeat, but she elbowed his stomach. She looked at Marvelous, "What'll we do, Marvelous?" "Lets eat." Marvelous said, after a moment of thought. He held Emma's hand as he walked. Emma said, "But we don't have money for this world, Marvelous." "Yeah, what are you planning to do?!" Doc asked, Marvelous stopped, saying, "Luka? A ring." Emma sweatdropped, "Daring, Marvelous," as she heard Luka shout in disbelief.

Managing to find a jewelry store, everyone waited while a jeweler examined one of Luka's rings and was offered 10 million yen for it. "Oh, that's it?" Marvelous said, looking away. Emma looked at him, saying, "I think that's more than enough for us." "Damn it." Luka said, as she sadly took the ring off her finger. She said to their captain, "This is only a loan! You better pay me back with interest!" As she gave the jeweler the ring, she received the money.

While they walked to find a restaurant, Luka counted the money as Doc said, "I'm sure he has no intention of paying her back." "No doubt." Emma said, as they walked with Joe and Ahim. Ahim looked at them, "Eh? Really?" "He's a pretty carefree guy." Joe said, keeping Emma close to him. She smiled, "Yeah, he is." Marvelous stopped and looked around, saying, "This is a pretty nice planet. Too bad you have no memory of it, Emma." He looked at her.

Emma looked down, "What memory I do have, it's faded and fuzzy. Sorry I couldn't be of any help." "It's okay." Doc said, holding her hand as Ahim, Luka, and Joe nodded. Luka smiled, "Even if you manage to find your family or friends, deep down, you'll always be a Gokaiger." "Right." Emma said, as the scene was ruined by Marvelous saying, "The food should be pretty good on a planet like this." "Well, lets go a place and find out." Emma said, smiling. Doc smiled, "Yeah, lets find a expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!"

So they walked around and found a place called Snack Safari, Doc and Luka asked, "Why this place?" He, Ahim, and Luka sat at a table while Emma, Joe, and Marvelous sat at the bar. Marvelous said, "It smells good. I hear curry is pretty good." "Guess I can't blame you for that." Emma said, smiling. Doc said, "I understand but..." "A taste of commoner's lifestyle can be a good experience." Ahim said, smiling. Luka said, "The only unusual thing here is how ridiculous this is."

She looked at her handful of money, Joe asked, "Well? Just how are we going to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy?" "Don't be in such a hurry." Marvelous said, turning to him. "Your brain won't work if you don't eat." At that moment, the chef gave everyone their curry. Smelling the aroma, Emma said, smiling, "Smells wonderful." "Thanks for the meal." Everyone said, about to dig in. There was suddenly a explosion, stopping them in middle of their actions.

Luka shouted at seeing her precious money being wrinkled, then everyone ran out and looked up at the sky. They saw various Zangyack ships flying overhead, Luka asked, "What's that huge thing?!" "That's Zangyack space fleet's flagship, Gigant Horse." Doc explained. "The guys we fought earlier were just the vanguard." "What's that mean?" Luka said, Emma said, "I'd imagine not good." "Yes, if they're here," Doc said, looking at her, "that means they're serious about taking over this planet."

When one of the ships fired at where they were, Emma felt Joe cover her. "Ah mou!" Luka shouted, looking up at the ship. "Go do that somewhere else!" "What'll we do?!" Doc asked, lowering the damaged sign that he had used as a shield. Marvelous said, "For now, let's return to the GokaiGalleon." As they walked to the Galleon, Emma held Joe's hand as he guided back. On the way there, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry bout that. But I'm in a hurry. Bye."

The person she ran into was surprised to see her but was stopped by a Zangyack footsoldier that appeared to capture him for the empire. As they ran, a blast from a footsoldier caused a explosion that caused Joe to let go of Emma's hand and she was sent flying. Groaning, she shook her head and took notice of the similiarity of the scene bebefore her. 'This feels familiar...' She thought.

She gasped as she saw a footsoldier approach her and got ready to fire at her, but another shot was fired. Joe ran up to her with a gun out. Luka ran to her side, "You okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, Luka." She said, as the yellow colored member helped her stand up. Watching Joe finish off the soliders, they continued to head toward the ship.

However, they stopped when Ahim noticed a group of schoolkids and their teachers being cornered by the footsoldiers and one of the commanders. "What is it?" Marvelous asked, as everyone saw the scene before them. Doc asked, "Um, aren't we going?" "We can't leave..." Emma said softly, Luka patted her shoulder, "I hate to say it but this planet might have no future. And Emma, you had just returned here after so long." "Then, it'll just be another part of the empire's territory." Joe said.

Emma kept quiet, gripping the hem of her skirt. Ahim said, taking her hand, "Just like our home planet..." Marvelous took her other hand, gripping it tight as they watched the commander point a gun at a child then at the teacher, laughing threateningly Marvelous said, "I don't like it." Everyone looked at him as he stepped forward with Emma at his side. Emma asked, "Should I stay out of this fight?" "No, we'll need you for this fight." Marvelous whispered, before taking out his gun and firing, as to get the attention of the commander as Emma let go of his hand

As they looked at them, the Gokaigers approached them, each one with a look of determination as Marvelous lowered his gun. The commander shouted, "It's you guys! If I recall, you're the wanted pirates! Just what do you think you're doing?!" "Who knows?" Marvelous said, the commander said, "I bet you're just looking for some tawdry treasure! I'm letting you go this time, so disappear from my sight!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Luka said, smiling as the commander was shocked by the insult. Joe smirked, "You're the one who's going to disappear!" "I do not wish to listen what you have to say." Ahim said, Doc said, "Me neither." "Nor I." Emma said. Doc nodded, "I hate guys like you!" "Have you lost your senses?!" The commander shouted. "We are the Space Empire Zangyack! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?!"

"We do." Marvelous said. "But it's the plank for those I don't like!" Just then, everyone took their keys out, revealing their keys, Emma had the same kind as the others, her was colored white. Marvelous spoke, "That's what pirates do." They flipped the keys open and took out similar looking cell phones, flipping the phones open and shouted together, "Gokai Change!"

A light appeared and everyone gained a black spandex suit with silver braces, white collars and gloves then gained their symbol on their chest, then received the coats and finally the helmets.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai... White!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

With everyone transformed, they each took out a gun and sword as Marvelous said, "Lets make this showy!" He fired at the the commander and footsoliders, then everyone ran over to them. They slashed and shot at the footsoliders. The people watching them were surprised to see their transformation, recongizing them as the 35th team of the Super Sentai.

Emma gasped for air, she shot at the footsoldiers that were facing her as Ahim shot from above. "Thanks, Ahim!" She slashed at one, somersaulting from a attack and ended up back to back with Joe. "Mind swapping?" She showed her gun and he nodded, giving her his gun while she gave him her sword. Then she ran and jumped, twirling as she shot at the footsoldiers.

Joe added extra damage by slashing at them, when the footsoliders fired at them, Emma shot at them as Joe slashed at the bullets. Emma heard Luka shout, "Hey, Em! Come over here!" She ran over to her teammate and asked, "Yes?" Luka hooked the guns onto the grappling hooks of the swords, twirling them around and firing everywhere. "Luka!" Doc shouted. Emma said, "Maybe we should save that move for another time." "Yeah, but thanks." Luka said, giving her the guns back.

"Ah mou!" Luka said, seeing more of the footsoldiers appear and they were joined by everyone else. "There's a ton of them!" "Shall we try that?" Marvelous asked, Joe asked, "That?" "That, right?" Doc said, Emma looked at them and said, "Well, I'm gonna be the odd one out if we do that." "It will be alright." Luka said, patting her shoulder.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Ahim said, nodding in agreement. Pressing the button on the top of their buckles, they received new keys. Holding the keys in front, they shouted, "Gokai Change!" "Goranger/J.A.K.Q.!" The phones shouted, as everyone's forms were now different. Emma held the staff of her new form, still kinda feeling left out. Despite seeing the first Sentai with a member of the second Sentai team, a child asked what was that and the teacher said it was the first Sentai who were formed on Earth and with them was a member of the team who succeeded them., the Himistu Sentai Goranger and J.A.K.Q Dengekitai.

"GoRanger Hurricane!" Ahim said, having a small rocket in her hands. Everyone agreed, Marvelous said, looking at her, "Wanna help?" "I'll see what I can do!" Emma said, gripping the staff. As the others ran forward, Emma ran ahead while Ahim passed the rocket to Doc. Then he passed to Luka, with her passing it to Joe than he held it out, "Marvelous! Emma!" Marvelous kicked it with a hit from the staff as Emma used it as a baseball bat.

The rocket activated as it flew and changed into a dump truck. Suddenly, the footsoldiers were sucked into the back, Emma smiled underneath her helmet and then was caught by surprise from the super soldiers. She used the staff to fight back, as Doc said, "How obstinate!" "Gokai Change!" Everyone shouted, changing again. "Shinkenger/Goseiger!" The phones shouted, with the main five taking on the core Shinkengers while Emma became Gosei Pink

She fired the Skick Shot while the others slashed, then everyone changed again, "Gokai Change!" As the others became the the Magirangers, Emma became Bouken Pink. As everyone casted a spell, Emma fired the Survi-Buster, firing at the enemies. As that only left the commander, it appeared, saying, "That was quite the show, but I've grown tired of it." He aimed his gun at them, "Farewell!"

He fired at them, laughing but they all changed to their regular Gokai forms. Shouting in unsion, they attacked the commander. "Finish him off!" Marvelous said, everyone agreed, taking out their keys and inserted them into the slot on their swords, turning them and pressing them down. Emma ran her hand along the blade of her sword, as they announced, "Final Wave!"

Then everyone sent a powered wave of their respective color, making a rainbow colored wave that hit and destroyed the commander. After changing back and sitting around the rumble, Luka said, "We've done it now. Eh? If the empire didn't regard us as enemies before, it does now." Doc was worried at that comment, Joe said, "That's true."

"What shall we do?" Ahim asked, concerned. Doc ran to Marvelous, saying, "This is bad, Marvelous! I'm sorry to Emma, but we need to spend every second getting away from Earth!" But Marvelous pulled him off, looking at the young girl who was staring up at the sky a short distance from them then turned to the small group that they had saved. Emma turned and looked as Ahim asked, "What is it?" One of the children thanked them for saving them, the teacher also gave her thanks.

Marvelous just turned and walked, Joe said, as Emma joined them, "What are you saying?" "We're space pirates." Luka said, turning as well, "We just came searching for treasure. But then why did we fight for them?" Ahim looked at them, walking with Emma. Ahim said, "That was..." "For the curry rice." Marvelous said, Emma laughed, "Oh, Marvelous." The others just said, "Eh?!" "We were angry about not getting to eat any." He explained.

Emma smiled as he spoke, "Well, that's all it was." He walked off with Joe and Luka, Doc, Emma, and Ahim turned to the group, Doc said, "That's why you don't need to thank us." They turned and joined their teammates into walking back to their ship.

Watching them, the person that Emma had bumped into earlier looked at them and smiled, "Well, that's a interesting path for her to take. A space pirate, huh?" He turned and walked off.

* * *

To clarify, Emma was with Marvelous before the Gokaigers formed but because she's the youngest of the group, everyone cares for her like a little sister. Luka and Ahim most than the guys. I had a role for her among the Gokaigers, but I don't remember what it was. Maybe I'll remember it later. However, Gai will appear and join as GokaiSilver. Hope you enjoy.

If you really enjoyed it, please R&R. Also, I'll update and upload my KR/HP stories soon.


	2. Value of the World

Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I want to thank Gwendolyn Yuki and UltimateGundamFighter for reviewing to get this chapter out. Thank you for reviewing and giving the idea a chance, I know the idea is odd and weird but you still accept it. I think of it as this way, Emma learns and experiences what her future upgrade will be like at its full power and without the drawback of the time limiter of the legendary changes. Just so everyone knows, this is before Megaforce happens.

Anyway, don't have a lot to say expect I feel bad that the only way Emma will feel accepted is during a single colored change and she won't be able to join in the giant battles but when Gai appears that might changes, not sure yet.

Disclaimer is that I don't own anything of this, Super Sentai belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and I only own the idea, my love of the two, and GokaiWhite.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Value of the World

Everyone listened to Doc as he pressed the buttons on the control panel and said, "Those Zangyack bastards. They've established headquarters for their fleet between the moon and Earth." "Looks like they intend to stick around." Luka said, Emma kept quiet as she finished braiding her hair, sitting at the table with Ahim while she had her tea. Emma looked out one of the windows and thought about their situation.

It had been a few days since they had arrived at Earth to find the greatest treasure in the galaxy. The Space Empire Zangyack had attempted a second invasion of Earth and they had managed to stop them, revealing themselves as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers who used the powers of the past Super Sentai teams. In the battle against one of their commanders, they had officially become enemies of the Space Empire.

She listened to Navi while the small robotic bird shouted, "What to do? What to do? If it were you, what would you do?" Navi turned its head to Ahim and Emma, Ahim asked, "I wonder if this planet's people will be to maintain their peace? I worry for them." "That's their problem." Joe said, playing a game of cards. Luka said, "Yeah!" "Should you two really be saying in front of Emma?" Doc said, looking at the quiet younger member of the team.

"Sorry, but I wonder how our treasure hunt will go?" Luka said, taking a seat and playing with Joe. "Seems like we caught up in fights. I'm sure they have their eye on us now." Emma got up as Marvelous appeared, saying, "Guess we just need to get the treasure then flee this planet. No offense." "None taken." Emma said, holding herself. Marvelous looked at Navi and said, "Hey, bird. Do your fortune-telling."

"I'm not a bird!" Navi said, angrily. "I'm Navi!" "Whatever, just do it." Marvelous said, bored. Navi made a rustling noise and spread its wings with everyone surrounding it, saying, "Lets Treasure Navigate!" Then it flew straight up to the roof, hitting its head and floated down, saying, "A person in black clothes will tell you something very useful. That's it!" "That's it?" Emma asked, confused, Joe asked, "What's that mean?"

"How obscure." Luka said, sighing. Doc gave a small smile, "But we don't have any other leads." "A person in black clothes." Ahim said, smiling. "I wonder just who are we looking for." "Think I should use these predictions to help find my lost memories?" Emma asked, looking at her teammates. Doc smiled and nodded, "Sure, seems like a good idea." Everyone seemed to agree as Emma wondered who in black clothes she would need to find to tell her something very something useful.

On the ground, stepping off a train that had just arrived in the station was a young girl with long light blond hair and light brown eyes. She wore a black coat over a light yellow shirt, black pants and black boots. Around her neck was a small key on a silver chain, the girl held a druffle bag over her right shoulder, she took out a letter that she had kept folded in her pocket. Unfolding it, she read over it and looked around. The girl wondered, "So where am I supposed to find her?"

She stepped out of the station and noticed the Galleon being anchored in the city. The girl looked at the ship, she said, "What is that? A pirate ship?" She looked confused and walked off, looking around to find the person that was in her strange letter and a place to stay during her visit.

Hopping off the ship, the group walked down a flight of stairs into a plaza, looking around. "Looks like this is the first major place where humans gather." Ahim said, Doc looked around, "A person in black... a person in black..." Emma looked around, walking off in a direction as the group found three different people in black at the same time, causing a big 'Eh?!' Just Marvelous and Joe noticed that Emma had disappeared while Doc, Ahim, and Luka looked at the various black clothed people in the area.

"Where did she go?" Marvelous whispered, noting that she had been acting strange for the past few days. He knew she could handle herself since she had her Ranger Key and Mobirate, but he worried about her wandering off on her own. Emma walked down a path, minding her own business. She admited that the prediction Navi gave was odd and strange as well as somehow vague, but she wasn't sure how it would help her though she was the one who gave the suggestion.

She wasn't sure if she should, but she couldn't tell Marvelous that she was beginning to doubt her ability as GokaiWhite. She was also worried about what would happen when she got her memory back and met someone she knew on Earth, would she still be accepted as GokaiWhite and still be with the Gokaigers? Emma gripped the rim of the wool coat over her sleeveless vest, bitting her lip. She was quiet until she heard her Mobirate go off, making her jump.

Taking it out and opening it, Emma put the phone to her ear and spoke, "H-hello?" "Emma, we found someone wearing black who knows where the greatest treasure in the galaxy is!" Doc said, happily. Emma gasped, "Really?! That's great! I'll try to meet up with you as soon as I can!" "Alright!" Doc said, and Emma closed her Mobirate, putting it in her pocket and began to walk when she saw the blond haired girl in black. "Hello..." She said, confused, then thought, 'Black clothes... But Doc just told me that they found who we needed to find. So, is this the black clothed person for me?'

The two were quiet for awhile and Emma pouted, not liking the silence. "Um, hello? Can I help you?" "Do I... know you?" The girl asked, looking at her with narrow eyes. "Huh?" Emma asked, confused, the girl repeated her question, "Do I know you from somewhere? You feel so familiar." "I can't say that I know you." Emma said, looking at her. "But I don't have a clear memory, so we might have known each other at some point."

"At some point?" The girl asked, confused. Emma smiled, "It seems that you don't know, but I'm a space pirate. A member of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. I used to live on Earth but at some point, I left and became a space pirate." "That would explain that red ship I saw floating anchored when I left the station." The girl said, thinking. "But what's with that phone?" "Oh? This?" Emma said, showing her Mobirate. "This is how my team transforms. And we can change into the past teams of this world." She brought one of the pink colored keys as a example.

"How do you know that?" The girl asked, Emma thought and said, "I did some looking up." The girl kept quiet for a moment before quickly grabbing the key and running off, Emma gasped, "Hey! Get back here!" Before she could run after the key captor, Emma received another call, "Hello?!" "Emma, the person in black stole one of the Ranger Keys!" Doc said, paincking. Emma said, "I hope it's not coindience. I met a person in black who took one of the Keys from me." "Oh no!" Doc gasped, Emma said, "Lets meet up to see these thieves will catch up to each other."

"Well, Marvelous went after the thief." Doc said. "But Ahim went after him. Meet me, Joe, and Luka at the docks." "Okay." Emma said, closing her Mobirate and ran in a direction. Stopping after she ran a distance, she gasped for air. She thought, 'I can't believe I let my guard down to allow someone who seem to know me take one of the keys. I was so stupid, Marvelous will not forgive me!' She sighed, walkiing to sit on a bench to catch her breath.

Looking at the sky, she took a breath and calmed down. Emma stood up, stretching then went to look for the girl, though she knew Doc wanted her to meet him, Joe, and Luka at the docks. She stopped when she reached the dock, seeing the girl stop for air. "Finally got you." She said, taking out her Gokai Gun and hiding it behind her back. The girl gasped for air and turned to face her, gripping the pink key in her hand. Doc gasped at seeing the key in her hand.

Emma held out her hand and said calmly, "Give it back." "No, from what it sounds like to me, it's not like you don't plan to protect Earth with those space pirates." The girl said, Emma said, "So?" "But you know this power originally belonged to Earth as do you!" The girl said, looking at her. "If you are who I think you are, I'll take this power and you back!" "Why?!" Emma shouted, "I don't even know you! Even it was Earth's power in the past, it belongs to us now!"

The girl looked at her, shocked by her reponse. Emma looked at her and said, "The one who saved me and brought me to Marvelous entrusted it to me and him." The other Gokaigers looked at her as she kept quiet and thought about the last time she and Marvelous saw the person who guided them before the Gokaigers were girl kept quiet, looking at her. Wiping her eyes of small tears that were appearing in her eyes, Emma looked at the girl, "Do you have a reason to use the key against Zangyack?"

"If I have a reason, it would be to find someone I thought I lost during that first invasion." The girl said, gripping the key. "We got separated during the attack and I went unconscious. When I woke up, I was bandaged but none of the recusers had seen my friend. I feared that she had captured or worse, but they just didn't know where she was." She held the key in her hand, Emma said, "Sorry, wish I could help you..." She closed her eyes.

-Flashback-

Coughing from the smokes of the fires around them, Emma felt Marvelous hold her as they tried to escape, she fell and held onto the railing, feeling very faint, while Marvelous tried to fight the foot soliders, protecting her. Seeing him fall, she managed to crawl to him, touching his shoulder. The two held each other when a super soldier was about to attack them but they saw a red being attacked the super solider and protected them, gripping a Gokai Saber.

They watched as he slashed and fought against the super soldiers, Navi flying around in concern. "Your journey has only just begun!" He said, turning to them. The two looked confused by what he meant, "Live on for my sake as well! And be sure to get the greatest treasure in the galaxy!" Opening the chest, they looked at all the keys inside, then closed it. He handed Marvelous the chest, then gave Emma a small package, saying, "Understand?!"

Emma fell, but Marvelous caught her, trying to hold her and the chest, the two of them watching as the red figure ran and fought against the Zangyack soldiers. She went unconscious after seeing him fade in the explosion.

-End Flashback-

Emma kept quiet, keeping her Gokai Gun behind her. The girl said, "Look, I just... want to find her and protect her and this world this time..." Opening her eyes, Emma looked at her as Doc, Joe, and Luka went to her side. The girl looked down and said, "Hear her talk about the beauty of the nature of this world again..." "The nature... of this world..." Emma said softly, before the girl saw a fleet of Zangyack and ran off in a direction. The four Gokaigers looked in the sky and saw the fleet as well.

"They're here again?" Joe said, looking at the sky. Doc looked worried, saying, "What'll we do?!" But Luka punched him in the face, saying, "For now, lets all meet up with the other two." "Right..." Emma said, still fearing what Marvelous would do if he found out. They ran and found Marvelous and Ahim watching someone who had changed into the ShinkenRed fighting the footsoldiers with the girl appearing to watch as well.

"What's going on?!" Luka asked, surprised. "Who's that?!" "The boy who stole the Ranger Key," Ahim explaned. "Marvelous-san made a deal to give him the Ranger Key if he beats the enemy." "No way!" Doc said, surprised and looked at his captain. "He's just an Earth child!" "That truly is reckless." Joe said, while Emma noticed how quiet he was, watching the young boy and saw him attempt to go after the commander. They watched as his attack was blocked and the commander taunted him.

The boy tried to attack the commander, though failing at attempting to do so. Then commander beat him back, ultimately getting tossed against a wall. Ahim ran to the boy after he changed backwhile Marvelous noticed the girl and how she tried to hide the key she was holding. "Emma... did that girl take a key from you?" "Y-yes..." Emma said, looking away, "I wanted to tell you but... I was afraid. Afraid how you would react." He montioned them to follow him as he went to collect the ShinkenRed Key and his Mobirate.

"You two understand now?" Marvelous said, having the others see the girl as she looked away. "If you want to protect it, then find a different way to protect it." "How?" The boy said, looking at them. Marvelous said, "Don't be a spoiled child. Figure that out yourself." As he began to walk away, he shouted, "Hey! Is this planet worth protecting?" "It is." The boy and the girl said at the same point. The boy said, "I swear it!" "Which part of it?" Marvelous asked.

The two kept quiet, before the boy said, "All of it." "So, if you're pirates, then figure that yourselves." The girl said, tossing the key to him which he caught. Everyone looked at the two black clothed people, Marvelous smiled, saying, "I see..." Doc and Ahim got up as they, along with Joe, Luka, and Emma, went after their captain. The girl thought for a moment and followed them.

Running to where the commander was with a new group of footsoliders, the six Gokaigers stepped forward, looking ready to fight. The new commander said, "It's the wanted pirates! What do you guys want?!" Taking out their Mobirates, Marvelous said, "We're just searching for something." Then everyone brought out their keys and shouted, "Gokai Change!" "Gokaiger!" The Mobirates shouted, as each member did their roll call and announced their appearance as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

Then they all brought their Gokai Guns and Gokai Sabers as Marvelous shouted, "Lets make this showy!" Firing, they ran toward the commander and the soldiers, along with her team, Emma fired and slashed the soldiers, before flipping backwards to avoid a attack. "Marvelous!" She tossed her Saber to him while he tossed his Gun, catching it. Aiming her arms to the sides outward, she fired and spun around, spinning on her foot.

Then everyone got together, standing next to each other, Emma gave Marvelous his gun back, opening the slots on their weapons, then selected the keys to use, each one taking out two keys of their respective color. One key in each slot of the dual weapons, using the weapons to close the slots and having them announce the Final Wave. First, Emma, Ahim, and Doc fired, then Joe and Luka slashed at the soldiers, then finally Marvelous fired and sent a energy wave, destroying the last one.

Looking as the commander appeared and fired at them, they ran for cover. "Don't be cocky!" The commander said, looking at them. "I'm not as eay to beat as the Sugoumin-domo!" "He has a point, sadly." Emma said, seeing him fire. Marvelous just scoffed, everyone pressed the top of their buckles and took out new keys, shouting, "Gokai Change!" As the missile hit, causing a smoke cover, the commander heard, "Dekaranger/Magiranger!"

The smoke cover disappeared to reveal the main five as the Dekarangers while Emma took on the form of MagiPink, using the wand to protect them while the others shot at the missiles. Then the six turned their attention to the commander, the five firing with Emma casting a spell to join the fired shots. The commander groaned, "I'm not done yet!" Revealing the blade on its arms, it ran to them, shouting, "I'm a man who can do more than just shoot!"

Swapping their key, they shouted, "Gokai Change!" As the main five becamem the Hurricanegers, Emma became AbareBlack. As the other five performed special attacks of their respective changed form, Emma changed the dial on the Dino Thruster and performed the Storm Inferno, sending a mini tornado to the commander. "How bout we make feel you part of the group?" Joe said, as everyone took out a red colored key. Emma said, "Sounds good to me."

Annoucning the Gokai Change once more, Marvelous became ShinkenRed, Joe became GaoRed, Luka turned into MagiRed, Doc turned into GoseiRed, Ahim changed into GekiRed, and Emma changed into Red Hawk. Everyone assumed their fighting pose, leaving the commander surprised, "It's all reds!" "I owe you for before." Marvelous said, looking at his weapon. Ahim and Doc ran forward, sending a fire wall. As the commander was confused, Joe and Luka came up, striking him with their hits.

Bringing out the Bringer Sword, Emma ran and slashed with Marvelous at the commander when the fire wall disappeared. Patting her head as he gave a small laugh, they joined to the others as the commander shouted in pain and exploded as they changed back to their respective Gokai forms. Suddenly, a beam of purple light appeared and the commander was suddenly revived then grew as tall as a skyscraper along with the Sugoumin. "They're huge!" Luka said, looking at them.

"What's that?!" Doc asked, scared. "It regenerated their cells and turned them into giants?!" "Damn it, I'm getting tired of this." Marvelous said, taking out his Mobirate and pressed some buttons. Suddenly the Mobirate announced as the Galleon appeared, "Gokai Galleon!" "Em, wait here for us." Luka said, Emma nodded. "I'll be with you all in spirit."

"We'll make it quick." Joe said, patting her shoulder. She watched as it approached with the ropes appearing and them grabbing the ropes to enter the ship. Keeping quiet as she took off her helmet, Emma watched as the Galleon fired the cannons, then as it rammed into the Sugoumin. With a small sigh, Emma held her helmet in her hands as four small vechiles came out of the Galleon and approached the enemies. Each one fired at the enemies, then they all combined to form a large combined figure.

"Ah, that's what GokaiOh looks like." Emma said, smiling at finally being able to see the mecha that formed, seeing the Galleon formed, the green and blue were the arms and the yellow and pink were the legs. She watched as the GokaiOh slashed with its two swords and fought against the remaining Sugoumin and the commander. She gasped as the commander held GokaiOh still for the Sugoumin attack. "Everyone!" She shouted, but when the commander turned the wheel on the back, a cannon appeared on the chest and began to fire cannonballs.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Emma said, smiling at the power of the mecha. She didn't know that the whole time, the girl was watching and the boy came up, watching the fight as well. After the Sugoumin was defeated, the GokaiOh returned to normal and turned to the commander. After glowing for a moment, it regained the cannon and fired once again, until the commander was destroyed. Emma smiled, seeing the victory though a small tear fell down part her cheek.

Some time later, the Gokaigers were sailing along the sky, looking out a window to see the sun set. "This planet's sun is pretty, isn't it?" Doc asked, Ahim said, "Yes." "Yeah..." Emma said, sitting on the couch with Joe. Luka said, "I wonder what happened to that boy or that girl you met, Emma." "Who knows?" Joe said, Emma smiled, "Joe's right." "Marvelous-san said he'd kneelhaul him." Ahim said, "but he was actually looking out for that boy. I wonder if that's what that girl was doing for you, Emma-chan."

"Maybe..." Emma said. Joe said, "I'm not sure with him." "Aren't you imposing your assumptions on him?" Luka asked, leaving Ahim confused. Emma laughed, Ahim happily said, "Mou!" "By the way, was the clue about the person in black a mistake?" Doc asked, Emma looked at him and pondered while Luka said, "Speaking of which."

Everyone in the room looked at Navi as it looked away, scared. "That's not so!" It said, trying to avoid the stares. "Not so! What I said was right... probably!" While Luka, Doc, and Ahim went to confront the robotic bird, Joe looked at Emma and whispered, "You alright?" "Yes, just had a little bit of memory returned." Emma said, "That I love this planet's nature and its beauty." Noting his strange look, Emma looked away, "Probably shouldn't have said anything..."

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her head, Joe whispered, "That's good." 'Thanks...' She said, as he went to torture Navi with the others.

* * *

Before any of you ask about Emma having heard about the greatest treasure in the flashback, she was too scared and already trying to wrap her mind around the chaos in front of her so she didn't hear about the greatest treasure from AkaRed. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please, R&R if you liked.


	3. Changing Courage into Magic

Welcome to the third chapter. This one took a while because I was trying to figure some things in regards to Emma's role during the tribute stories, her Zagin bounty when we get to the mention of the team bounties, and what would she do during the full Gokai Changes during the tribute stories. Cause it's so early in the series, I needed to think of something else to do during the second fight with the action commander since I figured Emma's Sentai counterparts would be the Extra Heroes and Rangers as well as the fact they don't have the sixth Ranger keys yet.

Also, like to thank Gwendolyn Yuki and everyone who followed or made this story a favorite to encourage me to write this new chapter to see how a Power Ranger does in the story of its Sentai counterpart.

Disclaimer is I don't own either one, Super Sentai belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and I only own my love of the two, the idea, changes to the episodes used, and GokaiWhite.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Changing Courage into Magic

Flying in the Galleon to find the man in black, Luka was at the crow's nest. Calling her on the Mobirate, Doc asked, "How's it looking from your end, Luka?" "It suddenly became really cloudy." Luka replied, inside the Galleon's main room, Emma, Ahim, and Joe watched Doc mess with the control panel. He sighed, "Aw man..." With the sudden appearances of cloud coming in, the screen was fizzing in and out, Doc said, "If it doesn't clean up soon, the ship can't proceed."

"This is what happens because you pick destinatons by guessing." Navi said, Ahim, Emma, and Joe turned to the small robotic bird, Emma pouted as she said, "I wonder whose fault that is." "It's your fault for giving us improper navigation." Joe said, almost agreeing with her. Navi was shocked, "It's my fault?!" "What is this?" Doc wondered, pressing some buttons on the control panel. "This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this." "And it did happen so suddenly..." Ahim said, worried. "Maybe Zangyack is running interference?"

Emma thought for a moment and said, "I don't think Zangyack has that kind of technology. Weather in this planet is unpredictable and changes randomly." "Yeah, I doubt they have such free time." Marvelous said from the cockpit. Luka groaned, "Ah... it's pointless. I can't seen a thing!" Suddenly she went quiet and whispered, "Something's coming... What is it?!" Just then they felt a rough shaking, Emma held onto Joe as everyone tried to stand their ground during the shaking with Navi asked, "What was that?!"

Luka came down from the top, she said, looking serious, "It's a Zangyack battleship!" "What?!" Marvelous said, not surprised. Feeling the blasts from the battleship firing at them, Marvelous shouted, "Just what are they trying to do?!" As to attack back, Marvelous fired the Galleon Cannons, but they hit the ground in the midst of the attack, everyone falling to the ground as the Galleon hit the ground.

Hopping off the grounded Galleon, Doc gasped and fell to his knees, saying, "That was a sudden bit of dreadfulness." "Are you alright?" Ahim said, going to his side. Emma gasped for air, "That was strange." "I bet this happened because we incurred Zangyack's wrath." Doc said, standing and looking at the smoke of the crashed Zangyack ship. He turned to the Galleon, "Thankfully, the Galleon appears unscathed. Maybe we should just quietly retreat for today..." Just then they ducked as shots were fired on them.

"How dare you get in our way!" A new voice shouted as they saw a new commander approach with a troop of Goumin. "How do you know of our plan?!" "Huh, a plan?" Emma wondered to herself. Joe said, "That is a lot of bullshit, considering you're the ones who ran into us!" "Yeah!" Luka said, looking at them. "We don't want anything to do with you!" However, that didn't work as the commander said, "Looks like there's no point in talking!" Just then, Marvelous jumped from the Galleon, landing near his crew.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you want a fight, you got one!" He said, as the others got out their Keys and Mobirates, shouting, "Gokai Change!" They changed into their respective Gokai forms then brought out their weapons. After sending some warning shots, everyone ran foward, clashing with the Goumin. Everyone either shot or slashed at the group of Goumin that surrounded them. Then the commander attacked Doc, but when he was about to fall, he managed to kick the commander.

Then he caught the commander on his feet as it fell, he looked and said, "Huh? What a nice coincidence!" Emma tried not to laugh as she watched Doc bounce the commander on his feet, then kicked him far from him. Everyone gathered around Doc as Luka said, "Way to go, Doc! You looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool!" "What do you mean by that?!" Doc said, angry as he looked at her. Emma laughed before they heard the commander groan and shouted, "Playtime is over!"

He turned and inserted the silver cord on his body into the ground, everyone was confused, suddenly he glowed red as something pressed through the cord and into the ground. Just then, the ground began to shake and Doc shouted, "This is bad! There is something off about this!" "Time for you to blow up!" The commander shouted, as the ground broke up and sent up firey blasts, causing everyone to fly off.

As she felt her hand twitch, Emma could faintly hear Marvelous call her name, "Emma. Emma, wake up." She groaned, opening her eyes and hazely looking up at Marvelous til her vision came into focus. "Marvelous?" "You okay?" He asked as he helped her up, she rubbed her head. "Yeah." Marvelous got Doc up and they looked around, having ended up in some forest area. Getting up, Doc said, "That explosion blew us here." "Yeah." Marvelous said, looking around. "I hope Joe and the others are okay." Emma said, starting to walk but fell, groaning in pain.

"Emma, you alright?!" Doc said, worried as he went to her side. Emma said, "Yeah, must have hurt my ankle somehow when we came crashing here or during that explosion." Marvelous sighed, taking off his scarf and wrapped it around her ankle, "Be more careful, you know?" "Sorry, Marvelous." Emma said, holding Doc's hand as he helped her up. They heard a new voice that said, "Zangyack's appearance was unforeseen, was it not?"

Turning to the source, Marvelous asked, "Who're you?" "A magician... who has forgotten his magic." A cloaked figure said, appearing on a cliff. The person wore a black cloak and lowered the hood, lowering it to reveal a young man with dark brown hair that had red highlights. He was dark skinned, wearing a black robe with a strange yellow insigna. "Huh?" The three Gokaigers said, confused. But Doc realized along with Emma that he was wearing black clothes, remembering Navi's prediction.

"Could it be that you're the person who knows where the greatest treasure in the galaxy is?" Doc asked, looking at him. The man said, "Right. I know." "Are you serious?" Marvelous asked, smiling. The person said, "I'm serious." Then he jumped off the cliff and landed in front of them. As he stood up, he looked at them and said, "But as you guy are right now, you won't find the treasure." "What?" Marvelous asked, the man said, turning, "You guys haven't even mastered half of the Super Sentai's powers." "What do you mean?" Doc asked, while Emma just looked confused.

With a turn of his cloak, Emma disappeared from Doc's side then reappeared in the man's arms. He smiled, "Catch me and try to take her back if you really want to know. However, do it without transforming." He pulled the hood over his head and ran off, carrying the young female Gokaiger. Emma shouted, "Marvelous! Doc!" "Well that sounds fun!" Marvelous said, smiling as he was about to follow but Doc stopped him, saying. "Wait! The Zangyack might be around! I don't think we should act until we investigate and have some proof first."

Marvelous tried not to show his concern about Emma as he listened, he said, "I see." He patted Doc's shoulder then ran after the cloaked man, he shouted, "See ya!" "Wait for me!" Doc shouted, following him, before getting a call from the others on his Mobirate. He told Luka, Ahim, and Joe about the person they met and what he said, the three said they try to meet up with them soon.

Running after Marvelous and the person, Doc gasped for air and saw the man stop and turn, setting Emma down before waving his arms and summoning some kind of fire monster to slow them as it created a ring of fire around them. Emma gasped, "Marvelous! Doc!" "It's hot!" Doc shouted when the creature created the ring around them. The man just smiled, picking her up again and running off.

As she held onto the man, Emma looked behind him, seeing Marvelous and Doc following them. From what she saw so far, they were going along with the challenge so far. But as they entered a cave, she couldn't see them follow anymore. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze as the person ran then she opened her eyes and found they were on a small island a small distance from the mainland. She looked around and found the man standing near the edge.

He turned to her and knelt down to her, "How's your foot?" "It's okay," She said, looking at Marvelous's scarf still wrapped around her foot as a makeshift bandage. Then Emma looked up at the man, "Who are you? Why did you take me?" "I heard a lot about you." The man said, getting up and turned, walking away. "The human girl who disappeared from Earth and returned as a space pirate." "How... do you know about me?" Emma said.

The ma kept quiet, the sound of the waves below being the only sound that was heard. Emma looked down when he asked her, "Do you have the courage to tell them about your doubts?" "My... doubts..." Emma said softly, remembering she hadn't told the others about what she had been doubting. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "We've finally got you cornered!" She looked up and smiled to see Marvelous and Doc having caught up. "You guys! You made it without transforming!"

The person smiled, he said, "Hm? You're not here yet." That's when Marvelous and Doc noticed the gap between them and their target, Marvelous just smiled, "Piece of cake. Right?" "Oh..." Doc said, nervous. "Wait..." He slowly looked over the edge and saw the distance and the great height from the cliff. He panicked and hid behind Marvelous, "I can't do it!" 'Doc?' Emma thought, watching him kneel behind their captain, shaking.

"Oh, well." Marvelous said, looking at him then analyzed the distance. "From here to there it's about 15 meters. I can make this jump." 'Marvelous, be careful...' Emma whispered to herself, watching him go back a bit to get himself a running start, Doc asked, surprised, "Marvelous, you're not really...?" Then Marvelous began to run and jumped, Emma and Doc gasped as they watched him jump. But suddenly, the commander from earlier burst out from the rock and grabbed Marvelous.

"What?!" Marvelous said, surprised. Then they fell as the commander said, "Good timing! I'll finish you first!" Emma and Doc gasped, but luckily Marvelous manged to get the commander off him and used his Gokai Saber to stop himself from falling while the commander fell to the sea. Emma looked over the cliff, "Marvelous, are you okay?!" "I'm fine!" He said, Doc got up, looking worried.

He looked at Doc, "Just catch him first!" "Eh? Me?!" Doc said, surprised. Marvelous said, "Just do what I did!" "I can't!" Doc said, looknig away. "I don't have that kind of courage!" "Find some even if you don't have any!" Marvelous said, Emma shouted, "He's right! You have courage, Doc! Just believe in yourself!" "It's for the greatest treasure in the galaxy!" Marvelous shouted.

Emma noticed that Doc still scared as he said he couldn't, she shouted, "Doc, there's something I haven't had the courage to tell you and the others! I... I have been doubting my abilities as GokaiWhite. And I've been worried about when I get all my memories back and meet my family or a friend. I know you guys say I will always be a Gokaiger, but when I remember my life again and reunite who I know, would you all consider me a Gokaiger, accept me as Gokai White and will you still let me with you?"

Seeing her breath in relief after letting those worries off her chest and something that was heading for Marvelous, Doc ran back to the forest, Emma watched him, confused. She watched him cut down a bamboo tree and ran to the edge, using the bamboo as a pole vault. Emma gasped in surprise, "Doc..." She watched him take out his Gokai Gun and shoot a boulder that suddenly appeared. He smiled as he jumped in front of them, just a few inches from solid land.

But Emma and the man grabbed his hand, helping him up as he immediately embraced Emma. "Please, please! Emma, never doubt yourself or your abilities. Even you recall everything of your life here on Earth, don't forget the memories you made with us and consider us your family til you find your real family. Also, ask them to let you visit us." "Doc... thank you." Emma said, holding him back. The man smiled, "What strange pirates you two are."

Helping them stand up, he said, "You found courage, not for the sake of the treasure, but for your friends. I'm glad I tested you two." "Eh?" The two said together. The man said, "Courage, that is the magic-using MagiRanger's true power. As you are now, I'm sure you can call forth the MagiRanger's Grand Power." "Courage... is power?" The two said together, looking confused.

Marvelous shouted, "Hey! I bet you two forgot about me, didn't you?!" "As promised, I'll tell you." The man said, walking and the two followed, Emma holding Doc as support since her ankle was still hurt. The man told them, "If you guys can draw forth all 34 Super Sentai's grand powers, then I'm sure you'll obtain the greatest treasure in the galaxy." The two smiled but than noticed for a brief moment, they saw the image of MagiRed over the man.

Waving his hand over their feet, he put the hood over his head and pulled his cloak over, disappearing. Then Marvelous managed to climb up and walked over to them, saying, "Bet I kept you waiting!" When he reached them, he noticed the man was gone. "He's gone!" "Emma, how's your foot?" Doc asked, she looked at them and put her foot down. "It... it feels better, completely healed." "Doc! Marvelous! Emma!" They heard Ahim's voice as Emma gave Marvelous his scarf back.

The other three Gokaigers came up to them, in their Gokaiger suits. Luka asked, "Where's the man in black?" "Well... actually..." Doc started, but then the commander appeared from the ground. He shouted, "I'll slaughter you guys this time!" "I'm fed up with you." Marvelous said, angrily as he looked at the commander. He, Doc, and Emma brought out their Ranger Keys and Mobirates, they shouted, "Gokai Change!" With all six of them changed into their Gokaiger suits, they began the roll call and announced themselves as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers.

"Lets go with a loud noise!" Doc said, taking out his Gokai Gun. Marvelous and Emma looked at him as Marvelous said, "Loud, eh?" Everyone else brought out their Gokai Guns and fired at the commander, then brought out their Gokai Sabers and ran to the commander. The commander shouted, "Well, I've got a louder noise!" Just then a few Sugoumin appeared, running with the commander. Everyone fought against the Sugoumin, Emma twirled her saber and slashed at the Sugoumin that she was facing.

As she jumped backward, Emma shot at the Sugoumin. With one final shot, her Sugoumin fell and she watched Doc fight the commander alone then ran to his side with the others as he was sent flying. The commander pointed to them, saying, "I'll blow you away!" He turned and had his cord go into the ground. Everyone felt the ground shake and the lava come up. It turned and said, "Eat this!" It sent a trail of fire to them and they were sent flying.

They all groaned as the commander laughed, Joe said, "This is bad. At this rate, we're finished." "I might have a idea." Emma said, looking at everyone. "That is if you're willing to try it." "Mind doing it with this?" Doc asked, holding the MagiGreen Ranger Key. Emma nodded, as Marvelous said, "Shall we do this?" "Gokai Change!" The main five shouted as Emma got out a different key while they became the MagiRangers, announcing themselves as the Mahou Sentai MagiRanger and she became Gosei Blue

Everyone heard a beeping as Doc pulled out the MagiPhone and opened it. Three of the buttons shined as Doc exclaimed, "It's a new spell!" "It was sent by e-mail?" Ahim wondered, Luka said, "Why not? Lets try it! Ready, Em?" "Lets try the magic of the MagiRanger with the power of the Goseiger." Emma said, taking out Tensouder and put a Gosei Card in while the others changed the MagiPhones into the wands and pressed the numbers.

"Magi Magi Go Gokai/Presshower!" The six shouted, as torrents of water combined with the spells. The combined attack not only made the commander unable to send another fire attack, but wrapped his cord around him. The commander was shocked to find that he was unable to move, Doc said, "That was great!" "Nice move, using the water like that, Emma-san." Ahim said, Emma looked embarrased, rubbing her helmet.

Then everyone got out the MagiSticks while Emma inserted a new card and gained the Seaick Bowgun. Each of the five members sent a spell, then Emma fired the Seaick Bowgun. Then everyone changed back to their Gokai form, Doc said, "Lets quickly finish him!" "Okay!" Everyone agreed, taking out their Gokai Keys and inserting them into the slot on their guns. Getting ready, they all performed the Final Wave that destroyed the commander.

But suddenly in a purple beam, the commander and the Sugoumin grew to a giant size, Marvelous said, "Again?" as he summoned the Galleon. Emma watched the Gokai-Oh take its form and get ready to fight. The commander shouted, "Sugoumin! Show them your evolved form!" Emma gasped as the Sugoumin changed into planes. She shouted, "Guys!" as she watched the plane-Sugoumins fire at the Gokai-Oh. Emma groaned, 'If only I could help them somehow...'

Just then she watched as a rainbow wave cleared the flames, Emma was surprised she watched the Gokai-Oh glow. She gasped as she had a vision of a memory, dropping to her knees when a dragon burst out of the chest, wings came out of the shoulders, and claws on the feet, Emma thought, 'Is that... the grand power of the MagiRangers?'

"Complete! Magi Gokai-Oh!" She heard, Emma held her hands together, praying for a victory as she watched the plane-Sugoumin attempt to attack. But suddenly, Gokai-Oh began to fly using the wings to dodge the attacks. She smiled, 'Make it extra showy for me, you guys,' as she watched the aerial battle. She watched as the MagiDragon separated from Gokai-Oh and destroy the Sugoumin then combined with Gokai-Oh again.

'So, how will they handle the commander?' She wondered, watching them land. Emma show the MagiDragon leave the Gokai-Oh and wrap around the commander in three rings, binding the commander, then combined with Gokai-Oh again as it exploded. Taking her helmet off, Emma smiled, 'That is amazing. So, that is the grand power of the MagiRangers. Incredible...'

'Find the rest of the grand powers and you might be able to regain the rest of your lost memories.' Emma heard the man's voice, she turned and looked for the man, but he wasn't seen anymore.

When the Gokai Galleon reformed and picked her up, Navi said, "See? See?! See?! Just as I said, a person in black! You're closer to the treasure now, right?" "I'm sorry, Navi!" Luka said, her hands together. "I underestimated you, Navi!" "To be honest... I did as well." Ahim said, smiling. Navi was surprised, "Eh?! Ahim too?!"

Emma sat on the couch, looking out the window as Doc took Navi in his hands and said, "But we'll all trust you from now on." "Really?" Navi asked, Doc looked at Marvelous and Joe, he said, "Right." "Well... Only as much as we need to." Marvelous said, Navi shouted, "Mou! How mean! How mean! Everyone's so mean! How mean!" Navi flew around and hit everyone in the head.

Shaking her head, Luka looked at Emma who was rubbing her head, she said, "You've been quiet. What's wrong?" Ahim and Luka sat on either side of her, Emma looked at the girls and the others, taking a breath, she told about the doubts she had been having, everything that she had only told Doc earlier. Much to her relief and happiness, everyone comforted her and told her something similar to what Doc told her.

To celebrate getting the grand power and letting Emma know that she would still be accepted, Doc went to make a banquet. Emma smiled and went to help them, happy to help her 'family'.

* * *

It's a bit cliche but I wanted a mention of family cause the MagiRanger were a family of magicians. Again, Emma will probably get involved with the giant fights when Gai joins, not sure how that will work, but we'll see.

If you had noticed my revamped profile, StardustXtreme expressed a idea of doing a movie collab between his KR story and one of my stories, but we'll see what happens.

If you enjoyed it, please R&R


	4. The Reason We're Comrades

Here it is, chapter 4 of the story. This took a while cause I was busy with life, school, and pondering the questions that were asked while you were waiting, those questions being how old Emma is in this story and will she get the Ranger Keys of the Titanium, Spirit, and Phantom Rangers

To answer the first question, Gwendoyln Yuki, due to there being no timeframe between when the Red Pirate Gang found the Core Ranger Keys and the Gokaigers were formed, I'll guesstimate that she's about 14-15 for her age, if she's 17 around the time of Megaforce.

As for the question of her getting those aforementioned Ranger Keys, dear guest, I'm not entirely sure cause in this, she's considered a member of the Super Sentai legacy and you are asking about Rangers who don't really have a counterpart that originated from their respective Sentai counterpart. So, we'll probably see if she does, but in all honesty, she is more associated with the white colored Sentai.

Anyway, thank you for everyone who have reviewed and made this story a favorite, sorry you had to wait. Disclaimer is I don't own anything of this, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Super Sentai belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, all I own is the love of the two, changes to the story, and GokaiWhite.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Reason We're Comrades

Standing on the roof of a nearby building, Emma walked to the railing and watched the Gokai-Oh. Apparently, Luka wanted to try to see if the Gokai-Oh had other mecha form if they used some of the other Ranger Keys. 'Something tells me it won't be so easy, though I admire Luka's thinking,' Emma thought, watching as nothing came out from the Gokai-Oh various times and sighed as it held out its hand and she hopped to get back on as it changed back to fly through the sky again.

Luka sighed, saying, "In the end, nothing appeared." "Valiant effort, Luka, but something tells me it won't be that simple to get the Grand Power of the Super Sentai." Emma said, looking at her with a small smile as they sat on the couch. Luka sighed, "Guess all we can use right now is MagiDragon." She pouted, laying against Emma's shoulder. Joe walked up, saying, "We're talking each Sentai's grand power. We're not going to obtain them that easily."

"It pisses me off because you're right." Luka said, grumbling as she laid against Emma. Doc spoke, looking up from his work. "Looks like we have to obtain the other 33 or it won't work." "Just like how Doc-san and Emma-san found courage." Ahim said, walking from the table. Marvelous came up, saying, "That's fine! For now... Joe. Ahim." "Yes?" The two mentioned members asked, Marvelous said, "It's your turn to buy lunch." "May I join you?" Emma asked.

They looked at her, she said, "Maybe if I go with you, I might remember something from my past." "Sounds interesting." Luka said, as she got up and went to get her coat as did Joe and Ahim then the three of them headed out. While they were out, they got two full bags of groceries and Joe carried both as they went back to the Galleon. As they walked, Emma looked around and wondered if there was something that she realized but didn't see anything familiar.

"Let me take one, Joe-san!" Ahim asked, as they walked. Joe just told her, "This is a man's job." 'Okay, then.' Emma thought, having a small sweatdrop behind her head. As they continued to walk back to the ship, Ahim said, "Joe-san~" But suddenly there was a swift slash as the top part of a few buildings were destroyed, which got their attention. Ahim asked, "Just what is going on?" "Three guesses on who just attacked." Emma said, as they ran forward after putting the groceries somewhere safe.

Running to the source, they found themselves up against a black creature surrounded by Goumin, Emma looked at him, thinking, 'Great. A new commander from Zangyack.' "Did you do that?" Ahim asked, Joe asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm displaying my swordsmanship to the people of this planet." The commander said, before pointing his blade at them. "If you get in my way, I'll cut you down!" "Sounds fun," Joe said, smiling.

At that moment, they were joined by the rest of the Gokaigers with Marvelous asking, "Are you the one interrupting our shopping?" Taking out their Keys and flipping open their Mobirates, the six shouted together, "Gokai Change!" "Gokaiger!" The Mobirates shouted, with them all shouting the roll call and the annoucement of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. With a scoff, the commander looked at a wanted poster of all the Gokaigers, saying, "So you're the pirates worth three million zagins?"

Taking out their guns and swords, Marvelous shouted, "Lets make this showy!" Then everyone ran forward, slashing and shooting at the Goumin. During the fight, Joe went against the commander. Blocking a attack from a Goumin, Emma looked at him. "Joe!" "Lets get care of these Gouminn first, Emma!" Luka said, continuing to fight against the Goumin she was fighting. Emma nodded, slashing at the Goumin in front of her.

"Well, while he's gone, lets try a full team with you included." Don said, taking the Gaoranger Key. Emma nodded as they changed, "Gokai Change!" "Gaoranger!" The Mobirates, while Marvelous became GaoRed and Luka became GaoYellow, with Joe absent, Don became GaoBlue as Ahim became GaoBlack and Emma turned into GaoWhite. In their new forms, everyone ran to the Goumin, slashing at them, using the respective weapons of each Gaoranger.

As they finished up fighting all the Goumin, everyone ran after where Joe went with the commander when they changed back into their regular Gokai forms. They ran up to him who changed back into his civilian form and trying to stand. "Joe/Joe-san!" Emma and Ahim shouted, as everyone ran to the blue colored member. The black colored commander scoffed, saying, "Six at once? Just the kind of thinking you'd expect from weaklings."

Everyone kept quiet as Emma and Ahim were knelt by Joe's side. Luka said with her Gokai Saber on her shoulder, "I don't want to hear that after you sent all those Goumin at us!"

"I don't have time to waste on you guys." The commander sheathed his sword then turned and left. Marvelous and Luka ran after him, but he disappeared. They turned to Joe who tried to stand but Emma held his shoulders as he said, "I'll fight him by myself!" He looked at Marvelous with eyes that Marvelous could see were filled with fire. Everyone kept quiet as they changed back and went to the Galleon.

"Thanks for waiting!" Doc said, as he and Ahim came out of the kitchen with trays of food for lunch. Ahim said, "To be more precise, you did not wait long, correct?" Most everyone went to the table, taking their seats, Ahim smiled as they set the plates on the table, "I really admire Doc-san's efficiency." "We pirates care about speed then flavor, right?!" Marvelous said, already digging into the food.

Doc gasped, "You don't care about the flavor?!" "That's just how Marvelous is, Doc." Emma said, taking her seat as Navi spoke, "Things will get worse for us each time we get in ther way." When everyone began to eat, Ahim looked at Joe's spot at the table. "Where's Joe-san?" "He's out." Luka said, while Emma cut into her food.

Ahim gasped at that response, "In his condition?!" Emma looked at Ahim, seeing how worried she was as she got up and ran after Joe. The rest of the meal was in silence and everyone waited for her to return. Doc looked at Emma and said, "Well, something good has come good out of this." "What?" Emma asked, looking at him. Doc sat with her on the couch. "You got a few memories back." "But that's only a few..." Emma said, looking down.

"It still means something." Luka said, patting her head. Emma looked at her and smiled, nodding. Marvelous sat in his captain's chair, looking at her as she talked with Doc and Luka. He leaned back in his chair and smiled, recalling how she had grown from when they met at the time he recruited by the previous captain and how much she was helping with everyone against Zangyack.

So, everyone waited for Ahim to return as she came back much later as she looked down after having found Joe and wanting to help him but he turned her away.

"He told me to leave him alone." Ahim said, downhearted. "What does he mean?" "He's telling us not to fight that Zangyack bastard." Marvelous explained. Ahim asked, "Why?! We're Joe-san's comrades, aren't we?!" "There's more to being comrades than doing things together, right?" Marvelous said, getting up from his chair. Ahim looked down, asking, "Then... what is the point of having comrades?! I do not understand!" She ran off as Navi said, worried, "A-Ahim..."

Emma and Luka looked at each other as Doc looked at them, each one worried about Ahim. As the Galleon flew across the sky, Ahim stood in the crow's nest, looking out quietly when Luka and Emma came up. Luka put Ahim's coat over her shoulders, saying, "You'll catch a cold." Luka and Emma stood on other side of Ahim, looking out with her. Emma held her hands over the railing, keeping quiet as the rest of the girls til Luka spoke.

"Do you know why Joe is obsessed with swords?" She asked, Ahim just shook her head in response, saying, "No... What's the reason?" "Well, neither Emma or I know either." Luka said, smiling which surprised Ahim. She said, "Luka-san..." "But y'know, this is what I think..." Luka said, looking out. "He probably has some painful memory in regard to the one who taught him swordsmanship." Emma and Ahim looked at her as she looked at them, she continued, "I casually asked him about it before. When I did, Joe made a expression that you usually don't see and said, 'Don't ask about that, please.'"

Ahim looked at her as she said, "When he's alone, that means he's serious about fighting. That's why I didn't say anything and left him alone as he requested." She looked at Ahim with a serious look, and said, "Because we're comrades." Ahim loooked at her, surprised. Luka said, "I want to believe. If he wants to be alone, I'm sure there's a reason for it."

Emma held her hands together, looking up at the starry sky and recalling when Marvelous found and asked Joe to join the newly formed Gokaigers who at the time was just him and Emma. She won't forget the feat that Marvelous did and the fight that convinced Marvelous to ask Joe to join. She looked at Ahim and said, "I know when each of you came to Marvelous and I, you all had histories and backgrounds. But I didn't ask you for your pasts til you are ready to tell me."

Luka yawned and said, "Well, lets get some sleep." The two girls nodded and headed back to the main room, and the three girls fell asleep on the couch with a big blanket over them. Emma and Ahim laid their heads on Luka's shoulders, sandwiching her between them. The rest of night was quiet and the three girls slept soundly with each other. They slept together on the couch until the sun rose and Navi woke up, alerting them.

"They've appeared! They've appeared! At point M720, Zangyack has appeared! What to do? What to do?! If it were you, what would you do?!" Hearing Navi worry, Ahim left the blanket and went to where Joe was, causing Luka and Emma to fall on the couch. They rubbed their eyes as they watched Ahim run to Joe. Emma felt Luka hold her as they sat on the couch and waited for Doc and Marvelous. They used the Galleon to quietly apparoch the fight area.

They watched on the screen, watching the fight between Joe and the commander. Marvelous and Luka noted how Emma watched Joe as he dual-wielded the Gokai Sabers he had and fought the commander in his Gokai form. They watched as Joe managed to block the numerous swords that the commander sent flying to him. Everyone gasped when they watched Sugoumin held Joe's hands and feet to move him from moving. "Joe!" Emma shouted as he took on the brunt of the attack.

She looked at Marvelous, "We have to go and help him!" Marvelous just nodded and they changed into their Gokaiger forms, sliding down on the ropes as there were shots fired upon the commander. They looked at the commander as they landed. The Goumin that were fighting Ahim and the Sugoumin now turned their attention to the new arrivals. Marvelous spoke, "Well, this is getting pretty interesting!"

"An enemy who cheats this much really deserves to be defeated!" Luka said, fighting with her companions. Emma nodded, "Yeah, a true duelist honors the rules of a duel and is respectful to his opponent." "We'll take care of the grunts!" Doc said, looking at Joe. Joe nodded at them, "Please do!" He got up and went after the commander.

Ahim joined her comrades in fighting the Goumin and Sugoumin, while they were fighting, Ahim looked at the others and asked, "But why...?" "Because we're comrades!" Doc said, shooting at the Goumin from behind a rock. "Of course we were worried!" "That's it." Luka said, nodding in agreement. Everyone joined up with Ahim, looking at her as she looked at them. "Everyone!" She said, happy to hear what she was heard.

However, the Sugoumin got ready to attack them, Luka almost sounded happy as she said, "Yeah!" "Gokai Change!" They shouted, becoming the Gekirangers as the Sugoumin attacked. While Marvelous and Luka became GekiRed and GekiYellow respectively, Don turned into GekiViolet while Ahim took Joe' s role as GekiBlue and Emma changed into GekiChopper. Jumping toward the Sugoumin, everyone attacked, using the skills of the respective Gekiranger.

"Raor~" Emma said, slashing at a Sugoumin with the claws of the Gekiranger, trying to look cute. She slashed at the Sugoumin and sent it flying. As they came around her, Luka patted her head and Marvelous shouted, "Lets go!" They took out the Dekaranger Keys and changed into the Dekarangers, with Doc, Ahim, Marvelous, and Luka changing into their respective counterparts and Emma became DekaBlue. Everyone took out the D-Magnums and aimed at the Sugoumin as Marvelous shouted, "Lets make this really showy!"

Everyone fired the D-Magnums and hit the Sugoumins, destroying them. After the Sugoumin were destroyed, everyone watched after changing back to their Gokaiger forms as Joe was caught off guard by the commander summoning swords from its body. Ahm shouted, wanting to help him, "Joe-san!" Marvelous stopped her and said, "He just doesn't have enough." "Eh?" Ahim asked, confused.

"Catch! Joe!" Marvelous shouted, bringing out his Gokai Saber. Luka brought out hers, saying, "The rental fee is going to be high." "You're doing my next ten shopping duties!" Doc said with his saber out, Emma took out hers. "Be sure to win this duel and I'll take my training with you more seriously!"

The three of them gave him their sabers, Joe got up and said, "The next three times is more than plenty!" He caught the three sabers, three sabers in each hand. "Six-sword style?!" The commander shouted, shocked at the new sword style Joe was using. "You'll never win with such clownish behavior!" He sent out the sword again but this time Joe felt ready, using the six sabers to block the swords as well as destroying them. The commander gasped, "It can't be! That's impossible!"

"The finisher!" Joe shouted, pointing one of a hand full of swords. Everyone smiled, Luka said, "Not bad." Pressing his buckle, Joe brought out six blue Ranger Keys, the keys being Gosei Blue, Shinken Blue, MagiBlue, GingaBlue, HurricaneBlue, and TriceraRanger, all the keys opening. The six keys flew into the slot of each saber, with the slots closing on their own. "Final Wave!" Everyone heard as Joe shouted, swinging the six swords, "Six-Sword Style! Blue Slash!"

He swung the six swords, almost summoning the spirits of the blue Rangers to attack the commander. "No way!" The commander shouted, feeling the attacks of Goseiger, Shinkenger, Magiranger, Gingaman, Hurricaneger, and Zyuranger, ending with a attack from Joe wielding the six swords. With that, the commander was destroyed. However, in a familiar purple beam, the commander and the Sugoumon were revived. Going up into the air, the commander hopped onto the backs of the transformed Sugoumins.

"What stubborn bastards." Marvelous said, annoyed before the plane-Sugoumin fired at them. Blocking the blasts, Marvelous groaned, saying as he summoned the Galleon, "Damn, what a handful." Before Joe went onboard, he turned to Emma, saying, "Emma, join us in this fight." "What?" Emma asked, surprised. Joe said, "You've been a big help and I'd rather all of us fight Zangyack together. No matter what size." "Joe..." Emma said, taking hold of his hand. Everyone almost seemed happy as they grabbed the ropes.

Emma sat on Joe's lap and grabbed the handles of the stirring wheel with Joe covering her hands. She joined the others in saying, "Kaizoku Gattai! Complete! Gokai-Oh!" "Lets finish them with Magi!" Marvelous said, taking out the Magiranger Key as everyone did the same. Emma put her hand over Joe's as he inserted it into the slot. She helped turned the keys and shouted with everyone, "Ranger Key! Set! Complete! Magi Gokai-Oh!"

Emma watched on the screen as they flew after the commander. The MagiDragon sent fire to the commander, causing the commander to turn and send swords flying to them. But the Magi Gokai-Oh dodged the swords. Joe held his hand over Emma's as they turned the wheels with the others, Luka said, "If you're overly persistent, women will hate you." They dodged the attacks and sent a fire to the plane-Sugoumin, breaking them apart. Everyone cheered inside the cockpit.

They landed the Gokai-Oh, summoning the cannon in the chest. Seeing as the Sugoumin attempted to protect the commander, Marvelous shouted, "Gokai Star Burst!" The cannon fired its cannonballs, destroying the Sugoumin. Ahim looked at everyone, asking, "Shall we try that for the finisher?" "What choice do we have?" Joe asked, turning the Magiranger Key again as everyone shouted, "Let's go! Gokai Magi Bind!"

Everyone watched as the MagiDragon came out the Gokai-Oh and flew around the commander, causing it to fall and explode after the MagiDragon returned to them.

After the Galleon returned to normal, Emma stretched and breathed in relief, sitting back on the couch. "You okay?" Luka asked, looking at her. Emma nodded, "Battling in the Gokai-Oh was... incredible. My heart's still racing." "You should join us in the Gokai-Oh more often." Doc said, smiling. Emma was surprised. "You sure?"

Marvelous nodded, "It ought be interesting, though from now on, you'll be with me in Gokai-Oh." "Understood," Emma said, smiling at Marvelous while Joe came from the kitchen, wearing a apron and holding something in his hands. He suddenly spoke, "Please eat." Everyone turned to Joe and went to the table to see him set a cake on the table, it was decorated with various fruits and had a sign that read, 'Thank you'.

Everyone smiled, looking at the delicious cake. Emma and Ahim looked and smiled at Joe, who tried not to look embarrassed about what he made and unaware he had a small bit of frosting on his nose. Ahim just said, "Joe-san..."

"Don't look at me!" Joe said, walking from her. "Just eat it already." "Nice! Nice!" Navi said, happy, Luka said, "That's right! Joe's always like that." "Ah, wait." Ahim said, looking at everyone getting ready to eat as the plates were placed on the table. "I'll go pour some tea." Before she went to the kitchen, Ahim went in front of Joe and wiped her finger on his nose, taking the small bit of frosting. She smiled, licking her finger and went to pour the tea.

Emma also surprised him by kissing his cheek, "Thanks, Joe." She went to join the others in eating the cake while Joe just smiled.

* * *

I'm sorry! -bows in respect- I know I said that Emma would probably join when Gai appeared, but with the way I was writing, Emma began to join everyone in the Gokai-Oh. I hope you all don't mind.

If you enjoyed the story, please R&R. Feel free to ask more questions if you want.


	5. Judgement Pirates

Welcome to the fifth chapter, I had this already written during the time I was in school. Another tribute and this time got into what her bounty was. Also, there's a bit of history of my choice, see, her Zagin bounty started as 500 as being sorta a getaway driver for the Red Pirates, when the Gokaigers were first formed, her bounty raised to 10,000, by the time they had arrived at Earth, it raised to 100,000, so yeah. There's the explanation for her bounty in case you're wondering. My mind had to do a lot of math to make sure and I needed to look over the bounty of everyone on the wiki.

A lot of those scenes, I have to improvise cause most of the scenes are Marvelous and Doggie but I will admit, though I may kinda like Marvelous, he was either really brave or just reckless by walking straight into the police station the way he did. Luckily, it turned out alright in the end.

To whoever reviewed the story in the last chapter, I would love to read it but for some reason, I can't. But thank you for reviewing the story and others who liked or followed this story, it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer is I don't own anything, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, I only own a love of the two, GokaiWhite, and the changes you see.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Judgement Pirates

Emma walked out of the kitchen with Doc and Ahim, carrying a tray of cups for everyone as Doc and Ahim set out the plates for lunch. It was average day in the Galleon, Joe was working out, doing his push ups, Marvelous was minding his own business and Luka was reading the space newspaper. What she was reading apparently was making her happy which Joe noticed and stopped his push ups to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Luka looked at him and smiled, saying, "The bounty on us has really gone up. The six of us used to be 3,400,100 zagins, but now it's 6,151,000 zagins!" She showed everyone the page of their bounties, Marvelous had 3,000,000 zagins, Joe had 2,000,000, Doc had 1,000 zagins, Ahim had 1,000,000 zagins, Luka had 750,000, and Emma had 150,000 zagins. Everyone came over as Ahim said, "Oh my... What a sudden increase."

"Can't believe how much mine has gone up." Emma said, surprised as she looked at the bounties. "Guess it seems Zangyack really sees me as a space pirate now." "You sure are taking this lightly." Doc said, unamused as Navi said, "Wow! Wow!" "More people are going to come after us now!" Doc said, sounding worried. Marvelous just smiled, getting up from his chair. "Just what we wanted!"

Walking to a bowl of apples, Marvelous grabbed one and took a bite of it. "Hey, bird! Treasure Navigate!" "I told you not to call me 'bird'!" Navi shouted, before flying around. "Lets Treasure Navigate! Everyone listen up!" He then hit his head on the ceiling and drifted down as he spoke, "Got it! If thou are searching for something, try asking the police. That's it!"

"The police?!" Everyone asked, together though Marvelous just smiled, eating the apple. Getting their coats and leaving the Galleon, everyone walked down the street to find the police station in order to figure what Sentai Navi predicted for the next Grand power.

"Is it really alright for pirates to go to the police?" Ahim asked, while they walked. Joe said, "'They're not Zangyack, so they won't try to capture us.' is what he thinks." "Still this seems a bit risky." Emma said, walking with the four other members. Luka sighed and said, "That Navi... Maybe he's giving us the roundabout since he doesn't know?" "But in the end, the one about the person in black clothes was right." Doc said, looking at her as they stopped for a moment."Well, it's worth check-"

However, Doc stopped talking when everyone saw Marvelous just walk straight into the police station. Emma facepalmed, "This isn't going to end well." "That was fast!" Doc said, though most everyone agreed with Emma that what was going to happen next wouldn't end well. Deciding to run to the station, they entered the station just in time to see Marvelous being cuffed by a woman with black hair in a black and yellow suit.

"Captain Marvelous." She grabbed a wanted poster of him, showing it to him. "For various pirate activities, you are under arrest." She showed a badge that had S.P.D on it then many policemen surrounded him with their guns out, Doc grabbed Joe's arm in fright, Marvelous looked at his situation and said, "S.P.D.. So you're Space Police? Has the reward blinded you such that you'll work for Zangyack?" "Don't pull that bull on me." The woman said, lowering her badge.

"There's no way we'd work with Zangyack." She continued. "More importantly, all of you should be roped up." She looked at the rest of them at the door, Joe elbowed Doc's stomach to get him to let go of his arm. Marvelous turned to them and nodded, Luka smiled and said, "If that's the case..." Though she was ready to fight as the policemen looked at them, however she suddenly changed her tone, "...then we all should run!" "Agreed!" Emma said, feeling Luka take her hand and they ran out of the station.

Everyone gasped for air as they ran from the police, when someone shouted, "Over here!" They ran to the location of the shout and hid, waiting for the policemen to run by. When they were gone, everyone caught their breath and looked at the man who saved their skins from the police. It was a man with spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a star necklace around his neck. Around his waist was a black belt with a yellow symbol in order to hold his pants while he had a white and green bracelet on his left wrist.

"Thank you, sir." Ahim said, bowing. The man looked at them and said, "You sure are bold, going to the police like that." "It's not like we wanted to go to the police." Emma said, looking at him with her hands on her hips. The man laughed, "I'll help you get back to your ship. But I want to come with you. I have something I need to say to your white colored member." "Alright, but we'll be watching you and you better not make her cry." Luka said, glaring at him.

The man nodded and led them back to the Galleon, helping them avoid being seen by the police. When they finally reached the Galleon, Ahim attempted to call Marvelous and sighed, not getting a response from the captain, "No good. Marvelous-san is not repsonding." "I don't think that was enough for him to get caught, but..." Joe said, laying back. Luka looked at Doc, "Doc, serach for him." "On it." Doc said, going to the control panel and tapping the buttons to find their captain.

They watched as the ship's computer searched the map of the city to find Marvelous, while they waited for a result, everyone looked at the man. He looked at them, Emma asked, "Who are you?" "Just call me Oliver." The man said, looking at her. Doc asked, walking up behind her and holding her shoulders, "What do you want with her? Take her back?" "Well, would you want to return to your family?" Oliver said, looking at her. Emma looked at him and looked down.

She spoke, "I doubt it would be the same for me even if I even get all my memories. I have become adjusted to being a space pirate." "I suppose that is true." Oliver said, rubbing his hair. "Guess there's nothing I can do to convince you to return to your life, especially if you don't have all your memories. Guess I'll leave you with the pirates." He left the ship, leaving everyone in silence for a while when the computer found Marvelous.

"Found him!" Doc said, everyone nodded and ran off the ship. They ran to a trainyard and stopped, Doc took out his Mobirate to locate the signal of Marvelous's Mobirate as the other looked around. Doc pointed in a direction, "That way!" They were about to run til they saw Sugoumin approach them with Goumin appearing as well. The Sugoumin shouted, "You will go no further!" "Zangyack?" Ahim asked, confused. Luka said, "I thought it was the Space Police who were after Marvelous."

"Yeah." Doc said, confused as the rest of them. "What's going on?" "Looks like he's gotten himself in trouble again." Joe said with a smile, Emma sighed, "Typical Marvelous." The five of them brought out their Ranger Keys, shouting, "Gokai Change!" "Gokaiger!" The Mobirates echoed as everyone changed into their default Gokaiger forms. Then they ran to the Goumin and Sugoumin, slashing and shooting at them.

"Joe, here!" Emma shouted, tossing him her saber. Joe nodded, giving her his gun. Emma got on her knees and fired at a few Goumin with Luka twirling her sabers. Ahim had swapped her sword with Don, having him jump while firing at a Goumin. As everyone returned their guns and sabers, they saw more Goumin and Sugoumin appear. Luka groaned, "Ah mou. This is taking too long!" Everyone brought out the Go-Onger Keys and shouted, "Gokai Change!"

They changed into the Go-Ongers, while Joe, Luka, Doc, and Ahim became their respective counterparts, Emma changed into Red Go-On. She brought the Road Saber while Joe aimed the Garage Launcher, he fired as she slashed at the Goumin. Luka used the wheels on her forearms to send a Goumin flying against a wall, then brought the Racing Bullet. She sent it flying, having it hit several of the Goumin and knocking them down.

Hopping on the heads of the other Goumin, Doc shouted, swinging the Bridge Axe. He sent a wave of energy tha split and hit the Goumin. Deciding to join in with her comrades, Ahim shouted, "Here I go!" She jumped, bringing out the Cowl Laser and shooting at the Goumin. Everyone lined up and brought the Dairanger Keys, shouting, "Gokai Change!" Like with Go-Ongers, Joe, Luka, Doc, and Ahim changed into their respective counterparts while Emma became RyuuRanger.

The Goumin ran to them, tapping into the power of RyuuRanger, much like her comrades, Emma fought using the Red Dragon-Fist fighting style. With a shout, she sent a punch into a Goumin which fall into a few behind it. Standing with her comrades as the Sugoumin and remianing Goumin faced, the five of them each created a orb of energy and shouted, "Ki Ryoku Bomber!" They all sent the orbs to the Sugoumin which destroyed them.

Emma gasped for air as Joe said, "Lets hurry!" "Wait for me!" Doc shouted as everyone ran to where Marvelous was with the sun setting. Changing back to their regular Gokai forms, Luka patted Emma on the head, "That wasn't bad, Em. You're really getting a hang of working with us in a full team." "Yeah, it feels great to do a full team with you." Joe said, looking at her as they ran. Emma nodded, "Thanks, guys." They found Marvelous as he was fighting a new commander near a warehouse.

"Marvelous!" Luka shouted, as everyone went around him. Joe crossed his arms and asked, "So you okay?" "Yeah!" He said, nodding and looking at the other members. "I was saved by a pushy member of the Space Police." Everyone was surprised by what he said when they heard a new voice, "I was the one who was saved." They turned to see a dog-headed creature in a S.P.D. uniform, they noticed that he was holding his side as though he was wounded, he said, "By a certain pushy member of the Space Pirates."

They looked surprised, but the commander said, "Unforgivable... Completely unforgivable!" "We'll talk later." Marvelous said, as everyone turned to the commander. "We'll show you!" Then everyone began the roll call and announcing themselves as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Everyone brought out their sabers and guns, as Marvelous shouted, "Lets make this showy!"

Everyone ran to the commander as it ran to them. Everyone slashed or shot at the commander, the boys shot at the commander while the girls slashed at it, the commander shouted, "How dare you!" Everyone went around Marvelous again, as he said, "Here's some special service!" The main five Gokaigers changed into the Dekarangers while Emma became Bouken Black. The dog creature was surprised, despite not having a counterpart of the core Dekarangers, she still chose to help her comrades.

"Doggie!" He heard a voice and saw Oliver running to him. Doggie looked at him and said, "Seems you weren't able to convince her to leave the space pirates." "She made a convincing arugement that even if she gets all her memories, nothing would be same if she went back to her old life." Oliver said, looking at him. Doggie looked at him, "I almost hoped the well-known Power Ranger Tommy Oliver would be able to bring her back." "Well, lets see how well she does with those space pirates." Tommy said, looking at him as they watched the Gokaigers fight together.

Going behind the commander, Emma aimed the Scope Shot, firing it at the commander to tie him down. But he dodged, she groaned, "Damn it!" "Nice try, Em." Luka said, patting her shoulder. "Lets try to see if we can get him still for you." She and Ahim swung their counterpart's D-Shot, jumping as they used the Dekarangers. Then Don and Joe came, using their D-Shots. "Alright, now's your chance!" Doc shouted, Emma nodded.

Running to the commander, she shot the Scope Shot, having it wrap around the commander. "Marvelous, go!" She shouted, he nodded, running to the commander as he jumped and firing at the commander. Nodding at Emma, she nodded and unwrapped the commander, causing him to get dizzy as Marvelous shot at him and sent punches. With the commander being too dizzy, Marvelous shouted, "Out of the way!" He then kicked him back.

Everyone gathered around Marvelous as Emma stepped back to allow the others to perform the Dekarangers finishing move. As the commander was destroyed, everyone changed back to their Gokaiger form.

With a smile on his face, Tommy whispered, "Looks like she makes a decent space pirate and fighter. Maybe we should leave her with the pirates." Doggie just kept quiet, having watched in awe at their teamwork. After a moment, he said, "Excellent teamwork. The Earth Branch members couldn't have done better." However, in a purple beam, the commander was revived and grew as he said, "In that case, I'll use the missile myself!"

He reached into the warehouse and grabbed one of the missiles. Marvelous said, "He's back again." Emma wrapped her arms around him as he called the Galleons and they entered the ship. Emma stood with Marvelous at his stirring wheel as the mechs joined together, shouting, "Kaizoku Gattai! Complete! Gokai-Oh!"

"Lets go!" Marvelous said, spinning the wheel as he held Emma with his arm around her waist. The Gokai-Oh landed and faced the commander, Ahim said, "One shouldn't create, have, or carry such dangerous things!" She spun her wheel, having Gokai-Oh swing one of its sabers. Everyone spun the wheels again as Marvelous said, "Time to return this!"

Taking the missile, they tossed up to the sky where it hit many of the Zangyack fleet ships. Down on Earth, Doggie shouted, "Gokaigers!" Everyone looked to Doggie, he shouted, "Right now, I'm sure you can use it! The Dekaranger's Grand Power!" "What does he-?" Emma asked, before she stepped aside and saw the Dekaranger Keys came up and glowed. She caught the DekaRed Key in her hands. She looked at everyone, "The Dekaranger Keys are glowing, did this happen with Magiranger?"

"Yup, it sure did." Marvelous said, taking her hand as they flipped the keys open. "Can't wait to see it!" Taking her hand to the key slot, they inserted the key with the other doing the same, shouting, "Ranger Key! Set!"

Doggie and Tommy watched as the shoulders and legs of the Gokai-Oh opened to show machine guns with the chest roaring like a siren, the Gokaigers shouted, "Comlepte! Deka Gokai-Oh!" Suddenly all the parts of the mecha became a police car as they shouted, "P.A.T Striker Launch!" "It's a giant patrol car!" Doc said, happily. Emma watched in awe, "Wow..." "Yes, it's lovely," Ahim said, agreeing as she watched. Luka said, "It's really going!"

As the commander tried to shoot it, the partol car dodged every shot and rode up a building before it spun around. It fired at the commander, Marvelous said, "How's that?" As the patrol car returned to the mecha, Gokai-Oh got a pair of guns. Marvelous shouted, "Shoot him up!" The Gokai-Oh shot at the commander, everyone spinning the stirring wheels which caused the mecha to jump sideways while shooting.

When it jumped into the air, the commander sent part of a building to hit them. But blasting a hole into the building, they shot at the commander. Marvelous shouted, "The finisher!" He put his hand over Emma's as everyone shouted, turning the keys, "Let's go! Gokai Full Blast!" The guns in the mecha began fire at the commander, with all the many blasts from the gun, the commander fell to the ground and was destroyed.

After the commander was destroyed, Tommy and Marvelous held each of Doggie's arms over their shoulders as they led him back to the station with the rest of the team following. However, they stopped when they saw that police were blocking their way with their guns pointed at them. Emma sighed, "Not again." She held her head as she fell against Joe who picked her up in his arms. "You're tired cause you've been out all night." Emma looked embarrassed as Joe held her in his arms.

Doc got scared and hid behind Ahim, asking, "What?! Why is this happening?!" "Wait!" A new shouted as the police parted to reveal a man in a S.P.D. uniform with red walked, he had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Tommy smiled, as Doggie said in surprise, "Ban!" Ban saluted by having his fisted hand over his chest and reported, "I have a message from the Department of Special Investigations. All the pirate activities committed by the Gokaigers are all fabrications by the Zangyack Empire."

Each of the Gokaigers had a breath of relief as they heard the statement. "I see." Doggie said, also seeming to have sigh of relief. Ban walked over to them, he looked at Marvelous and said, "I'll take care of the rest." Marvelous moved as Ban took Doggie's right arm and put it over his shoulders, then Ban, Doggie, and Tommy watched as the Gokaigers walked off. However, Ban said, "Wait!"

They stopped and looked at him, he said, "I won't forgive you if you misuse our powers. I'm not as nice as Boss is." Marvelous just smiled, saying, "Anytime you got a complaint, I'll be waiting." He gave a two finger salute and walked with his crew, Tommy laughed as Ban and Doggie looked at each other, the three of them smiling.

* * *

Before you ask why Tommy knows Ban and Doggie, and how Doggie knows Tommy is a Ranger, here's my reasoning: Tommy travels to Japan in order to see if there are other heroes in the world and discovers the Sentai, befriending a few. Cause you know, they had a similar heroic background. As for why he was asking for Emma to return, it was cause one of lies that Zangyack told.

Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	6. The Most Important Memory

Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter six of the Seventh Gokaiger, a little thing called life kept me from writing this story, cause looking for a job to earn money, enjoying the MMPR, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers as I own DVDs of those as full seasons. I also own full seasons of Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Ninja Storm, Megaforce, and Super Megaforce on iTunes. Yeah, I'm such a PR nerd. Anyway, consider this a late birthday gift from me since yesterday was my birthday.

Thank you to Gwendolyn Yuki and Son of Whitebread for reviewing the story and everyone for liking/following this story.

 **Son of Whitebread -** To answer your question, I might consider that a side project to do and knowing me, I would probably do it cause well... Tommy is my most favorite character from the whole PR! -ahem- Anyway, we'll see. We might also see what Gia's doing in Japan as I'm sure you all recognized her appearance from the second chapter.

Disclaimer is I don't own any of this, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Super Sentai is property of Shotaro Ishimonori and Toei TV, I just own the idea, Gokai White, and changes to the story.

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Most Important Memory

Walking into the living quarters of the Galleon, Emma straightened her vest. She was wearing a white and red stripped off shoulder short sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it, around her waist was a white pair of shorts with black leggings under them while a black belt held the shorts up, her legging stopped just past her knees and she had gray sneakers and low cut socks on her feet. On her right wrist was a jewel bracelet that Luka had given her.

Her hair was in a ponytail that laid on her left shoulder, and she had a flower hairclip near her right ear. Emma stretched as she walked up the stairs to the living quarters and hummed a song that she had remembered recently. Emma did think about her memories steadily returning but doubted that she could return to the life that she had before becoming a space pirate.

As she stepped into the living quarters, Emma looked around and saw Joe doing his regular workout, Ahim was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, Marvelous was sitting in his captain's chair, asleep while Navi sat on top of the chair. However she noticed there were two people who weren't in the living quarters. "Hey, where's Luka and Doc?" Emma asked.

"They went to get groceries." Joe said, stopping his workout and looked at her. Emma looked at Joe and nodded, walking to the couch and sitting down. She leaned back, putting one knee up and holding it as she looked out of the windows. The living quarters were quiet with everyone in the room not saying anything as they waited for the two members of their team to return as Joe sat with Emma and taught her how to play cards as Marvelous woke up. It continued to be quiet til they had heard Doc say, "I'm home."

Though he came into the room, carrying two bags, everyone realized it was just him. Emma asked, "Wasn't Luka with you?" "A rich man came in the jewelry store we were in and offered her a job." Doc said, putting the bags on the table. Ahim said, "Oh my. Luka-san is working at a rich man's mansion?" Doc nodded, Joe said, "For many reasons, I wonder if this really is okay." "How suspicious!" Navi said. "That sounds really suspicious!" "I said so too." Doc said, looking at Navi.

"I wasn't expecting Luka to get a job." Emma said, looking at them. Doc looked at her and walked up, he said, "She said she'd give that girl and her nouveau riche dad a scare, then reclaim what was hers. She seemed pretty smug about it." "I'm sure she can cause a lot of trouble." Marvelous said, smiling as he put his hand to his chin. Emma sighed, "That's Luka for you."

"Definitely..." Navi said, Emma smiled as everyone went about their business, Doc went to the control panel, wanting to look up the man Luka was working for. Emma continued to listen as Joe taught her cards. The living quarter were quiet as before, but this time it had the sounds from the control panel while Doc looked the rich man that Luka was working for.

After a while, Emma went to join Ahim for a cup of tea at the table. Marvelous looked at her, he asked, "What is it?" "Guess it feels weird not to have Luka around." Emma said, looking at Marvelous. He smiled, saying, "Don't worry too much about her, she can handle herself." "I know." Emma said, smiling. She looked at the jeweled bracelet Luka gave her. She sat with Ahim, the two of them enjoying the tea that Ahim had brewed.

Stretching, Emma leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, thinking back on the memories she had regained so far. As she recalled the memories so far, Emma hummed a song that she remembered and everyone in the living quarter smiled, listening to her gentle humming. During the thinking of her own memories, Emma thought of all the memories she made with the Gokaigers.

Emma smiled, recalling all her training and bonding as she remembered when each member came to the team. At that moment, the Mobirate rang and Marvelous answered it, they heard Luka complaint, "Everybody sucks. The girl's a bitch. And the dad's a slave to money." "That must be something, coming from you." Marvelous said with a chuckle. Navi agreed, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Man... why is that family so despicable?" Luka asked, Doc spoke from the computer, having looked up the family she was working for. "Kasugai Kouzou... 'He happened to find the golden fruit tree on a meteorite that crashed on Earth. He became rich.'" "A golden fruit tree?!" Navi said, surprised. Emma put her hands on her hips as she looked at the article on the screen, she said, "Almost hard to believe that something like that exists."

"But they were originally just an extremely poor father and daughter." Doc said, looking at them. Something Doc said almost seemed to resonate with Luka as she kept quiet after that. After she hung up, the living quarters were quiet again and Emma went up to the deck. She looked out at the city as the Galleon floated in the sky.

"Emma, you okay?" She heard Joe ask as she saw him come from the living quarters. She looked at him as he came up, "Joe, I'm fine. Thinking about how many memories I have regained so far." "I see." Joe said, smiling. He took out his Gokai Saber and looked at it, asking, "Well, are you ready for some training?" "Alright, Joe." Emma said, looking at him and took out her Gokai Saber. Marvelous, Doc, and Ahim came up and watched.

They watched as Joe and Emma sparred, the blades of their Gokai Sabers clashing as sparks flew from the blades meeting. "Wow, Emma's really getting stronger," Doc said, smiling as he watched them. Ahim nodded, "Emma-san has really come along in her training. She's starting to become a true pirate." Marvelous kept quiet while he watched his first mate spar with the youngest member of his crew. She was growing as a pirate, though she still had a innocent and pure side to her.

The three of them watched as the two sparred, hearing the clash of blades. They watched as the sun began to set, Emma sat on the deck, gasping for air. Joe patted her head and helped her up, they walked back down to the living quarters. Luka came back and told them about the attack from the newest Zangyack commander and how she was offered a lot of money to beat it

After everyone enjoyed a delicious dinner from Doc, Emma yawned and went to her room, after changing into her sleeping clothes and went to lay on her bed in her room. After a few hours of sleep, she heard something outside the door of her room and rubbed her eyes.

Carefully getting out of her hammock bed, Emma rubbed her eyes as she walked to the living quarter when she heard Luka, "I told you, didn't I? It won't come true, so I won't tell you." "Luka?" She asked, coming up to the living quarters. Luka and Joe looked at her, she was wearing a white shirt with a black collar and sleeves and faded sleep pants. Luka smiled, "Sorry, did we wake you up?" "No, I heard something and came to see what was happening." Emma said.

"How bout you head back to your room and I get us each a glass of water?" Joe said, Emma nodded and waved at Luka, "Night, Luka." Luka waved as she walked back down to the rooms. Emma sat on her bed and waited for Joe. Joe came into her room and set a glass full of water on the table next to her bed before setting his own on her desk. Emma looked at him and asked, "Joe, is Luka okay?" "Yeah, she's just recalling the most important memory to her that she had which involved her dream." Joe said, covering her with her blanket as she laid on her bed.

"The most important memory..." Emma said softly, Joe nodded, "Before I go, would you mind singing that song you remembered recently?" _"The gentle breeze, it stirs the leaves..."_ Emma began to sing softly. _"And stirs my soul, my heart deep inside me... Sense my worth as one with earth, a greater whole all connected as one... So bloom, bloom, and share your sweet perfume. Flowers bloom, bloom, so many things to see. The sweet serenity soothes my mind, soothes my soul..."_

After a while, Emma fell asleep in her hammock bed. Joe rubbed her hair, whispering, "Good night." He took his glass and went to his room, the Galleon being quiet as the night went on. When morning came, Emma put on a black tank top, then put a long beige white shirt with off shoulder slevees over it. After putting on her black leggings, Emma put a brown belt around her waist, making the bottom half of her shirt look like a skirt. Putting on her boots, Emma tied her hair up and put on a simple black band on her arm.

Then she stepped out of her room and followed Joe into the living quarters as Navi shouted, "Zangyack has appeared at that mansion! What to do? What to do?! If it were you, what would you do?!" Everyone looked at Luka, almost asking what she was going to do. Luka kept quiet, looking at them and nodded. They went to the mansion and lowered the anchor to stop the new commander and the footsoldiers.

Sliding down the ropes, as they landed, Luka shouted, "What are you doing?!" "Don't you ever learn?!" The commander shouted. "What are you doing?!" Ahim looked at Luka and said, "Luka-san. Please leave this to us. Save the family inside." "Please do!" Luka said, running to the burning house behind. Everyone else got ready to fight the Zangyack in front of them. Taking out their Ranger Keys and Mobirates, the five remaining Gokaigers shouted, "Gokai Change!"

After they all changed into their Gokai form, Marvelous shouted, "Lets go!" "Everyone, get them!" The commander shouted, the two teams running toward each other. Taking out her Gokai Saber, Emma slashed at a Goumin that came her way. She went to Ahim as Joe went after the commander, asking, "What are you thinking?" As he slashed at the commander, he said, "If you set it on fire, the golden tree will burn up." When the commander realized his mistake, Emma said, "Not that smart for a Zangyack commander."

Getting the commander somewhere far from the fire, into a plaze, Joe fought the commander while the others fought the Goumins. Knocking the commander down a flight, everyone gathered around Joe as Marvelous said, "Enough of this! Lets finish this." "Then let us use this." Ahim said, showing the Heart Queen Key. The rest of the members brought the JAKQ Keys, changing into JAKQ, Marvelous turned into Spade Ace, Joe became Dia Jack, Doc changed into Clover King, Ahim became Heart Queen while Emma changed into Big One.

The commander shouted for the Goumin to attack, Marvelous shouted, "Lets go!" as the five of them stomped their feet together and jumped to the commander and the Goumin. While they fought against the Goumin, the five of them announced themselves as their respective counterparts, surprising the commander as they all defeated the Goumins. Emma moved as the four other members performed the JAKQ Hurricane. Emma felt the wind as they ran around and performed the attack.

When the commander was dizzy enough, Emma came in and hit him with the staff of Big One. After that very hard hit, Luka appeared, running up to them as Yellow Racer. She skidded, hitting the commander, shouting, "You did that on purpose!" Eveyone went around Luka, as Ahim said, "Luka-san." "Sorry I'm late everyone!" Luka said, before swinging her fist. "Leave him to me." Everyone just watched as she jumped and changed back to her regular Gokai form, with the rest of them going the same.

"Use this, Luka." Joe said, giving her his saber. She grabbed the saber and slashed at the commander as she landed, the commander asked, confused, "Just what ranger it is this time?!" "GokaiYellow, of course!" Luka said, twirling the sabers before twirling the blades on the grappling hooks to slash at the commander rapidly. The commander fell to his knees, asking to wait a moment. Everyone gathered around Luka as she gave back Joe his saber, "Thank you, Joe." "Luka, what say we finish this guy?" Emma said, looking at her. Luka nodded, "Yeah, lets make this showy!"

Everyone opened their saber cycliners and took out their Gokaiger Ranger Keys, then pushed the cycliners down. "Final Wave!" The sabers shouted, as the six Gokaigers swung their Gokai sabers together and sent a rainbow colored wave to the commander while he was surprised as the wave destroyed him, shouting a loud 'Thank you' as he exploded. Luka simply said, "You're welcome!" "Well that was a rather unique fight." Emma said, putting her hand on her hip.

She sighed as they watched the familiar purple beam of light and enlarged the commander, Luka sighed as well as she said, "Man..." "What a stubborn scallywag we have." Marvelous said, summoning the Galleon. Everyone grabbed the ropes and entered the Galleon, each entering their respective mecha with Emma staying with Marvelous, Marvelous decided to let Emma try and work the wheel of his mecha without his help.

"Kaizoku Gattai! Complete! Gokai-Oh!" Emma led in shouting with the rest of the Gokaigers. Luka shouted, "Lets go!" She had the Gokai-Oh run to the commander, but when the Gokai-Oh tried to attack, the commander curved itself to dodge. Emma gasped, "What the?" "Just follow what I do, Em!" Luka said, spinning her wheel and shouted, "Don't move!" The Gokai-Oh slashed at the commander, sending him flying. Luka almost seemed happy as she said, "Idiot! Lets finish this already!"

She took out the Dekaranger Ranger Key, Marvelous gave Emma the DekaRed Key and she inserted it into the slot, shouting, "Ranger Key! Set! Complete! Deka Gokai-Oh!" The Gokai-Oh changed into its newest form, Luka asked, "You ready, everyone?" "You bet." Emma said, turning the key with everyone. "Lets go! Gokai Full Blast!" Emma watched as the torrents fired, sending the commander into the air, so far that he went into space and exploded.

After that, the Gokaigers went for a walk around the city, Emma walked with Luka, holding her hand. Luka told them about what happened in the fire, Ahim said, "That's wonderful. Luka-san, you really are kindhearted." "You do know how to surprise us, Luka." Emma said, looking at the yellow colored member of their team. "Getting something related to the girl's most important memory rather than the golden fruit tree." "Yeah, this is truly a rare sight." Joe said, crossing his arms. "Luka working for free?!" Hearing that, Luka let go of Emma's hand and said, "For free?"

She took a few steps forward and showed off a flower shaped ring on her right middle finger, "Ta-da!" Doc looked surprised when he saw the ring, Luka said, "I had some free time in the fire. This was the original agreement, after all." "I see." Marvelous said with a smile, Emma laughed, "That's Luka." "Luka really is Luka." Doc said, trying to impersonate Marvelous with his arms crossed. Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around Luka's arm as they continued with their walk.

* * *

And a hint to Emma's future after this. I'm sure to anyone who has watched Megaforce, know that song is where Emma sings in my personal favorite episode from the series. And I really like this episode cause we see what Luka is a bit greedy, but I still love her character.

Anyway, please R&R if you like it. And ask any question you are curious about.


	7. Training of the Tiger

Hey, everyone. What's this? A month without a update? I'm so sorry! -bows- Life, being with family, job seeking, speaking on Skype with friends, and gaming. -sighs- Anyway, here's the new chapter. I'll try to make up for it by writing a few more chapter to update later on. So anyway, in comparison to Super Megaforce, this episode was okay, but they could have added more to make Emma and Jake to feel like they needed to get stronger and not make Jake so much of a girls' man. So, yeah. I prefer Jan to his Power Ranger counterpart, as for Jake, I prefer Doc, he's more likable.

Also, I was scared last night when I found a bat in my laundry room, but I let it fly out by opening the door to the outside. So I hoped it left.

So, I want to thank those who reviewed, Favorite, or followed this story. To answer your question, Gwendolyn Yuki, in all honestly, I haven't seen any of Goseiger, I would like to and will hopefully get to it at some point.

Disclaimer is I don't own anything, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Super Sentai is owned by Shotaro Ishimonori and Toei TV, the only things I own are the idea, Gokai White, and changes to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Training of the Tiger

It was a quiet day in the Galleon, Marvelous was playing darts, Joe was doing his push-ups, Luka was doing something at the computer, Emma sat on the couch, reading a book she got in the city while Ahim was setting the table and Doc was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Doc suddenly came from the kitchen, saying, "It's ready! Outta the way! It's hot!" "It's hot!" Navi repeated as Doc was about to place a sausage on a plate. Luka grabbed his collar, saying, "Hey, Doc. The monitor's stopped working. Fix it."

She took him over to the computer, but he turned to head back to the table, "I'm busy dishing out sausages right now." "Fix it!" Luka demanded, pulling him back to the computer. Emma looked up from her reading as Doc held out the pan to Marvelous, saying, "Hey, Marvelous. Stop playing. Take care of these." But Marvelous picked up a sasuage with a dart and ate it, before Doc could lecture him, Luka shouted, "Doc!" She turned him back to the computer, causing him to accidentally touch the pan. "Hot!"

"Marvelous-san." Ahim said as he went to his chair, "That is bad manners." 'That is Marvelous, Ahim.' Emma thought, looking at her. 'He has always been like that. You can't change it.' "Bad! Bad!" Navi repeated while Marvelous said, "Don't worry about it. After we eat, lets go treasure hunting agin." He looked at Navi as he put his dart bracelet on the top of the chest. "Bird, prediction." "I told you don't call me 'Bird' too!" Navi shouted, flipping his wing. Emma gave a small chuckle, setting her book down as she got up.

She watched Navi shouted, "Lets treasure navigate!" He flew around with most everyone dodging though he hit Doc in the face, before hitting the monitor. Then he gave his prediction, "Thou shalt inquire from a tiger's child. ... That's it." "A tiger's child?" The six members asked together, Emma went to the table with the others and sat at her spot, "How is a tiger's child supposed to help me regain my lost memories?" "Who knows?" Luka said, "Navi's predictions are always unusual."

"True." Emma said, eating the meal that was laid before them. Everyone did ponder what Sentai that Navi mean as they ate, Emma sighed as she ate, thinking, 'Really wish there was someone who could help us figure these predictions out. It would make it more easier to get the Grand Power.' She continued to eat her food and talked with the others about their thoughts on the prophecy.

After eating, everyone split to find a tiger's child. Emma walked through a park, looking around. "Here, kitty, kitty." She called out, looking for a cat or some kind of feline. Emma rubbed her hair, 'If only Navi would be more descriptive about what it is we're supposed to be looking for. That would be big help.' She went and sat on a park bench, sighing at not having found the tiger's child. While she rested, Emma looked around and wondered how the others were doing.

While she was sitting and pondering about how the others were doing, a person walked by and saw her. They walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing, sitting here?" Emma looked at the person who spoke to her, it was a young man with chin length auburn hair and bright brown eyes wearing a red and black Chinese style outfit, he had a curious look on his face. Emma just scratched her cheek, embarrassed and said, "I was just looking for something. I haven't found it though and not sure where else to look."

"Why not come with me?" The man asked, smiling and holding out his hand to her. "I'm heading to a class I teach and you look like you could use some training." Emma was going to take his hand when she heard her Mobirate go off, she was going to answer when the man took her hand and helped her up. "Something tells me that if you go to help them, they still won't win so don't worry about it." "Um, okay..." Emma said, walking with him, and thinking, 'I hope Marvelous and the others will forgive me for ditching them like this.'

She walked with him, wondering why he suggested her to come with him and how he could be sure that the others won't be able to win even if she went to help them. Emma noted the symbol on his left chest side and wondered if he was one of the Sentai. The man looked at her and smiled, Emma was surprised that he wasn't going to ask her to leave being a space pirate and saw a group of children eagerly waiting for him, she stood back and watched him happily talk with his students. Then he introduced Emma as a temporary new student.

She nervously waved and stood with the children, watching them as the young man showed them some impressive martial arts moves. After a while, she heard Ahim call out to her, "Emma-san!" "Ahim, Doc!" Emma said, surprised that they found her. "Sorry I didn't come to help." "It's okay, just talk with Marvelous and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Ahim said, before turning to the young man. "Umm..." "Hm?" The young man turned to her companions and said, "You guys..." "My name is Ahim de Famille." Ahim introduced, Emma gasped, "Oh right! I'm Emma. Emma Goodall."

"Since I see my comrade here, if it is alright, would you let me join you and Emma-san in on your training?" Ahim asked, looking at him. Doc looked at her with a surprised, "Eh?!" "If we train with her like she does with Joe-san," Ahim explained, "I believe we can become stronger." "Wel, Joe is strong, but..." Doc tried to reason, then hid behind Ahim as the young man looked at them. "You and this young girl want to become stronger?" "Yes," Ahim said with a nod, Emma nodded as well. Doc looked at his comrades, surprised.

"Alright, got it!" The young man said, with a chipper smile on his face. "Lets all train together!" "Thank you very much!" Ahim said, bowing, Emma smiled and bowed. Doc tried to stop them and said, "Wait, Ahim! Emma!" "What'll you do?" The young man asked, looking at him with his hands on his hips. Don was shocked and tried to think of a answer, before saying, "I think doing this would be pointless..." "Pointless?" The young man said, surprised.

"No..." Doc said, turning to them. "I mean... I have to go... make dinner, right now! Bye!" He tried to leave, tripping on the steps on the way back up and sighed as he watched Ahim and Emma began to follow the lesson that the man was teaching. As he watched, Doc felt slightly jealous of them, seeing how they could try to get stronger, especially with Emma also trying to regain her lost memories. Sadly, he left the area and quietly headed off.

That night, after Ahim and Emma returned from their lesson, Marvelous was holding a dark tabby cat which looked uncomfortable in his arms, he smiled, "It's a tiger cat." 'Something tells me that's not what Navi meant.' Emma thought, looking at him as she sipped a cup of cold water. Navi sounded confused as he said, "Tiger cat?" "You said tiger cat, didn't you?" Marvelous asked, Navi replied, "I said a tiger child! What's that?!"

"A tiger child." Marvelous said, smiling, Navi asked, "And you're searching for?" "A tiger child." Marvelous said, before he seemed to realize something. Navi just looked away and said, "Are you stupid or something?!" Navi almost froze as he felt the coldness of Emma's drink then Marvelous let the cat lick him as he asked, "Who was the one who said 'tiger cat'?" "Em, we missed you during the fight with the commander." Luka said, trying to avoid the subject. Emma looked, nodded, "Right, I was looking and while I was resting, someone asked me to briefly join a class, saying if I did go, you wouldn't have won."

"Whoever it was, they were right." Joe said, patting her head. "You should have called us." "So, as your punishment, you'll have to watch Gokai-Oh from a distance for one fight." Marvelous said, smiling at her. "Anyway, guess I'll put it back." He took the cat and left, returning it to where it was before. Doc sighed, saying, "So, the whole day was a waste?" As he sat down, he noticed Ahim bobbing her head and didn't say anything. Luka and Emma heard her hit her head on the table, Luka gasped, "Hey!"

"Ahim, are you okay?" Emma asked, worried as they went to her side. Ahim looked at them and said, "I'm sorry. Oh, how embarrassing. I'm a bit fatigued today. Before I knew it, I was light headed." "I understand," Emma said, looking at her. "I'm a bit light headed today as well, but it subsided a bit." "Mou..." Luka said, sighing. "That's dangerous! You two should hurry to bed!" She helped Ahim up and led her and Emma to their rooms so they could rest.

"That's a rare sight." Joe said, watching them. "Ahim is usually so self-conscious and when I train with Emma, she never got that light headed." "I knew it didn't fit us..." Doc said quietly, looking down. "Even if Ahim practices knepou... she can't be like Joe or Emma when she trains with you. We're made of different stuff!" He looked at Joe and looked down, "Even Marvelous and Luka are strong without even doing anything."

"'Without even doing anything'?" Joe pondered, Doc looked at him, confused. Joe just smiled and went to his room, leaving Doc to ponder on his own. So he went up to the crow's nest, looking out at the city. "Huh?" He heard and saw Luka come up, after having put Ahim and Emma to bed so they could rest off their fatigue. She looked at the green colored member, "What are you doing?" "Nothing in particular..." Doc said, walking a few steps from her.

Luka still looked confused, "That so?" Doc kept quiet when he heard her said, "Already found one! The shooting stars are pretty on this planet, aren't they? Em told me that she used to look for them when she was little." "Huh? You came to look at shooting stars?" Doc asked, confused as he turned to her. Luka looked at him, "Right. I need to find ten before I can go to sleep." "Ten?!" Doc repeated, shocked that she could find that many. "You're not being much of a romantic. You're making too many wishes."

"I suppose." Luka said, smiling. She looked and smiled, "That makes two." Doc couldn't see as it went past, he wondered what kind of wishes Emma used to make on the shooting stars as he turned to her. "I'm amazed you can find them so easily." "It's cause I've been doing since I was a kid." Luka explained, she thought for a moment. "How do I put it? It's all about focusing while keeping the whole sky in sight... It's pretty hard to do. Em tried it once with me and couldn't find more than two."

"However, thanks to that, I've got fast eyes." Luka explained, as Doc looked at her. She just continued, "It's pretty hard for me to beat guys with just brute force, right? That's why finding treasure and kicking the butts of those get who get in our way all require fast eyes." Doc kept quiet as Luka spotted her third shooting star. For a moment, he tried to look in the sky for a shooting star before heading back down to the living quarters of the ship.

He thought to himself, 'I had no idea that Luka did such things.' He looked at the golden bracelet that Marvelous often wore when he played with darts. Thinking for a moment, Doc went over to the bracelet on top of the treasure chest and tried to pick it up but it was heavier than he thought it was. 'It's heavy!' He thought. When he managed to pick it up, Doc dropped it on his foot and held in his pained cry, picking it up again and putting it on.

The bracelet was so heavy that Doc had to hold his arm up as he held the dart in his hand. When he tried to throw the dart, it fell to the ground. He sighed, thinkng, 'Marvelous... He wears this when on the ship. I just... didn't know...' Before he went to bed, Doc peeked in on Emma in her room, smiling and quietly left something in her room before heading to his room.

The next day, Emma and Ahim were at the class again, dressed in work out clothes as well as following the rest of the class with the young man watching them. He smiled, "Alright! That's it." They stopped, confused as he seemed to have sensed something and they looked to see Doc come up in his own Chinese-like outfit with a red and white headband around his forehead. "Doc/Doc-san." Emma and Ahim said together, surprised that he chose to come and partake in the class. Doc looked at the young man as he came up to him, "Please teach me kenpou too!" "It's not pointless?" The man asked, remembering his previous statement.

"If I don't do anything, I'll just get left behind!" Doc said, "But... If I start now... then I might be able to change too." There was a moment of silence as the man looked at him before smiling, "Good! Lets all train together!" He wrapped his arm around Doc's neck, then to Ahim, wrapped his other arm around her neck, saying, "I'm all nikiniki and wakiwaki!" "Nikiniki? Wakiwaki?" Emma asked, confused with Doc and Ahim. The three of them smiled, "Okay!"

With a renewed vigor, Emma, Doc, and Ahim practiced kenpou until they heard their Mobirates go off, Ahim answered hers, and the three of them heard Navi shout worried, "The Zangyack have appeared again! Marvelous-tachi are fighting right now!" "You're going, right?" The man asked, looking at them. They all answered, "Yes." "I do not wish to remain as I am." Ahim said, Doc said, "I've only started my training, but I need to fight him. It's so I can change." "I would also like to get stronger, however, I need to make up for the fight that I wasn't part of." Emma told him. Doc nodded, the man smiled, "I see." "I'm sorry." Ahim said, as she bowed with Emma and Doc."When we return, we'll continue our training."

"Nyao." The man said, "I have nothing left to teach you." "So, you don't mind I'm with the space pirates?" Emma asked, surprised. The man smiled, "Nope, that's your choice. And you seem happy with it. In actuality, you can train anywhere. As long as... you strive for the top, learn, and change." Emma smiled as she nodded with Ahim and Doc. Ahim said, "Master. One more thing. If it's okay, will you tell us your name?"

"I'm Jan." The man said, introducing himself. "Kandou Jan. I'm a tiger's child." "A tiger's child?!" The three said together, looking at each other before going in unison, "Eh?!" "You didn't know?" One of the children said, "Master Jan is a warrior who was raised by tigers. He's GekiRed of the Gekirangers." "Hurry and go!" Jan said, having them almost see him in his GekiRed outfit. "Your comrades are waiting." The three Gokaigers nodded at each other and bowed again, running off to their comrades.

Along the way, they changed into their Gokaiger forms. When they arrived at the fight area, they clapped their hands and got ready to fight as the commander said that they would also fall to his Electric Cannon, firing at them as he moved his extra hands to attack, but they dodged the attack. While he blocked Ahim and Doc, he was surprised as he watched Emma jumped and send a kick at him, but he used one of his extra hands to block and send her flying, then hit her, Ahim, and Doc with his extra hands, taunting them at the fact they tried to attack without weapons.

As they were sent flying to Marvelous, Joe, and Luka, Ahim said, "We will! We will beat you!" "Beating you will be my first training lesson!" Doc shouted, Emma said, "I will be one step closer to remembering who I am if I beat you." "Wha happened?" Marvelous wondered, Luka said, "They're so motivated!" "Everyone, counter kenpou with kenpou!" Doc said, holding the GekiViolet Key while Ahim had the GekiChopper Key and Emma held the GaoWhite Key, he sounded ready as he said, "Lets go using GekiRangers!" "Along with a GaoRanger." Emma said, holding the GaoWhite Ranger Key.

"Gokai Change!" Everyone shouted, the main five changing into the main GekiRangers while Emma turned into GaoWhite. All going up against him, they seemed to overwhelm the commander, Emma, Doc, and Ahim hitting him back. This really made him mad, using his Space Kenpou again. Managing to dodge, Emma, Ahim, and Doc went close to the commander, facing him up close while he used his extra hands to fight Marvelous, Luka, and Joe.

As they sent him back, he tried to attack back, Ahim and Doc got him in the chest with Joe, Luka, and Marvelous coming up behind them and giving them power for a blast along with a attack from Emma to send him flying. Jumping, Emma, Ahim, and Doc slashed at him with their claws, destroying his extra hands, then landed and changed back into their regular Gokaiger forms. Ahim said, "Now he can't use Magent-kun or Eletric Cannon."

As Luka, Marvelous, and Joe came up with their guns out, she looked at the three members, "Way to go, you three!" "Gao~" Emma said, making a claw motion with her hand as Marvelous said, "Lets finish this!" "Okay!" The three of them said together, taking out their Gokai Guns and opening their cylinders then inserted the keys, sparking the Final Wave Blast that destroyed the commander. Emma sighed as the commander was enlarged and watched them go into Gokai-Oh without her.

While she watched them fight the commander, Emma heard a familiar voice and turned to see the blond haired girl from the time with schoolboy. Taking off her helmet, Emma looked at her, "It's you." She noted that the girl was carrying bags of groceries and was wearing a pale yellow off shoulder shirt with a white tank top while she wore brown carpi pants that were held up by a orange belt and wore sandals on her feet. Emma took off her hemlet and looked at the girl's light brown eyes.

"Yeah..." She said, turning to watch the mecha fight against the enlarged commander. The girl looked at the fight and stood next to her, "Got any more memories back?" "Yes, quite a few, though there are still a few cloudy and hazy." Emma said, watching the fight. "I recently remembered a song I loved to sing and I had someone I was very close to."

That statement seemed to give the girl hope for something, she asked, "So do you know it was that you were close to?" "No, I know it was someone close to me, but I can't place a face, a voice, or even a name to them," Emma said, looking at her. The girl's face sank and said, "I see..." Emma looked at her as she held her helmet, "I would like to know your name though, so we could meet up sometime." "Um, okay, it's- What's happening with the Megazord?" She asked, looking at the Gokai-Oh as Emma looked and smiled at what she saw.

All the parts of Gokai-Oh opened and spectral forms of animal-like mecha in the respective colors of the GekiRanger Keys, they almost flew out of their compartments and ran to the commander, knocking him down to the ground and destroying him. "Yes, we got another Grand Power, the Gekirangers!" Emma said, smiling. The girl pondered, 'Wonder what the Grand Power of my lady and her team is?' "Huh?" Emma asked, looking at her. The girl smiled, "It's nothing. Anyway, looks like they're coming for you."

"Yeah..." Emma said, going toward the mecha when she heard something, "Gia..." "What?" Emma turned to the girl, the girl said, "Name's Gia." "Emma." Emma said, smiling. "I hope we can meet up sometime." "Yeah." Gia said, nodding as she watched Emma hop on the mecha's hand, then as the mecha returned to being a ship and fly off in the sky.

So, with everything back to normal, Marvelous began to play darts, Joe was working out, Luka was at the computer while Emma was helping Ahim and Doc set the table. Doc came from the kitchen with the frying pan, saying, "It's done. Out of the way. It's hot." "Hey, Doc!" Luka came up to him, "The screen's stopping working again!" But as she pulled him, he twirled and pushed her to the computer, saying, "Do your best and give it a try!"

"I'm not good at these things!" Luka protested. Doc smiled, "It's not good to think that way! Luka, you should aim for the top, too. Marvelous, please take care of these." Before Marvelous could use his dart to take one, Doc stopped it and managed to put the pan in his hand. pushing him to the table, "Do your best and give it a try!" "Why do I have to do this?!" Marvelous asked, Emma chuckled as Ahim said, "This is also training."

Marvelous sighed, turning to the table and unknowing putting his hand on the pan before screaming in pain, "It's hot!" Everyone turned to the hurting captain in surprise, Emma smiled and went to attend to his burnt hand.

* * *

If you heard a big crack, that was Gia's heart breaking at the fact that Emma remembers their friendship but not her face, her voice, or even her name. I didn't want to do it, but it happened! No worries, at this point, Emma has most of her memories, and she will receive the rest in a big blow. But when, that's a secret.

If you like what you read, please R&R. Also, favorite and follow this story or me. Til next time, everyone.


	8. A Small Spy Plan

And welcome to chapter 8! In all honesty... -ahem- Saban, this would have been the perfect episode to adapt into a episode for Super Megaforce! Have Elder Big Brother, or in your case, Big Bro Spy or something follow the Rangers as we see what a normal non-fighting day would be like for them and how the Armada thought of them as enemies! Seriously! -Emma gives me a cup of cold water- -I sip it- Thanks, Em, but yeah. This would be a great episode as a Super Megaforce episode.

Thank you to the new followers, people who made this a favorite and a review from Gwendolyn Yuki, my favorite character from a Sentai would be Gai. -sighs happily-

Anyway, the usual disclaimer. I own nothing of this, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Super Sentai belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, all I own is the love of the two, Gokai White, the idea, and changes to the story.

* * *

Chapter 8 - A Small Spy Plan

It was a regular day for the Gokaigers, fighting in Gokai-Oh against enlarged Sugomin. Standing beside Marvelous in the combined stirring room, Emma spun the wheel with Marvelous, Luka shouted, "Just cut it out already!" "You guys cause problems every single time!" Marvelous said, helping Emma spin the wheel to attack again to destroy them.

Taking out the MagiRanger keys, Joe asked, "Shall we finish them off?" "Let us finish this." Ahim said, while Doc realized he grabbed the wrong key and switched to the right one. Inserting the keys, all of them shouted, "Ranger Key! Set! Lets go! Gokai Magi Bind!" The MagiDragon wrapped around the Sugomin and destroyed them. While the Gokaigers were celebrating, those on the Zangyack flagship as Warz Gil was having his usual temper tantrum, mainly Damaras and Insarn, pondered what the Gokaigers were trying to gain by using the powers of the preceding Super Sentai.

In order to figure out the reason, they looked over the all the members of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. Starting with the leader, Captain Marvelous, they noted he was the greatest person to rebel against Zangyack as well as one of the surviving members of the Red Pirates Gang. Damaras noted Marvelous was someone who shouldn't be underestimated

Next was Emma Goodall, another surviving member of the Red Pirates Gang and ally to Marvelous as his closest companion and maybe even considered as his student in the ways of piracy. Though not as feared as Marvelous at first, she was starting to become a fearsome and powerful warrior in her own right and as much as a rebel as Marvelous.

Then there was Joe Gibken, once a member of Zangyack's special forces then betrayed them in order to join Marvelous and Emma as a pirate. While Insarn couldn't figure out his reason for his betrayal and becoming a pirate for whatever reason, Damaras turned away and grumbled at the thought of someone betraying the empire to be a pirate.

They moved onto Ahim de Famille, the sole surviving princess of the destroyed planet, Famille. They had originally thought Ahim had perished with her planet when they had destroyed it in refusal of joining the empire, but as it turned out as they would see, she had somehow survived its destruction and is now one of the pirates to fight Zangyack, mostly in vengeance for her home and her people

Then they went to Luka Millfy, who the two had recalled hearing, had stolen many of their purest energy crystals right out of the armories when she was just a child. It seemed apparent that she was seeking her revenge on them for whatever Zangyack might have to done to her in the past and cause her to join them and become a pirate

Lastly they had Don Dogoier, but however they figured as there were no qualities of interest about the pirate's green colored member as they recalled the past fights, they just skipped over him and selected a pair of commanders to sneak onto the Galleon and learn what the pirates were after while keeping it a secret from the crown prince.

Meanwhile on the Galleon, Marvelous was tossing a ball to Luka, saying, "Damn it, Zangyack is keeping us from progressing in our treasure hunt." "Although, we're the ones who choose to deal with them every time." Luka said, tossing it back to him. Emma looked at them as she sat at the table, saying, "That makes seem like them and us are both at fault." "But..." Ahim said, walking up with a box of treats, "thanks to that, this unfamiliar city continues to survive. And thus we are able to find fun or tasty things. We have no reason to doubt ourselves."

She revealed the tasty treats within the box she had, Luka smiled, trying to take one, "That looks delicious!" "You mustn't." Ahim said, quickly moving the box from Luka's grasp. "We will partake in this after we dine." Pouting, Luka tossed the ball to Marvelous and Emma watched as he hit the ball with a bat which flew and hit Doc, who was coming out of the kitchen with lunch, in the forehead, Joe caught it as it bounced on the floor and tossed it to Marvelous, who smiled, "Way to go. You should join in."

He tossed the bat to Doc, which Emma got up to catch only after it hit him in the forehead. He groaned, kneeling to the ground as Emma held the bat, looking at him with everyone. He said, "Mou! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" As a grumpy Doc went to bring the rest of the meal out, Emma rested the bat on her shoulder and sighed, setting it on the couch with the ball and taking her seat at the table, all of them being unaware of a small spiky spy coming onto the ship.

"Man!" Doc said, sighing and seeing everyone sitting for lunch. "Did we come to this planet to just play around? You're the one who always talks about the greatest treasure in the galaxy. To do that, we need the 34 Super Sentai's Grand Powers. How many have we obtained?" "Just... three of them." Ahim said, looking at him. Emma nodded, Doc nodded as well, angry, "Yeah! Just three!" "Fine, fine." Marvelous said, reaching out to grab some food. "Lets eat!"

However, Doc took his food away, "Wait! I'm not done talking!" "Give it back!" Marvelous said, wanting his food. Suddenly, Joe turned his head and got up, everyone looked at him, confused as Marvelous asked, "What is it, Joe?" Joe walked to a corner of the room and knelt down, before doing his push-ups. He said, "I was careless. I'm ten push-ups away from reaching my usual quota." "Joe, don't scare me like that." Emma said, breathing.

Ahim nodded, "Please, don't surprise us." "That's just like Joe though." Luka said, smiling as everyone began to get food to eat. Groaning, Doc shouted, "Why does everyone have such a my-pace personality?!" "Thanks for the food!" Everyone said, smiling, Doc looked at them and shouted, "Who said it's okay to eat?!" Grumbling and being fed up, he went and sat down, beginning to eat, "Never mind!"

After eating the meal, Marvelous smiled, saying, "I really ate a lot!" "What a feast!" Doc said, relaxing. Emma was embarrassed as Ahim cleaned some food crumbs that were left on her mouth, Luka smiled and reached the box of manjuu, she said, "Alright, lets eat the manjuu!" "That's right." Ahim said, once again taking it out of reach from Luka. "Okay, I'll go pour some tea." "Well then..." Marvelous said, and looking at his crew. "Shall we take a more serious approach for finding the next grand power? Hey, bird! Treasure Navigate!" However, the room was quiet as they didn't hear Navi's usual protest and Marvelous said, "He's gone." "Huh, that's odd." Emma said, looking around. Ahim walked around with the box in hand to keep it from Luka, saying, "Now that you mention it, today's been pretty quiet. Where could he have gone?"

"Without him, we can't even begin our treasure hunt." Emma said, standing. Joe patted her shoulder and said, "He's probably just asleep in some corner somewhere." "Alright," Marvelous said, looking at everyone. "Find him! Find him!" So everyone on the ship scattered and looked around the ship for their mechanical member. While everyone was looking for Navi, Doc looked under the table with the chest on it next to Marvelous's seat and tried to stand, hitting his head and causing the table to fall with the chest to spill out.

"What are you doing, punk?!" Marvelous shouted, hitting Doc on the head as everyone went to gather the keys. As Ahim handed them one that fell under the couch, Emma grabbed one that was by the pillar and under the captain's chair when she saw something on Ahim's boot and looked harder when Ahim passed the computer console and it suddenly went off. Doc gasped and went to the panel, asking, "Mou! What are you doing, Ahim?!" "I did that?" Ahim asked, confused.

'Was I seeing things?' Emma thought, as Doc was confused that she didn't do it and wondered who did, Joe said, "Could it be?" He went to one of the call pipes and called into it, calling Navi's name and asking if he was there. So everyone split, looking for Navi, Luka came into the living room and noticed the manjuu unattended then smirked, hoping to sneak a taste of the treat that Ahim had been keeping from her. She grabbed one but when she bit into it, she found it wasn't a tasty manjuu and wasn't sure what it was she ate, but it tasted awful.

With Marvelous and everyone's permission, Emma checked all the bedrooms for their treasure navigating bird companion, not seeing a small spiky ball with a face on a stuffed teddy bear she had in her room. When they all regrouped back in the living quarters, unsuccessful, they all sighed, Marvelous went to his chair and said, "Seems like he's not on the ship." "Just where did he go?" Doc asked, while Emma sat on the couch, breathing.

"Maybe something happened to Navi." Ahim said, Luka smiled, saying, "It's cause Marvelous is always saying, 'Bird! Bird!' He probably got mad and ran away!" "Of course not!" Marvelous said, trying to defend himself against the ascusation against him. "Isn't it becaues Ahim splashed tea on him?!" "Splashed?!" Ahim said, shocked as they recalled when she accidentlly slipped some tea on Navi. She tried to defend herself, saying, "But that wasn't on purpose. I've got it! Maybe it's because Doc-san used him as a pillow."

"Eh, me?!" Doc said, shocked that the blame was on him. Joe realized it as he said, "Speaking of which..." He recalled with Emma seeing Doc see Navi as a pillow and drool on him a bit. Emma sighed, "That's it, huh?" As everyone agreed it was Doc's fault, Luka said, "Ah, poor guy. He must be crying now." 'Can Navi even cry?' Emma wondered, trying to imagine Navi cry a waterfall of tears from the misuse that Marvelous always gave him.

Marvelous walked to Doc, saying, "Maybe the drool caused him to rust." While Joe noticed that Emma was in her own fantasy world, imaging if Navi would cry or even rust, Doc tried to defend himself, "I didn't do it on purpose either! I'm sure that's not it!" "Then why isn't he here?" Marvelous asked, Ahim suggested, "Maybe... his battery went out somewhere?" "Navi runs on battery?" Doc asked, Ahim asked, "He doesn't?"

"Emma nor I have ever bought batteries for him before!" Marvelous protested, Doc pondered, "Speaking of which..." Everyone pondered what did Navi run on, Luka sighed as she stood against the console when she heard a familiar voice, "What's wrong, everyone?" "Hmm? Navi's disappeared." Luka said, the voice said, "Really?!" "Hey, Navi, do you know where Navi is?" Luka said, looking at a strangely familiar bird dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat with sunglasses. It said, "I don't."

"Man," Luka grumbled, "That Navi..." It only took Luka a moment to realize who she just talked to and saw. She shouted with Navi shouting back, causing everyone to look and surround the bird, asking him where did he go and why he was dressed the way he was. "I was basking in the sun," Navi explained, "Then these cute high school girls surrounded me. They said, 'Oh no! He's so cute!' and I was so popular! They'd hug me! And they gave me this, and this!"

"That's not useful information for us!" All of them shouted, hitting Navi on the head. So to punish Navi, they tied him up on a rope from the ceiling and Marvelous smiled as he sat in his chair, seeing the bird hanging from the ceiling. Navi said, sadly, "I've learned my lesson. Lets Treasure Navigate!" He began to spin around, in a sing-a-long voice, "Spinning in a big circle~" Then he hit himself on the ceiling and said as he slowly swung down, "You will have a fated meeting on a floating island... That's it."

"A floating island?" Luka asked, then a new voice said, "There's no way such a thing exists!" Everyone turned to see a bouncing red spiky ball, Marvelous stood from his chair and said, "Who are you?" "Noticing me now is too late!" The ball said while Emma and Joe grabbed the ball at the same time, the ball just continued, "I'm Zangyack's top spy! The older Sneak Brother, Elder! I've heard everything about what you're after! Now I-"

Before he could continue his gloating, the ball was hit out of the ship by Emma and Joe, who stood behind Emma and helping her swing. Grabbing their coats, they hopped down from the ship to a group of Goumin and a gray being with his right shoulder resembling the ball that they just hit out of the ship. Marvelous said, "Eavesdropping is a pretty poor hobby to have. Now that you've heard everything, we can't just let you go free."

With a quick flick of the wrist and swish, the six pirates transformed into the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. Twirling his Gokai Gun, Marvelous said, "Lets make this showy!" He shot at them with the others and went after them, getting on her knee, Emma shot at the Goumin, holding her saber behind her back. She stood back to back with Luka, the two nodded and fired their guns at the same time. Marvelous brought out the GaoRed Key, "Shall we make this more intense?"

While the main five changed into the GaoRangers, Emma became VulPanther, jumping over Luka as she crouched down and attacked with her as she slashed at the Goumin. She shouted as she attacked the Goumin with Luka and stood with her, holding her hands out as claws with Luka. After all the Goumins were defeated and everyone lined up, Luka held out a new key, "How bout using this for the finisher?"

They changed again, the main five becoming Denjiman while Emma changed into MegaBlack, wielding the MegaRod. While the others performed the Denji Punch on most of the Goumin, Emma twirled the MegaRod and swung it around to destroy the rest of the Goumin, leaving the gray being and the spiky red ball, the ball said, "We may appear beaten but the plan was just to tire you guys out! Now we'll quickly finish you off!" "Lets go, brother!" The gray being said.

Watching him wind up his arm to his brother, he tossed him. Emma stepped up and hit him back with the MegaRod, hitting him into his brother's hand and making him dizzy. "How do you like that?" She said, putting the rod on her shoulder. Luka hugged her, "Way to go, Em!" "That was wonderful, Emma-san." Ahim said, Emma rubbed her helmet, Marvelous said, "Not bad, Emma, but how bout this?" The main five became GoogleV, while Emma changed into GoPink.

She waited as she watched the others twirled the ribbons to wrap around the gray being and lift him into the air, then she brought out the Go Blaster and fired the being. After he was tossed to the ground, everyone changed back into their Gokaiger form and slashed at them. "Stop the battle!" Marvelous said, as everyone gathered together as they brought out their Keys and put them into their cylinders. Pushing them down, the six pirates performed a Final Wave to destroy the two.

Of course, they were enlarged by the purple beam and Marvelous brought his Mobirate to summon the Galleon, "What stubborn knaves." They jumped into the ship, Emma choosing to be with Joe in his mecha when they formed Gokai-Oh. The gray being taunted them about how could a mecha beat two brothers, calling them fools.

When the gray tossed his older brother to them, Emma smirked and said, "Why don't we make this a triple home run for us?" "Sounds like a good idea, Emma," Joe said, patting her helmet as they all spun their wheels and swung a large bat at the spiky bat, shouting, "Gokai Bat!" They hit the spiky ball and flew him into space, Emma smiled and lifted a fist in the air, "And it's outta there!" "Don't get too excited, we still have the young brother to deal with." Joe said, lowering her hand. Emma was embarrassed and nodded, "Right."

Tossing the bat to the side, they fought against the gray being, after knocking him back, Marvelous brought the DekaRanger Key, "Quickly finish him off!" "Ranger Key!" Set!" Everyone shouted, as the Gokai-Oh changed into the Deka Gokai-Oh. "Complete! Deka Gokai-Oh!" That shocked the gray being as they fired, shouting, "Gokai Full Blast!" That destroyed the being and the ship returned to normal.

There was silence in the living quarter, Doc spoke from the computer console, "Now that Zangyack knows, they might interfere." "That just means we'll have to obtain the grand powers before they do." Joe said, giving his input, Ahim nodded, "That's right." "But..." Emma said, looking at everyone from one of the footrests. "Where exactly is there a floating island?" "Well, I'm sure it will work out." Marvelous said, looking at everyone. "We just need to do more research on this planet." "Eh?!" Everyone shouted at the same time as Marvelous went to the cockpit and stirred the ship to its destination.

* * *

So why did Emma go GoGo and MegaRanger? Well, cause of the similar names to the preceding teams her teammates used, Denjiman - Denji Sentai Megaranger, GoogleV - GoGo Ranger. Something like that. So next time, the pirates set out to the floating island prophesied by Navi, will they find it? Find out and see.

If you like what you have read, please R&R. Also, follow and/or favorite this story or me. This is been WhiteRose-Aki, til next time


	9. Run with a Lion

Sorry for the long wait! I had issues with my laptop and got a new one, then it took a while to get the inspiration to write as well as transfer everything from my old to my new laptop. Then there was the start of Kyuuranger which caught my attention. But anyway, here's the GaoRanger tribute of the story, the comment of Emma being called a traitor if she was to receive new powers actually came from a comment of someone calling me a traitor when I was defending the release of the Power Ranger teaser trailer on FB, saying that I was a traitor to the Sentai.

Anyway, that's over with and I have to thank Gewndolyn Yuki, New Universe Returns, and awesome pichu for reviewing. To New Universe Returns, I might consider your idea of a Goseiger/Megaforce story with who would have been GoseiGreen teaching the Megaforce Rangers and helping them with the battles against Warstar and him teaching them to be brave as their Sentai counterparts.

To awesome pichu, I do have the wiki page for the Ranger Keys open while writing the chapters but my picks for Emma's picks are usually random or based on what the main five turn into, so that's my progress.

Disclaimer, I don't own any of this, just my love of the two, GokaiWhite, the changes of the story, and the idea. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Run with a Lion

Standing on the front blade of the deck of the Galleon, Emma looked around for the floating island that Navi predicted that they would find. She looked around, pulling out her Mobirate and called Luka up in the crow's nest with Ahim and Joe. She heard Luka groan and said, "It's no use! I don't see any floating island." "How is it down in the living quarters, Doc?" Emma asked through her Mobirate.

"There's nothing on the radar, either." Doc replied to her, looking on the radar in the living quarters of the ship. She heard him said, "Navi?" "O-oh..." Navi souned nervous as suddenly the attention was on him, "It exists! There's going to be a floating island plus a fated meeting! Have any of my predictions been wrong?!" 'More times than one.' Emma thought, with a sweatdrop behind her head, holding her Mobirate. Marvelous suddenly spoke, "Stop babbling!"

"Lets go one more time!" He said, happily. Emma sighed and jumped down onto the deck, Luka complained, "This is our fourth time around the Earth!" 'I think if we stay out here any long, we might catch a cold.' Emma thought as Luka said, "Lets take a break!" "Zangyack knows we're looking for a floating island." Joe said, as Emma climbed up and joined them. "You okay with them getting there first?" "Huh?" Ahim wondered, confused, getting the attention of her fellow pirates. Joe asked, "What is it?" "That cloud..." Ahim said, looking at a small round cloud.

"I feel like I saw it the last time we were here." She said, Emma walked up from behind Joe and looked at the odd cloud. Luka said, looking confused, "Eh?! There's no way a cloud would stay the same shape over a period of days." "How supsicious..." Marvelous said, from the Mobirate. "Alright!" Everyone fell, feeling the sharp turn, Emma fell on Joe who held her.

"Hey!" Luka shouted, yelling at her captain through the Mobirate. "Don't suddenly run into it!" She attempted to hit the Mobirate and winced in pain. As they traveled through the cloud, everyone looked awed at what they saw within the cloud. It was a island in the shape of a turtle, Doc shouted with Navi, "There it is!" "We've found the floating island!" Marvelous said, happy with everyone. However, they weren't the first to find it as Zangyack also found the island.

Finding a place to dock the Galleon, the six Gokaigers walked through the forest of the island, Emma stayed close to Joe, holding his arm as they walked, Doc said, "I wonder if anyone lives here." "It doesn't seems like it." Emma said, looking around as she stayed close to Joe. Luka laughed and said, "I bet there's some hidden treasure here!" Marvelous smiled, nodding when they heard something and saw Goumin and Sugoumin appear.

"So they found it too?" Marvelous said, looking around with his crew. Then a new unique looking commander appeared, he came up to them, saying, "I, Bowser-sama, will be taking whatever this grand power thing is!" "Someone thinks rather highly of himself." Emma said, looking at the commander, Marvelous looked at the commander and said, "We won't allow it." With that, everyone took out their keys and transformed to their respective Gokai forms.

Getting in a circle, Marvelous said, "Let make this showy!" With that, everyone fired upon the Goumin and Sugoumin before splitting and going to slash at them. Emma put her Gokai Saber behind her back and fired at the Goumin, taking out a good number of Goumin that surrounded her. As she fought, she was joined by Marvelous and the commander looked at them, shouting, "You pests!" He suddenly began to run fast, causing everyone to fall, Emma groaned as her head hit a tree.

Trying to stand while the others stood, Marvelous gently touched her shoulder to keep her down to recover as he said, "You're pretty good." The commander sent a wave to them, sending them flying. As the commander and the Sugoumin got ready to attack, Joe said, "You're faster then you look." He and the others changed into the TurboRangers while Emma stayed behind to recover. The commander shouted, "Forward!" As the Goumin and Sugoumin were ready to attack, the girls jumped on the boys' shoulders, ready to counterattack.

As they sent a beam, they made a shield to block. Emma watched as the five of them went and counterattacked, first by Marvelous hitting them to the commander and footsoldiers, then Marvelous went after the commander, Boswer. They were so fast, no one could see them fight each other, but they got a good guess of what happened as they watched Bowser go flying to the Sugoumin while Marvelous and the others went in front of Emma. As Ahim helped her up, everyone heard a roar.

Looking around, they saw a sillhoutte of a mechincal lion against the sun, who turned to them and roared. "How is that? A lion?" Luka asked, Ahim said, "How magnificent!" "This is no time to admire it!" Marvelous said, looking at his crew. Suddenly, Bowser sent the Goumin to go after it, but the lion jumped down and swatted them away with a swisp of its paw. Marvelous held Emma as he said, "Is this for real?" "Seems real enough." Emma said, looking at him as she managed to stand.

Suddenly, the lion roared, pouncing and swatting them along with Bowser and the Sugoumin, sending them all flying off the island. Emma held out her hand to Marvelousm as they fell, Doc cried as he said, "We're gonna die!" "Calm down!" Marvelous said, taking out the Jetman key. Doc felt silly, saying, "Oh, that's right!" The five of them changed into Jetman and Marvelous flew to Emma, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on while they flew down.

However, Bowser, riding on two transformed Sugoumin, shouted, "I'll take your lives first!," and tried to attack them, hitting Ahim and Emma. In reponse, Emma brought out her Gokai Gun and tried to fire at him but she lost her grip and fell from Marvelous as Ahim hit Doc and fell another way. After focusing on hitting the commander out of the sky, Marvelous dove down and grabbed Emma, feeling her hold him tightly as he flew to the ground.

Landing, Marvelous and Emma looked at each other for a moment and let go, she went to check on Ahim and Doc while Marvelous, Luka, and Joe cancelled the tranformation and Joe said, "What a mess this has become." "What are we going to do about the lion?" Emma pondered, hearing Doc ask, "What was that lion? Maybe it's the island's guardian god?"

He looked up at the island with everyone, Luka said, "That doesn't matter. What's important is its overwhelming power. That red lion is surely a grand power." "It's possible since it sent everyone flying off the island." Emma said, Marvelous just smiled, saying, "Yeah. Lets catch it right away!" "Wait!" A new voice shouted, as everyone looked to see a young man in a faded red shirt under a white lab coat, black pants, and white sneakers. He said, "You're waging battle on Tenkuu Island because you want power?"

"Tenkuu Island?" Doc asked, stepping foward. "Do you mean the floating island?" But he was pushed back by Marvelous who asked, "What if we are?" "You guys won't obtain it." The man said, Marvelous smirked and asked, "Just who are you?" "I'm a veterinarin." The man said, Marvelous just smiled and said, "Sorry. But we're pirates." Emma could almost feel the tension between them, til Joe spoke, "It doesn't matter what you think."

"We just do what we want." Luka said, smiling. "That's all." After a moment of quiet, Marvelous said, "Lets go!" They began to walk but Ahim whinced in pain, holding her ankle, Doc turned and gasped, "What's wrong?!" He, Emma, and Luka went to Ahim's side, Luka asked, "Was it from the hit you took earlier?" "I'm sorry." Ahim said, Emma touched her arm, "It's fine. Don't apologize." "You all should hurry ahead." Ahim said, looking at them. "If you don't, Zangyack will get there first."

Emma touched her hand and looked at Marvelous who kept quiet and motioned toward Joe, who looked at them and said, "Emma, Doc, stay with her." "Take care of her." Luka said as she got up to join them, Emma helped Ahim stand but she had trouble standing, though Emma stayed by her side, holding her hand. The man came up and heldd her, asking, "You're hurt?! Let me see." He lowered her boot to show a small red spot on her stocking.

"I'll treat you at my place." He said, looking at them. "It's very close." "B-but... aren't you angry with us?" Doc asked, remembering what happened a bit earlier. The man said, "This and that are different things. I obviously can't ignore this." So the three followed him to the vet clinic and Emma looked at some animals, gently holding a kitten in her hands while Doc petted a puppy with a injured paw, she heard him say, "There, there."

Meanwhile, the man wrapped a bandage around Ahim's ankle and smiled, "You're set now. Don't overdo it." He sat in his chair and Ahim bowed, "Thank you very much." Emma put the kitten down while the puppy left Doc's arms to go to Ahim, she picked up the puppy and looked at its paw, "You're worried about me? But you're hurt too." "Animals have a strong sense when someone is sick or hurt." Emma said, walking up and petting the puppy. The man looked at them and smiled, Doc came up and said, "You're not a ordinary veterinarin, are you? Seems like you knew stuff earlier. Like the floating island and the red lion too. As well as the grand powers."

"The red lion is GaoLion." The man said, getting up from his chair. "It's a land spirit who protects life on Earth. And I'm the warrior whom GaoLion chose. I'm GaoRed from the GaoRangers." The three gasped and Doc said, "Then that lion is the GaoRangers' power! Please! Let us have that, okay?!" He walked up to the now revealed former GaoRanger, the man said, "I can't do it." "I guessed it wouldn't be that easy." Emma said softly, the man continued, "The GaoRangers' power belongs to GaoLion. And..." He looked at them, taking a brief look at Emma, "GaoLion won't repsond to pirate who are only interested in treasure." "I can't believe it!" Doc said, saddened.

"That's incorrect." Ahim said, standing up from the chair. "Marvelous-san and the others are not interested in only treasure. For one thing, they didn't abandon me." Everyone in the room looked at her, Ahim looked down and said, "I was a princess of a planet that Zangyack destroyed. I did not know nor could I do anything. As a wanted former princess, I would just be a burden on a treasure hunt, right? Despite that, Marvelous-san and the others accepted me."

"Yeah. That's true." Doc said, smiling as he remembered that and walked to Emma, holding her shoulders, "Or take Emma for instance. She has no idea who she is or what kind of life she had on this planet, she wouldn't be much help on a treasure hunt either." "But Marvelous has been there for me, letting me make new memories and be with him and the others," Emma said, Doc nodded, "Everyone readily sticks their necks into things that aren't their business, don't they? If they're worried about anything, they would postpone finding the treasure. It's tough to keep up with them. But..."

Doc happily held Emma as they looked at Ahim, all three of them smiling, then turned back to the man, "That's why they're good guys." "If Marvelous-san and the others were really pirates who were only interested in treasure, then I do believe they wouldn't have made us pirates." Ahim said, finally getting the man to smile. But they got a call from Navi that Marvelous, Joe, and Luka were fighting the commander from before and Goumin, Doc sighed, saying, "Oh man... looks like they stuck their necks out again." "We should go too."

She gave the puppy to the man and they looked at Emma, she said, "You two go on ahead. Looks like he has the same thing to me as the others." Ahim nodded, bowing at him, "I am indebted to you." They watched them leave and Emma looked at the man, "So, you want to leave them right?" "Are you really sure that you want to stay with them?" He asked. "What if they left you after you regain your memories and you get a different power? What if they call you a traitor for those different powers?"

"They wouldn't do that." Emma said. "If I do regain all my memories, nothing from my old life will be the same for me. For now, I don't have anyplace to go or anyone to turn to, the Gokaigers are the only family I have. The last thing I remember was that a Goumin was going to attack me and someone saved me, then I fainted. Next thing I know, I'm on the Galleon and being taught to become a pirate." The man listened to her, she looked at him and said, "I don't know why you all are wanting me to leave or how you all know about me, but I am a pirate and I wouldn't leave them or have them leave me for anything. So, please excuse me."

She bowed and left, the man sighed, rubbing the puppy and thinking on what she said. During the Zangyack's first attack, he had seen AkaRed carrying someone who had passed out and was taking them somewhere, but he disappeard with the person he was carrying and he didn't get a good look at the person he was carrying. After all the Sentai gave up their power, a young girl who had gotten caught up in the fighting was asking around if anyone had seen her friend and provided a picture, of course at the time, no one was sure if they had seen her friend.

But when the Gokaigers appeared and they got a look at all the members, all the people who received a photo from the girl knew and were surprised to see Emma as a pirate so they assumed that the pirates kidnapped her and forced her to join them so the Sentai or those of them who had the picture and wanted to help the girl, decided that they would try to convince her to leave them and return to being on Earth. He went to follow her and found her fighting the Goumin, already morphed in her Gokai form with Doc and Ahim.

Not too far, there was Marvelous, Joe, and Luka fighting their own patch of Goumin and trying not to harm the civillians who got caught in the fight. Marvelous sent his saber to Joe and he slashed at the Goumin in front of them, then Luka took the saber and took out the Goumin around her, using the wires of the sabers to save the people and let them escape from the fight. "Those guys..." He said, watching them. "Those guys, they're just so smart-mouthed."

Emma jumed backward, firing at the Goumin around her. As soon Doc, Ahim, and Emma made sure their path was clear, they headed to the others and blocked a blast from the Sugoumin then fired back. "Ahim, your wound okay?" Joe asked, looking at her. Ahim nodded, "Yes. Sorry for worrying you." "Well, all six of us are here!" Doc said, Luka said, agreeing, "Lets go get the treasure already!" "You heard them." Marvelous said, looking at their opponents. "Be good and let yourselves get beaten."

While he and the others got the GaoRanger Keys out, Emma took out the GekiChopper Key and changed into GekiChopper, standing with her team as the GaoRangers. She headed to fight the Sugoumin and fought them in the Firece Beast Rhinoceros Fist style, even using the Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers of the GekiChopper. "Lets all go!" Marvelous shouted, Emma said, "Right behind you!" As the five used the GaoRangers' combined weapon, Emma charged the power in the GekiChangers and ran forward, hitting them with the beam that was fired, destroying the Sugoumin.

"You're watching, right GaoLion?" The man said, looking at the sky. "What'll you do?" Changing back to their Gokaiger form, they all opened the cyclinder on their guns and inserted their keys, then pressed the cyclinders down and fired, performing a Final Wave. After they exploded, they were regenerated and Marvelous said, "Let us go already!" He called forward the Galleon, Emma went with Marvelous and took control of the wheel as they formed the Gokai-Oh.

The Gokai-Oh slashed at the Sugoumin, but their back-wheel was stuck and its arms were held by the Sugoumin, having them face the commander. "You bastard!" Marvelous said as he held Emma's hand and tried to turn the key, Emma said, "We're stuck." "Once caught, you won't get free!" The commander said, Joe almost smirked, "Nice combination attack." "No time for paying compliments!" Luka shouted, Emma asked, "What now?" "Yeah, what'll we do?!" Marvelous said, touching her shoulder.

Emma saw that the GaoRanger Keys were glowing and Doc said, "The GaoRanger Keys!" "Lion-san understands, doesn't he?" Ahim said, Emma said, "He really does." "It's something only you three again?!" Luka said, pouting at feeling out of the circle. Marvelous patted Emma's head, saying, "It's fine! Let's use it already!" They inserted the keys, shouting, "Ranger Key! Set!" It freed the claw on the wheel, and suddenly the GaoLion ran down to them on a rainbow bridge, everyone gasped as Doc shouted, "It's GaoLion!"

Suddenly, the GaoLion pounced on the commander, slashing with its claws. "Lion-san is amazing." Ahim said, watching, Doc said, "Yeah!" "Whoa..." Emma said, then it approached them and roared, Doc said, "Maybe... we can combine!" "Is that possible?" Emma asked, as Ahim said, "Lion-san, thank you very much." Ahim said, then Marvelous said, "Alright! Lets make this really showy!" Then the Gokai-Oh jumped, joining the GaoLion in the sky as the legs were removed and the Gokai-Oh connected on the GaoLion's back.

"Complete Gao Gokai-Oh!" Everyone shouted, then landed and slashed at the Sugoumin that turned into motorbikes, Luka said, "What is this?! How annoying!" "That's interesting!" Marvelous said, then everyone spun the wheels and turned to slash at the Sugoumin, leaving the commander who ran toward them. Everyone shouted, "Gokai Animal Heart!" Then they watched as the GaoLion fired a beam from its mouth along with a cross-slash from Gokai-Oh. With the commander defeated, Emma breathed and felt a pat on her shoulder.

After the ship returned to normal and they left GaoLion back on the island, Emma thought about what the man said while Ahim and Doc looked out at GaoLion, Ahim said, "Take care, Lion-san. Let us borrow your power again, okay?" Luka smiled and said, "Now we've finally got the fourth grand power." "That leaves 30 more." Doc said, a bit downhearted. Emma looked at them as he said, "The road ahead is long." "But why did he suddenly change his mind?" Joe said, Emma, Ahim, and Doc looked at each other and smiled.

"Who knows?" Marvelous said, also smiling.

* * *

And there you have how Emma is known among the Sentai and how she was part of the Red Pirates. Out of worry for her friend, Gia handed out school photos of Emma when the Great Legend War was over and some of who she handed photos to were the then powerless Sentai, Kakeru being one of them. So yeah, that's how you know.

Next chapter, the Gokaigers plan a sneak-in on one of the enemy ships to try and receive a device that would destroy the world. This is WhiteRose-Aki, until next time.


	10. A Duel With Trump Cards

Yay, new chapter! Here's the newest chapter and I honestly wasn't sure what to think about this episode, I mean I know not to deal with Luka or Joe when playing cards, though also I'm not that good at cards anyway, so I'm in the same boat as Marvelous. Recently, I have had a bit of a upset stomach and a class field trip among other things keeping me from writing. I also recently saw the BatB remake and will probably see the PR remake this weekend at some point.

Thanks to Gwendolyn Yuki and Son of Whitebeard, yes, Son of Whitebeard, I think that Marvelous has a wonderful smile and he looks so happy when he smiles, its so cute.

As usual, I don't own anything, PR belongs to Saban, Super Sentai is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, I just own Gokai White, the idea, the changes to the episodes, and love for the two.

* * *

Chapter 10 - A Duel With Trump Cards

The Galleon was quiet, most of the crew were playing cards while Emma sat on the couch, reading a book that she had gotten in the city. She listened as Marvelous had a one pair, but was beaten out by Ahim who had a two pair, then Luka had a three card and Doc thought he won with his hand being a four card but Joe surprised them with his hand being a Royal Straight Flush. "Joe-san wins again." Ahim said, surprised as Marvelous groaned that Joe won again and wanted to play another round, "One more time!"

'I doubt that you will be able to win against Joe, Marvelous,' Emma thought, reading her book. Navi just shouted, "Lost! Lost! Lost again!" "I'm just having a unlucky streak!" Marvelous whined, Emma hid a laugh as Doc said, "But really, Joe sure is good at cards." "I'm okay." Joe said, "Besides... when Luka gets serious, even I can't beat her." "What do you mean by 'get serious'?" Ahim asked, Emma looked up as Luka kept quiet and said, "Who knows?"

At that moment, everyone heard the alarm and felt the room shake as they looked at the montior and saw a fleet attacking with Navi panicking, "It's a Zangyack fleet!" All the Gokaigers morphed and quickly formed Gokai-Oh, Emma choosing to sit with Joe as they spun the stirring wheels and using MagiDragon to fly in the sky as well as fire at the many ships in the sky.

While they were slashing at the ships, Joe seemed to noticed something and said, "Wait! Don't shoot down the green one!" "The green one?" Emma asked with Marvelous, noting the appearance of the only green ship among the exploding ships before it disappeared. Everyone kept quiet, surprised before Ahim spoke up, "This is my first time seeing a green ship." "Why couldn't we shoot it?" Doc asked. "What did you mean by that?"

"Joe?" Emma asked, looking at him. Joe looked at her and said, "That was... Zangyack's special demolition unit." "Special demolition unit?!" Doc, Ahim, and Luka said at the same time. After reforming the ship and detransforming, Joe explained the green ship had a cannon that contained a element so powerful it could burn the planet. Luka and Doc said at the same time with the same movements, "This planet... will burn?!" "Right." Joe said with a nod while shuffling the deck of cards. "With that gigalolium cannon, let's see... one hit will set all the land in sight on fire."

"Oh man..." Emma whispered, while Luka and Doc did a 'Eh?!', Ahim said, looking at him, "Joe-san, you seem very familiar with it." "That's not the only problem." Joe said, Emma looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He continued, "If you accidentally destroy, the whole planet can be blown away." "In that case, this is no time for treasure!" Doc paincked while Emma and Marvelous kept quiet, then Emma spoke, "So, how can we destroy the ship without destroying the world?" "Is there nothing we can do?" Ahim asked.

Joe thought and said, "If we steal the fuel, then the gigalolium..." "I get it!" Luka said, stepping up with a smile, having most everyone look at her. "Then we just need to sneak onboard that green ship, right? Me and Joe." "Me?!" Joe said, surprised. After Luka explained her plan, Emma stopped Joe before leaving and did something surprising, she took off her necklace and put it around Joe's neck. "Be careful. And please make sure to bring this back, okay?"

As she held the pendant, Joe held her hand and put his forehead to hers, he said, "I will. Promise." Letting go of her hand, he turned and left with Luka. While waiting for the two, Emma kept quiet as Marvelous, Doc and Ahim resumed their game of cards. Ahim asked, "Will those two really be okay?" "No worries!" Marvelous said, smiling. "I'd predict there will be no problems! See, one pair!" But he was shocked to see that Doc and Ahim had beaten by each having three card.

"Looks like there's a problem with Marvelous' predictions." Doc said, Emma sighed and looked out a window, sitting at the table. After a while, the ship was as the three continued to play cards and Emma laid her head on the table, having fallen asleep due to getting tired from waiting, her back going up and down with her steady breathing. Ahim said, "I suppose they're already on board." "They'll be fine." Marvelous said, smiling and trying to keep the mood up. "Anyway, I've got it this time!" But he groaned at being beaten again, he whined, "I lost again..."

"For some reason... I have an ominous feeling about this." Doc said, Navi came up from behind his shoulder and said, "Ominous! Ominous!" Emma had woken up and looked at Navi, rubbing her eyes. With that, it seemed that the remaining Gokaigers donned disguises that resembled the Goumin and boarded the green ship, assuming that Luka's plan was working as planned. Finding the room where the fuel was and fooling the guards that they would take over in guarding the room, Emma thought, 'So far, so good.'

Blending into the Goumins, they reached the break room area when the current commander ordered the Goumin to get Luka and Joe. They knocked the Goumin out and down to the ground, stepping up as the commander said, "What is going on?!" "This is what's going on!" Marvelous said, as he, Ahim, Doc, and Emma revealed themselves. Doc smiled, saying, "Ta-da!" "Sorry to keep you waiting." Ahim said, Emma said, "Hope the party didn't start without us."

They removed their diguises and the commander was shocked, Marvelous smiled, "Looks like we got a dense one here." "Look!" Doc said, revealing that he had the fuel, surprising them in the room more. Ahim explained, "Luka-san and Joe-san acted as diversions." "So they bought us time as we snuck onboard and stole the gigalolium." Emma explained, smiling as Joe stepped up next to her, "Luka cheated to win all those matches to gather you all here." "Really!" Luka said, smiling as all six of them were lined up. "Not to notice that... are you guys stupid or something?!"

"Gokai Change!" Everyone shouted, bringing out their Ranger Keys and putting them in their Mobirates to change into their Gokaiger forms. Standing in line, they announced their role and that they were the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. Because the commander was so upset, he commanded the Goumin and Sugoumin to get them, Marvelous and Emma brought out their guns and fired at the Sugoumin, then Doc revealed a donator switch, saying, "Look!"

That definately shocked the commander, along with the Goumin and Sugoumin, Doc said, "Lets go with a bang!" He pressed the button, which activated the bomb that they placed in the fuel room then jumped out as the ship exploded. Landing on the ground as the commander and his crew followed, the commander shouted, "How dare you blow up my ship! At least I can get the gigalolium..." "Sorry~" Emma said, playfully as Marvelous said, "That's not happening either."

"Here." Doc said, giving it to Marvelous. Then he tossed in the air, shouting, "See!" "Got it!" Navi said, appearing and catching it before flying off. "Later!" So everyone swapped their guns and swords, ready to fight. Emma ran up to slash at them with Luka and Joe, making cross slashes and strikes at the Goumins that were in front of her. When Marvelous knocked the commander down, everyone lined up and the commander said, "Don't underestimate me, you wanted thugs! No matter what you do, I will win in the end! That is what a true duel is!"

He tossed cards at them which they avoided by slashing or shooting at the cards, but they exploded when they landed. Luka patted Emma's shoulder, "Alright." She brought the JAKQ keys, and said, "Trump cards for trump cards." Emma stepped back as they became JAKQ, avoiding the attack and redirecting it back to the commander. Emma just smiled under her helmet and watched Marvelous suggested, "Alright, use a Dengeki Kick!"

First, Marvelous, Ahim, Joe, and Doc jumped then kicked the commander, Luka suggested, "Lets use the Big Bomber!" "Big Bomber!" Everyone shouted, getting it ready, Joe taking one of the wheels, Doc took the other wheel, and Ahim brought out the V-shaped stand.

"Set One!"

"Set Two!"

"Set Three!"

The three made the base of the cannon, Marvelous held the cannon and said, "Lets combine!" He put the cannon in its place with a shout, "Set Four!" Then he shouted, "Big One!" With that, Luka came in with a small rocket, saying "JAKQ's finishing weapon!" She set the bomb into the cannon and shouted, "Big Bomber!"

They fired the rocket which split into two and hit the commander along with the two Sugoumin that were standing next to the commander. While the two Sugoumin were destroyed, the commander remained and the others changed back to their regular Gokai forms as Emma joined them and they readied their guns and swords for a Final Wave. First, Ahim and Doc shot, then Luka and Joe sent a dual slash, finally Emma and Marvelous shot and sent a slash at the commander, destroying it.

With a sigh, Emma watched as it was revived, Luka groaned, "Man..." Emma held her hand and held onto her as she decided to sit with Luka in her mecha, joining the others in the main dock of the Gokai-Oh as it formed. The commander tossed its cards while threatening to get the fuel back, Marvelous said, "Wait a moment. You sure you want to blindly attack like that?" He had the Gokai-Oh reveal that it had the fuel, Joe said, "You can have it back if you want it that badly." "Yeah, go ahead and take it." Emma said, smiling. "It's right there for you."

"Here." Ahim said, agreeing. "Go ahead." That surprised the commander, asking, "Really?!" "Of course," Doc said, putting his hands behind his head. Luka added, "In exchange, we're giving it to its original owner." "There you go!" Marvelous shouted, having the Gokai-Oh toss it into space where it exploded and destroyed most of the ships.

"Lets finish with this!" Marvelous said, taking out the GaoRanger Keys and formed the Gao Gokai-Oh, then performed Gokai Animal Heart, finally destroying the commander. Emma breathed and smiled at Luka who patted her head.

After the victory, Emma returned to reading her book while the five remused their card duel, Luka wasn't surprised as she said, "I lost." "Joe is really good at cards." Doc remarked, Ahim said, "This makes ten times in a row." "That's true!" Luka said, "He's too good. He's unbeatable." Joe and Emma watched her stand and Joe said, "Hey, Luka. Wait a moment." Emma covered her mouth as he grabbed her arm and cards fell out of her coat.

Joe picked up one of the cards, "This is..." He recongized them from the mission, Luka just smiled and said, "Good job acting as the diversion." "You?!" Joe said, shocked. "You even had me acting as a diversion?!" He sighed, "Looks like I really can't beat Luka when she's serious." Emma smiled, as Doc added, "On the other hand, Marvelous is really bad at cards. He hasn't won once!" "Can't win! Can't win! He can't win at all!" Navi repeated, as Emma laughed and lightly hit Navi on the head with her book and Marvelous added, giving Navi a hit on the head and saying, "You sure have a smart mouth!" Navi just whined that it hurt as Emma smiled at the two members.

* * *

And there's the chapter. I will have to say that these next few chapter will be a bit I guess showing a pairing between Emma and Joe since it will show how they met, Emma helping Joe and how they think of each other. Not really sure on a definitive pairing for the story.

Next chapter, Navi predicts they will meet a samurai, upon meeting the forementioned samurai, she demands them to return the keys, Joe learns a shocking truth about what happens to his mentor and Emma discover what Joe did before joining the crew. This has been WhiteRose-Aki and see you next time.


	11. A Serious Strife

So sorry that this chapter took so long. Life always came up when I tried, especially with trying the online game, Final Fantasy XIV, seeing the PR reboot (which wasn't so bad), moving back home, looking for a job. But here it is, the long awaited chapter 11, the first of the Shinkenger tribute arc. I wanna thank the following:

42 - I'm so happy you want to see what happens in the story.

SentaiPurpleRanger - Thanks for the love, it's wonderful to see such support for the story

Eternal Lancer - I personally can't wait to write Gai's introduction in the series, I might have it that he knows a bit of Power Ranger trivia but his main love will always be for the Sentai

Gwendolyn Yuki - I'm not big on cards, but it was a fun episode.

And of course, thanks to everyone who liked and favorited the story. As usual, I don't own anything, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Shotaro Ishimonori and Toei TV, I just own the idea and the changes in the story.

* * *

Chapter 11 - A Serious Strife

It was a beautiful day with white cherry blossom petals fluttering in the wind, Joe was practicing his dual sword wielding in a temple courtyard and wasn't wearing his coat, revealing his toned muscled arms. He still wore Emma's necklace around his neck but Emma didn't seem to mind that he still wore it and hadn't returned it yet. Doc and Ahim were with him, watching him swing his swords to practice his skills. When he stopped practicing, Doc and Ahim applauded him.

When Doc got up and ran to him, he tripped and was about to fall but Joe tossed his sword to stop Doc from falling . Holding onto the Saber, Doc saw a small patch of yellow flowers and realized that was why Joe stopped him from falling. "You did that to protect this flower." He said, noting that. Standing, he laid the sword on his shoulder and said, "What fine play!" Ahim stood, going to stand by Doc and said, "Joe-san looks scary, but he's actually quite nice."

"Yes, while he may look tough and scary, he really has a gentle and soft heart." Emma said, having the three turn to her and look in awe, standing one of the temple steps, she was dressed in full kimono garb, wearing a ivory white kimono with a floral pattern, the color of the obi being a silvery gray while the string was a dark red, she wore white tabi socks and simple Japanese sandals, her hair was up in a bun and flower hairpins near her left ear. Though Joe was embarrassed, he walked up to her and took her hand, helping her walk down the steps.

"I'm okay." He said, hiding his red face. Emma smiled when they heard the Mobirate ring, Joe pulled it out to have everyone hear Navi shout, "We just hit a big wave of Zanygack!" "We'll be right there." Joe answered and nodded at them, all of them morphing and helping make Gokai-Oh, Emma sitting with Joe as they spun the stirring wheels, Marvelous said, poking Doc, "Lets finish this quickly and find the next Grand Power!" "Got it." Joe said, nodding as they all spun the wheels to attack. Luka happily said, "Here we go!"

After a volley of slashes, Doc shouted, "Take this!" Everyone inserted their respective Keys for a Gokai Star Burst, having them fire cannonballs then Marvelous suggested, "We'll use Deka Gokai-Oh next!" He brought out the DekaRanger Keys, followed by everyone doing the same and inserting them to perform the Gokai Full Blast. Then Joe spoke up, "We'll finish with Magi Gokai-Oh." He helped Emma insert the MagiRanger Key as the others followed suit to perfom the Gokai Magi Bind with MagiDragon to beat the final Sugoumin.

After the Galleon reformed, Emma went to her room and changed out of the kimono, changing into her regular clothing and stepping into the living quarters, fixing her hair as Marvelous sat back in his chair, "Now then... Alright, bird. Get to it already." He looked up at Navi who was sitting on the chair and angrily said, "Don't address me as 'bird'!" "Just do it!" Marvelous said, annoyed.

"Mou..." Navi said, wishing he could pout. "Let's Treasure Navigate!" Everyone watched Navi fly around the room, until he hit his head on the ceiling. When he fell from hitting his head, Ahim caught him in her arms and he predicted, "I can see it... I can see it... Be wary of the samurai... That's it~" Emma looked at Joe as he seemed interested in samurai, she did wonder what team of Sentai that was being referred to now as they prepared to head out.

Luka got a picture of a old samurai and pondered, "Samurai? People who wear kimono and carry a katana?" Emma looked, holding Ahim's hand as they walked in the city, Ahim said, "Although, I have heard they don't exist in this era." Luka pouted at that bit of information and the six pirates looked around for the aforementioned samurai when Doc noticed and said, "What about that?" The remaining pirates looked to where Doc was pointing.

There was a small group of people in kimonos swinging wooden swords, Marvelous smiled, "That's pretty cool." "But wait, that might not what we're looking for." Emma said, trying to stop him as he went to check it out with Doc, but sighed and stood with Luka, Ahim, and Joe as Doc greeted and asked, "Are you saMUrai?" Ignoring the fact the person they were asking was confused by their question, Marvelous said, "We want to ask about the greatest treasure in space."

The person said they weren't samurai and apologized, Emma sighed, "Well, there goes that idea." Marvelous even turned to them and shook his head, Luka pouted, "Well then." They began to walk when Emma turned at Joe and noticed that he was looking at them intently. When Ahim noticed, she let go out of her hand and ran to Joe, "Joe-san. What is it?"

"I was just thinking... about the past." Joe said softly, Emma walked up to him and took his hand as Ahim remembered the incident with the sword wielding commander a while back and what Luka told her. Joe looked a bit embarrassed at Emma holding his hand, but he didn't show it. He told Ahim, "Don't worry about it." He began to walk with Emma, holding her hand but then they heard a drum bang and looked around.

Suddenly, banners were being held up and black robed people ran with banners as Ahim, Joe, and Emma stood with the others, Joe keeping Emma close to him. One of the banners was moved to reveal a young woman in a light kimono with tan pants, her long hair in a ponytail, Marvelous asked, "What's that?!" "Listen carefully, you band of pirates!" The old man who was with the young woman shouted, "Before you is a samurai who protects this world! The previous ShinkenRed, this is Shiba Karou-sama!"

"A saMUrai?" Luka said, confused, "Shinken...Red?" "So that means...?!" Doc said, realizing who was in front of them, the old man shouted, "You are in the presence of a princess! Your heads are high! Lower yourselves!" Karou sighed and said, "Tanba. Enough." Emma breathed in relief and smiled at Joe while Marvelous just smiled at them, Karou just continued, "Do you think such words would work on a band of pirates? Fall back!"

Wordlessly and hesitantly, Tanba stepped back as Karou looked sternly at the Gokaigers, she said, "I'll be blunt. Return the Shinkengers' Ranger Keys!" "Well, I'll be blunt." Marvelous said with a smile and a scoff, "Bullshit." "You cur, how dare you address the princess that way!" Tanba shouted, angry at what Marvelous said, but Karou simply hit him on the head with a fan that she carried and said, "Fall back!" When he stepped back, she looked at them and said, "You leave me no choice."

A servant came up and gave her the Shinkenmaru which she took in her hand, then stood ready to fight them, saying, "I will take it back through force!" Emma gasped, watching as she sliced at Marvelous, Joe pulled her back and held her as they watched the former Shinkenger fight their captain, having him manage to dodge her slashes and swings. Looking at him as he had dodged, Karou smiled and said, "You dodge well." But she posed herself to strike again as Marvelous revealed he had hidden his Gokai Gun.

Ahim gasped and ran forward, shouting, "Wait a moment! Calm down, you two!" "Yeah!" Doc shouted. "She knows the secret of the Shinkengers' Grand Power!" "Eh?" Marvelous noted, then said, "She's the one who came in swinging!" Joe walked up, moving his hand from Emma as he said, "You have fine swordsmanship." He lowered Marvelous's Gokai Gun and turned to Karou, "How bout deciding this in a duel with me?!" "You can't, Joe!" Emma said.

Though Joe calmed her down and patted her head, Emma still worried about him as they all headed to the area for the duel. As the Gokaigers stood to the side, Emma held her hands together, standing next to Marvelous and looking concerned. Luka held her and looked at Joe, on the field, Karou asked, "Why am I fighting you instead of the captain?"

"You're truly skilled." Joe said, looking at her. "It would be a pity if you got hurt fighting Marvelous." "You look down on me." Karou said, hiding a smile. "But that's fine. If I win, you will hand over the Shinkenger Ranger Keys." "If I win..." Joe said, siding his part of the duel as he readied his Gokai Saber. "you'll tell me about the Shinkengers' Grand Power."

"Why?!" Luka said, impatient as she looked at Marvelous. He replied, "That's how a fight between two truly skilled people goes." Emma kept quiet, holding her hands together and looking at the two combatants, worried for Joe. The area was quiet til the two tilted their swords and ran toward each other, ready to fight. The two seemed equally matched, their blades meeting and making sparks but never hitting each other when suddenly everyone saw a fleet of Zangyack ships appear in the sky.

"This is bad," Karou said, sounding upset that their duel was interrupted. She looked to Joe and said, "The duel is on hold for now." She ran toward the fleet with Tanba and her containers following, Marvelous looked at everyone and said, "Looks like the duel can't continue until that's taken care for." "Let us go." Ahim said, going with the others. Marvelous agreed, "Yeah!" As they ran, Emma was secretly glad for the invasion and ran with the others, taking Joe's hand as she ran by him.

They followed the former Shinken Red Ranger as she slashed at the Goumin that had appeared on the streets, they listened as Warz Gill demand that he personally arriving on Earth would mean that it would conquered soon and if anyone valued their life, they were to swore their loyalties to him. However, Marvelous shot at him, shutting him up. He said, walking with his crew, "You can stop your bullshit greeting there." Everyone looked ready to fight and beat the royal pain in the butt black and blue, including Doc who had made a shooting motion with his hand and finger.

"So you're the boss?" Luka asked, unimpressed. Joe added, "So it's the emperor's idiot son?" "What was that?!" Warz Gill shouted, upset. Emma said, her hands behind her back, "He does seem like a rather spoiled brat who is throwing a fit right now." "You damn wanted pirates!" Warz Gill said, more angry at being called a spoiled brat and stepped forward. "This is your last chance to act cocky!" "That's our line!" Doc replied, Ahim said, "Yes! We will not lose to lowly beings like yourselves."

"Goumin-dono, get them!" Warz Gill shouted, reasonably upset as the silverly gray footman stepped up to fight. Marvelous shouted, "Lets make it showy!" The six pirates ran forward, ready to fight. Grabbing a pole nearby, Emma twirled it and used it to hit the stomaches of the ones who came to her. Kneeling down, she swept it across the ground to knock the ones approaching her off the ground. Using the pole as a pole vault, she landed, already changed into her Gokai form, having followed her teammate' example and saying, "Gokai White."

Having seen all six pirates now changed into their form of Gokaiger, Warz Gill was more upset and shouted, having the Sougoumin join the fighting, "Hurry and defeat them!" Emma tossed the pole aside and brought out her Gokai Saber and Gun. Slashing at one then kicking it back in the stomach, Emma turned and shot at a Goumin that was attemtping to come up behind her. She used the hook on her saber to wrap a group of Goumin then stepped on their heads to get to Marvelous before snapping the string to send them spinning and handed her gun to Marvelous. "Mind swapping?"

"Not at all." Marvelous said, giving her his Saber. With the switch complete, she slashed one and put it in a painful headlock while slashing at another one that was attempting to strike without looking cowardly. She twirled the gun and swung her arm, firing at the Goumin as they tried to close to her. Backflipping, she spun her two guns and fired in a arc. After all the Goumin were gone, Warz Gill was surprised as all the Gokaigers lined and returned their respective weapon to each other.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Marvelous said, sarcastically. Pointing his sword at the leader of Zangyack, he said, "You're next!" But one of the beings next to him stepped out, saying, "Your highness, please leave this to me." "Lets do this!" Marvelous said, as everyone brought out a Ranger Key. While everyone became one of the Zyurangers, Emma became Abare Black, holding the Dino Thruster, running with everyone to face their new opponent.

Their new opponent seemed to be able to block their attacks and send them back, as her friends tried to use the respective weapons of the Zyuranger, Emma turned the dial and shouted, "Storm Inferno!" She swung the staff-like weapon, sending a tornado toward the new commander but it easily destroyed and sent her flying to the ground. Watching it all, Warz Gill was excited, clapping as he said, "That's great, Deratsuegaa! Quickly send those pathetic pirates to Hell!"

Emma gasped for air, managing to run to the others and using the Dino Thruster as a stand to help her stand. "We're not done yet!" Ahim shouted, as everyone changed their Keys and did another Gokai Change, while the others became Dynaman, Emma changed into RyuuRanger from Dairanger. While Marvelous and the others used the Super Dynamite, Emma added in the Red Dragon-Fist style to bring in some extra fire to the fireball they created to Deratsuegaa.

She ran forward to the others, kneeling to Joe as it seemed Deratsuegaa survived the attack, laughing. Karou watched the fight, having Tanba and her retainers along with a masked kendo-dressed being she had asked to appear, she seemed calm due to having faced such monsters during her time as Shinkenger Red. Luka tried to get up, saying, "It's true... he's different from the ones before." "This is going great." Warz Gill said, happy to see that the pirates were severely weakened by the new commander.

"I will defeat Warz Gill." Joe said, standing with everyone. "If their top falls, the advantage will be ours!" "I'll leave it to you." Marvelous said, but Emma kept quiet, looking at Joe, worry in her eyes hidden by her visor before becoming GoGo Pink while the others became Gingaman, starting to run in order to face the commander while Joe went for the armada head.

Emma dodged a punch and sent a kick to the stomach, however a sword to the stomach caused her to fall back and roll on the ground, having her gasp for air and ran to Marvelous with the others, back in her regular Gokai form. He said, managing to stand, "This is the first time we've fought someone so tough. Well, ain't this fun!" He ran to Deratsuegaa with the others, ready to fight again.

While fighting, Emma and Marvelous looked to Joe who was in shock at something. Marvelous shouted, "What are you doing, Joe?!" They ran to the blue colored member, Emma going in front of Joe with her arms as Marvelous turned to him to protect as the slash from Barizorg slashed Emma's chest and Marvelous' back, the two exiting their Gokai forms. Karou looked at the masked being that was standing with them, noting a clasped fist.

Joe snapped out of his shock and said softly, "Marvelous..? Emma...?" Emma turned to him slowly, showing her battered and beaten form as she fell onto him with him wrapping a arm around her shoulder, becoming unconscious as Marvelous grabbed his shoulders and pulled out his gun, firing at Warz Gill and Barizog. He continued to fire til Warz Gill fell in fright that he was bleeding. So they decided to retreat, after the fleet left, Marvelous went unconscious as Joe caught him and held Emma close.

The rest of the team ran up, Ahim gasping at the wounds that Emma had gotten due to never seeing her so beaten before. Doc checked both of them, as they were both breathing but was worried cause of their wounds. The masked being looked to Karou and heard her said, "This is bad." "What should we do, my lady?" The masked being asked, Karou said, "Both are deep wounds."

With the help of her retainers, they got Marvelous onto the couch, being topless with a bandage over his chest while Emma was taken to her room, similar to Marvelous to being topless with a bandage over her wounded chest, and Joe putting his coat over her shoulders. Joe and Ahim watched over her as the masked being stepped with some medicine, they said, "My lady has medicine is highly effective against cuts from blades. Please, don't let her move til it's settled in."

"We truly thank you and your master." Ahim said, bowing. Then she looked up and asked, "But why are you doing this?" "It's simply natural to do as a person." The masked person said, gently handing her the medicine. "If my lady was in a duel, she would show no mercy." Joe kept quiet and turned, leaving her room as Emma groaned and twitched. The masked person looked as he left.

Later that night, the masked person stood guard of Karou and Tanba, looking as Ahim covered Marvelous, Luka, Doc, and herself with blankets. Tanba tried to sway Karou into the keys as he had seen the chest box where the keys were kept and wanted to take one secretly, but she swiftly hit him over the head and said, "I want to watch this band of pirates a bit longer." "My lady?" The masked person asked, curious. Karou smiled, ignoring Tanba's comment of her benevolence, thinking that it was more toward their concern of their youngest member and their concern over her and her well-being.

The next morning, Luka alerted everyone that Joe had disappeared, leaving behind a note of something that he had to do on his own. Emma, who was coming from her room, looked and thought of something and headed back to her room, grabbing a shirt and something special, then left on her own.

* * *

Now where could Emma be going? Hope you all don't dislike me or anything for what Emma did, cause Joe is her sword teacher and surrogate big brother, along with Marvelous and Doc, Emma decided to be a bit reckless and risk herself for her teammate. So yeah.

Next chapter, we learn how Joe and Emma met and the ending of the Shinkenger arc. See you all in the next chapter. Please R&R if you enjoyed it


	12. A Guaranteed Showy Samurai

Hello and welcome to chapter 12! I had a job interview recently, so was busy preparing for that and was studying to retake the permit test so I can get a new permit and be able to use a debit card again for goodies I would like to get and busy practicing driving. So sorry for the wait on the chapter and apologies in advance if I get the job cause that would mean I would only be able to work on this during days off, weekends, or half days.

Thanks to richards. kelly42 and D.N.S Akina (whom I haven't seen since my HP/Double story and really need to work on) for reviewing and everyone who favorited and followed this story. Before you ask about the cloak, I'm just gonna say that AkaRed had principals and since the Red Pirates Gang was mostly guys, he wanted to be sure neither boys felt tempted or wanted to do anything naughty to Emma and she was treated as a regular member of the crews. Lets just say that the other member didn't think that way while Marvelous respected those wishes and gave Emma special lessons on being on a pirate during their time in the Red Pirates Gang.

Disclaimer is that I don't own anything, Power Rangers is property of Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishiomori, my only belongings in this is the idea, GokaiWhite, and changes to the episodes.

* * *

Chapter 12 - A Guaranteed Showy Samurai

While everyone was worried about Joe, Luka noted that he was different when they returned to the ship and Ahim wanted to call Joe, Marvelous woke up and said, "Don't." The three remaining members looked at their captain, Ahim asked, "Marvelous-san?" "He said he'd do it alone." He said, weakly and breathing. "Let him be." "But, Marvelous..." Doc protested, Marvelous managed to sit up, moving the blanket. He said, "He should be fine... He'll definitely be back. And one of us is with him already. More importantly... Food!"

The masked being crossed their arms and sighed, shaking their head. However, everyone did notice that Emma hadn't come out of her room and was surprised to realize that she might have followed Joe. Karou wondered why Marvelous allow her to follow Joe while she was still recovering herself, the masked being just kept quiet, standing with Karou and Tanba.

Emma ran through the city, wearing a oversized cloak that hid her petite slender body, it clasped tight around her neck, it hid the white patterned shirt that she wore while she had pink shorts on, still wearing Joe's coat. She gasped for air as she stopped for a moment, looking around and wondered where the blue colored member of the crew went. "Joe..." She said softly.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She heard a familiar voice and saw Tommy walking to her, however she still thought his name was Oliver. He looked like he had finished some kind of work, working a white button-up shirt that had rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned all the way to show his muscular figure, black pants with brown shoes. He wiped his forehead and noticed her attire as well as her worried and beaten look, she said, "I need your help."

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her and looking worried. "Take a breath and explain everything to me." "Joe is missing, we fought a really tough Action Commander from Zangyack and Marvelous and I took a powerful attack from Warz Gill's righthand servant." Emma explained, looking at him. "While Marvelous and I rested, thanks to the medicine from the former ShinkenRed, Joe was really quiet and acting weird, then when I was heading into the living quarters of the Galleon, I heard that Joe had left. Now I'm trying to find him."

"Okay, I got a good grisp of what's going on now." Tommy said, hearing everything and rubbing his hair. "I just got off work in my part-time job so just let me change my shirt and I can help find your missing teammate." "Thank you, Oliver." Emma said, bowing. So after he changed into a black sleeveless shirt with white lining and a red wristband with a star design, Tommy began to walk with Emma, looking around for the blue colored member of the Sentai pirates.

"Not to be pry into your life, but what's with that cloak?" Tommy asked, looking at her. "How did you become a pirate? I'm just curious about how you became part of the crew of space pirates." "I was in the city during the first invasion." Emma said, calmly. Tommy looked at her as they walked on the side of the street, she said, "I was in Japan with a friend, we were exploring Japan for our families and our own curosity. We were enjoying ourselves when the invasion started."

Tommy looked at her as she looked down, stopping in her tracks for a moment, he asked, "What did you two do?" "We tried to run and find a safe place to hide." She said, looking down. "I remember running while my best friend held my hand, trying to guide me out as chaos and explosions rung out all around us. But then a sudden blast separated us, I don't know if my friend might it out safely or not. I tried looking around everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. When a Goumin tried to attack me, he saved me."

"'He'?" Tommy asked, Emma looked at him and said, "The man who saved me and made me part of his crew, training me to be a pirate and left the quest to finding the Greatest Treasure in the Universe to me and Marvelous." "Who is that?" Tommy asked, as they began to walk again. Emma smiled, "AkaRed, my first captain. After he saved me, we did try to find my friend, but I fell unconscious during another blast. And that's the last thing I remember of being on Earth." "I see." Tommy said, putting his hand to his chin as he now knew why she was said by one of Gokaigers to have no memory and trying to recover it.

He looked and said, "And what's with the cloak?" "Well, the next thing I knew, I woke up in the living quarters of the Galleon." Emma explained, walking with him. "AkaRed kindly gave me food and asked if I had a family or friends waiting, since I couldn't remember most of my past, I couldn't answer. However, instead leaving me on Earth to aimless wander and try to find out if there was anyone who knew me, he generously offered to make me part of his new pirate crew and wanted to train me in becoming a pirate so I could surprise who knew me when I returned to Earth."

Noticing her small smile, Tommy was curious and asked, "Is that how you met Marvelous for the first time?" "Yes." Emma said, nodding. "After AkaRed accepted me as one of his crew, we went out into the universe and at a stop, he gave me this cloak, saying that in case our next new member was a male, wear this so the guys wouldn't be tempted to do something 'bad' to me." 'What was he, a father or a teacher?' Tommy thought to himself, gaining a few sweatdrops behind his head as he had seen that Marvelous, Joe, or Doc didn't seem like those kind of people.

"After that, he left for a while and returned with someone, a cocky looking but good hearted and caring young man." Emma said, "Sometime after that, we got another member, all three of them taught me how to be a pirate while looking for the Ranger Keys. I thought if I could get their trust, I wouldn't need the cloak anymore, but then..." She stopped, shaking as though to hold in her tears, Tommy looked at her, he stepped up to her and asked, "What's wrong? What happened then?"

"Marvelous and I were betrayed..." Emma said, her voice shaking. "He, AkaRed, and I were betrayed... When it happened, the one who betrayed us would have..." "Say no more." Tommy said, looking at her. "I understand. So after that, you and Marvelous were entrusted with finding the Greatest Treasure in the Universe and gradually met the rest of your crew, abandoning the cloak." "Yes, especailly when Luka and Ahim came onboard as they helped me on how my style should be." Emma said, looking embarrassed.

"So, think your current captain is okay?" Tommy asked, now having a full understanding of how she disappeared during the invasion and reappeared with the current team as well as how she was one of them. Emma nodded, "He should be fine, as long as he eats a buffet of food to recover, Marvelous will be okay." "I see." Tommy said, rubbing his hair. He walked her to a open field where they saw Joe sitting and looking down. Emma gasped, "There he is!"

"Well, guess I'll let you talk with him." Tommy said, looking at her. He patted her shoulder and said, "You'll be able to help him in some way." "Thank you, Oliver." Emma said, before taking a breath and stepping forward the crestfallen blue colored of her team. Tommy stayed behind, wondering what would happen and crossed his arms.

When Joe heard footsteps, he saw Emma and noticed her attire, he said, "Emma...?" "Hey, Joe..." Emma said softly, the wind begining to blow softly. He looked away and gripped the ground, "I'm sorry... for what happened to you." "It's not your fault." Emma said, looking at him and calmly walking to his shaking back. She hugged him from behind and asked, "Hey, Joe. Remember when we met?" "Yeah..." He said, as the two recalled the event.

-Flashback-

Emma stood with Marvelous, who was starting to wear a red captain's coat and held Navi, she wore the cloak over her clothes and had the hood over her head, part of her face and a few strands framing her face being the only parts of her body that were viewable. She heard Marvelous said, "So this planet was also destroyed by Zangyack?" "What are we going to do?" Emma asked, looking at her surviving crew member.

Marvelous looked at her when they heard shouts of killing a traitor and catching someone, turning, they saw a large group of Goumin fighting a single soldier. From what they saw of the single fighter, he was a young man, no older than Marvelous, wearing a black uniform with patches of gray that had the Zangyack symbol on them. He had long black hair that he had tied into a ponytail with some kind of collar around his neck, and was dual-wielding two swords.

"Who's he?" Marvelous wondered, Emma was just awed and watched him as Marvelous smiled, "He's pretty good. Emma, stay back." "Wha... Marvelous, I want to fight too." Emma said, looking at her comrade and pouting. He gently patted her head, "You're not there yet. You're still a newb at fighting, stay back and see if I can't go get you a teacher for the Saber." Emma watched him as he took out his Saber and Gun, heading toward the young man who had fallen cause of a surprise attack from the Sugoumin and was trying to reach for his sword.

She let go of Navi to let him around and watched him fire at the Goumin and Sugoumin then he slashed at them. It seemed that the Sugoumin and Goumin noticed her and she jumped, kicking and hitting them once in a while. Marvelous fired at them, not looking as Emma ran to his side and looked at the Sugoumin and Goumin. Marvelous said, handing her one of the discarded swords, "What a sight to see between fellow Zangyack members."

Then kicking the other sword to the young man, Marvelous told him, "I'll lean you a hand." As he managed to stand, the man looked at the pair and said, "A pair of space pirates? You won't get any money out of saving me, you know." "Don't want that." Marvelous said, smiling. "What I want... is you." That surprised Emma and the young man, but with that being said, Marvelous fired his gun and began to fight, Emma closed her eyes and swung the sword, hoping to slash at some of the Goumin.

As she stood with her back against Marvelous and the young man, she took a breath as though she was hearing the unheard voices of Marvelous and the young man to calm herself then strike. As soon as she let her breath out, the three of them began to slash and attack the Goumin. It seemed whatever clusminess she had before, Emma no longer had it and had untapped skill close to Marvelous and the young man who had joined them.

After all the Goumin and Sugoumin were defeated, Emma and Marvelous looked at their new young companion, the hood of her cloak now lowered to fully show her face. Marvelous looked at him with a serious look and said, "I like your ability with a sword...", then he smiled, "And that look in your eyes." The young man scoffed and said, touching the collar around his neck, saying, "You'll probably change your mind, when you take a look at my neck."

Emma and Marvelous took a look at the neck that had blinking fours and the Zangyack emblem on it. He explained, "This is an emitter. They'll always follow after me. If you try to take it off, it will emit a shock. It can even kill you." Emma gasped, however Marvelous stepped up and grabbed the emitter, surprising Emma and the young man, he asked, "What are you going to do?!" "You better hold on." Marvelous said, smiling, the man shouted, "Are you stupid or something?!" "Marvelous, no, don't!" Emma shouted as she watched him begin to try and pull it off.

She looked worried as he tried his hardest to pull it off, sparks of electricity appearing as he struggled to pull it off. Emma covered her mouth as she watched his companion try to rip off the emitter and with one strong swing, he swung the emitter with all his strength then he and the young man fall to the ground. Emma went to Marvelous, worried but he smiled, patting and rubbing her hair, speaking to the young man, "I have a dream of obtaining the greatest treasure in the galaxy. I want to take you on a trip to make that dream come true."

"I'll follow you and her until your dream is accomplished." The young man said, smiling. Emma smiled, sitting next to their bodies.

-End Flasahback-

Emma sat with Joe, holding him as they reminisced about when they first met. "Back then, you were still leaning how to fight and find your place among the crew." Joe stated, as she nodded, thinking back to her first time of Joe teaching how to properly wield and use the Gokai Saber. She smiled "You were a tough teacher for the first time, but I wasn't expecting the lessons to be easy. Cause I was training to fight a tough enemy, and that is never easy."

Joe turned to her and looked at her bandaged chest, he asked, "How's your wound?" "It's fine." Emma said, opening the clasp and taking off the cloak, to show that she was still wearing his coat over her shoulders. Joe looked at her and turned away, beginning to explain that he was part of the special forces of Zangyack and when they had met, he had run away because he didn't agree with killing innocent children that was part of his training and the biggest surprise was that Barizorg used to be another human named Sid, Joe's teacher and fellow soldier.

"I understand now." Emma said, taking off his coat. She looked at him, having folded his coat on her lap and said, "But he doesn't seem to know who you are anymore." "The Sid-sempai I know is long gone..." Joe said, looking down. He looked as Emma put his coat on his shoulders, he touched her hand and looked down, "Sid-sempai..." He laid his head on her lap and sighed, looking at his outstretched hand and noticed that he was holding his Mobirate, remembering when Marvelous gave it to him and what he said.

 _"You can have this. It's a Mobirates and a Ranger Key. They are tools for obtaining that dream."_

Joe looked at Emma who smiled as they remembered how their lives became livelier as their crew grew with the additions of Luka, Doc, and Ahim. Suddenly, Joe sat up, surprising her, he looked to her and said, "That's right..." After quickly putting his coat on by putting his arms in the sleeves, he took her hand and began to run, Emma gasped as she tightly held his hand, running behind Joe and holding the cloak in her other hand.

While running, Joe had realized that including Emma, he had comrades, Luka, Doc, Ahim and Marvelous and a home to return to. They ran until they came upon Karou, Tanba, and the masked person, Karou looked at the two, then turned to Tanba. "Tanba." She said, he nodded, "As you command." Reaching into his kimono, he pulled something that was covered in a cloth and revealed it to be a disc. Emma and Joe looked curious.

Taking the disc, Karou walked to them and said, "I was shown the bond between you pirates. I have lost the duel. In exchange, pleasure be sure to defeat Zanygack." She handed him the disc, Joe said, "Thanks." "Oh, would you mind taking this?" Emma said, handing her the cloak. "I don't have a need for it anymore. I have a new family I can trust." Karou nodded with a smile, after a moment of acknowledgment, Emma and Joe continued to run toward their teammates. The masked being asked, "How can you be sure they will win?"

"Their bond is no less than a samurai's." Karou explained. "The result of the battle is obvious when all six of them come together." So she left with Tanba and the masked being.

When Emma and Joe reached the battlefield, Emma gasped as the rest of their team were struggling and fallen to the ground. Deratsuegaa was about to slash and finish them, Emma and Joe nodded at each other, taking out their Sabers and sent a high powered slash, that caught their attention as it hit the commander and the Goumin while Marvelous, Luka, Ahim, and Doc looked at them, as they approached their team, looking ready to fight.

"Sorry about being late." Joe said, Emma smiled, "And sorry about going after him while I was wounded myself." "I don't mind." Luka said, putting her Saber on her shoulder as Marvelous playfully ruffled Emma's hair. Luka said, "I had a good warm-up." "That is right." Ahim said, smiling. "I had just finished warming up." "You two could have come later-" Doc began to say but quickly covered his mouth. Emma and Joe smiled then looked at Marvelous.

"You two, watch my back, 'kay." He said, with a strong smile. Emma was a bit surprised but closed her eyes and smiled, Joe said, "Yeah. Leave it to me and her." With that, everyone took out their Mobirates and their Keys out, getting together in a line and shouting, "Gokai Change!" "Here, Joe." Luka said, handing him her Saber. While Luka, Ahim, and Doc went to fight, Marvelous said, "Lets make this showy." "Yeah," Joe said as Emma and Joe put their backs to Marvelous' back while surrounded by Goumin, Joe asked, "Do you remember?" "Hell yeah I do!" Marvelous said, looking at the two.

With that, the three of them began to slash and attack the Goumin, as though it was a continuation of the first battle when they all met for the first time. Even Deratsuegaa was surprised at what he saw, not only at the three of them, but the other three were successful in defeating the Goumin, Doc said, "You don't get it, do you?" "It's kind of like... having a second stomach for dessert!" Luka described, Ahim said, "Does that explain it?"

"This is nonsense!" Deratsuegaa shouted, everyone lined up and Marvelous said, "We'll finish it with this!" While he and the rest of the team became Shinkenger, Emma turned into NinjaWhite, holding the Secret Sword Kakuremaru. As the others tried to slice and slash at the commander, Emma tossed the shurikens that she had on hand. Soon enough, the Kakuremaru met with Deratsuegga's sword, causing sparks and pushing her back but she slashed at him and jumped back as Marvelous used Hyakka Ryouran on Deratshegga.

Joe took out the disc that Karou had given him, saying, "I'll put this to good use." He put it on the handle of the Shinkenmaru and spun it, gaining another Shinkenmaru and went to attack Deratsuegga, the commander shouted, "Why, you!" The two almost went flying as they slashed at each other, sending the commander falling to the ground, "How?! How did you suddenly get such power?!"

He looked at the team who had changed back into their regular Gokai forms, Marvelous said, "Let me tell you. It's because we six comrades are connected by a strong bond. Let's finish it!" They all brought out their Keys and put them in the cyclinders of the Sabers, performing a Final Wave. Emma breathed when he exploded, smiling as Marvelous and Joe touched her shoulders. However, he was regrown, saying he'll destroy the city, Luka shouted, "Hey!" "Lets go in Gao Gokai-Oh," Doc suggested, Marvelous agreed, "Chase him!" Emma held onto Joe as he entered his mecha.

She sat on his lap, looking at the screen of the monster as it attacked the city, having the Gokai-Oh become Gao Gokai-Oh and use the Gokai Animal Heart attack, but Deratsuegga blocked it and sent it back to them. Emma gasped, "What do we do now?" "We cannot close the gap!" Ahim said, the Gao Gokai-Oh stopped, suddenly the Shinkenger Keys floated up and glowed. Catching them, Joe realized, "The Shinkenger Keys lit up." "So she came over to our side, huh?" Marvelous said, almost happy at the fact.

"Ranger Key! Set!" Everyone shouted, inserting the keys and turning them. "Let's go!" They parted from GaoLion and had it become part of the body, gaining a samurai-styled helmet on the head and a double bladed weapon. Everyone shouted, "Complete! Shinken Gokai-Oh!" Deratsuegga summoned a army of Sugoumin, Doc gasped, "Oh, what's this?!" "Don't panic!" Joe said. "We can quickly finish it with this!" He took Emma's hand to spin the steering wheel, everyone followed suit and defeated the Sugoumin, creating a ring of energy to take them out at once.

As it left the commander alone, he said, "It... it can't be!" Spinning the steering wheels again, they slashed at the commander, sending him to the ground. Emma asked, "What do you say we finish this?" "Yeah!" Marvelous said, agreeing, everyone shouted, "Rekka DaiZanTou!" Wielding the oversized blade that had appeared in their grasp, everyone spun the steering wheel and shouted, "Gokai Samurai Giri!" As the Gokai-Oh brought the sword downward and destroyed the commander, Emma breathed

Standing on a rooftop, the six pirates looked at the sun in the distance, Doc said, "It really is nice to have the six of us around." Ahim stepped in front of Joe, Joe asked, "Is something on my face?" "No." Ahim said, smiling. "It's just Joe-san said some surprisingly passionate words... to Marvelous-san and Emma-san." Emma blushed as Joe looked to Marvelous, surprised, he said, "You... What did you tell them?" Emma looked at the captain, also curious.

"Hm?" Marvelous said, looking at them. He smiled, before collasping, everyone caught him, Emma looked at him, worried, he looked up and said, "Food!" Emma laughed, Ahim said, smiling, "Mou... Oh, Marvelous-san." Emma put his arm around her shoulder as Luka took the other arm, beginning to walk. Doc asked, "What shall we have today?" "Meat!" Marvelous said, Emma laughed, "Again?" They all turned to Joe and looked confused, he said, "Nothing. Food! Food!" He joined in with them, smiling.

"I'm making butadon today." Doc said, Marvelous said, "I would have liked chicken wings." Emma laughed, unaware that the masked being was watching them from a distance. Taking off the mask, it was revealed the masked being had long blond hair, it was Gia having being taken under Karou's care and being a special retainer for her. She smiled, watching Emma smile and leave with the Gokaigers. "Take care of her for me, Marvelous..." She said softly, before putting the mask back on and leaving to head toward her mistress.

* * *

And there you have it. Not only how Emma left the world, but also she met Joe. After the GokaiGalleon was left to her and Marvelous, she slowly began to open the cloak as a way to know Joe and Marvelous saw her as a teammate til Luka joined and she completely discarded it by then, and Luka helped her with the kind of style she would wear, leading to her having the side ponytail and the off the shoulder style she usually wears.

Next chapter, Emma helps the crew find Ahim who has apparently been kidnapped. See you in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	13. Show Me The Way

Hello, everyone! Welcome to chapter 13 and sorry for the long delay between chapters. I got my license after a few failed attempts, tried scuba diving and will probably try it again at later date, spent Christmas with family in Arizona, saw the Last Jedi, and got a PS4. Anyway, really sorry for the delay, things just getting my attention that kept me from writing, but I kept a eye on the story and so happy to see new reviews and new followers to read this interesting story. If I'm gonna be honest, I'm grateful you all really like this story cause when I see Megaforce mentioned, it's always about how it's the worst season of PR along with Super Megaforce, so thank you for liking and enjoying this story. It means a lot.

Onto the reviews:

Keller96 - Thanks for the comment. It's nice to know that you're enjoying the story. Also thanks for recommending the story to those who might be interested in reading it.

Gwendolyn Yuki - Happy to know you're enjoying your favorites episodes as chapters. I have a few favorites that I hope I can write as chapters when I can get there.

Pink ranger 13 - Thank you, for this new year, I will try to be more focused and update it more

Son of Whitebeard - The atmosphere being that Emma is content with being with a pirate and having her friend accept that, secretly asking the captain to look over her? Okay, happy to know that you like that.

Disclaimer is that I don't own any of this. Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, all I own is my love of the two, the idea, changes to the episode, and GokaiWhite.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Show Me The Way

Humming as she walked around the market, looking at the stalls and wondering what kind of grocery Doc would get, Emma touched her necklace as she remembered Joe, though embarrassed, gave it back to her since he no longer had any reason to keep it and thought that she deserved it back. She smiled, walking around the market. Also in the market, doing shopping and chores was Gia, who didn't seem to notice Emma while doing her shopping.

Tommy was also in the market, helping unpack some fruits for a stand. The three of them didn't seem to notice each other or even knew that they were in the same area. Looking through the stands, Emma wondered what to get, thanking of getting something to thank the crew for everything so far. She looked around and wasn't sure what to get.

While walking around, Emma remembered that Ahim was walking around the city as well and wondered if she was okay on her own. She walked around, and looked at the stores and stands, touching her chest where her bandage was previously. 'I really need to find that masked person and thanked them for the medicine of Lady Karou gave us. I feel so much better since taking it.' Taking a look at the list of groceries, she wondered if she had everything.

As she looked at the stands, talking with the owners and the other people, Emma thought about her missing memories, they were slowly coming back, some more clearly than others but she didn't mind, she was happy with her current family of the Gokaigers and being one. But Emma couldn't help and wonder if there was anyone from her old life who knew her and were waiting for her. She rubbed her hair and walked from the market, before hearing the ring of her Mobirate.

"Hello?" She answered before hearing Luka shouting in her ear. She shouted, "Emma, Ahim has captured by someone!" Taking a moment to recover from the reeling that Luka gave her, Emma said, "Who captured her?! Is she okay?!" "Yes, but we don't know where she is and someone is asking for 300 million yen!" "300 million...?" Emma said, almost frozen in shock. Luka said, "Yes, they tried to call again but after Marvelous threatened them, they hung up before they could tell us where they were hiding Ahim." "Okay, come pick me up and I'll help look for her." Emma said.

"Already on it." Luka said, as Emma looked to see Joe coming to her. They quickly dropped off the groceries on the ship and waited while Doc used the computer to locate the signal of Ahim's Mobirate. Emma sighed, "I should have taken her with me. We left the ship at the same time. I feel like this is my fault." Luka hugged her and Joe patted her shoulder, Luka said, "It's not your fault. She just wanted to go for a walk and you needed to get groceries. She'll be fine but we still need to find her."

Emma nodded, standing and waiting with Joe and Luka. When they got the locaton of her Mobirate's signal, they headed to the warehouse with Marvelous shouting as he fired a few rounds, "Mind if we interrupt?!" "Ahim, where are you?!" Emma shouted, before running in and firing with everyone to give their prescene in the warehouse. However, seeing as there was no one, Marvelous noted, "Hey. No one's here."

He looked at Doc who walked a few steps with his Mobirate out, he said, "But I'm sure the result pointed to this place..." Looking around, Joe found something and said, "Doc's right." He showed what he found which had Emma gasped while Luka took it in her hands, Emma said, "That's Ahim's necklace." What made it worse was that something had hit the string, fraying it. Doc got a call on his Mobirate and Navi shouted to everyone.

"Everyone! Big trouble! It seems the Zangyack were rampaging there just a moment ago! Could this be...?! Could this be...?!" The paincked robotic parrot worried, Luka looked at everyone and said, "The ones who kidnapped Ahim..." "were Zanygack." Joe and Marvelous said, looking at each other. Emma covered her mouth, worried about Ahim, Luka and Doc held her shoulders to calm down, Joe said, "I see now. If it were the Zangyack, then that makes sense." "But the ransom was in Japanese yen, wasn't it?" Luka said, remembering the call.

Emma nodded, "Wouldn't it make more sense for it to be in zagin?" "They might be up to something again." Doc reasoned, Marvelous said, "We can think on it later! We've got to get Ahim back first!" Everyone nodded, deciding that getting their pink colored member was more important, before leaving the warehouse, Joe wrapped the necklace around Emma's wrist so they knew it was somewhere safe then they ran after Ahim, then Luka called Navi, "Navi, find Ahim's current location!"

While Navi tried to find Ahim, the others ran around the city, looking around for their friend and teammate, Emma holding Luka's hand as they ran. Each of them were very concerned and worried about Ahim though they knew that she could fight and defend herself, but they couldn't help and worry about her so they looked around and listened for any sound of a fight.

Stopping for a moment as Luka let go of her hand, she looked at her as she looked down, Emma said, "I know Ahim can handle herself and she's tough, but I can't help worrying. Why was she kidnapped? What does the kidnapper have to gain from taking Ahim? I just don't understand." Luka took her hand and smiled, rubbing her hair. "We know, we're worried about her too. But like you said, Ahim's tough and she can handle herself."

Luka leaned in and whispered, "You know, I think Marvelous and Joe worry about you when you go out on your own or fight some of the Goumin on your own." 'Marvelous and Joe worry about me?' Emma thought, looking at the two. 'I guess they just don't show it due to how long I have known them. But I just didn't know that. I do kinda wish that they would stop treating me like a little sister, though.' She began to walk with Luka.

While walking with the others, Emma thought about how Ahim helped her, as Luka helped give her more of a tomboy style, Ahim helped her show a bit of her feiminine side. The two guided her to balance both sides, giving her the style that she wore among the crew. So with the news that Ahim had been kidnapped greatly worried her though she knew that she could handle herself, no one on the crew knew how tough her kidnapper was and the reason for the ransom.

Hearing the sounds of a fight not too far away, they ran in the direction and Marvelous shot at the new monster that was roughly grabbing Ahim's wrist, also in the area were a group of Goumin and a frightened older man. The monster looked at the crew on the bridge over them and standing on the railing, each with one of their weapons, Marvelous smiled and said, "So you guys are behind this!" "Everyone!" Ahim said, surprised to see them. Emma held Luka's hand as they jumped down on the ground, then let it go, slashing at the Goumin.

Jumping back to dodge a attack, Emma brought out her Gokai Gun, firing at the Goumin that came at her. She twirled her Gokai Gun and smiled, hiding it behind her and used her Saber to slash at the Goumin. Managing to push them back to the commander, she looked at it as it said to the Goumin, "You guys were sloppy!"

Lining up with everyone, Emma hugged Ahim, "Ahim, thank goodness you're okay." "Ahim, are you okay?!" Doc asked, worried about her. "You're not hurt, are you?!" "I'm fine," Ahim said, smiling at the green colored member and rubbing Emma's hair. "Thank you for asking." Emma breathed and let go of her, turning to face the monster, Luka stepped forward and said, "Zangyack, how dare you kidnap our comrade!" However, Ahim, the man, and the commander seemed confused and surprised at the acusation of kidnapping, though Emma, Marvelous, Doc, Joe, and Luka didn't noticed, the monster asked, "Eh? What? Kidnap? Huh?! Me?!"

"Don't play dumb, you big purple creep!" Emma shouted, pointing her saber at the monster. Joe nodded, giving a sharp glare, he said, "Let me properly thank you for that." "No, no, no!" The monster pleaded. "I'm not playing dumb!" He asked the Goumins if he had kidnapped, however Marvelous said, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You're not getting away with this!" The monster tried to plead that they could talk about it, Ahim took a breath and stepped forward, she said, "Everyone, please lend me your strength!"

"Of course!" Marvelous said, everyone getting in line and taking out their Mobirates, shouting together, "Gokai Change!" Then they all changed into their respective Gokai form and declaring themselves as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, ready to fight the new monster and the Goumin. The monster panicked, "Wait, you guys! Don't be showy!"

"Let us be showy!" Ahim said, borrowing Marvelous' catchphrase as they all headed into the fight with Goumin. Emma slashed at a few Goumin, then aimed and fired at a few others that tried to approach her. Putting her gun behind her back in order to emulate Joe, Emma held her saber in a hand and slashed at the Goumin that came at her, kneeling and swiping her feet across the ground to make them drop to the ground. Then she pulled her gun out from behind her back, twirling it and aiming to fire at the Goumin.

As she went back to back with Joe, she held up Gokai Saber, "Mind swapping?" "Not at all." He said, giving her his Gokai Gun while she gave him her Gokai Saber, then they went their own ways, Emma spun her body around to fire at the Goumin around her. Finishing the Goumin around her, Emma stood with the crew, she twirled her guns and rested them on her shoulders. Now really panicked, the monster tried to plea, "W-wait! What is the meaning of this?!"

"All that's left is their leader!" Luka said, pointing at the monster. The monster tried to plead to them, "Ah, wait, wait! Time out! Time out! This is an misunderstanding! Right, Pink?" "What could you mean?" Ahim said, acting innocent which shocked the monster. Marvelous shouted, "Shaddup, you damn kidnapper!" He then aimed and fired at the monster, then the monster sent a blast that sent them flying. Emma felt Joe wrap his arms around her as they felt to the ground.

Trying to stand, Marvelous said, "You bastard!" "That's what you get!" The monster said, Ahim said, having picked the Gingaman key, "Everyone, let us use this!" Most everyone turned into the Gingaman but Emma changed into OhPink. She brought the Battle Stick along with the team using the Starbeast Swords, running to the monster and slashed at it. She slashed along with Luka and Ahim when the monster shouted, "Damn you!" He began to spin trying to create a tornado to send everyone flying.

The team began to use the Gingaman's individual special ablities, Emma chanted, "Flashing: Miracle Chi Kung Shot!" She formed a energy ball in her hands and fired it with the others using the attacks of the Gingaman at the monster. The combined attack sent the monster flying and everyone ran to it, the team using the Gingaman's special slashing attacks while Emma shouted and slash her weapon across the monster, sliding across the ground and stopping. She turned to face the monster, changing back into her regular Gokai form.

"The finisher!" Marvelous suggested, taking his Gokai Key with everyone following suit. Then they all opened the cylinders of their Gokai Guns and inserted their keys, closing the cylinders before aiming and firing, a rainbow colored wave of six bullets flying to the monster and destorying the monster. Luka said, putting her hands on her hips, "That's what you get!" Emma breathed, touching her chest and watched as the monster was regrown as usual.

"I really hate it when they are persisant." Ahim said. Shaking her head, Emma looked at Ahim and took her hand, holding her as they went to her Zord and formed the Gokai-Oh, sitting on Ahim's lap. She gasped as the monster sent many green streams. Ahim touched her shoulder to calm her down, Luka shouted, "Well, we've got techinques, too!" She brought the Dekaranger Ranger Key and everyone followed, making Deka GokaiOh, Emma groaned, spinning the wheel to dodge the attack and fire at the same time. Then everyone spun the wheel again to counterattack.

The monster fell to the ground after the attack, Marvelous said, "Just shooting is kinda boring, right?" Picking the GaoRanger Ranger Keys along with the Shinkenger Ranger Keys, they created the Shinken GokaiOh, the monster demanded the puazole, Doc was confused but Ahim shouted, "We refuse!" She spun the wheel with Emma's help and attacked the monster. After making the monster dizzy, they summoned the Rekka DaiZanTou, using the Gokai Samurai Giri to destroy the monster.

"Hey." Joe said, getting everyone's attention. "What did he mean by puazole?" "Is that a deadly metal that can unleash a poisonous gas?" Emma asked, standing. Ahim said, "Oh! I need to talk with Doc-san about that." Heading to a railing over the waterway, Doc held the metal in his hand and explained, "Puazole has a chemical reaction to salt water. It dissolves into a harmless substance." He gently tossed it into the water, and smiled, everyone watching it gave a dim blue light as it sat in the water. Doc said, "That's why this should be enough." After a while, it dissolved and disappeared, Luka smiled and said, "Doc, you're amazing!"

"Such a simple way to get rid of such a deadly chemical..." Emma said, awed as she looked at the water and felt the wind before looking at Ahim walking to the man who was at the fight, the two seemed to talk about something. Emma wondered why he bowed at Ahim and they continued to talk for a bit. Then he turned to leave, but he said something about how his good fortune was meeting her. Then he left, Emma and everyone went up to Ahim, Marvelous said, "Hey. Just who was that?" Ahim turned to them and smiled, saying, "Just someone who asked me to show him the way.

"What does that mean?" Doc asked. "The way?" "Ahim, wait up!" Emma shouted after seeing Ahim had began to walk away, walking up and taking her hand with a smile. The others tried to figure what she meant but Ahim just smiled and walked with Emma.

* * *

I actually really liked this episode. Cause of how Ahim helped a troubled man down on his luck and stopped a deadly element from destroying the world, and all from a silly little misunderstanding when they met. She's the sweetest pink Ranger I have seen.

Next chapter, the crew tries to receive the Carranger Grand Power, Issarn falls in love with Kyosuke Jinnai, and everyone learns about traffic safety. See you in the next chapter. R&R if you liked it.


	14. Pracitcing Traffic Safety

Hello, welcome to chapter 14. I honestly don't know what to think or say about this episode, it's a odd one and well, I don't know why they didn't use one of the more CarRanger members. I don't know I even understood its counterpart episode in Super Megaforce where Levira falls in love with Jake due to the cliche use of a love potion. But because of this episode, that's the reason the later episodes have a veteran Sentai actor from what I read, just gonna have to wait and see what happens when I get there. Also, saw I lost a follower on the story but that's fine, everyone who stayed. Thanks.

And here are the reviews:

Keller96 - Thanks for the compliment and I don't have a definite pairing for the story. But if I did, it would likely be Emma with either Joe or Marvelous.

Gwendolyn Yuki - To your review about Chapter 11, I'm happy you like that Emma was reckless to save Joe, I really want to show how brave and strong she really is since Megaforce or Super Megaforce didn't seem to have time for character development. And I can understand your feelings for this episode, but luckily the ones after are better than this.

Disclaimer, I don't own any of this. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, all I own is the idea, the love of the two, changes to the story, and GokaiWhite.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Practicing Traffic Safety

It was quiet on the Galleon, everyone was in the main room, taking a nap. Ahim was asleep with her head on Luka's shoulder, Luka had her head on Ahim's head while Emma slept on her lap. Marvelous was asleep in his captain's chair while Joe was asleep on his training station and Doc was asleep on one of the stolls. Navi was even asleep, on top of Marvelous's chair when suddenly he began to have a strange dream.

Shouting, Navi jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling. Navi's shout woke up everyone, as they tried to get the sleep out of their eyes, Ahim asked, "What is it, Navi?" "It's here!" Navi shouted, after twitching. "In a dream! Everyone, be sure to practice traffic safety." "Traffic safety?" Marvelous wondered, Emma rubbed her eyes, still looking sleepy, "Don't ask me... I don't remember..."

"What pirate pays attention to traffic safety?" Joe asked, as Doc yawned. Luka sat back, "I don't understand." Emma sleepily rubbed her eyes as Ahim bobbed her head, still feeling sleepily. Managing to get everyone awake, they put their coats to head out. While having Luka straighten her vest, Emma looked up for a moment and said, "Another weird prophey. Wonder what Grand Power Navi was referring to." "Don't know." Luka said, turning her around and pulling out a hair tie.

Pulling Emma's hair into a ponytail then using a few tricks, Luka made her hair into a bun. With everyone ready, they headed down to the city and got a book on traffic safety. While they walked, Emma held Joe's hand, keeping close to him. They walked down a sidewalk while Luka read the book of traffic safety, Emma looked around as she walked with everyone, looking for any hint to help recover her missing memories. However, so far, she didn't see anything familiar.

"Anything wrong?" Ahim asked when they heard Emma sigh, Emma shook her head. "Don't see anything famiilar." "Don't worry about it too much." Joe said, smiling at her as he pulled her close. Emma turned light red as she remembered how she helped him during the revelation of his teacher, Sid. She nodded, holding his hand and moving close to him. They continued to walk as Luka read the book, trying to work out the maenings of different rules of traffic safety.

"Still, I wonder what Sentai Navi is referring to." Emma said, looking around. She held Joe's hand as they walked with everyone, he said, "Just gonna have wait and see." She nodded, walking with him and the others. She just listened to Luka as she read the book on the traffic safety rules.

"'Raise your hand when you cross a intersection.'" She read as they approached a intersection. Everyone raised their hand, though Marvelous had two hands up in the air. Luka looked and said, "Marvelous. One hand is enough." "Say that sooner!" Marvelous said, grumpy. So he lowered one of his hands and they continued across the street, Joe asked, "Will we really find a Grand Power like this?" "Navi certainly thinks so." Emma said. Ahim said, "I do not know."

So they tried to follow the other rules of traffic safety as such stopping someone when it was risky to cross the street, telling someone not to park a car illegally, Marvelous even wondered if it was illegal to park a bike. Emma sighed, "This is getting us nowhere." Suddenly they heard a scream and saw a man getting chased by Goumin up on a bridge. Joe said, "That's Zangyack, right?" "What are they doing?" Marvelous asked, confused. Ahim said, "For now, we should go." Everyone nodded and headed up to the bridge, to help, changing into their Gokai forms on the way.

When they got on the bridge, everyone fired at the Goumin and the newest monster. Running in closer, everyone began to slash at the Goumin, the new monster shouted, "Don't interfere!" But the request was ignored as the six Gokaigers were still fighting the Goumin. No one seemed to notice the man that was been formerly chased causally sitting on a bench and watching curiously about the spandex clothed people fighting the strange creatures. He noted that they were the current Sentai team, watching intently. Ahim suggested that they changed and the five changed into Zyuranger while Emma became Abare Blue, gripping the Tricera Bunker.

She slashed at the Goumin, using the Bunker's attack, Blue Slash, while the others used the weapons of the Zyurangers. The man smiled, seemed to be impressed with the teamwork and strength of the current residing Sentai team as they defeated all the Goumin. Luka said, "Piece of cake." Everyone turned to face the monster who led them, the monster shouted, "Stop resorting to violence! If you don't stop this violence, then I'll be violent!" He then sent a lighting blast to them, Emma held the Tricera Bunker to use as a shield to block it.

While she was protecting herself, Luka and Joe ran forward and attacked the monster, then Doc and Ahim attacked, finally Emma and Marvelous attacked with Marvelous saying, "We'll stop you." The monser announced that he would catch the blade of the sword but both Emma and Marvelous managed to slash straight down on him, then sent him backward. The monster said, "These guys are stronger than I thought! Retreat for now!" And so he ran off, looking for his intended target. Emma sighed, saying, "That was odd."

Then they returned to normal, the man said, "You guys are Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, right?" He stepped up to them, carrying a yellow crate, then said, "Here, milk coffee." "Who are you?" Luka asked as he started to give each member a bottle of milk coffee. The man said, clearing his throat, "To be honest, I'm part of the Fighting Traffic Safety Group. Gekisou Sentai CarRanger's Red Racer." Before they could imagine seeing the image of RedRacer in front of him, he noticed it somehow and slapped it away, which caught Emma, Ahim, and Doc's attention.

"But in the Great Legendary War, I lost my CarRanger powers," He continued, setting the crate down. "So right now, I go by the name of Kyosuke Jinnai and work as a actor." "So wait, if you're the former RedRacer." Emma began, then Luka finished her thought process, asking, "Did Zangyack attack you because you're a former CarRanger?" "I don't know." Kyosuke replied, his arms crossed and concerned. Joe said, "When Navi said to be aware of traffic safety..." "...he meant this." Marvelous said, smiling. Emma looked at him and looked at Kyosuke. Doc said, "Please tell us." "What?" Kyosuke asked, looking at them confused.

"Um, what do you mean?" Emma asked. "Please tell us how to get the CarRangers' Grand Power." "The CarRangers'... Grand Power..." Kyosuke replied, starting to think. Taking a moment to think, he nodded and said, "Okay. I'll tell you." Then Kyosuke turned to the Gokaigers and said, "But in exchange..." "In exchange?" Joe asked, Kyosuke told them, "How bout forming a troupe with me?" Everyone looked confused with a collected, "Huh?"

"I want to reach the kids through acting." Kyosuke explained. "I want to teach them traffic safety! Up til now, I've been trying a picture story show but I'm pretty limited by myself. What do you think? The Five-Colored Traffic Light!" "A Five-Colored Traffic Light?" Everyone asked, Emma pouted and said, "But there are six of us!" Her comment was ignored as Kyosuke continued, "I'm telling you it's a good play! Of course, the script writer, director, and star will be me. And you guys will be the Five-Colored Traffic Light..." "And where do I fit in all this?" Emma asked, Kyosuke said, "Not sure." "You've got to be kidding..." Emma said, dropping her head.

So everyone turned and started to walk away before he could continue, he said, "You guys! Don't you want the Grand Power?" "W-well... " Emma said as they all faced him, Luka said, "We need it. But..." They all slowly set their bottles on the ground, Joe said, "... becoming a Five-Colored Traffic Light..." "We will visit the other CarRanger members." Ahim said, nervously smiling. Marvelous said, "Lets go!" So they turned and ran from him, he shouted, "Stop right there, you guys!" Then he said, "Seems you've forgotten I was CarRangers' RedRacer. I have pretty fast legs," then ran after them himself.

Stretching as he was taking a day off from working, Tommy got himself a bottled drink to enjoy and was going to take a sip when he noticed Kyosuke chasing after Emma and the Gokaigers for some reason. The look on Tommy's face was one of utter disbelief and confusion, still holding the uncapped bottle in his hand before he facepalmed, thinking, 'What is that idiot doing?! What business do they have with that wacko?' He almost began to feel regret when he learned about the CarRangers' history and remembering his time in the Turbo team.

When they reached a clearing, Marvelous ran in a direction with Ahim, meanwhile Emma took a direction with Joe and Luka, leaving Doc alone and not sure which way to go. Pretty soon, Kyosuke caught up to him, noticing Doc's pondering on who to follow, he said, "That act of pondering..." By the time Doc realized and tried to run, Kyosuke grabbed his arm and said, "Shakespeare would have been impressed!" 'That wasn't the damn Hamlet soliloquy, you idiot!' Emma thought, watching from where she ran with Joe and Luka.

Suddenly, the monster from before appeared, shouting, "Jealoushitto!" Emma groaned, facepalming as Kyosuke used Doc as a shield from Jealoushitto's fiery attack. Though the attack barely missed them, Jealoushitto tried to attack again and again. She watched as Doc questioned Kyosuke on how could a former CarRanger use someone as a shield when he could have dodged. Kyosuke claimed that he lost the power to fight, and Doc seemed to agree with him, Emma sighed, asking, "How would he even part of the CarRangers?"

Jealoushitto got more angry at the fact that the two were being so calm about what was happening. When he tried to fire again, Emma gasped as a new being appeared, the creature's being Issarn. What was surprising was that she protected them. She was confused about why he used his fiery jealous to try and defeat Kyosuke, as she revealed she merely wanted him to catch him. Jealoushitto felt that his jealousy was telling him to defeat Kyosuke. He tried to ask her to move but she wouldn't, he pleaded that she knew he loved her but used him to get another man.

'When did this turn into a soap opera drama?' Emma thought, sweatdropping at the interaction. Issarn grabbed Kyosuke and spun around to dodge Jealoushitto's attack, while watching the weird fight, Doc wondered if he should help them while everyone else ran up to him, Luka shouted, "Doc!" "You okay?" Joe asked, everyone looked and watched the strange interaction. Marvelous smiled and asked, "What is this?" "Something I have no clue about." Emma said, crossing her arms. Ahim siad, "I do not understand what is going on."

"Zangyack is infighting between former CarRanger, Kyosuke Jinnai?" Luka tried to figure out, Joe just laughed, "It does not seem to be something that dramtic to me." "Maybe..." Doc guessed. "The CarRangers' Grand Power is something really amazing!" "This seems like too much just to get the Grand Power." Emma said, having all six of them trying to think about what to do til Isaarn told them to help her, everyone got in their formation and changed into their Gokai forms. But before Marvelous could say his catchphrase, the three had disappeared and looked around when they found that Isaarn had dragged Kyosuke to a upper floor with Jealoushitto following.

"This sure is a pain." Marvelous said. He turned to Doc, saying, "Doc." With a nod, Doc jumped and slashed at Jealoushitto. Then he went under him and kicked him down the stairs, where Emma, Luka, and Ahim jumped up and slashed at him. Then Marvelous and Joe ran up and slashed at Jealoushitto who was kicked down a bit farther back, then everyone got together as Marvelous said, "Let's finish this aleady." "Good idea." Emma said, running her hand along the length of her Saber's blade. But Jealoushitto got up and used his fiery power to speed across them.

Then he slashed at them, the whole team falling on the ground and gasping for air. Doc said, "In this situation, of course we have to use this!" Before Emma could follow the others in changing, Kyosuke used his weird speed to grab her and hold her arms, he said, smiling, "Let them handle this without you." "Fine!" Emma shouted, freeing herself from him, "Guys, I'll be sitting this fight out! But I'll go with you in Gokai-Oh!" Marvelous nodded as they changed into the TurboRangers.

"Hey! That's wrong!" Kyosuke shouted, Emma looked at him, happy that her helmet hid her unamused face, thinking, 'Are you serious?' Though Marvelous was confused, Doc whispered, "It's CarRanger." "Looks like this is wrong." Joe commented, Marvelous took out the right key and said, "So it's this one?" Then the five changed into the CarRangers, with Kyosuke giving a thumbs up and Emma crossed her arms, watching the fight. Kyosuke shouter, "Finish it now!" "How?" Emma asked, looking at him. "They have no weapons or anything to perform a finisher." "Just watch." Kyosuke said, smiling.

Emma sighed and returned her attention to her friends, she facepalmed as the finisher was them riding on various bikes, Ahim on a unicycle, Joe on a skateboard, Luka in roller skates, and Marvelous and Doc riding a bike, Marvelous said, calm, "Piece of cake." "Hey!" Kyosuke yelled, "Two on a bike isn't allowed!" "Oh come on!" Emma groaned, shaking her head. She watched as they performed the Gokai Kurumaigc Attack as Marvelous delievered the final attack, the Driving Slash. While Emma went to rejoin her team, Kyosuke crossed his arms and smiled, "That sure reminds me of the past."

Ignoring that he was getting chased by Isaarn, the team gasped as Jealoushitto was enlarged and Doc cried, "He became a giant even though we didn't defeat him!" "I really don't understand what is going on." Joe said, Emma said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't think any of us do." They just stood by as Kyosuke tried to educate Jealoushitto on how to tell Isaarn his love for her, Emma sighed and shook her head, feeling Luka and Joe pat her shoulders.

When the two finished confessing their feelings, Jealoushitto began to hit where the team was and they ran from the hits. "We've got to stop him!" Doc shouted, Emma said, "I suggest we get Gokai-Oh formed, now!" "Good idea." Marvelous said, taking out his Mobirate and dialing the numbers to have the Galleon appear. Emma held onto Marvelous as they went in and fired the side cannons, then formed Gokai-Oh. They set their Ranger Keys, sending the Gokai Star Burst to Jealoushitto.

Waiting til the light turned green, the Gokai-Oh ran to Jealoushitto and performed the Gokai Gekisou Giri, spinning as it held two blades in its hands. Marvelous said, repeating what he said from earlier, "Lets finish this already!" They changed Gokai-Oh into Shinken Gokai-Oh, then performed Gokai Samurai Giri to Jealoushitto, though he wasn't defeated, he was severely burned and then they tossed him into the sky, sending him into space. Emma took a big breathe and let it out, then groaned, remembering what the others needed to do for Kyosuke.

So they met up with Kyosuke and he said, holding a script, "The fighting traffic safety team! Go! Say it." Emma stood off to the side, having her helmet off though still in her GokaiWhite form and her arms crossed, Joe had his face to his face before saying, "Red Light. Stop blaming yourself." "At least..." Marvelous said, "be like Yellow Light." "At least?" Luka asked, turning to him. "You don't have to put it that way." "Red Light-san." Ahim said, playing her role. "That is true." "Pink Light, be quiet!" Joe said, though Luka hit him.

"I can't stay silent!" Doc shouted, going to Joe. Joe said, a bit ticked. "What is it, you green bastard?!" "Everyone! Stop!" Marvelous commanded, "Our enemy is traffic violations! We, the Fighting Traffic Safety Team." Putting her helmet back on, Emma went to stand in line with her team to do the CarRanger pose, but it was rather lame and embarrassing as they all realized. Kyosuke told them to have more passion for the sake of getting the Grand Power, so now energized, they did it again which made Kyosuke happy and all the children watching happy.

"This is Gekisou Sentai CarRangers' Grand Power!" Kyosuke proclaimed, Emma shook her head but seeing the children happy, they did one more time with Kyosuke and the children. Watching from the Galleon, Navi remarked that some Grand Powers aren't that grand, as for Tommy, who was on the ground and watching from a distance, he shook his head and sighed, "Kyosuke, how you managed to lead your team and defended the world during your time as a Ranger is a unsolved mystery."

* * *

With that, I agree. And also, I think by the time Emma gets to be in Megaforce and gets the Super upgrade, she promises herself not to use Turbo unless in a team change cause of this. And I'm sure Gia would understand though Jake, Noah, and Troy, along with Orion eventually, would question her on it.

Next chapter, the crew's bounty is raised higher to surpass the Red Pirates' Gang, a mysterious and sinister figure from Emma and Marvelous' past appears, and we learn a bit more about Emma's time in the Red Pirates' Gang. See you in the next chapter. R&R if you liked it.


	15. A Privateer Appears

And here's chapter 15. I have to say, it was not easy to write and figure out how Emma would react to Basco and how he would be connected in her past with the Red Pirates. Also, read the past chapters to make sure that what is spoken in this chapter is consistent with what was said earlier in the story. On the idea of Emma's nickname in the crew, Marvelous, Joe, and Doc call her by her regular name, Ahim is polite and calls her Emma-san, Luka calls her Em, and Basco gives her the nickname Emmy-chan, as for her position in the usual transformation line-up, she's next to Ahim who is between her and Doc. I'm not sure what Gai will call her when he comes in.

And yes, Marvelous thinks of her as a little sister to not risk the harm that Basco could do to her. And the package she got had her necklace that she wears now, also she wore a early version of her Megaforce outfit before she was given her own style. But I'm getting off track, so thanks to the reviews and new followers to get this chapter out.

Keller96 - Thanks for continuing to recommend this story. Here's a friendly tip: copy the link and send it to those you want to read it.

Gwendolyn Yuki - Well, read this chapter to see how Emma reacts and responds to one of the best villains in the show. Also thanks for the review on my decent chapter of a unusual episode.

Disclaimer is I don't own anything in this story, expect love for the two, GokaiWhite, changes to the episodes, and the idea. Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori.

* * *

Chapter 15 - A Privateer Appears

It was a quiet day on the Galleon with each person minding their usual business, Emma sat with Ahim, enjoying a cup of tea while Luka sorted through her jewels, Joe going through his regular drills, and Marvelous was playing a game of darts. The peaceful quiet was shattered by Doc shouting, "Big trouble, big trouble, big trouble, big trouble!" He showed them the local space newspaper, Emma, Ahim, Luka, and Joe took a look at what he was worrying about.

"The bounty for us has gone up again!" He worried. Luka took the newspaper, saying, "Lets take a looksee." Indeed, Marvelous' bounty had gone up to 5,000,000, Joe's went up to 4,000,000, Luka's went to 1,500,000, Doc's had gone up to 5,000, Ahim's went up to 2,000,000, and Emma's had went up to 150,000, totaling to 12,655,000 zagins for their capture. Luka seemed impressed, smiling, "Oh! The six of us totals 12, 655,000 zagins." "That's quite a bit." Joe said, focusing on his bench presses, Doc said, "It's more than a bit! We're almost on par with the Red Pirates' Gang!"

Hearing the name of their old group, Emma and Marvelous turned to Doc, their attentions perked. Ahim walked to him, taking the paper, "Speaking of the Red Pirates, weren't they the group that Marvelous-san and Emma-san used to be a part of?" "That's true." Doc said, taking the paper back. "That means..." But before he could continue, Marvelous got the paper out of his hands and smiled, tossing it aside. He said, "It's time to search for the next treasure! Lets get started. Hey, bird!" "Mou! Don't call me bird!" Navi protested, before going into his regular self. "Lets treasure navigate!"

Flying around as he hit his head on the wall then on the dart board, scattering the darts, Navi made his prediection, "Danger! Danger! Dangerous! Danger is approaching you all! Huh? Seems different from usual." "Really?" Luka asked, looking confused "The weird prophecy part is the same as usual, though." "'Danger! Danger! Dangerous'?" Doc pondered, Ahim wondered, "Something dangerous?" "So we have to find something dangerous?" Joe added, Marvelous smiled, "Sounds fun." But Emma kept quiet, agreeing with Navi that there was a bad feeling about the current situation, unaware of a certain privateer who was approaching the planet.

So grabbing their coats, everyone walked through the city, looking what Navi predicted for them to find. Luka wondered, "Something dangerous... something dangerous..." Luka wondered, Doc said, "I actually don't want to find this one." Luka hit him in the stomach with her elbow, Emma just smiled, walking with Ahim. While they were walking, Doc tripped and slipped on a banana peel. While Ahim went to him, asking him, "Are you okay?", Luka picked up the peel, asking, "Something dangerous?"

Marvelous and Emma gave a chuckle, Emma feeling relieved for a moment til they heard a familiar voice, which caused Marvelous notice that Emma went speechless and stiff, "Yo, Marvey-chan! Emmy-chan!" "Marvey-chan?! Emmy-chan?!" Everyone asked, confused. They all looked up to see a some kind of monkey eatting a banana, it seemed the voice was from the monkey, "Long time no time! You're looking well! And Emmy-chan, you're really bloosoming into a young woman." "A monkey?!" Everyone asked, more confused.

Doc went to Marvelous, angry, "Marvelous! You and Emma know a monkey?!" But Marvelous put his face to Doc's face and pushed him aside, saying, "Messing with people as usual, Basco?!" Indeed, a young man with dark brown hair in a loose v neck long sleeved green shirt, a brown belt around his waist, red pants, and black boots appeared from behind the monkey, he wore a red shawl-like blanket with a white fur rim over his shoulders and a black tricorn hat with red insigina on the side. He smiled, "You knew? So you remember me! And how bout you, Emmy-chan?"

He smiled, admiring her in a white short sleeved shirt with exposed shoulders, a light rose pink skirt, beige leggings and amber brown boots, a seashell white vest over her shoulders, her hair in a low ponytail, her amulet necklace around her neck, and a single beaded bracelet on her right wrist. Trying not to show she was shaking, Emma said, "Yes, I remember you, Basco. I never forgot." "I see you found a color for youself." Basco said, smiling. "So pure, it suits you."

"Yeah, there was no way we could forget!" Marvelous said, stepping in front of her with his arm out to protect her. Ahim looked at them, "Marvelous-san, Emma-san, who is this person?" "Marvey-chan, I hear you're acting as captain now." Basco said, stepping down to them. "And what is Emmy-chan doing among your crew?" "I'm not sure." Emma said, looking at him, still trying not to show she was scared. Marvelous spoke for her, "She's the crew's moral supporter. We look to her when we're unsure what to do." "Guess you two are really moving up in the world!" Basco said, having a unamused look then smiled.

"It's all thanks to you," Marvelous said, taking Emma's hand and taking a few steps forward. "What are you here for?!" "You should know!" Basco answered. "The greatest treasure in the universe!" Taking notice of everyone's surprised look, he smiled and said, "It's here, right? On this planet." Taking a look at Marvelous' smile which had a small smile, Basco continued, "Of course I wouldn't have given up on it either."

"That's true." Marvelous said, Emma nodded in agreement, remembering how he was. Marvelous continued, "That's the kind of guy you are." Marvelous nodded at Emma, as he let go of her hand, she nodded as they took out their Gokai Guns and fired at Basco. But the monkey appeared with cymbels which blocked the shots. Emma gasped, then followed Marvelous as he ran up to Basco and the monkey. Luka, Joe, Ahim, and Doc all watched, worried, surprised, and concerned.

While Marvelous was stopped by the monkey, Emma pulled out her saber and attempted to slash at Basco, but she gasped as he grabbed her wrist and her other arm, pulling her close to him. He smiled with narrow eyes, saying, "Now I'm seeing at you more closely, you have really bloosomed into a beautiful woman. Makes me want to take you away like back then..." "Basco, don't you dare harm her!" Marvelous shouted, struggling with the monkey, as Emma was frozen, recalling what he was referring to.

Doc shouted, "What is going on?!" "I don't know." Joe said, worried about Emma and watching her struggle against Basco. But he tossed her back as there was a sudden blast from the sky, Marvelous caught her and calmed her down, she held him close and they looked to see enlarged Sugoumin in the city, running with the crew to avoid the blasts, Luka asked, "Why are there giant Sugoumin here?!"

Managing to find a place to hide, Doc said, "Yeah! And they're clearly targeting us!" They ran to dodge Shaking her head, Emma regained her senses and gasped for air, holding Marvelous and looked at him. He looked at her and asked, "Are you calm enough to fight?" "Y-yeah, I think I'm good now." Emma said, Basoc smiled, "Oh! So that's what's going on. Well, Marvey-chan, Emmy-chan. Good luck with the rest." Emma and Marvelous watched as Basco left with the monkey, Marvelous wanted to follow but flying debris blocked their path.

"Marvelous!" Joe shouted. "Summon Galleon!" So he did summon the Galleon and they all entered, already having changed into their Gokai forms, Emma entering with Marvelous and standing with him in the stirring room with everyone. She spun the wheel with him to have Gokai-Oh attack the Sugoumin. Luka took the MagiRanger Keys, saying, "Lets finish them with this!" However, everyone noticed Marvelous didn't take his key, Joe asked, "What is it, Marvelous?" "Yeah!" Marvelous said, taking out the MagiRed key and gave it to Emma, covering her hand as they set the Keys with everyone and changed Magi Gokai-Oh, using the Gokai Magi Bind to bind the three Sugoumin and destroy them. They didn't know that Basco was watching the fight and was amazed to see a Grand Power, glad that Damaras sent them to show him what it was that he was looking for.

Then they summoned Deka Gokai-Oh, using Gokai Full Blast to fire at the Sugoumin, finally destorying him. Marvelous and Emma kept quiet, Marvelous gripping one of the handles. When the ship returned to normal, Marvelous sat in his chair, gripping the armrest and Emma sat on one of the footstools, holding a cup of hot tea that Ahim gave her, the two of them keeping quiet. Doc looked at them and asked, "Emma, Marvelous, who is this Basco person? Just how is he related?" Emma and Marvelous looked at each one and looked at their teammates, Marvelous got up and pushed Doc aside, saying, "None of your business!"

"Marvelous!" Emma shouted, setting the cup on the table and went after him. Joe said, "It is our business." They looked at him, Marvelous asked, "What's that?" "Well, he's after the greatest treasure in the universe, right?" Luka said, Ahim reasoned, "If so, then he is related to us." "Tell us." Doc said, Emma turned to them, but both her and Marvelous were hesitant to say anthing about the strange man who he encountered. Navi broke the ice, saying, "Basco was a member of the Red Pirates." "Bird!" Marvelous shouted, Navi was scared, "B-but..." "The Red Pirates..." Doc said, surprised. Emma looked at Marvelous, holding his hand, "They deserve to know." He gripped her hand and nodded.

"Basco ta Jolokia." He said, speaking Basco's full name. "He betrayed the Red Pirates. We were nearly destroyed. The four of us traveled on this ship. Me, Basco, Emma, and the captain, AkaRed. At the time, I had only ever seen Emma's face cause she wore a long cloak to hide her body, something from AkaRed to keep me and him from harming her." "I was there, too." Navi added, Emma explained, "The cloak that I wore was so that neither Marvelous or Basco didn't feel tempted or naught since most of the gang was guys."

Marvelous nodded, continuing, "To obtain the greatest treasure in the universe, we went around the universe gathering these." He looked at all the keys that they had gathered, Emma looked and said, "I guess AkaRed wanted to surprise me about where it was cause he never told me about it and I was acting as the driver to get to and away from the worlds." "Yeah, we went from planet to planet, searching for Ranger Keys." Marvelous said. "Inbetween travels, AkaRed and I taught Emma the basic of being a pirate and how to act as one. We fought with Zangyack, but it was a fun adventure. Even Emma who was usually quiet and kept to herself began to open up with us. But..." He looked at Emma, who stood frozen as she remembered the incident.

-Flashback-

All standing in the main room and looking at the full Treager Box with all the Ranger Keys, Emma, Marvelous, and Basco all had smiles on their faces. "With this many, it'll surely work out." Marvelous said, smiling. Emma nodded, Basco said, "Then the next step is to finally obtain the greatest treasure in the universe, right?" "I can't see where such a important treasure can be found." Emma said, smiling. AkaRed nodded, "That's right!" "Alright..." Marvelous said, smiling. "Lets get going then!"

However, there was a sudden explosion and the ship shook. Emma gasped, falling and feeling AkaRed hold her as they fell to the ground, even Navi fell off its stand, shouting, "What?! What?!" Emma gasped with Marvelous as the room was filled with Goumin who came in. "What is this?!" AkaRed shouted, Emma was shaking, having never seen so many of the Goumin before. Then she watched Basco take the Treager Box, then turning to the Goumin and standing among them, Marvelous shouted, "Why?!"

"It's the greatest treasure in the universe." Basco reasoned. "You probably wanted to keep it all to yourself, too. And who knows what would you know to this poor girl when you got it." He went and pulled Emma of AkaRed's arms and held her up by the arm, the hood falling but she tried to keep the cloak closed to hide her body from him. AkaRed shouted, "You betrayed us for that reason?!" "Yeah." Basco said, simply. Marvelous got angry, saying, "You bastard!"

When he got up to fire, Basco fired back after tossing Emma to a Goumin, hitting Marvelous in the shoulder. "Marvelous!" Emma shouted, seeing him fall down the stairs. Basco said, "To obtain, you must give something up. And I'm giving up you guys, expect for Emmy-chan." Scared of what he would do to her, Emma stomped on the foot of the Goumin holding her and tried to run Marvelous, but Basco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, Emma closed her eyes and hit her against his chin, then unclipped the cloak, tossing it over Basco's face and ran to Marvelous's side, taking out a bandage and wrapping it around Marvelous' arm.

"Marvelous, take Emma and run!" AkaRed said, Marvelous tried to stand with Emma's help and said, "But!" "Hurry!" AkaRed commanded, Marvelous took Emma's hand as Basco removed the cloak to see a peek at Emma's slender body, wearing a white patterned tank top, pink shorts, and blue sneakers. He hid a smile, before AkaRed pressed a button that made the ship tilt and everyone slid, Emma feeling Marvelous hold her. As the Goumin went to Emma and Marvelous, Emma tried to fight, taking its weapon and hitting it on the head.

Seeing as AkaRed was fighting the ones in the main room, Marvelous groaned and took Emma outside. Coughing from the smoke and the fire all around them, Emma felt Marvelous hold her close as they tried to escape on the railing. But she fell on the railing, feeling very faint from the smoke and the fighting she did on the ship, Emma watched as Marvelous fought the Goumin, trying to protect her. As she saw him fall on the railing, Emma crawled to him, touching his wounded shoulder.

He held her as a Sugoumin was about to attack them but AkaRed jumped up and saved them, wielding a Gokai Saber and slashing at the Sugoumin with Navi flying around concerned. As he finished off the Sugoumin, he said, "Your jounrey starts here! Live for my sake too!" He opened the Treager Box that he managed to get from Basco, he said, "And be sure to obtain the greatest treasure in the universe! Got it?!" He closed it and gave it to Marvelous and gave Emma a small bag package. Afterward, Emma fell down, but Marvelous caught her, trying to hold her and the Treager Box, the two of them watching as AkaRed ran forward and fought the Goumin. Marvelous shouted, "AkaRed!" Emma went unconscious after he faded in a explosion.

-End Flashback-

The room was quiet, taking the time to let the story and the facts of how Emma and Marvelous were given the ship and the Treager Box. Ahim stepped up to Emma, touching her shoulders to keep her calm, "That is... the promise you two made to your benefactor, is it not?" Marvelous gripped the keys that he had grabbed, him and Emma keeping quiet til they heard his Mobirate go off and he answered, "Is this Basco?" Emma stiffened up, Marvelous said, "We just happened to be talking about you."

"For real?!" Basco asked, sounding happy. "I sure am popular, aren't I?! Sorry about today! Some sudden business fell in my lap! If you and Emmy-chan are free tomorrow, I'd like to talk with you two again." "I'll make time even if we aren't free!" Marvelous said. "The three of us have a score to settle." Emma looked at him, Basco said, "See you tomorrow then." He closed the Mobirate and turned, taking steps to the eixt. Emma turned and followed him, Ahim said, "Marvelous-san! Emma-san!"

"Don't interfere; he's all mine." Marvelous said. Emma looked at him and said, "You said, 'the three of us have a score to settle'. Do you just want me to stand on the side while you fight?" "No, but I don't want you to get hurt." Marvelous said, looking at her. "Please, just let me handle this on my own, for your sake." He turned and left the room. Doc said, "He seems like a scoundrel." "I wonder if this'll be okay." Ahim wondered, guiding Emma to the couch. "Is there nothing we can do besides wait?" "Marvelous is right, for my sake, he needs to do this on his own." Emma said, looking down.

Joe patted her head, saying, "Yeah, this is something he wants all for himself." "Oh well!" Luka said, smiling. "Then we'll just go on a treasure hunt tomorrow." Everyone turned to her, curious about what she was thinking, she said, "But maybe we'll just happen to run into someone else." Emma's eyes lit as everyone nodded.

So the next day, Marvelous walked into a open quarry and faced Basco, who seemed to notice Emma wasn't there. "Yo, Marvey-chan! Aww, you didn't bring Emmy-chan along?" He said, feigning disappointment with a smile on his face. Marvelous said, "I'm settling this score for her." "Well, I'm glad you came!" Basco said, smiling. Marvelous said, "I'm going to take that smart mouth of yours and quickly shut it!" "I wonder if you can?" Basco said, Marvelous gave a small smile. Basco said, "Marvey-chan, we've been apart for quite awhile... Just how much have you and Emmy-chan heard?"

"What are you talking about?" Marvelous asked, Basco laughed and smiled, "Well, it seems that guy kept quite a few secrets from us and Emmy-chan. For example, these." He showed him a handful of Ranger Keys that he hadn't seen before, causing Marvelous to gasp, "Ranger Key! What is the meaning of this?!" "It means that what the four of us gathered wasn't all of them." Basco explained, seeing the confused look on Marvelous' face, Basco smiled, saying, "Looks like you really have no idea. Then... how bout this?" He tossed them in the air and took out a unique trumpet shaped object, the keys falling in the five slots on the top, he said, "Ranger Keys can be used this way too."

Blowing into the trumpet, the keys turned and five glowing orbs appeared, creating living copies of the keys. He could guess which team each one came from, OhRanger, Zyuranger, DekaRanger, Hurricaneger, and TimeRanger. He managed to avoid and dodge the fire blast from the TimeRanger, Basco crossed his arms, saying, "Come on! This is a important fight! I bet you were expecting this. You better not be surprised. I don't like fighting fair. But you knew that."

Marvelous groaned, then a voice spoke, "What a transparent villain!" Marvelous and Basco looked and saw that Joe, Emma, Luka, Ahim, and Doc were standing nearby behind Marvelous, Doc said, "What a coincidence to be meeting here like this. Marvelous." "I will admit it's surprising to learn that we didn't catch all the Ranger Keys." Emma said, Marvelous just said, surprised, "You guys!" "We were merely looking for danger, something dangerous." They all walked up to Marvelous, Luka said, smiling, "If there are new Ranger Keys, then we have to take them." "We won't get in your way, Marvelous." Doc said, smiling, Marvelous nodded.

Emma said, "Lets show him what we can do, what I can do with you." "Do what you want then!" Marvelous said, smiling as they all took in formation, this time, Emma standing next to Marvelous, Ahim said, "Yes. Indeed we shall." Everyone brought out their Ranger Keys and changed into their Gokai forms, Basco just smiled, seeing Emma's Gokai form, then snapped his fingers, the five Rangers got their weapons and fired, but the six of them used their Sabers to dodge the blasts, Marvelous shouted, "Lets make this showy!" Everyone ran foraward, ready to fight.

Emma went to fight the Zyuranger, fighting along with Joe, using her Saber to block a attack from the dagger. Luka gave Emma her gun while Emma traded her Saber to Luka, using the two guns to fire at the green and gold Ranger that she and Joe were facing. Marvelous shouted, "My business isn't with you! Out of the way!" Emma groaned, wondering to herself as she continued to fire and avoid the attacks, 'Is this the real power of the Ranger Keys? Fighting these things might be tougher than fighting Zangyack.'

When the green Zyuranger sent a blast to them, Emma fired at it and the shots collided, making a smoke screen which Joe used to run forward and slash at the Ranger, then everyone got together, as the copies got together. Opening the cyclinders on their weapons, everyone inserted a key and Marvelous said, "Alright, guys! Lets quickly do this!" They closed the cyclinders and performed the Final Wave, Emma firing with Ahim and Doc at two of them, Luka and Joe sent a slash at the other two and Marvelous fired his gun then slashed at the TimeRanger.

When they were beaten, the Rangers became the keys that they were before. Emma breathed and got her saber back from Luka before going to stand with Marvelous and pointing her gun at Basco. Marvelous shouted, "Basco! You're finished!" "Too bad!" Basco said with a scoff and a smile, "What a pity!" "What?" Emma asked, being confused with Marvelous til they fell to the ground cause of a sudden explosion. Getting up and looking, Emma gasped as there were more Ranger copies who struck down Joe, Ahim, Doc, and Luka. "No..." Emma said softly. "When did he...?"

She looked as the Shinkenger copy came up with its weapon ready to strike, behind them was the MagiRanger copy, Basco said, "I had... more than five Ranger Keys!" "Basco!" Marvelous shouted, but he was blocked by the MagiRanger copy, Emma held her saber up to block the blade of the Shinkenger copy she was facing, then kicked it, jumping up on her feet, fighting it and the MagiRanger copy. While they were busy fighting with their copies, they didn't see the other copies detranform their teammates and defeat them.

Emma gasped when they saw what was happening to their teammates, she shouted, "Guys! No!" But they couldn't go to help cause they were still busy with the copies that they were fighting and were overpowered, the two copies sending a powerful attack that caused them to fall to the ground. Basco smiled, looking at them, then said, "Alright, lets go! You and Emmy-chan can have those Ranger Keys, Marvey-chan." "You were after our comrades... from the beginning?!" Emma shouted, struggling to stand as the copies went to hold their teammates up as hostages. Basco said, "Ping pong! I told you guys before. To obtain something, you've got to give something up."

Emma and Marvelous were speechless as his ship floated down and their teammates taken up into the ship, Marvelous struggled to stand and shouted, "Stop!" But the ship flew up back into space, Emma gripped the dirt and hit the ground, crying and saying, "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Both her and Marvelous changed out of their Gokai forms and Marvelous shouted in agony, the only other sound being Emma's sobbing in the empty quarry.

* * *

I felt pretty bad for Marvelous when I watched this episode. Then came the next episode and I was happy, don't worry, Emma will get over the fear of freezing in place when she faces Basco more. And I'm actually happy to write this story, cause Emma can encounter and interact with the best villain that didn't get to be adapted in Super Megaforce. Don't worry, I'll write 199 Hero Battle when I can.

Next chapter, Basco tries to bargain with Marvelous and Emma, we learn about what happened when Marvelous and Emma, Emma reassures Marvelous that they'll keep their dream alive, Emma and Marvelous reunite with their team. I'll see you all in the next chapter. R&R if you enjoyed it.


	16. Clash! Sentai vs Sentai

Hello and welcome to chapter 16. I took some time to reread the story and did see some grammatically wrong parts. I admit I'm not perfect at writing and to be honest, I don't have a beta reader for this story. So yeah and I slowly worked on this chapter. During that time, I was pm-ing with someone who was curious about what would happen when Emma gets her memory back. Saying this now, she will stay with the Gokaigers when she gets her memory back and use her memories as a Gokaiger to help herself in the situations in Megaforce and Super Megaforce, especially Super Megaforce.

Also, Happy Birthday, Mao Ichimichi, the wonderful actress who plays Luka Millfy and Raptor 283 for both Gokaiger and Kyuuranger. I consider this a late birthday present for her and how much she inspired me. Thanks for playing such awesome character, Mao.

Thanks to Gwendolyn Yuki who suggested that I read some of the past few chapters to find the mistakes and Kallen96, though may I suggest copying and sending a link of the story to those you want to read it. And thank you to those who followed and liked the story.

Disclaimer as usual, I don't own anything of this. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, Power Rangers belongs to Saban, all I own is the love of the two, the idea, GokaiWhite, and changes to the episodes.

* * *

Chapter 16 - Clash! Sentai vs Sentai

Emma stood next to Marvelous as he tried to use the computer in the main room to locate their companions, the newly aquired Ranger Keys were on the table near the couch, Navi was worrying and panicking around, shouting, "What'll we do?! What'll we do?! What'll we do?!" "Be quiet!" Marvelous shouted, still trying to use the computer but groaned, gripping the sides of the computer, saying, "It's no use. I can't locate them using their Mobirates." Emma touched his shoulders to calm him down as they called Basco's words about giving up something in order to obtain something.

Looking to the newly obtained Ranger Keys, Marvelous walked to the table, leaving Emma's gentle grasp and tossed the Keys off the table. Emma looked worried at her comrade and captain, gasping with Navi as they heard the Mobirate ring and Marvelous took it out, opening it and answering it, hearing the familar voice on the other end, "Yahoo, Marvey-chan! How ya and Emmy-chan doing?" "Basco..." Marvelous said, calm with a tense aura around him. Emma walked to his side and listened to what Basco was calling about.

"You better not lay a finger on our comrades." Marvelous demanded, Emma listened as Basco spoke, "Of course! Want to hear their voices?" "Marvelous! Emma!/Marvelous-san! Emma-san!" Doc and Ahim shouted, Luka spoke, trying to be brave, "We're okay. Although we're a bit tied up. Everyone's okay though." "...for now..." Joe said, trying to sound calm. Emma gasped as she heard what sounded a hard kick, Basco said, "Oops! My foot slipped! Sorry!" "Joe! Everyone!" Emma cried, covering her mouth and shaking, Marvelous could guess that Basco was smiling when he heard Emma's reaction, he said, "So, Marvey-chan, Emmy-chan, want to make a deal with me?"

Emma and Marvelous kept quiet as he continued, "In exchange for these four, hand over all that I should have obtained before." "What?!" Marvelous shouted, Basco reminded him, "All the Ranger Keys, GokaiGalleon, and Emmy-chan. As well as Navi." Emma froze in place, Basco said, "While Emmy-chan will be my personal treasure, I'll need the other three to serach for the greatest treasure in the universe. What do you think? Simple, right?" When Marvelous kept quiet, gripping a fist, Basco said, "Huh? Oh my my my my! Don't tell me you're hesitating, Marvey-chan? That's fine. If this deal is no good, I'll think of something else. Oh, I'll give them to Zangyack. At least I can get the bounty. I'll give you two some time to think. I'll be expecting a good answer. Later."

After that, he hung up, Marvelous closed his Mobirate and looked at Emma who had a look of horror and frozen shock, then took a step as Navi said, worryingly, "Marvelous..." Emma shook out of her shock and looked at Marvelous, as he went by the pillar and hit his head again. She ran to his side, saying, "Marvelous! Are you okay?" She saw he put his hand over his face to hide the tears falling down his face and she held him, saying, "We don't give up dream we have. We promised that to someone dear, the previous captain. We would never give that up."

Marvelous looked at her, Emma looked up at his red eyes and said, "Please let me be the moral support that you told Basco I was." "Emma..." Marvelous said, holding her close. "I just don't want to lose you, the Galleon, the Ranger Keys, or our comrades." "We'll think of something to save them and keep the Galleon and the Ranger Keys." Emma said, giving a small smile. Marvelous looked at the smile on her face and said, "That's the same smile you had when we met." Emma gasped, the two remembering the day they met.

-Flashback-

Following AkaRed into the main room of the ship, Marvelous saw something jump and hide behind the red pillar, whoever it was, they wore a long brown cloak with a hood that hid their body and face. The person peeked at him and panicked, hiding behind the pillar. 'What is this person's trouble?' Marvelous thought, looking a little annoyed. 'Do they really think that I'm a scary monster or something? Just who are they under that hood?'

AkaRed sighed, shaking his head and walked over to the pillar, walking to the side. He spoke to the person hiding behind the pillar and calmly guided them to where Marvelous was standing. He could see that the person was shaking and movement under the cloak showed that they were hesitant to say something about him or even greet him. AkaRed looked at the person and noticed their movement, then stepped in front of them, hiding their face from Marvelous and he raised his eyebrown to what AkaRed was doing with the person.

When he stepped away, Marvelous had his eyes widen in surprise. The hood was now down and he could see that under the hood was a young girl with long wavy black hair, her hair went just past her shoulder, and she had light brown eyes. The girl looked to be no older than 14 or 15 years old. She looked nervous and tried to avoid eye contact, before simply bowing. Marvelous asked, "Who is this?" "This will be your crewmate and comrade." AkaRed said, patting her shoulders as she stood up. "She has no memory of her past and will be training to be a pirate. I hope you can teach her in the ways of being a pirate as well."

"Are you sure?" Marvelous asked, crossing his arms. "How can you teach her if she has no memories of who she is?" "She can talk and she is willing to learn." AkaRed said, looking. "I am just offering a way for her to defend herself and protect herself along with loved ones who might be waiting for her where she's from, if she ever regain her memories. But this also gives her the chance to make new memories." Marvelous looked at the girl and wasn't sure if she really suit the role of being a pirate.

Leaning into the girl's face, Marvelous asked, "So what is your name? Or do you not remember?" "My name is Emma." The girl spoke, surprising him that she could talk at all. "Emma Goodall." "Well, I guess I can teach you." Marvelous said, pulling back and rubbing his hair, "But don't expect anything simple or easy." Emma smiled softly, "I understand. I hope I can learn what it means to be a pirate from you and AkaRed, getting many new memories." Marvelous felt his face go red and looked away. "Y-yeah."

-End Flashback-

"And indeed, it wasn't easy." Emma said, smiling. Marvelous patted her head, "But you never gave up and just based on your bounty, Zangyack is starting to see that you're a tough pirate to deal with." "Yes, and let me prove that to Basco." Emma said, looking at him with a determined gaze in her eyes. "Let me be more than the moral support you claimed I was." "You're more than that." Marvelous said, hugging her. "You're my third mate." "Third mate..." Emma said, smiling. "Sounds good."

"But what are we going to do about the others?" Emma asked, worried. "We can't do anything without giving up me, the Galleon, Navi, or the Ranger Keys. We may have to give in to his motto." Marvelous kept quiet, holding her and rubbing her hair to keep her calm. He knew that they could try to keep what was mentioned and stop Basco even just for a moment to get their teammates back. As soon as Emma's worried breathing went calm, the room was quiet.

Navi just looked at his oldest companions, wishing he could comfort Emma as well as Marvelous. Much like Marvelous, Navi could remember Emma's training and even he could tell that it wasn't easy for her. At the start, she had no idea on how to act as a pirate, during the first time she tried to use the Saber, Emma could barely lift the sword and when using the Gun, she fell back due to the rebound of the first shot. Emma became the driver for the Galleon during visits to worlds and while Marvelous, AkaRed, and Basco went to the worlds, she would secretly practice to adjust to the weight and recoil of the weapons.

When the three discovered her practicing, AkaRed and Marvelous began to help her, showing her how hard it would be but encouraging her to keep at it. However, she avoided or even tried to stay out of Basco's sight, expect when it was time to eat, but even then she tried to avoid looknig at Basco. Navi felt the tension and concern in the air, wishing there was something that he could do to just lessen the tension and make Emma.

"Marvelous... Emma..." Navi said, looking at them. Letting Emma go, the two went to the Treanger Box, Marvelous opening the lid to see the keys inside. One key stood out, it was the Akarenger Key. Marvelous thought for a moment and said, "Hey, Emma. I never told you how AkaRed and I met, did I?" "No, when we met, he and I had arrived at a planet with a warehouse." Emma said. "AkaRed said he was going to explore the warehouse and asked me to wait on the ship, staying hidden under the cloak. When he came back, you were with him and he simply said that he had found me a teammate to work with."

"I see..." Marvelous said, then began to tell her how he met their previous captain and what happened for him to join the crew.

-Flashback-

Gasping for air as he slashed at the Gourmin, Marvelous laid his sword on his shoulder and walked to a crate of Zangyack supplies. Using his sword to open the lid, he sighed to find the usual gold and silver items, grabbing a handful and letting it fall from his hand back into the crate, saying, "The same dull stuff as usual. Hmm?"

He noticed something different among the usual gold and silver in the crate, it was a small figure in the shape of a person. The figure seemed to be in two parts, the arms connected to the top. It was colored in red with a yellow 'v' on the chest and a silver line down the center, the hands and boots were painted white, the head looked like some kind of helmet that had a yellow number 1 with silver wings that had a silver line which connected to the chest. The visor was blue with many indented holes and a silver outline. What was more interesting was that the figurine was the shape of a key.

Curious, Marvelous grabbed it and picked it up, asking, "What is this?" "Will you give that to me?" A voice asked, turning, Marvelous saw a being wearing all red. He had a helmet that had a yellow 'V' and a high collar around his neck, the helmet had a white mouth cover and underneath was a white turtleneck. On his left chest breast was a yellow badge with a large 'V' on it. His belt was darker with a large 'X' with two smaller 'X's acting as the buckle. He stood against the bright light from the outside of the warehouse.

"Zangyack?" Marvelous questioned. "No, you're different. Who are you?!" "Right now, people call me a pirate." The person said. Marvelous said, beginning to approach him, "So we're in the same trade! So, is this you?" He looked at the key and the person said, "No. But it is something I need." "That so?" Marvelous said, curious. Then he looked at the person and said, "Then I can't give it to you!" He began to the person, swinging his sword to attack.

But the person dodged, moving out of the way of every attack Marvelous sent his way. Marvelous was impressed and tried to keep up, but evenuatally, the person knocked the sword out of his hand and pointed at Marvelous. There was a moment of silence before Marvelous admitted, "I lose." As the person lowered the sword, he turned away and held out his hand to give him the key, he said, "This is yours." "This isn't what you want, is it?" The person said, looking at him. Marvelous looked at him, surprised.

"What do you want?" The person asked, looking at him. Lowering his hand and walking from the person, Marvelous said, "Nothing in particular... But, if the greatest treasure in the universe really existed then I'd like to go find it. If you're a pirate, then I'm sure you're heard of it too. Well..." He looked at the key in his hand, he continued, "it's probably just a myth..." "It's no myth." The person said, looking at him. Marvelous turned to him, "Eh?"

Tossing the sword to the ground, the person said, "If you give up on it, you'll never get it." Then he turned and stepped out, looking outside the warehouse, Marvelous went wide-eyed at what he saw. Coming up from the light was a large red ship floating in the air with a large blade as the bowsprit and a yellow banister, it had three mast sails, the central one having a small crow's nest at the top, having the largest sail which bore a unique Jolly Rodger. The same symbol was on the side with a row of cannons and two wings to help keep it float.

The person turned to him and said, "All that's left for you is to decide." Marvelous was amazed and speechless, smiling.

-End Flashback-

Emma smiled as Marvelous stepped from her and stepped to the stairs. He turned to look at the main room of the ship that had become his home, seeing Emma standing next to his chair. He realized, recalling her help and growing skill in the last few battles, that she had grown from that scared shy little girl that he had first seen hiding behind a pillar and wearing a large cloak into a confident strong and firece young woman who was smart, clever, creative, and tough, using what she had and what she knew in order to help in a fight. He had noted that she was really coming out of her shell by being with the others.

Marvelous closed his eyes, thinking about the four teammates who had become his family and that had been captured, recalling how happy and bright the ship was with, how well Emma got along with them and how them teaching her helped her come out of her shell and show her how to be strong. He recalled how AkaRed told him that if he gave up on the greatest treasure, he wouldn't get it and all that he had left to decide. Emma noticed that he gripped a fist and opened his eyes.

He smiled and said, "That's true... The one who decides... is me!" Emma smiled and nodded, happy to see he found a resolve. He went and sat in his chair, Navi taking his place on the top of the chair, taking out his Mobirate and dialed to call Basco. Basco answered, "Hello? Marvey-chan?" "I'm bringing what you want to the following location." Marvelous told him. Emma gasped, but saw Marvelous put a finger to his lips and mouthed, 'Don't worry. Trust me.'

Then he continued, "Be sure you bring our comrades with you." "Nice doin' business with you!" Basco said, happily. Seeing Marvelous shut his Mobirate, Emma was worried but decided to trust him as he said and picked the Treanger Box, Marvelous said, "I have a plan. Just play along, we will get our team back together. And we will keep everything that he wanted, because we will not give up that dream." He stood and touched her shoulders, trying to keep her calm and not have her be scared since they knew how she reacted after meeting Basco again for the first time in a long while.

Emma nodded, waiting as Marvelous took the Galleon to the location and hopped off with him as they saw Basco with his monkey partner who was holding a chain that had Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Doc bound in. The monkey wore their confiscated Mobirates as a necklace around its neck, Doc tried to step forward, saying, "Marvelous... Emma..." But the monkey pushed him back into the line, Emma kept quiet, trying not to look worried about him and the others, holding the Treanger Box in her hands. Seeing three of his demanded items in sight, Basco smiled.

"Don't make that expression!" Marvelous said, looking at Doc. Emma looked at her chained up companions and gave a small smile, nodding. Basco said, "Good work! First, show me what's in that treasure chest." Taking a gulp, Emma held the Treanger Box in her hands and opened the lid, showing him all the Ranger Keys inside. Basco smiled, "Good, now Emmy-chan, you can close that and take a step forward." "Very well." Emma said, closing the lid and taking a breath, starting to step toward Basco. Joe groaned, not wanting to see what Basco would do to her if she was under him.

"I'm not letting you have these." Marvelous said, as Emma stopped. Basco smiled, curious, "Oh? Then you two are abandoning these guys?" "No!" Emma said, Marvelous said, looking at him. "You will return our comrades." "Listen, Marvey-chan, Emmy-chan." Basco said, looking at them. "Trying to obtain something without giving something up is not possible." "Like we care." Emma said, rolling her eyes at hearing his phrase for the umpteenth time. Marvelous nodded, saying, "We will take everything we want with our own hands." "That is means to be a pirate!" Emma said, giving a determined look that made Luka, Joe, Ahim, and Doc smiled as it seemed that she had grown from training to be a pirate into a full grown pirate.

With a grunt, Emma tossed the chest into the air, having it open and all the Keys falling out. Among the keys, there was a open Mobirate. Joe smiled, "I see. Doc!" He kicked Doc in the leg, having him move forward with his mouth open and catching the Mobirate with his mouth. When the monkey tried to go and stop him, Luka put out her foot to trip the monkey and Ahim was able to bite its hand, causing it to let it go of the chain.

"Alright!" Marvelous shouted as he and Emma brought out their Sabers and attacked Basco, distractcing him and facing him as he was barehanded. Joe caught the Shinken Green Ranger Key and was able to flip it open, then inserted it into the Mobirate that was in Doc's mouth, turning it as Doc shouted a muffled 'Gokai Change', becoming Shinken Green and freeing himself from the chain. He used the Shinkenmaru to slash at the monkey and then cut the chains that held Luka and Ahim, freeing them. Meanwhile, Emma and Marvelous were still busy with Basco, slashing and being able to keep up with his movements. They stepped back as the monkey was tossed to him.

Doc smiled, showing that he had gotten the necklace of their Mobirate from the monkey's neck. "Way to go!" Luka said, smiling. Joe stepped over, complaining that he was still bound up in chains, Doc said, as they got their Mobirates back, "Bold as usual!" Ahim stepped up to Emma and Marvelous, saying, "But that's just like Marvelous-san. Seems like Emma-san just might be rubbing off on you." Emma laughed, rubbing her hair embarrassed. Luka stepped up and messed up Emma's hair, saying, "What would you two have done if we haven't noticed?" "Well..." Emma said, scratching her cheek. Marvelous said, "Since it's you guys, you would have figured it out."

"I suppose." Joe said, walking to stand next to Emma as Luka moved. He gave Emma the Mobirate that Doc used, Emma smiled and took it, standing between Joe and Marvelous in their line up. Seeing them all lined up and ready to fight, Basco said, "My my. I didn't think this would happen. Oh well." He brought out his trumpet and blew into it, summoning a set of living copies of the Keys that were in, then set another group of Keys, summoning another group of living copies. "Marvelous. Em." Luka said, smiling with her hands on her hips. "We're taking all of these, right?" She emphrasized on the all, hoping to take all of the Keys when the copies were defeated.

"Of course!" Marvelous said, smiling. Emma smiled and said, "Why not?" Everyone brought out their Keys and flipped them open, then opened up their Mobirates, shouting, "Gokai Change!" They changed into their Gokai form and performed the roll call, calling themselves the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. "Lets make this showy!" Marvelous said, bringing out his Gun. Everyone followed by bringing out their guns and firing before charging in to fight, Marvelous shouted, "Come on!" Emma went to fight the white Ranger from the Dairangers. She met up with Joe, as they turned and took on each other's target, Emma slashing at the clone of the Goseiger Key.

While they were busy fighting the Key clones, Basco smiled and walked through the fighting to where the Treanger Box landed, he said, "While you do that, I'll take the Ranger Keys." However, he saw Navi finishing with his job of picking the Keys and sorting them in the chest, before saying, "And that's the last one! Goodbye!" He picked up the chest and flew back to the ship, Basco sighed, "Ah... Navi-chan... Not a bad job..." "I suppose!" Navi replied, Emma groaned, getting pushed by the clone of the Ranger key she was facing but she pushed it back.

Using her saber to block a attack, Emma twirled her gun and put it at the stomach, firing a few bullets at it to send it backward a few steps. Emma lifted her Saber to block a attack from the white Dairanger, getting back to back with Joe, Emma lifted her saber, "Swap?" "Gladly." He said, giving her his gun as she gave him her saber, she twirled her two guns and fired at the two clones that were surrounded around them. Joe helped by slashing at them. Seeing how much trouble Doc was having, they went to help Doc, helping turn his targets into keys. Emma gave Joe back his gun while he gave her back her saber.

Then they went to help Marvelous, who was facing the last of the clones. He said, "Lets go!" They opened the cyclinders of their weapons and summoned their Ranger Keys as the last five clones were gathering together, the six closed the cyclinders and sent a extra powerful Final Wave, first firing their guns then sending a slash, making the remaining clones turn into keys. Having gone to a high clif to watch them, Basco crossed his arms and smiled, "Seems Marvey-chan's stronger than before. And Emmy-chan has really grown from that weak little girl I remember. Guess I should retreat for today. Sally!"

He twisted and opened the knob on Sally's stomach, saying, "Come on out!" A steam of water came out, creating a large water monster. Seeing the new monster, Doc went behind Marvelous, saying, "Whoa, something came out!" "It's a liquiddroid, Wateru-kun." Basco said, looking at them then turned. "Take good care of them. Later!" "Basco!" Emma shouted, watching him walk away. Marvelous shouted, "Stop!" "Hey!" Luka shouted, pulling Emma back to avoid a water blast from Wateru. Marvelous brought out his Mobirate, saying, "Damn, guess we'll have to take care of this first." He summoned the Galleon and Emma held him, entering the Galleon and forming Gokai-Oh.

Spinning the wheel to attack, Emma groaned to see it dodge, she said, "This thing is as slippery as what it's made of." "Hey! Don't dodge!" Luka said, grumbling. Wateru grabbed the two sword and extended its arms to push them back. Luka said, getting angry, "Wateru-kun, was it? Not bad." "He is suprisingly bad, is he not?" Ahim added, Emma groaned, Joe suggested, "If pushing doesn't work, then pull." "Yeah." Marvelous said, having Emma let go of the wheel to have it spin, pulling the Gokai-Oh from Wateru's grip. Doc said, "Now to put it together!"

They made and fired the cannons at Wateru, Doc brought two Keys, saying happily, "We've got a lot more!" Everyone set the GaoRanger and Shinkenger Keys, forming the Shinken Gokai-Oh, Marvelous said, "Enough playing around! Let's go!" Summoning the Rekka Daizantou, they performed the Gokai Samurai Giri, using the heat of the attack to destroy Wateru.

After beating Wateru, the ship reformed and Luka looked over their new keys. She smiled, picking one up, she said, "We didn't find a Grand Power but we got 15 new Ranger Keys!" "Thinking about it now, Navi's prophecies haven't always been about Grand Powers." Joe said, looking at one. "They might include things like these keys." "That's right!" Navi said, enjoying a pat on the head from Ahim. Emma smiled, happy to see them back and happy, then looked and said, "Um, hey..." "I'm sorry, guys." Marvelous said, having everyone look at him as he looked out a window. "Emma and I got you all caught up in this mess." "What are you saying?!" Joe said, surprising them. "This isn't the first time, you know."

"That's right." Doc said, smiling. "We're used to it." "It is enjoyable to have excitement every day like this." Ahim said, looking at them. She patted Navi on the head and said, "Right?" "Yeah! That's right!" Navi said, happy. Luka said, "If we didn't like it, we'd just leave. You two don't have to worry about us." Emma was speechless and smiled, letting a tear fall in happiness, Doc stood and said, "Alright, let's eat." "Doc, what's for dinner tonight?" Luka asked, following him to the kitchen.

As they began to discuss dinner plans, Emma wiped her eyes and Marvelous whispered, "Thanks, guys." "Yeah, thanks so much, guys." Emma whispered, then they went to join them. However, they were unaware that Basco had more than the ten keys that they had taken.

* * *

And with that, ends the 16th chapter. Yes, Emma fought Gosei Knight with Joe as a hint or foreshadow to her future in Megaforce. Now that this chapter is done, I will likely go one of two ways, make the 199 Hero Battle movie as a separate story or work on the next chapter which introduces the coolest, cutest, and funniest character who become a Ranger in the series. Mostly will go the latter, but I will work on the 199 Hero Battle with the other movies.

Next time, the crew gets a rather strange and unique prediction, Emma receives the rest of her memory, a new member of the Gokaigers appears, and a excitable and strange young man appears. See you next time. R&R if you like it.


	17. The Amazing Silver Man!

Welcome to chapter 17! I was waiting to write this one for a long time cause it's the debut of the funniest, craziest, and one of the best characters to become a part of the Sentai. Gai Ikari, or Gooookai Silver! Don't worry, while his main passion is still Super Sentai, he has some knowledge of the Power Rangers, so he knows there's a difference and will mention it if there is something to mention about it. And will likely go fan crazy when meeting a veteran of the Rangers like with the Sentai, so that reaction will only be when he meets Tommy.

And well, he'll probably have a closer bond with Emma as they're both the only Earthlings on the team and will try to help her feel more comfortable being back on her home world. Please don't ask about the 199 Hero movie, I'll work on it as soon as I can.

Thanks to Gwendolyn Yuki and Keller96 for reviewing, I tried to make sure there weren't as many grammar error and fix them along the way while uploading or before, so yeah. Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited the story, I'll try and keep my New Years resolution of keeping up with the story and uploading new chapters, especially now.

Disclaimer time, I don't own any of this, though I wish I did. Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is property of Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, the things I own is the idea, GokaiWhite, changes to the episodes, and my love of the two.

* * *

Chapter 17 - The Amazing Silver Man!

It had been a few days since the incident with Basco and the Gokaigers were facing enlarged Sugoumin, flying through the sky, Marvelous shouted, "No use running!" "Let's use the MagiRangers' Grand Power." Luka suggested, taking out the MagiYellow Key. "Here we go." Everyone followed, summoning the MagiDragon and forming the Magi Gokai-Oh, flying in the sky. They avoided the blasts from the Sugoumin that were firing at them. They used the MagiDragon fire at the Sugoumin before it retreated, Joe said, "There's still more on the ground."

"There's just no end..." Emma said, groaning and putting her hand to her helmet. Luka patted her shoulder, Doc said, "Then, let's use the DekaRangers' Grand Power!" As they fell to the ground, they set the keys and formed the Deka Gokai-Oh, shooting at the Sugoumin around them. Cancelling Deka Gokai-Oh, Doc said, "Finish them with Gokai P.A.T Strike!" They turned the keys and performed the attack, destroying the rest of the Sugoumin and Luka breathed in relief, "We did it! Or I thought we did. What's that?"

More of the Sugoumin began to appear, Emma groaned, "Again?!" "Quickly finish this!" Marvelous shouted, Ahim suggested, "Then, let's use the Grand Power we received the other day from the Goseigers-san." "Yeah!" Marvelous said, everyone bringing out the Goseiger Keys and setting them, performing the Gokai All Headder Dai Shingeki, bringing out all the Gosei Headders to destroy the Sugoumins.

Emma breathed and leaned against Joe, he patted her head and she looked at him, smiling and breathing in relief. On the ground, happily seeing the Gokai-Oh with the DekaRanger power, there was a young man with short dark brown hair, he wore a gray coat with multi-colored strips and rolled up sleeves, a white shirt with a messy multi-colored splatter design, a white, gray, and black shamar scarf around his neck, deep pink pants, multi-colored polka dot and stripped socks and silvery gray converse sneakers. He smiled, saying, "That's good. So the Goseiger's Grand Power is Gosei Headders? That's so awesome! I hope I can see the other ones soon!"

Having the ship reform, everyone stepped into the main room with Navi telling them, "Good work! But I sure get tired of fighting these guys." "Well, we've obtained 11 Grand Powers." Doc said, smiling. Joe said, "Yeah. That was a battle worthy of us." "That is indeed true." Ahim said, walking to him as he had his hand on Emma's shoulder. Luka added, "Plus, we got 15 Ranger Keys from Basco before that." "We're doing pretty well." Emma said, smiling. Luka nodded, "At this rate, we'll quickly complete getting all the Grand Powers. Then we'll get the greatest treasure in the galaxy." Emma nodded as Marvelous smiled and said, "Yeah. Get on with it, bird!" "Alright!" Navi said, getting up in the air. "Let's Treasure Navigate!"

Everyone saw Navi fly around, "Let's go flying! This'll be a big one!" He hit his head on the ceiling and floated, saying, "Find an amazing silver man. ... that's it." "What's that?" Joe asked, Luka wondered, "Something amazing? How so?" "Man, vague as always." Doc said, sighing. Emma tilted her head, curious about the silver man that Navi mentioned. Marvelous said, smiling, "Just find something amazing, right? Let's go!" He stood up and took his coat from Ahim, and they headed into the city. Emma held Luka's hand and looked around, Doc wondered, "An amazing silver..." "An amazing silver...?" Luka pondered, holding Emma's hand tightly. While walking, they saw something silver run past them.

"Is that is?" Marvelous wondered. Ahim said, "Indeed, he is wearing silver but..." Emma sighed as Marvelous went to confront him, he asked him, "Are you the amazing silver man?" "Will you tell us about the Grand Powers of the Super Sentai?" Ahim said, walking up. Emma let go of Luka's hand and put her hand to her chin, not sure who they found was their target. The man asked, "What are you people talking about?! I'm in a hurry! Out of the way!" Then he ran past them, Emma looked at him as he ran past, everyone looking with her. Joe said, "Looks like he's not it." With a sigh, Emma took hold of Joe's hand and they began to walk again.

The young man, the one who saw the Deka Gokai-Oh earlier, quickly went down a flight of stairs and smiled, seeing the Gokaigers walking and looking around for something silver, saying, "There they are! Alright!" While they were talking, a young boy went and tripped by Marvelous, though he saw it, Marvelous just continued to walk. The young man pouted and ran to them, shouting, "Wait! Wait! Please, wait a moment, Marvelous-san!" Everyone turned and saw the young man who ran and grabbed Marvelous, Emma wondered, "How did he know Marvelous' name?" "Huh?!" Marvelous asked, the young man said, holding his hand out, "Wait right there!"

He ran to the child and said, "Sorry, could you stay down?" Then he stood and looked at Marvelous, saying, "Pleas help him up, Marvelous-san!" "Huh?!" Marvelous said, confused. Everyone seemed confused as the young man explained, "If you're a Super Sentai member, then you should gently extend a hand to children who fall." "What are you talking about?!" Marvelous asked, then crossed his arms. "If it's a small fall, he should just get up himself." Indeed, the young boy stood up and agreed, "Yeah!" Then he ran to his mother, Emma scratched her cheek, "Uh, okay..." While the young man tried to explain the situation to the boy's mother, the Gokaigers turned and left. Seeing them walk away, the young man wept, "Wait!"

"There certainly are strange people around." Doc mentioned as they walked, Luka said, "Although he was kinda cute." "I'm not sure about that." Emma said, looking at Luka. Doc even replied, "Ehh?!" "Let's find the Grand Power before we get hung up by another weirdo." Marvelous suggested. Ahim saw something and said, "The color silver!" "Yes, but not the silver we're looking for." Emma said, as it was a group of Goumin with a new monster leading them, saying something about setting something in the location. Luka was shocked, "Goumins?"

The monster and the Goumins turned to see them, Marvelous said, "Which means Zangyack again!" "The wanted pirates!" The monster said, "How did you know about the plan to set bombs in the city while you fought the giant Sugoumins?!" "What?" Emma asked, Doc said, "Was that what it was?" "Man... Now that we've seen this, we can't just ingore them." Luka said, a hand on her hip. So everyone took out their keys and Mobirates, shouting, "Gokai Change!" Then they changed into their regular Gokai form, announcing themselves. Marvelous said, bringing out his gun, "Let's make this showy!" He fired at the monster though the Goumins went in, taking the shots. The monster shouted, "I will present your corpses to Warz Gill-sama! Go, Goumins!"

With that, the Gokaigers ran into the fight with the Goumin, Luka groaned, "Ah, mou! Do you guys like getting in our way or something?!" Emma put her saber behind her back and fired around at the Goumin around her, using their staff as a stepstool to jump and kick one in the face. Doc took the bomb from the one he was facing, showing the bomb to the Goumins and scaring them by joking it was going to blow. Then he tossed it to one, having the bomb blow up and everyone lined up, the monster growled in anger. Doc suggested, "Let's use the Ranger Keys that we got from Basco!" "Sounds good." Marvelous said, Emma nodded, "Yeah, not a bad idea."

Summoning their chosen keys, the Gokaigers inserted the Keys and changed into their new forms, Marvelous became TimeFire, Joe changed into MagiShine, Luka turned into MegaSilver, Doc changed into DragonRanger, Ahim became AbareKiller, and Emma turned into Gosei Knight. Everyone summoned their form's respective weapons, Emma wielding the Leon Laser in its sword mode. They ran to face the monster, using their weapons to attack and slash at the monster.

While they were busy fighting, the young man ran up and saw the fight. He smiled, saying, "Hell yeah! They're all using additional members! Guess they have those Ranger Keys too. That's cool. That's awesome!" Covering Marvelous as he was sent to the ground, Emma changed the Leon Laser to its laser mode and fired at the monster, but it deflected the attack and sent her flying, having her fall to the ground and hit her head on the ground. The monster gloated, "You guys cannot beat me!" Joe and Luka changed their weapons, covering for Emma as she shook her head and recovered, but the monster created a barrier. Luka groaned, "What is this?! It's way old." "But he must have some weak spot." Joe said, running to attack but the monster still formed the barrier.

Emma managed to stand and tried to attack with Marvelous, Doc, and Ahim, all to no avail due to the barrier forming. Everyone groaned as the monster sent a lighting attack, sending everyone to the ground. The young man gasped and realized, "Oh, I shouldn't just watch! Alright! This is my debut!" He ran to go down the stairs nearby, meanwhile, Doc got up and said, "Leave it to me! This way!" "Doc!" Emma shouted, watching Doc lure the monster away. He tried to dodge the lighting blasts from the monster, before jumping over the monster. But he suddenly dropped the Zyusouken on the back of the collar that the monster was wearing, which caused it to spark and the monster fell to its knee.

Everyone stood up and noticed what happened, the young man arrived and said, "That's far enough, Zangyack!" "I'll stop here for today." The monster suddenly said. "But you better not forget this, pirates! Next time for sure, I will defeat you!" He sent a wave of lighting and ran off, Doc said, "He fled!" "Deja vu..." Emma said, before holding her head. Ahim held her and asked, "Emma-san, are you okay?" "Yeah, just a bit of a headache from the fall." She said, as they changed back to their regular Gokai form. Looking at the monster that ran away, Marvelous said, "Whatever. Let's go!" "Yeah." Joe agreed, Emma nodded, holding Ahim's hand as they walked away. The young man just stood there in utter defeat, saying, "No way... Are they allowed to do that?"

Changing out of their Gokai forms, Emma kept quiet, holding Ahim's hand. 'I can't tell them...' She thought, looking at them. 'With that recent attack, I regained the rest of my memories. I know they say I can stay with them, but how will they really react if they find out that all my memories are back?' Ahim looked at her, concerned. Emma just smiled, "I'm fine, Ahim. Nothing to worry about." "Okay..." Ahim said, turning back to walk. Marvelous turned and looked at her, Emma knew that he was observant and decided to wait on telling them when she could gather the couarge.

"That Zangyack's barrier was kind of a pain." Luka said, grumbling as they climbed a set of stairs, Emma held her head, saying, "Tell me about it." "But I wonder why he suddenly retreated." Ahim pondered. Everyone suddenly stopped as Joe noted, "So you were wondering too, Ahim? Why did he suddenly retreat?" "It was probably because the dagger I dropped hit his neck." Doc suggested, Emma thought and said, "Well, it seemed to hit a certain area that caused a reaction on that collar he wore." "I bet there's a small opening in the back of his barrier." Doc said, nodding in agreement. Ahim said, nodding as well, "So if he appears once more, we would do well to aim there." "Well, that's if we run into him again." Marvelous said. "Let's go."

"Please wait a moment!" The young man shouted, gasping for air as he managed to catch up with them. Everyone stopped and saw him try to catch his breath, he looked up at them and smiled but Marvelous said, "You again? Just what do you want?!" "Alright!" The young man said, smiling and running to the top of the stairs then faced them. He began to pose, "My name is Gai! Gai Ikari! I'm the man who loves Super Sentai more than anyone else!" "Uh..." Emma began to say, Joe said, "So what do you want from us?" "Isn't it obvious?" Gai said, walking down the stairs to them. "I came to join you all! I will be the Gokaigers' seventh member!" "What?!" Emma said, surprised, Luka and Doc were also surprised. Marvelous just smiled, and asked, "If we let you join, can you do anything good?"

"Yeah!" Gai said quickly and turned to them. "I do. Of course I can!" "What's that?" Marvelous asked, Gai said, "If I join, the Gokaigers will be a much more amazing Super Sentai!" "A more amazing Super Sentai?" Ahim asked, "What's that?" "Of course." Gai said, looking at her. "From babies to the elderly, it'll be a Super Sentai loved by many! Strong! Righteous! Invigorating!" He began to imagine what his inclusion would be like and how everyone but Doc would act, he said, "... something like that." "What's that?" Joe asked, Luka said, "It's too weird." "Huh?" Gai said, confused. Ahim said, "I am sorry to say this but I believe so too." "Yeah, sorry but I also agree it's just too weird." Emma said.

"Yeah!" Doc added. "Anyway, you forgot me!" "No way..." Gai said, feeling defeated. He looked at Marvelous and asked, "What does Marvelous-san think?" "It should be obvious." Marvelous said, smiling. Gai smiled but Marvelous lost his smile and said, "We don't need you." "Eeehhh?!" Gai shouted in confusion and shock, then he fell to his knees. "No way! It can't be! I was rejected! I didn't even consider this possibility!" While he was kneeling in defeat, the Gokaigers turned and walked away, Gai looked up and said, "That's it... In this case, I'll use my trump card." He turned and saw the Gokaigers had left and he was all alone, feeling awkward, saying, "Oh..."

Then he saw the Galleon lift its anchors and fly off in the sky, Gai began to cry, "Oh my God!" As the Galleon flew in the sky, Luka went and sat on the couch, breathing, Navi greeted them, "Welcome home!" "I thought he was kinda cute but beyond that, he was kinda annoying." Luka said, sighing. Ahim said, "But he did not seem like a bad person at heart." "Well, no." Emma said. "But he seemed a bit overly excited about the Super Sentai." "That guy's no good!" Doc said, seeming really frustated. "He's completely useless!" "Don't worry." Joe said, turning to them. "He won't join us without Marvelous' approval."

"Well." Marvelous said, smiling. "That's right." "By the way, everyone." Navi said, speaking up, "What about the amazing silver man?" "Oh..." Everyone said together, realizing that they had completely forgot about looking for the subject of Navi's current prediction. Navi shouted, "Eh?! You just came back without finding him!? Unbelievable!" Marvelous grabbed Navi's beak, silencing him and said, "Let's try again!" Emma laughed nervously. So they formed the Gokai-Oh and looked around for the amazing silver man. A ice vendor said that a amazing silver man was at the park, so they headed for the park.

But when they ran to the area, Emma sweatdropped and said, "Really?" It turned that it was the running man that they had seen earlier, and he was stuffing himself with hot dogs. She facepalmed, Marvelous groaned, "You again!?" "What is this? Mou!" Luka said, pouting. But they dodged a lighting attack that suddenly came, seeing that the monster from before appeared. Emma gasped as the monster greeted, "Yo!" Everyone looked at the monster in surprise, Joe groaned, "You..." "Go!" Marvelous told the man and he ran off, the monster said, "I was careless once but I've powered up now! You'd better say your prayers this time!"

"You're the one who better start praying!" Marvelous said, as everyone lined up with their keys and Mobirates out. They then changed into their Gokai forms, looking at the monster and the new squad of Goumins. "Alright. Let's make this showy!" Marvelous shouted, ready to fight. Gai ran into the fight, shouting, "Wait a moment!" "You again?!" Luka asked, annoyed. Emma was also annoyed and said, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" "Hey, don't come out." Marvelous said. "It's dangerous."

"It'll be okay." Gai said, smiling. "Watch me this time!" Emma crossed her arms, not sure what to think til Gai produced a familiar looking key, colored silver, then brought out a bar shaped phone with a familiar symbol and various buttons that had the faces of the Ranger Keys that they had obtained recently, he flipped open the front screen. Emma gasped, Gai inserted the key into the open space and closed the screen, shouting, "Gokai Change!" Then he pressed the center button on the top row of the phone and held the phone out, then pressed the button on the top, the Key getting scanned by the red scanner. Then everyone heard the familiar, "Gokaiger!"

Much like them, Gai obtained the black spandex suit with the white collar, the braces, gloves, and boots, , however, his braces were gold as opposed to theirs being silver and his boots being silver, then he got the symbol on his chest, a silver coat, and finally the helmet. His helmet more resembled a bandanna with a unique sunglasses shaped visor, Emma gasped in surprised with everyone to see him now dressed as one of them.

"There's a deep red sun on my back!" Gai said, trying to pose. "There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers! My squishy cheeks are pink. The green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining silver! And of course my name is... Gooookai Silver!"

"No way." Luka said in surprise. "He transformed!" "But how?" Ahim asked, then looked to Marvelous. "Marvelous-san. Did you give out Ranger Keys to others beside ourselves?" Emma looked at him, not recalling any other Ranger Keys. Marvelous said, "There are only six Gokaiger Ranger Keys." "But that's obviously a Gokaiger, any way you look at it." Joe said, stepping up and crossing his arm. Emma said, "Yeah."

"Take a look at my power, everyone!" Gai said, getting ready to fight. "Then let me join you! Let's go!" He ran into the fight, Emma watched, looking confused. Watching him, Gai seemed to have some fighting skill, kicking and hitting the Goumins. He brought out a unique gun, saying, "Gokai Spear! Gun Mode!" He fired at the Goumins, then said, "Gokai Spear!" His gun changed into a trident-like weapon, using it to slash at the Goumins. Emma was just speechless, watching him take out the Goumins. Gai said happily, "Here I come!" He slashed and attacked the Goumins, sending many slashs that destroyed the Goumins.

Then he went to the monster that was leading them, trying to fight him, Gai shouted, "Are you guys watching me fight?! Please. Let me join you!" "He's surprisingly good." Marvelous said, standing as he was sitting while watching Gai fight, Luka said, "Actually, he's pretty strong." "Anyway, look at the back of the Zangyack's neck." Doc said, Emma gasped as the monster turned to show that there was now a reinforced barrier on the back of the collar, Ahim said, "It looks like it's reinforced." "That must be that's the weak spot!" Doc said, looking at everyone. "Since it stands out more, it'll be easier to hit." 'Will it?' Emma thought, looking at the reinforced cover.

As Gai began to have trouble with the barrier that the monster could form, he was tossed back in front of the others. He said, "The barrier's... strong." "We'll take care of the rest." Doc said, having his saber and gun out with everyone. Everyone went around Gai and ran to face the monster, attempting to slash at him, facing the barrier that he could create. Doc was tossed back and looked at a tree, thinking and said, "I've got it!" While the others were fighting, Gai called Emma to him, shouting, "Emma-san!"

"Drive him back!" Marvelous shouted while he and the others fired at the monster, sending him stepping backward then Doc jumped from the tree, "Now's my chance!" "Wait, Doc!" Emma shouted, running with Gai as he shouted, "No!" They ran and held their weapons out to stop Doc's from hitting the back of the collar. The three of them jumped back and Gai explained, "I don't know, but something's off!" "I feel it too." Emma said, holding her saber tightly. Gai nodded, saying, "It stands out so much, it's like they want you to hit it." "He's right." Joe said, realizing it.

"What are you guys talking about?!" The monster asked before attacking Emma, Gai, and Doc, who managed to dodge and block. Though Doc and Gai were tossed to the ground, Emma ran to the monster with Gai who got back up and avoided his lighting blasts, they jumped over him and Emma used the tip of her saber along with Gai who used the tip of his trident, the two tearing the collar off into the air, Gai shouted, "Everyone, get down!" He held Emma as they knelt down, hearing the ringing of the explosion when it happened.

Doc gasped and stood up, saying, "There was a bomb in it!" "So that was the feeling I had..." Emma said, breathing and looked at Gai, who happily patted her shoulder. The monster was shocked, "W-what?! What's the meaning of this?!" He felt his neck in shock, Gai stood up with Emma and said, "Alright. You don't have your barrier anymore. Let's do this enthusiastically!" Emma watched as he ran and slashed at the monster, attacking with powerful slashes. With one powerful slash, he sent him flying and snapped his fingers, saying, "The finisher!" He brought his key, flipping it open and inserted in the insert beneath the blades, and twisted it. He twirled the spear, having it annouce, 'Final Wave!'

Jumping in the air, Gai shouted, "Gokai Shooting Star!" He tossed his Spear and pireced the monster through the chest, completely destroying it. He said with a breath of relief, "I did it. My first victory!" He was so happy and smiled underneath his helmet, Ahim gasped, "The amazing silver man!" "Oh!" Everyone gasped in realization. Marvelous said, "I see." They walked to Gai as they all changed out of their Gokai forms. Marvelous looked at Gai and crossed his arms.

"So the bird was talking about you." He said, Gai said, confused, "What?" "So that means..." Joe pondered. "Do you have a Grand Power?" "Eh?" Gai said, more confused. Luka stepped up and asked, "How are you able to transform?!" "Why do you have the same mark?!" Ahim said, stepping up with her and Doc, Doc asked, "Who are you?!" "P-please don't rush me at all once..." Gai said, smiling. Emma looked down and Marvelous noticed that she was hiding something as well feeling uncomfortable about Gai and his power while he smiled, excited for being part of the team.

* * *

And he soon learns that just showing he has the same power and some decent fighting skill isn't enough to join. Btw, I wasn't sure what Sixth Ranger Emma should turn into so I went with Gosei Knight to go with the theme of the Sixth Rangers foreshadowing Gai and his future involvement, though I guess it's a double foreshadowing as Gosei Knight is a Zord that can change forms and uses a cellular device which has certain buttons he must press while being the counterpart of the sixth ranger who will join the Megaforce Rangers. No worries, after this chapter, no hints or foreshadows to her future.

Next chapter, Emma considers leaving the team, Gai tries to what he has to give to the team, Emma and Gai bond with Gai trying to convince her to stay, Marvelous allows Gai to join. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, til next time. R&R if you liked it.


	18. Rampage with a Dinosaur Robot Drill

Here's chapter 18. This was a fun episode to watch and a fun chapter to write, but it took a while to write cause I needed to think about how Gai could convince Emma to stay and I wrote the Hero Climax movie cause of a review from someone in the last chapter. So that's done and this chapter is done, also took time to look over both and make sure for little to no grammar mistakes. Thanks to the reviews I got recently to write this chapter.

The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai - Actually the encounter with the Goseiger is the main plot of the first movie, 199 Hero Great Battle, which is written and can be read now. And thanks for reviewing so I can remember to write it. The correct order would be read/watch 1 through 16, then the 199 Hero Battle, then come back and do 17 to about now until I write and upload the next movie.

Gwendolyn Yuki - Thanks for the review, and all the reviews so far

Keller96 - Thanks for reviewing

Disclaimer is that I do not own anything of this, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Saban. The only things I own is the love of the two, GokaiWhite, changes to the episodes and the idea.

* * *

Chapter 18 - Rampage with a Dinosaur Robot Drill

Seeing Ahim, Luka, and Doc ask Gai about his transformation, Emma looked down as he said, "Don't all come at me like that..." "So..." Marvelous said, stepping up while Emma stayed behind. "What is it?!" "I definitely posses a Grand Power." Gai said, smiling. Everyone was surprised and he added, "Plus, there's three of them!" Emma gasped, and turned away, thinking, 'I guess he'll be a better member of the Gokaigers.' They got Gai to the Galleon and he was in complete awe of the ship and everything on it.

"Whoa!" He shouted, amazed at the main room of the ship. "Sugou!" Everyone looked at him, confused, Luka asked, "Are you a Sugoumin or something?" "But... but... this is the real thing!" Gai said, running around, excited and examining everything, going around real quickly and almost unbelievable speed. "I'm on the real GokaiGalleon! Look at this! Bird-san, you sure are cute." "You're a nice one." Navi said, happy that someone was nice to him. Gai smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Gai Ikari. Pleased to meet you!" "Ah, my name is not Bird." Navi said. "It's Nav-"

"Enough introductions." Marvelous said, pushing Gai out of Navi's eyesight and looked at him. "More importantly, why do you have a Ranger Key? Where did you obtain these Grand Powers?" "Furthermore, three of them." Ahim reminded them, Luka crossed her arms and asked, "Why you? What month? Day? Hour? Second? Who? How?!" "Okay!" Gai said, calming her down. "Okay! I'll answer. If I may say this about myself, I'm a bit of a feisty person but I'm a normal person through and through. Yes until that day."

"You see," Gai began to explain, "it was a regular day for me. But suddenly, a little girl who wanted to get flowers ran into the road and didn't know that a car was coming her way. Knowing I had to help, I jumped into the road and got her out of the way, of course getting hit by the car. But before I blacked out, I managed to give the girl the flowers she wanted. While I was laying in the hospital, I had a particular dream. Someone was calling out to me, then I found myself in a strange place. And I came face to face to DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller!"

Emma sweatdropped as Gai was beaming at the fact he met three of the previous Sentai, but he cleared his throat and continued, "When I recongized who they were, AbareKiller-san seemed surprised, but I told him it was basic knowledge. Then he said I did something really reckless and I was still young. I told him it was no big deal, protecting others while ignoring danger to oneself, I just happen to know someone like that, someone being capable of such recklessness. He said something about being a while since he was thrilled. Then he gave me my Celluar and Ranger Key, saying it was created from him, DragonRanger, and TimeFire, calling it the Gokai Celluar and its Ranger Key. He told me to use them and become the greatest hero. AbareKiller-san said that they were Abaranger, TimeRanger, and ZyuRanger and he would give me three of the Super Sentai Grand Powers. Of course at the time, I didn't know what the Grand Powers were but AbareKiller-san said I would know soon enough. Before he disappeared, AbareKiller-san told me to thrill myself to my heart's content."

Gai took a breath and smiled, "That's when I woke up and found that I did get the Celluar and the Ranger Key. I knew it wasn't a dream and I really received the power they gave me." "That's..." Doc said, amazed. Ahim said, "That is rather unbelievable." "I didn't believe it either," Gai said, looking at them. He showed them the Cellar and the Key, "But this really exists. Plus I transformed and fought." "So?! So?!" Luka said, getting excited. "What about your Grand Powers?! What are they like?!" "Well..." Gai said, there was a moment of silence and tension before he turned and cried, "I haven't got them yet!" "Eh?!" Luka shouted in disbelief.

Gai looked at his Celluar and Key and sighed, "I tried various things, but..." He showed them the two items and said, "It seems like I can't summon anything like that with just these. I'm sure it needs AbareKiller-san-tachi's Ranger Keys." Marvelous recalled when the six of them used the Sixth Ranger Keys earlier and gasped, going to the Treanger Box, "Are they in here?" "Most likely." Emma said, quietly turning to leave the ship, Joe being the only one to notice her walking away while Gai looked in awe at the keys in the Treanger Box.

"That's amazing!" He said, grabbing the full set of the Goranger Keys. "It's GoRanger! And this is Big One!" "That's not what you're looking for!" Doc said, upset to see him amazed at the keys. "You're looking for some killer and the others!" "Yeah, but..." Gai said, looking at the chest. "I'm just amazed that this is packed with the power of justice. Do you all understand how amazing this is?" So while he was looking for the keys, Marvelous noticed that Emma was gone and wondered if she was alright. Gai smiled, finding the three keys he was looking for, "There it is. TimeFire. DragonRanger. And AbareKiller."

Marvelous smiled, taking the three keys, saying, "Is that so? With this, three new Grand Power will appear, right?" Gai nodded, Marvelous put his hand on his head and said, "Good job." "Then I..." Gai started, hoping for the recruitment, Marvelous said, "You're a naive one." He pushed Gai back and put the keys back in the chest, closing it then he took Gai's Celluar and Ranger Key, smiling. Gai gasped, "No way! I can't believe it!" "You may have chanced upon a Ranger Key but that's no guarantee that you've mastered using it." Marvelous said, looking at him.

"It'll be okay." Gai said, looking at him. "I'll work hard!" "You... said before you wanted to join us." Marvelous said, recalling his words from earlier. Gai said, "I do!" "Then show me something." Marvelous said, looking at him. Gai was confused, "Eh?" "They all have something I don't." Marvelous said, looking at his crew. "Including Emma who seemed to have left for some reason. What about you? Do you have something I want?"

"Give me some time." Gai said. "I'll definitely find an answer to that. And let me find Emma-san for you. Maybe finding her will show you what I have to give." He left the main room, after he was gone, Marvelous pulled out his Mobirate and went to his chair, sitting down and calling Emma. "Hello?" Emma said, not surprised to see that she was called. Marvelous asked, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said, however, Marvelous said. "Emma..." "Alright, I should known that you would have figured out what I was doing." Emma said, sighing as she knew that Marvelous would have noticed.

"I... I got the rest of my memory back." She said, gulping. Marvelous said, "I see. And what's wrong with that?" "Well with Gai wanting to join, I'm not sure what to think." Emma said. "I have considered leaving the team so it wouldn't feel weird. I mean, like me, he's from this world too so... I don't know." "Well, take some time to think and maybe reconsider, I'm sure the rest of the team and I would like it it if you stayed." Marvelous said, smiling. Emma smiled and said, "Okay, I'll take some time and think about it. So what did you do with Gai?" "He's looking for something he has that I want." Marvelous said, "And he's also looking for you. So just endure him if he finds you." "Okay." Emma said, then closed her Mobirate.

With a breath of relief that she was okay, the crew flew around in the ship and by the time night came, Ahim wondered, "I wonder if he has found something or Emma-san yet." "Are you worried?" Marvelous asked, looking at her. He held Gai's items and said, "He doesn't know what it truly means to fight Zangyack yet. It means having the whole galaxy as your enemy." Everyone kept quiet as they knew that feeling as did Emma, meanwhile, while Emma had fallen asleep against a wall, someone found her. A certain person who wore a mask and tilted their head at seeing her sleeping.

Removing the mask, Gia breathed and picked up her sleeping friend, carrying her in a bridal style walking to a hotel where she placed Emma on a bed and tucked her in. Then she set a fresh set of clothes at the foot of the bed, before she left, Gia looked at her friend and rubbed her cheek. Gia thought to herself, 'It's been so long since I watched her sleep like this. Wonder how much of her memory is back.' She kept quiet and put the mask back on, leaving the room and told the hotel owner not to let Emma know who brought her to the hotel and that her room was paid for.

So the next day, after searching the entire city for Emma and looking for his answer, Gai groaned and laid on the grass, groaning. "What can I do..." "What are you doing?" Emma asked, startling him and he saw her standing behind him. Emma was wearing a white white short sleeve shirt with a asymmetrical shoulder line, showing that underneath was a black tank top. She wore a pair of dark crimson red shorts while having a pair of ash gray leggings and wearing a pair of peach colored sneakers. Emma had her hair up in a bun and had a black wristband similar to what Marvelous and Joe wore with a small series of bracelets on her right wrist. Gai smiled and ran to her, "Emma-san!"

"Um, please don't call me that." Emma said, looking away and turning from him. "I get enough that from Ahim." "So what can I call you?" Gai said, looking at her. She looked at him and thought, saying offhandedly, "Well, Luka calls me Em." "Then Em-chan." Gai suggested, smiling. Emma looked at him, surprised. Gai scratched his cheek and smiled, "Well, I want to get to know you better and make you comfortable being back on Earth since we're the only Earthlings who are Gokaigers." Gai said, smiling at her. Emma nodded when they heard a loud stomach rumble and Emma looked away, embarrassed. Gai took her head and said, "Here, I know a place where we can have something to eat." "Okay." Emma said, following him.

Following him to a small cafe shop, Emma sat down as Gai offered a chair for her and he sat across from her, the two ordering their meals and then getting the meals. Emma grabbed her fork and cut a corner part of the small cake she got, watching her eat, Gai smiled as he watched her eyes light up in the wonder and awe of the delicious flavor she was tasting. Emma began to eat more of the cake, using her fork to cut it and put the piece in her mouth, enjoying the wonderful flavor of the chocolate cake that she had taken. Within a few minutes, the cake slice was gone, leaving only a few crumbs as edviance of what was once on the plate. Emma breathed and began to drink the tea while Gai began to eat his cake.

After Gai finished his cake, he sighed, saying what he said earlier, "What can I do?" Emma looked at him and he looked at her, asking, "Do you know anything I can do to prove to Marvelous for me to join the crew?" "I don't think I can help you there." Emma said, looking at her tea, Gai looked confused, Emma explained, "I was already with Marvelous when we formed the Gokaigers, at the time, I was a apprentice and still learning in the ways of being a pirate. When he recruited all the current members, there was just something about them that he thought matched what he wanted in the crew and I never questioned it, just accepted them. And they did add something, Joe with his swordplay, Luka being able to focus intently, Ahim giving a peace of mind and Doc has a amazing skill of cooking and working at the computer." "And yourself?" Gai asked.

"I am offically part of the crew as the third mate, probably cause I still have a lot to learn." Emma said, setting the cup down. "So I'm still looking for what I can add, but I must have something that Marvelous allows me to stay on the team." Gai was surprised and thought, looking down. After they finished the meal, Gai left the change on the table and they bowed, walking together. The silence between them being a bit awkward cause Gai didn't know what to say or how to start a conversation with her, he wanted her to feel comfortable since they were the only Earthlings who had the same power. Emma rubbed her hair and looked around.

"Hey, look, I'm not trying to replace you or anything like that." He said, looking at her. Emma looked at him, Gai looked at her and said, "In fact, I was hoping that you and I could become friends cause we're the only ones who are from Earth. I've heard how you're from this world but have the Ranger Key and is able to change into a Gokaiger, fighting to protect your old home now you've returned." Emma smiled, looking at him. Gai told her, "I was thinking I could help you feel a bit more comfortable being back here on Earth and show the other Gokaigers how much fun Earth is." He smiled, Emma nodded, putting her hands behind her back as they walked down the street.

While they were walking, they heard a explosion at a construction site nearby, Gai said, surprised, "What?!" He and Emma looked at each other and nodded, running to the area. They reached the area and saw the construction workers running from a group of Goumin and Sugoumin, with a new monster commander who spoke, "Listen, wretched humans! It has been decided this area will be Zangyack's frontline base on Earth!" "I won't allow it!" Gai shouted as Emma brought out her Gokai Gun and fired at the monster and the Goumin. They slid and stopped, looking at the monster as Emma gasped for air, her Gokai Gun still smoking from the shots. Gai moved like he was going to transform but remembered that Marvelous had his Gokai Cellular and Ranger Key, he cried, "Hey... Argh! I forgot I dont have my Ranger Key or Cellular!"

As he fell to his knees, Emma moved in front of him and aimed her Gokai Gun at the Goumin, the monster noted that he was facing one of the wanted pirates, he was more interested in the person behind her, asking, "Who are you?" "I'm Kaizoku Sentai's seventh member!" Gai said, standing and stepping next to Emma. "...I hope. Gai Ikari! Also known as GokaiSilver! Em-chan and I won't let you lay another finger on the construction workers!" "Are you an idiot or something?!" The monster asked, looking at them. "Goumin, get them!" "Gai, run!" Emma shouted, firing at the Goumin. Gai shook his head and ran forward, kicking a Goumin and fought another one, Emma was quiet for a moment, amazed at his fighting ability.

Shaking her head, Emma began to fire again before running ahead and pulled out her Gokai Saber, slashing at the Goumin. Gai smiled, nodding at her as they fought the Goumin together, Gai shouted at the workers, "Run!" Emma slashed at the Goumin, slashing with a strong thrust before jumping backward and getting back to back with Gai, they nodded at each other and turned, going after each other's group of Goumin. However, the Goumin grabbed Gai and hit him, then sent him flying to the ground.

"Gai!" Emma shouted, running to him and touching his shoulder, looking at the Goumin. He said, looking at her, "Just keep fighting. I'll be fine!" He grabbed a thin beam of wood and ran to the Goumin, Emma took a breath and ran with him, slashing at the Goumin as he swung the beam, trying to use it as a weapon. He screamed when it broke after a attempt on the Sugoumin, but Emma ran up and slashed at the Sugoumin, sending it backwards. Gai looked at her, amazed as he saw how determined and strong she was despite her slender and petite frame, but he shouted, "Wait wait! Wait a moment!" But he was hit, getting tossed to a vehcile. Emma gasped, "Gai!"

He groaned, trying to stand. Emma groaned, getting caught by the Goumin as they held her by her arms and she watched Gai try to dodge and getting beaten by the Sugoumin. She struggled as they moved her to be in front of the monster, standing next to Gai as they dropped her and left. The monster said, "There's no use for two mere humans to try this hard!" He sent two powerful orbs of power at them, Gai and Emma gasping as they felt the attack and falling to the ground. Emma gasped for air, trying to stand and using her Gokai Saber to stand.

Gai gripped the dirt and said, "That's not true! If you work hard... it's sure to lead to something else! That's why I won't give up! Until the very, very, very end, I'm not quitting!" "Sounds good to me." Emma said, smiling. "I won't either." "Annoying flies!" The monster said, annoyed. "Know your place already!" When he was about to attack them, there were sudden gunshots and Emma smiled, looking with Gai as the rest of the Gokaigers had come, Marvelous holding out his Gokai Gun as they approached them. While Marvelous just pulled Gai up, Joe held out his hand and helped Emma stand up. Luka asked her, "So what have you decided?"

"I think I'll stay." Emma said, looking at them and smiling. "Gai was able to help me realize that there can be two Earthlings on the same team. And well, it wouldn't be right if I left you all now. I started this fight against Zangyack with you. And I hope to finish it with you. Though all my memory is back, I just can't recall all of them, I probably repressed some of them before I lost my memory and to be honest, I don't know if any of my family or friends will remember me or would want to see me when I do find them and see them again. So, I'll keep looking people I know and try to recall all my memories." "Well, glad to know that you'll be staying." Luka said, smiling. Emma nodded.

Marvelous smiled and said, "You two are even more reckless than I thought." "It's true." Luka said, "Even with Emma, you're unbelievable." "Well, they are just like a certain pirate I know." Joe said, rubbing Emma's head. Emma smiled and feeling a little embarrassed while Gai was confused, Ahim spoke, "As for me, I thought you two were wonderful." "Well, I admit you've got guts." Doc said. "And Emma was trying hard to fight, harder than usual if anything." Emma and Gai looked at each other and smiled, Marvelous asked Gai, "What'll you do?" He showed Gai his Ranger Key and Cellular, saying, "If you use this, Zangyack and all of space will be your enemy." Emma nodded, knowing what it meant to have the universe as her enemy.

"You're wrong, Marvelous-san." Gai said suddenly, Emma looked at him as he continued, "I will defeat Zangyack and bring peace to the whole galaxy!" "Defeat Zangyack?!" Doc said, surprised. Joe added, "That would means overturning the whole galaxy." Emma wasn't sure what to say about what he said but Marvelous just laughed and said, "How interesting! I like that! Gai!" He put his items against Gai's chest, then said, "You are a Gokaiger! The seventh member!" Emma smiled as did Gai, the monster shouted, "Damn you! You damn pirates!" The seven pirates lined up, looking at the monster with the Goumin and Sugoumin, ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Marvelous shouted, Gai agreed, "Okay!" "Gokai Change!" The seven Gokaigers shouted, the six with the Mobirates and Gai using his Cellular, all seven of them inserting their Keys and changing into their respective Gokai forms. With their new member, they performed the roll call, with Gai holding Emma's hand and holding it out with them standing parallel to each other, as Marvelous started the roll call.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai... White!"

"Goookai Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" The seven pirates shouted, announcing themselves. The monster groaned, "How impudent!" "Let's do this enthusiastically!" Gai shouted happily, letting go of Emma's hand as everyone brought out their weapons and ran to the monster, Goumin, and Sugoumin, ready to fight them. Emma ran and slashed at the Goumin, using her gun to block a attack. Then she switched weapons, firing at the Goumin and kept her Saber behind her back. Gai tried to impress Luka and asked, "What do you think?" "Thank you!" Luka said, simply.

Emma went by Ahim, fighting along with her. Gai went to them and slashed with his trident. The three of them all slashed at the Goumin that surrounded them, the three of them knocking a group of Goumin together. Emma and Ahim looked at Gai and he nodded, looking at them, "Alright!" He went to help, but Doc admitted that he was fine, focusing on fighting the Goumin. Emma breathed and began to follow Joe's way of fighting, holding her gun behind her back and slashed at the Goumin.

Through their combined strength and skill, all the Goumin fell to the ground and were destroyed. The monster gasped, Gai suggested, "Everyone, let's use Shinkenger here!" "I'll just use KakuRanger again." Emma said, looking at him. While her and the rest of the group brought out their respective keys, Gai looked at them and was surprised, Emma looked at him, "Hmm?" "Huh?" Marvelous said, looking at Gai, then asked, "Where's yours?" "I have one!" Gai said. "It's the one with the kanji on the face." 'Don't all the Shinkengers have kanji on their face?' Emma thought as Marvelous gave him a key. Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Doc, and Ahim became their respective counterpart in Shinkenger and Emma turned into NinjaWhite, meanwhile Gai changed into KingRanger.

"Yes.." Gai said, holding the King Stick. "With this King Stick, I will bash them!" It only took him a moment to realize that he had the wrong key, he shouted, "Hey! This is wrong! Mou! This is a kanji too, but this is the wrong one!" Emma looked at him as she held the handle of the Secret Sword Kakuremaru, Gai explained, "This is OhRanger's KingRanger! Shinkenger's is the shiny, gold one!" He changed out of KingRanger and Marvelous looked at the gold colored Ranger Keys, giving him the Key that he described, which Gai said, excited, "This! This! This is the one." So he inserted the key and changed into ShinkenGold, completing the team of Shinkenger while Emma stayed as NinjaWhite, Gai did seem a bit confused but didn't say anything out loud.

As the Sugoumin attempted to fire at them, everyone slashed at the blasts, then ran toward them and the monster. Gai suggested, "Let's use RokuRenGiri!" As Marvelous and the others performed the Shinken Roku Ren Giri, Emma added to the attack by performing the Hidden Style: Ku Character Slash. The combined attacks of the seven pirates destroyed the Sugoumin when they made contact. The monster shouted, "What?!" "This is amazing." Joe said, as everyone gathered back together. Ahim said, "This is a technique we were not able to use as six member." "Yeah, because we didn't have six keys to use." Emma said, nodding as she recalled the last time the Shinkenger keys were used.

"Peace!" Gai said, giving a peace sign. Marvelous put his arm on Gai's shoulder, saying, "How fun. You're pretty good." "Well, I'm amazed at how Em-chan can mix the attacks and abilities of the other Sentai to help us." Gai said, looking at Emma and she rubbed her helmet, looking away. Luka said, "To celebrate this, here's some service." As Gai returned to his Gokai form, everyone else changed into a silver Ranger, Marvelous changed into Bouken Silver, Joe became Gosei Knight, Luka turned into MegaSilver, Doc changed into GaoSilver, Ahim became Go-On Silver, and Emma changed into DekaBright, Gai shouted in happiness and ran to him, saying, "It's all silver! That's awesome!" "We should go with gingin, right?!" Marvelous said, turning Gai to face the monster. Everyone shouted, "Yeah!"

They ran to the monster, using each Ranger's weapon and skills to fight the monster. Emma used the Lighting Attack-Fist: Thunder Fist, as DekaBright didn't have any weapon to fight, however no one seemed to mind and helped her give extra damage. Then they all surrounded the monster and sent it flying, the monster shouted, "What is this power?!" "Please finish him off." Ahim asked Gai, Gai nodded and ran forward, sending the monster backward. He changed his trident into the gun mode and brought his Ranger Key, saying, "Let's go! Let's go!" He inserted his key and charged the Final Wave, he shouted, "Gokai Super Nova!" He shot, sending a powerful blast that he had jumped backwards and the blast destroyed the monster.

The monster and the Sugoumin were enlarged, Emma sighed, "They never learn." "Let me take care of them!" Gai recommanded, he looked at Emma and asked, "Em-chan, would you join me, please?" "Oh, uh..." Emma said, looking at the others. They all nodded at her and she turned to Gai, saying, "Okay." She grabbed his hand as Marvelous said, giving him the three keys required, "Show us the Grand Powers you have." "Okay!" Gai said, stepping up with Emma and the keys in hand. "Okay, we're going!" Emma let go of his hand as he opened his Cellular, he looked at the TimeFire Key and said, "Crossing over time, come to me! TimeRanger's Grand Power!" He inserted the key into the Cellular and pressed the 0 button three times, then pressed the call button, lifting the Cellular in the air, pressing the red button.

"Launch!" Emma heard as she looked at the sky. "GouZyuDrill!" Seeing a hole apper and a strange ship come out of the hole, the ship looked it was folded with the head up and the feet facing back, the most prominent facture was the drill in the front. Emma gasped, as Gai said, "GouZyuDrill!" He grabbed Emma's hand and jumped up, entering the ship. They looked around as they sat in the cockpit, sitting in front of two stirring wheels as there were two seats, Gai in the back and Emma in the front. Emma was amazed and Gai nodded, "Alright!" He grabbed the two wheels with her, her hands covering his hand. He turned the two wheels, having the drill spin and turn. When the Sugoumin attempted to fire at GouZyuDrill, Gai spun the two wheels with Emma, shouting, "GoZyu Cannon!"

Emma helped him with spinning the wheels, as he said, "Take that!" Moving the ship to turn around, the drill spinning to make the Sugoumin fall. Watching from the ground, Ahim said, "My, how amazing." "Go!" Gai shouted, as he and Emma turned the wheels and destroyed the Sugoumin, Gai said, "Em-chan, we will use this next!" He brought out the DragonRanger key and opened it, he said, "Come forthe, ZyuRanger's Grand Power! GoZyuRex!" He inserted the key and the ship changed, becoming into a T-Rex, the drill acting as the tail. Emma and Gai said together, "Complete! GoZyuRex!" With the ship's new form, it dodged and used the drill tail to hit the Sugoumin.

Emma helped spin the wheels, having the new mecha hit and attack the Sugoumin. Gai said happily, "There's more!" The drill spun around, hitting the Sugoumin behind the mecha. Getting the Sugoumin together into a group, Emma and Gai shouted, "GoZyu Laser!" GoZyuRex fired a laser from its mouth, firing at the Sugoumin and destroying them. Awed, Doc said, "Dinosaurs are powerful no matter what the era." As GoZyuRex turned to face the remaining Sogoumin and the monster, Gai brought the AbareKiller Key, saying, "Come forth, Abaranger's Grand Power!" He inserted the key and turned it, changing the mecha once again.

It changed into a humanoid mecha, the drill being a arm this time, Emma and Gai shouted, "Complete! GoZyuJin!" "This is getting exciting!" Luka said, really happy as she saw the new form. "A miraclous triple-charger!" Marvelous and Joe kept quiet, wondering if Emma was doing okay inside the mech, Gai changed the left hand into the head of GoZyuRex and used both the drill and the head to grab the Sugoumin. Gai chuckled and said, turning the AbareKiller Key again, "Em-chan, let's make this thrilling!" She nodded and they spun the wheels, spinning the Sugoumin and then tossed them to the ground, destroying them.

"Not bad." Joe said, looking to Marvelous. He agreed, "Yeah." They turned to continue watching, Gai shouted, "Trident Mode!" He changed the drill into a trident, Emma spun one wheel and Gai spun the other, charging power to the now trident and slashed at the monster. The monster shouted, "Don't underestimate me!" He sent a powerful blast to GoZyuJin, Gai shouted, "Em-chan, shield mode!" She nodded, spinning the right wheel, having the trident split open and spin to be a shield and sending the attack back to the monster. Gai brought out all three keys and gave the TimeFire Key to Emma, he put the DragonRanger and AbareKiller Keys in the wheels while Emma inserted the TimeFire Key in the center, as the drill in the cockpit began to spin.

"GoZyu Triple Drill Dream!" Emma and Gai shouted together as they rapidly spun the wheels, the three forms of GoZyuJin appeared, the drill on each form came together and hit the monster, destorying it. Emma gasped and leaned back in her seat, Gai shouted happily and hugged Emma, making her hop in surprise, he said happily, "Alright! Alright! We did it!" "Y-yeah..." She said, still a bit shocked since she was used to being in the Gokai-Oh.

As everyone went back to the ship, it flew in the air and Gai said, "I'm so happy. You acknowledge me as a comrade." "You may be our comrade," Marvelous said, looking at him with a smile, "but as a pirate, you're still an apprentice." Emma laughed and felt Joe hold her close to him, smiling, Gai was shocked, "Eh?! No way..." "Before long, you'll no longer be an apprentice." Ahim said, holding her hand out to him. "Emma-san was a apprentice for a long time until recently. Let us work together and fight Zangyack." "Ahim-san!" Gai said, smiling at her. Then he suddenly hugged her, "I'm so happy!" "Hey! What are you doing?!" Luka said, angry at his sudden hug. She moved him from Ahim, and he bowed, "I'm sorry! But let's get along!" He went to each member, saying the same thing though Doc wasn't sure about Gai calling Don-san since he wasn't used to being called by his real name.

"What's wrong with it?" Marvelous asked, looking at him. "Don-san." "Don-san! Don-san!" Navi said, copying. Doc gasped, "Marvelous too?!" "Alright!" Marvelous said, standing. "We're having a party now! It'll go on til morning!" Emma laughed and asked, "So, am I still third mate?" "Hmm, I think today, you've promoted to second mate." Joe said, looking at Marvelous, Marvelous nodded and smiled. Emma nodded, standing to get ready for the party to celebrate Gai's joining and her promotion in the crew.

* * *

About the Ranger Key Emma uses, DekaBright, it is the only silver Ranger before Gokaiger and it is a actual Ranger Key, only part of the toyline as part of the LOST EDITION. Since it never appears in the series, I figured to give it some use. Also I did some looking into the roles of a ship, a third mate is basically a safety inspector and makes sure everything is safe and working while the second mate, who is the third most experienced member of the crew, is the navigator, so since Emma is one of the experienced members of the team, I figured I'd change her role in the crew. As for what she has that Marvelous wants, I think it's innocence and the reminder of what the Gokaigers fight to protect though he won't admit it.

Next time, Don is jealous of Gai, a new monster appears and steals people's bones, Emma tries to get Don and Gai to get alone, Gai receives a new power and a new mode. R&R if you like it. This is WhiteRose-Aki, until next time.


	19. Armor of 15 Warriors

Welcome to chapter 19. This took a while cause well, I wanted to make sure there weren't many grammar mistakes, got the remake of Secret of Mana on my PS4, and recently started to watch Lupinranger vs Patoranger, also there was the news about the newest PR team, Beast Morphers, which I think could have been a better name since they're finally doing Go-Busters. Oh, well.

Thanks to the new review and follower to the story, Keller96, thanks for reviewing. Everyone who reviews and follows and favorites this story helps motivate me to write this. I hope I can write this to the end.

Disclaimer is that I own none of this. Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, and the only things I own is GokaiWhite, the love of the two, and changes to the episodes.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Armor of 15 Warriors

Sitting on the couch with Joe, Emma looked at Gai who was already in his GokaiSilver form. He gripped his fist and said, "To everyone of this nation. Thank you for waiting. Goookai Silver!" "Okay, let's get started." Navi said, flying to Gai. Emma watched as Gai nodded in agreement, Navi began to chant, "Lost follower, be connected!" Navi grabbed a silvery line from the keyhole of the Treanger Box and flew it to the buckle on Gai's belt, after a moment, the line receded into his buckle and he glowed for a moment, Navi said, "There. It's done!" "Alright." Marvelous said, looking at the open Treanger Box. "You can now take Ranger Keys from the treasure chest out of your buckle."

"Try thinking of a Ranger Key that you want to take out." Luka suggested, smiling. Gai was surprised, "Oh... Ummm... .ummmm." Emma smiled, seeing him try to think what key to pick. Then he decided on his choice, "Then, KibaRanger from DaiRanger!" So everyone watched as the buckle turned with the key in the place on the buckle. Gai began to laugh happily, saying, "Wonderful! Thank you very much!" "But... why is it the same system as the one AkaRed gave us?" Doc said, looking at everyone. "Doesn't it make you wonder?" "Isn't it because we're fellow Super Sentai members?" Joe asked, looking at Emma and the others. Emma said, "To be honest, I haven't questioned it." "I also feel that is the case." Ahim said, agreeing with them. Luka agreed, "I didn't think about it."

"Is that all you guys thought about it?" Doc said, pouting. Gai stepped up to him and said, "You're overthinking it... Don-san." "Yeah..." Marvelous said, breathing. "More importantly, let's eat!" "Then..." Doc started, but Gai changed out of his Gokai form and smiled, saying, "I'll cook today." "Eh?!" Doc said, surprised. So while Gai cooked lunch for everyone, Joe and Luka worked at the table was extended to make sure there was room for all seven of them. Emma set the plates and silverware on the table while Ahim set the cups with the beverages. After a while, Gai brought lunch and it smelled great, Doc was amazed as Ahim said, "This is unbelievable. All of this in a mere 30 minutes!" "I hope it tastes good to you all." Gai said. "And I hope there's plenty of room at the table for everyone." "No worries." Luka said. "We made sure there's room for everyone."

Everyone sat down at the table, Emma was now sitting at the end of the table which had been extended to three sections, next to Joe. Doc said, "Y-yeah! It doesn't matter if it's fast, if it doesn't taste good... "As soon as he took a bite of the food, Doc's eyes went wide as he realized how good it was. Emma smiled, "Wow~!" Doc looked away in surprised, Gai saw and smiled, "What do you think, Don-san?" "It's good!" Marvelous said, amazed. "This is way too good!" "Yes!" Emma said, beaming as she ate. "This is wonderful!" "It's good." Ahim said, agreeing. Gai smiled, beaming at all the praise. "Really?!" "Why would we lie?" Joe asked, Luka said, "Yeah! It's got more of a punch than Doc's!" Emma nodded, smiling as she ate though she saw Doc act like he got punched by her comment, especially when Gai shouted, "Punch?!" "A punch it is!" Marvelous add, giving Doc another punch.

Emma just ate her meal, wondering if Doc was okay. After lunch, everyone went to the park where Gai practiced against Joe and Emma, using his Trident against their Sabers. Doc didn't look too impressed and just reasoned that he was just helping Emma get stronger since just learning from Joe wouldn't be enough. Joe suddenly grabbed his trident and smiled, making a opening for Emma to attack as he also attacked, Gai tried to dodge as he was still holding his trident before they got him to drop it. Doc gasped as Emma slashed with Joe but Gai was able to jump out of the way and reclaimed his weapon, pointing it to attack but Emma and Joe blocked with their Sabers, Emma gasping while Joe had barely broke a sweat. Joe smiled, lowering his weapon as did Emma and Gai.

"You're pretty good." He admitted, Emma breathed and nodded, Joe smiled, rubbing her head. "I like that." He walked off and Emma bowed, saying, "I'll go clean up and go shopping. So see you later." "Thank you very much!" Gai said, smiling as she ran back to the ship. "Yay!" Doc looked upset as the rest of the team went to Gai, Luka praised him, saying, "Good job, Gai!" "Thank you very much!" Gai said, smiling as they surrounded them, Ahim said, "Very well done." "Now, let's eat!" Marvelous suggested, back on the Galleon, Emma stood in the bathroom attached to her room, rubbing her wet hair as she cleaned herself of all the sweat and stink she worked up during her practice time with Joe and Gai, feeling the water hit and run down her body.

She couldn't help but wonder if Doc was alright with Gai and what he was doing with the crew. She washed her body and her hair, feeling the warm water. Finishing the shower, she turned the shower off and walked into her room with a towel over her body. Emma looked into her closet and picked her outfit, choosing to wear a halter top under a off-the-shoulder sleeveless shirt, leggings with a pair of carpi pants, and boots. She put on her necklace and a few rings on her hand, grabbing her Mobirate and Ranger Key, looking over her body, Emma nodded, looking and feeling ready to go and join Doc in grocery shopping. She went out, leaving the ship, and ran to Doc.

"Hey, Doc!" She shouted, running up to him and smiled. He smiled back but sighed, beginning to walk as they headed to the market. Emma looked at him as he said, "What's with everyone?! Fawning over the new guy like that..." "Wait! Wait!" Gai shouted, running to them. Emma stopped as he ran to them, "Don-san~! Em-chan~! Let me go shopping with you!" "Are you trying to show off your shopping skills too?" Doc said, looking away from Gai. Gai and Emma was confused, looking at the frizzy blond haired member of their team. He said, "I can do it myself!" He walked off by himself, Gai and Emma looked at each other then ran after him, Gai shouted, "Please wait!"

The trip to the market was alright, the three pirates looking for food. When Doc saw that there was some daikon dropped on the ground, he ran to where they fell and pouted, "What a waste!" Emma looked, seeing the sells man laying on the relax. She was confused and thought she heard a popping sound, looking around and seeing everyone around her, Gai, and Doc fall to the ground, listening a policeman near say calmly, "Who cares?" "Something's not right here." Emma said, looking around, Gai panicked, "What is going on?!" "I got a big haul!" A voice shouted, happily, the three of them looked up at a nearby rooftop and saw a group of Goumin with a green being that had a long staff and a fish skeleton. It spoke, "At this rate, I'll remove the bones from all the Earthlings gyo!"

"What was that?!" Gai said, mad at what he saw and heard. Emma said, "I think it's safe to say that's the cause for what's going on around here." Gai nodded, saying, "Don-san! ...huh?" Gai and Emma turned to see Doc cowering and calling Marvelous about the attack, Emma shouted, "Doc! This is no time to panic and call the others for help!" "Don-san!" Gai shouted, grabbing him. "Let's go!" He tried to drag Doc to fight, but he pushed him away. "Yeah!" He said, he and Emma taking their Mobirates out and their Ranger Keys as Gai took out his Cellular and Ranger Key, the three of them saying at the same time, "Gokai Change!"

All three of them changed into their Gokai forms, tossing their grappling hooks to the railing of the rooftop and jumped to the roof, jumping over the railing. While Emma and Gai jumped over the railing completely and landed smoothly with their weapons out, Doc hit his foot against the railing and fell on the roof. Emma and Gai slashed at the Goumin, almost working together in unison. Doc watched, feeling rather jealous that she was able to fight along with the new member so easily, but began to fight the Goumin that began to focus on him.

"I'm not losing to him!" Doc declared, fighting his group of Goumin as he watched them fight together. But he was so busy watching them that he dropped his Saber and was pushed back by the Goumin, getting crowded by the Goumin and tossed over the edge of the building. He luckily managed to land on a balcony on the side of the building, gripping the railing and saying, "That's dangerous!" He still tried to fight, but again they crowded him and he fell, hitting a door canopy and falling to the ground. When he covered himself as one was about to attack, Gai tossed his trident to it as Emma fired at it, the two of them landing together. Emma breathed and said, looking at Doc with Gai, asking, "Hey, Doc, are you okay?" She handed him his Saber that he dropped when he was crowded. Doc hesitantly took it.

"Doc!" Marvelous shouted, he and the others ran up, already changed into their Gokai forms. Luka said, "Thanks for waiting!" "Everyone!" Gai said, happy, Emma breathed as Joe patted her shoulder as they came face to face with Goumin and the monster, the monster said, "It's the same no matter how many appears!" "Since the seven of us are together, let's try Go-Onger!" Luka recommended, Emma and Gai looked at each other as the five changed into the main five Go-Onger, they summoned the Go-Wings Ranger Keys and Gai groaned, "What are we going to do, Em-chan? Since I'm silver, should I be Go-On Silver and you be Go-On Gold? Or should we go be gender and I be Go-On Gold and you be Go-On Silver, cause the original one was a girl but Go-On Gold wasn't silver, however he was powerful and cool." As Gai was conflicted which one they each use, Emma looked at the Go-On Gold Ranger and said, "If there was some way that we could use it together."

Suddenly Gai found himself in a white space with the two Rangers standing in front of them. Gai shouted happily, "Oh! Just who I was thinking of!" Gai ran to them and put himself in-between them, weeping, "What should we do?! Normally she and I could transform in you separately but if we could use you both together at the same time, we wouldn't have a problem." The two Go-Onger faced each other and grabbed each other's hands, looking at him as a bright light appeared. Gai reappeared on the field, Doc shouted, "Gai! Emma! Why are you two spacing out?!" Emma shook her head and put her hand on her helmet as Gai now held a key that looked like a hybrid of Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. Gai snapped out of his trance and said, "Oh. Sorry. We were just daydreaming." Seeing the hybrid key in his hand, he shouted, "Eh?! No way!"

Gai turned to Emma, showing her the fused key. Emma was surprised, Gai said, "Why?! Why?! How?!" "Calm down, Gai." Emma said, grabbing his hand and looking at him. She said, "Just use it. I'll use a different Ranger Key. Lets' save us using Go-Om Wings together for another time." Gai nodded and brought his Cellular and opened it, he said, "Who cares about what the reason is! For now..." "Gokai Change!" Gai and Emma shouted, as Gai changed into the hybird form of Go-On Wings while Emma became Pink5, summoning the Bio Sword. Her and the others were amazed at the hybird form that Gai had managed to make, Marvelous asked, "What the hell is that?!" "Unbelievable!" Luka said, Ahim added, "There is no one that is like that, correct?"

The hybrid form Gai had was split down the middle, his left side being Go-On Silver while his right was Go-On Gold, he said, "I don't really understand, but when I imagined it, it came true! The first debut of this history-changing form! Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold! These two are a single Go-On Wings!" Everyone on the battlefield was silent expect for Ahim who happily applauded, then Gai brought a pair of Jet Daggers out, using them to fly around and slashed at the Goumin, sending them flying. Then he went to the monster, who was surprised. Emma ran up and joined the others, Joe said, "Gai sure is amazing." "He's pretty good!" Marvelous added, Emma nodded, "He is something else." "What fine play!" Ahim said, Luka added, "Too cool!"

"Everyone is getting excited over Gai again..." Doc said to himself, making a fist. The monster knocked Gai against the wall and sent a blast to the others, Marvelous covered Emma and led her from the blast, rolling on the ground. Ahim pushed Doc out of the way, taking the force of the blast and falling to the ground, Emma gasped and ran to her with Luka, Marvelous shouted, "What are you doing, Doc?" Seeing an opening, the monster swung his staff, Marvelous and Joe covered Emma as the monster took their bones with Luka and Ahim, the four of them changing out of their Gokai form and looking relaxed, saying, "Funya~" "Who cares about fighting?" Marvelous said, falling to the ground. Luka said, falling to the ground, "I just want to go funya~" "Marvelous! Joe!" Emma shouted. "Luka! Ahim!"

Doc was quiet, feeling guilty as Emma got up and gripped the Bio Sword, running to the monster as Gai shouted, "How dare you do that to everyone!" He joined her as they began to fight the monster, using the Bio Sword and Jet Daggers against its bone-like staff, sending them back and said, "I'll take out your bones someday too gyo!" Then he got teleported away in a blue light, Emma and Gai shouted, "Stop!" They ran to where he once was standing and looked around, Emma stomped her foot, "Damn it!" "He got away!" Gai said, equally upset.

The two turned back to the others and ran to them, Gai went to Marvelous, saying, "Pull yourself together, Marvelous-san." "Joe, please, get yourself together." Emma said, gently shaking Joe. Gai tried to help her as he also checked on Luka and Ahim before going back to Marvelous and held him up at his arms, crying, "Everyone! Stop saying funya!" Emma sighed as they changed out of their transformed forms, then managed to carry everyone back to the Galleon, Doc keeping quiet and guilty about the attack.

Gai still tried to hold Marvelous up by his arms and Joe was on the couch, sitting up for a moment. Emma looked at him and Gai looked hopeful as he said, "It's time for pushup, but... Well. Nevermind." He fell and laid on the couch, Emma groaned and Marvelous fell on one of the stools, smiling as he said, "Well. It doesn't matter." "That is starting to get annoying." She said, ignoring Luka and Ahim going 'funya' together, Navi was worried, Doc looked at their teammates and said, "Everyone..." "What'll we do? What'll we do?" Navi said, "We can't find treasure like this!"We need to beat the monster." Emma said, rubbing her hair and sighed. "But with that ability of his..." "It'll be okay!" Gai said, hoping to cheer her up. "If we defeat him, Marvelous-san and everyone else will be restored! We can do it, the three of us!"

Emma and Doc looked at him, Doc still seemed down while Emma nodded, looking at him. Gai nodded back, "I'm sure the three of us can make it, somehow!" "You and Emma just go by yourselves." Doc said, looking away. Emma looked at him and asked, "What's wrong, Doc? You've been quiet and down since the fight." "I'd just hold you two back." Doc said, turning away. "Just like before..." "Doc..." Emma said softly, Gai said, "That's not so! Don is..." "Please stop it!" Doc shouted, "I feel more pathetic when I'm around you." He looked down sadly and Emma sighed, "I'm going on ahead, you two try to resolve this and follow me when you can." "E-emma..." Navi said sadly as she turned and left the Galleon.

Still shocked at what he heard Doc, Gai said, slowly, "I... I am saddened by that. I'm gonna help Em-chan." He quietly turned and left the ship, Doc sat down and sighed, saying, "It can't be helped. He really is amazing. Plus he's from Earth like Emma." "Aside from that last past, Gai said the same thing." Navi said. Doc looked up surprsed, Navi explained, "You know, when cleaning up last night?" Navi explained that Gai had found the book of Doc's recipes, and was impressed that it had the best menu to serve recipes considering each member's health. Ahim and Navi had no idea and Gai noted that only Doc would pay attention to small details like that, something he couldn't do and happily embraced Navi, saying that Doc was really amazing.

Doc ended up, holding Navi the same way and said to himself in surprise, "He... said that?" "You two really are the same, aren't you?" Navi said, getting squashed by Doc. Doc smiled and said, "And he was able to do such an amazing transformation." But then he realized something, saying, "Wait a moment. Maybe..." "Give!" Navi said, trying to breath, Doc gasped, getting a idea and tossing Navi to the floor, as he shouted, "That's it!" "Doc!" Navi shouted as the alarm sounded. "Looks like Zangyack again! Gai and Emma said they'd go on ahead!" "Gai. Emma." Doc said then ran out to follow him.

Emma was walking down the street, looking around for the monster. Gai shouted, "Em-chan!" "Gai..." She said, looking at him as he ran up to her, he gasped for air and she asked, "Where's Doc?" "Back at the Galleon." He said, looking down. She patted his shoulder and began to walk with him, Gai walked beside her. As they walked around the city, seeing more of the monster's handiwork of stealing bones, Emma was looking more concerned as they walked. Gai took her hand and smiled, trying to comfort her. As they walked, Gai asked, "Hey, when I was putting my things in my room, I kinda peeked into your bed and saw that you have a hammock for a bed. Why?"

Looking at him, she said, "It was AkaRed's idea." Gai looked surprised, Emma smiled, "AkaRed was the previous captain of the Galleon and the one who took care of me when I lost my memory, it was cause of him, I was able to meet Marvelous. He didn't seem to like that I slept on a mattress that was on the floor. So while we were stopped at a world, he surprised me and set the frame then tied the ends to the frame and there was my new bed. I was surprised but I didn't question it, just thanked him." "Huh?" Gai said, putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully as he didn't know the whole story, just that she disappeared during the first invasion and reappeared just before the new invasion, already part of the crew and one of the Gokaigers. They continued to walk until they heard the monster just a little ways ahead, they nodded at each other and changed into their Gokai forms, calling Navi that they would be going on ahead.

Emma twirled her Gokai Gun and fired at the monster as Gai jumped and attempted to slash at the monster, the two using their skills in unison to fight the monster. The monster spoke, as it crossed weapons with them, Emma switching to her Saber as it made sparks against the staff with Gai's trident. The monster shouted, "You couldn't beat me even when you were with your comrades! You can't beat me gyo!" Emma groaned as it tossed them to the ground. It attempted to attack them again but there was a sudden gunfire and Emma and Gai looked, seeing Doc run to them, holding his Gokai Gun out before he stopped and gasped for air. Emma gasped in surprised as Gai said, "Don-san!" Doc looked up at them, catching his breath, and then brought his key out, changing into his Gokai form, running to them as he did. Using Gai to jump over and attacking the monster, Doc fought him while Emma and Gai watched in surprise.

"Gai!" Doc shouted, holding the staff to keep it from attacking. "While I distract him, you should combine the 15 Keys that you received! Emma can help!" "All 15?!" Emma asked, surprised. Gai was more surprised, "F-fifteen?! I can't do that!" Though he was tossed to the ground, Doc looked at him and said, "But earlier you made two of them into one! You imagined it, right?!" He got up and literally tried to hold the monster back from attacking. "Two or fifteen, it's all the same! You can do it! That's your power!" Emma and Gai got up, looking at each other, amazed that Doc finally trusted and accepted Gai. Emma nodded at him and Gai nodded back, saying, "I'll give it a try. I will try to imagine it" "I'll hold him back." Doc said, struggling but trying hard. "I'm counting on you two!"

Gai looked at Emma and said, "Okay! Em-chan, please help me." "Right." She said, as he summoned all 15 Keys, catching them in his hands and Emma covered them. Gai said to himself, focusing, "Everyone." Once again, he found himself in a white space and saw the living forms of the 15 Keys he had, seeing DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, Shinken Gold, and Gosei Knight. He looked at all the Sixth Rangers within the Sentai history, saying, "Everyone, your power... Please lend it to me! Make your power one. Within me!"

Each of the sixth Sentai Ranger looked at him, while he was focusing, Emma watched as Doc struggled against the monster, he changed into Green2. He led the monster onto a car, then spun off the car, sending the monster to the ground. Meanwhile, Gai bowed at each of the Sixth Rangers as they walked past him, saying, "Let's get along!" 'Gai, hurry...!' Emma thought, looking at Doc who shouted, "I'm not done yet!" He changed into Green Flash, summoning the Prism Kaiser to fight the monster and punching it against a gate. The Prism Kaiser were able to protect him from the bone stealing but he lost them, falling to the ground.

Looking at the gathered 15 Sixth Rangers, Gai nervously smiled, saying, "But... How am I supposed to do this? I know Em-chan is helping, but what can she do?" DragonRanger nodded, the rest of the Sixth Rangers nodding then they all turned and looked up. Gai looked at them and was confused, looking up and not seeing the 15 Sixth Rangers forming a anchor and they glowed gold. A light shone between Emma's fingers and she moved her hands to see the 15 Keys became a golden anchor shaped key that had the helmets images of all 15 Sixth Rangers on it. "I did it, Don-san!" Gai said, looking at the key. "It's the Key of 15 Warriors!" Emma nodded, Gai looked at her, "Thank you, Em-chan." "Gai..." Emma said, looking at him before they saw Doc getting tossed on the ground in front of them. Emma gasped, "Doc!" "Don-san!" Gai shouted, running to him with her. "Are you okay?!" "I'm fine." Doc said, looking at them. "More importantly... hurry up and show me, Gai!"

Emma held Doc and nodded at Gai, he nodded and said, "Okay!" He ran up to face the monster, Emma held Doc up and watched with him as Gai held out his new Key and his Cellular, shouting, "Gokai Change!" He inserted the key into the bottom of the Cellular, hearing, "GokaiSilver! Gold Mode!" Gai obtained a golden anchor shaped armor over his uniform. Even his trident changed into a anchor form and his helmet was pushed down, the chest plate had the helmet images of the first 15 Sixth Rangers on it. The monster was confused, "W-what?!" "Wow!" Doc said, awed. "That's amazing!" "Incredible..." Emma said, looking at his new form. Gai twirled his trident, announcing, "GokaiSilver! Gold Mode!" "Silver?! Gold?!" The monster asked, confused. "Is it gold or silver?! Which is it?! Eh! I won't be fooled by that childish trick!"

"Quickly finish him, Gai!" Doc told him, looking at him. Emma nodded, Gai said, "This'll be over quick." Emma and Doc watched as he calmly walked to the monster and slashed, having more power behind it. Emma was just speechless and awestruck with Doc, watching Gai fight the monster with his trident in his new mode. When he was able to toss the monster to the ground, Gai inserted his key into the slot and performed a Final Wave, twirling his trident to store up the power of the 15 Warriors into the tip of his trident. Gai shouted, "Gokai Legend Dream!" He sent a wave with the power of GoseiKnight, MegaSilver, Bouken Silver, MagiShine, Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver, and GaoSilver, firing a blast that sent the power of AbareKiller, DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, Shurikenger, TimeFire, DekaBreak, and Shinken Gold, slashing at them, then Gai came up, slashing at the monster, effectively destroying the monster.

He exited Gold Mode and leaned against his trident, gasping for air. Emma gasped, getting up, "Gai!" She helped Doc and they went over to Gai, he looked at him, "Don-san. Em-chan." "Gai." Doc said, patting his shoulder. Then the two pumped fists together, Emma breathed in relief, "Thank goodness, you two." It was at that moment, everyone who had affected were restored with their bones back in place, including the rest of the Gokaigers back on the Galleon. However, the monster was restored into giant size, Doc gasped, trying to hide behind Gai's trident, "Oh! Every single time!" Emma gasped happily, seeing the Galleon come by and fire on the monster, Marvelous said, "How dare you do that to us!" "Go, Doc." Emma said, looking at him. "I'm gonna go with Gai." Doc nodded, heading into the Galleon, forming Gokai-Oh while Gai summoned GoZyuDrill, entering it with Emma. Then he formed GoZyuRex, Gai suggested, "Don-san, let's tag-team him!" "Yeah!" Doc agreed.

"I'll get you guys first gyo!" The monster shouted, going to Goka-Oh. Emma gasped, shouting, "Marvelous! Everyone!" "Em-chan!" Gai told her, she nodded, the two of them spinning the steering wheels and hitting the monster. Everyone in the Gokai-Oh did the same, grabbing its skeleton arm, Doc shouted, "Gai! Emma! Now!" "Let's do it!" Emma shouted, Gai chuckled, "That's the way to do it!" He and Emma spun the wheels to have the drill tail spin and destroy the skeleton arm. The monster cried, "My precious bonefish!" "Come on, GoZyuJin!" Gai shouted, inserting the AbareKiller key and changing GoZyuRex into GoZyuJin. Gai said, "Leave the rest to me and Em-chan!" "Alright, lets go!" Emma shouted, Gai nodded, using the drill arm to attack.

After the monster attempted to attack, Gai held up the three Keys, "The finisher!" He gave Emma the TimeFire Key and they inserted all three Keys, performing the GoZyu Triple Drill Dream. The attack destroyed the monster and Emma breathed in relief. So everyone returned to the Galleon and enjoyed a good meal, Gai smiled, happily eating. Doc smiled and asked, "What do you think of my cooking?" "It's good." Gai said, smiling. "Plus, it has a good balance of nutrients. Don-san really is something." "No way." Doc said, embarrassed. "You're making too much of it." 'Nice to see they're getting along.' Emma thought and smiled as she ate and took a sip of her drink. Marvelous asked, "Do you really consider that stuff too?" "Well.." Doc said. "I suppose I do."

Emma just smiled, holding the handle of her cup, Ahim said, "But Doc-san is wonderful because he does that and does not boast about it." "No..." Doc said, embarrassed. "I'm not that great." However, Luka saw something in the paper that caught her eye, Emma looked at her, "What is it, Luka?" "Gai was added to our wanted list." She said, Gai was amazed, "Really?!" "That was fast..." Emma said, Marvelous said, "So you've finally got a price on your head? So how much is his bounty?" He took the paper and Gai and Doc went to look, Emma got up and went to look at Gai's addition, Doc was shocked, "What is this?!" As it turned out, Gai was added and had a bounty of 100,000 zagin.

"Wow, that's more than my bounty when I got mine." Emma said, looking surprised. "I only started with 500." "Why is Gai's bigger than mine?!" Doc whined, "No way! No food for Gai!" He went and took Gai's plate away. Watching, Emma laughed as Gai stopped him and Joe just took his plate and gave it to Marvelous to have.

* * *

To be honest, I originally wanted Emma and Gai to share Go-On Wings, but I couldn't think of a way for it to work and after talking with StardustXtreme, just kept it as Gai-solo and have the chapter focus on his imagination. On its counterpart in Super Megaforce, I like it but why did Gosei have to do it, I would have loved to see Orion show his worth to the first fifteen Rangers on his own.

Next time, Navi makes new prediction, Gai happily tells them about which Sentai to find, Basco reappears and reveals that he is able to steal the powers of the Sentai, Emma attempts to face Basco on her own. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, til next time. Please, R&R.


	20. The Lost Forest

Sorry this took a long time. Life and gaming, I blame that and talking with my friends on Skype. It took a while for grammar error correction and mainly how to do the fight against Emma and Basco since you all were probably wondering how that would go. Well, I will be honest and admit I am not good at writing my own fight scenes, so sorry if it is not the best that you are hoping for.

Thanks to the new people who have Favorited and followed this story and thanks to Keller96 who was eagerly awaiting to see how a Power Ranger could handle fighting a Sentai villain that didn't adapted.

Disclaimer as per usual, I don't own anything of this. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei TV, Power Rangers Megaforce is property of Saban, and all I own is my love of the two, the episode changes, GokaiWhite, and the story idea.

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Lost Forest

"Lets Treasure Navigate!" Navi shouted, flying around as everyone was gathered in the main room to hear Navi's newest prediction. Gai looked at the flying parrot, curious, "Treasure Navigate?" "We told you before." Luka said, "Our goal is the greatest treasure in the universe." "So that means... we're about to look for Grand Powers, right?!" Gai said, getting really excited about what was going to happen. "We're going to see our grand Super Sentai sempai?! Lets hurry!" Emma closed her eyes as Navi hit the back of Gai's head while Luka was ready to hit him, Gai falling to the ground.

"Thou shalt visit the warriors of the sealed-away forest." Navi predicted. "That's all." "Another weird prediction." Emma said, crossing her arms. Ahim asked, "What is a sealed-away forest?" "It's hard to understand as usual." Luka said, putting her hands on her hips. Suddenly, Gai sprung up and shouted happily, "I know! If you're talking about the warrios who guard the sealed-away forest, then that's Seijyu Sentai Gingaman!" He showed them a children's picture book about the Gingaman, giving it to Emma while beaming happily.

"A picture book?" Joe asked, looking at the book with her. She opened the book and read through it, Ahim asked, "There are things like this too?" "Hey! Where did you pull that from?!" Doc asked, amazed that the book seemed to come from nowhere. Gai just smiled and said, "Yes. Gingaman fought to protect this planet from Space Pirate Baruban. They're legendary warriors..." Then he began to echo his words, Emma asked, "Is the echo really needed? Not to mention that they fought space pirates, considering what we are." "Yeah, they fought space pirates?" Doc said, looking concerned. "Doesn't sound like they'd get along with us."

"Well, that's what makes it interesting." Marvelous said, smiling. Emma looked at him, "True, this does down cut hours of wandering around aimlessly." "More importantly, why are Gingaman the warriors of the sealed-away forest?" Joe asked, looking at Gai with his arms crossed. Gai looked and explained, "Oh, right. Gingaman live in the Galactic Forest. It's covered by a barrier. Normal people can't enter it." "That's amazing, Gai!" Luka said, her eyes shining. "You are super useful!" "So... where is that Galactic Forest?" Marvelous asked, everyone in the room being quiet with a heavy air and tension as they waited for Gai to answer as he replied, "Dunno."

Everyone in the room fell in disbelief as Gai admitted with a goofy smile on his face, "I don't know that much." "So much for his usefulness." Emma said, sighing as Navi shouted, "Useless!" Everyone headed to the forest and Emma looked through the book, Marvelous keeping her close as she read so she wouldn't get lost while they looked around, she said, "Based on the picture book, I believe the entrance should be around here." "I wasn't expecting that from you, Em-chan!" Gai said, beaming as he walked with everyone. Emma said, "Well, I didn't have a role when I was with Marvelous and AkaRed. Though I drove the ship to and from the worlds we visited, AkaRed mainly drove the ship."

"But can we really find it by just walking around?" Luka asked, looking around as they walked. "The Galactic Forest." "We have no other leads." Joe said, looking at her. "Finding it on foot is the only way." "Think of it as a picnic." Ahim suggested, "Let us enjoy it. Look, those flowers are pretty, for one thing." Luka and Ahim looked at the small patch of violet and white flowers then walked. Marvelous asked, "Doc. What's in the box?" He eyed the pastry box that Doc was carrying, Doc smiled and said, "Donuts. A present for Gingaman. It's so they won't go 'Space Pirates!' and attack us. First impressions are important." He opened the box and Marvelous stole one, about to eat it but Doc grabbed his hand

"Don't eat them!" Doc shouted, Marvelous let go of Emma and said, "What's wrong? It's just one." "There are fewer though!" Doc shouted, running after Marvelous. Emma sighed, and closed the book. "Well, this is going smoothly." Joe patted her head and Luka noted that they were by the same patch of flower from before, Emma looked at them and looked at the flower patch, Luka pointed out, "Those flowers... Didn't we see them earlier?" "I suppose." Ahim said, looking at the flower patch. "Perhaps we returned to a previous path?"

"That's strange." Joe said, looking concerned. "But we were going in a straight line." Suddenly Doc ran into Luka and everyone gasped, the forest was suddenly quiet and everyone got tense, getting ready for a fight. Gai took the book and wondered, "Could this be the Galactic Forest's barrier?" Suddenly someone came flying from a crack that formed from nowhere, a person who was a young man with short black hair wearing a red and yellow chest guard that had white fringe and a black under uniform underneath. Emma gasped, as the person who appeared after him was Basco as Sally appeared behind him, he said, smiling. "Come on. Please don't make this difficult." "Basco!" Emma and Marvelous said, at the same time and both shocked.

"Oh?" He said, smiled as his previous teammates noticed him. "Marvey-chan, Emmy-chan, what a coincidence to see you two here!" "What?" Gai asked, confused. "He's a friend of Marvelous-san and Em-chan?" "No way." Emma said, shaking. Marvelous said, "Nothing of the sort." He gently touched her shoulder and stepped forward, he said, "To obtain the greatest treasure in the universe for himself, he betrayed his comrades! He's scum who joined forces with Zangyack." "So if he wants the greatest treasure in the universe." Gai said, looking at him. Luka nodded, "In other words, he's the Gokaigers' enemy." "Enemy." Gai said, understanding the tension now.

The man who appeared first, he spoke, "Gokaiger?! I see. So that's who you people are." Seeing the man's face, Gai shouted, wide eyed and open mouthed, "Hyuuga-san?!" "Hyuuga?" Emma asked, looking at Gai. Joe asked, "Who's that?" "It's Black Knight Hyuuga-san!" Gai shtoued, showing the book. "He's an amazing person who protected the Earth with Gingaman!" They could imagine him in his armor, meanwhile Gai happily went to him and shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Gai Ikari. I'm part of a sentai as GokaiSilver. If it's alright, please me your signature."

"It's no time for asking that!" Doc said, tugging on Marvelous' arm. Emma stepped forward, walking with Marvelous, neither one taking their eyes off Basco, Marvelous said, "I don't know how you found out about this place, but I bet you're trying to gather the Grand Powers before us!" "Ping pong!" Basco said, smiling. "I don't have any other means, right? Sorry. Do you two mind... not getting in the way?" He revealed three Ranger Keys, everyone gasped, Gai pointed out, "That's-!" "He's still got Ranger Keys?!" Joe said, shocked and calmly touching Emma's shoulder to calm her down.

Basco inserted the three keys into his trumpet and blew into it, summoning living copies of DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire, and Magi Mother. Witnessing it for the first time, Gai shouted, "No way! He can do that?!" "When defeated, they return to being Ranger Keys." Luka explained. "We'll be taking them as souvenirs." "Gai-san, Emma-san, please take Hyuuga-san and flee!" "But...!" Emma started, but Marvelous touched her shoulder and said, "Just do what Ahim says." "Marvelous... Okay..." Emma said, going to help Hyuuga stand with Gai, the two of them carrying Hyuuga by his arms and trying to get far as possible from the living clones of the Ranger Keys that had been summoned, hearing the others change into their Gokai forms.

Though he didn't show it, Basco was a little upset that Emma ran off to help Hyuuga. He just stood where he was, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, seeing the Gokaigers face the Ranger Key Clones and seeing Marvelous try to hit him as Sally used her cymbals to block his attacks. Joe, Doc, Luka, and Ahim were pushed to a cliff by the three Clones, they did swap weapons with each other, but the clones pushed them to the edge and were pushed into the river below, luckily there was someone who saw them drifting in the river.

Getting Hyuuga to a rocky quarry, Emma and Gai looked at Hyuuga who was groaning and bleeding on his arm, some of his blood falling on her clothes. Looking at her, he said, "Sorry..." "It's okay, you need to sit down and rest." Emma said, helping him to sit on a rock. Gai said, "We're sorry. We didn't notice." Gai took off his scarf to use a dressing to wrap on the wound, Hyuuga said, "No. Let me apologize. I'm sorry for being an burden." "No such thing!" Gai said, smiling. "It's an honor to be of some use. I've idolize Hyuuga-san and everyone else from Super Sentai. Even since I was little, my dream has been to be a hero who protects this planet and the rest of the universe. " Emma smiled, looking at him, Hyuuga looked at him and asked, "So that's why you're GokaiSilver?"

"Yes!" Gai said, smiling and showed his Gokai Cellular. "I was given this, which allows me to transform. Well, I'm nothing compared to Hyuug-san and the others. I'm still just a young chick. I wish I could have seen Hyuuga-sand and his team fighting in their prime." Hyuuga looked at him then looked at Emma, looking down. Emma looked at Hyuuga, curious before he spoke, "Then... Let me have that." Emma and Gai looked at him, surprised and shocked. Hyuuga held his hand out to Gai, "I'll become GokaiSilver." Emma looked concerned while Gai remained shocked.

Joe gasped, waking up and looking around, having washed up on a shore as Luka and Ahim were waking up, a voice asked, "Are you awake?" The three of them looked at a young man in white and red, helping Doc out of the river. Like Hyuuga, he wore a chest guard that was red, yellow, and green with white fringe. He smiled, "Thank goodness!" Luka ran to Doc, taking him from the man to wake up the green colored member, Joe looked at the man, saying, "You... you saved us?" "I merely carried you here." The man explained. "It's no big deal."

"Thank you very much." Ahim said, bowing at their resucer. "We will not forget this." "Let's go." Joe said, hiding his worry for Emma. As they began to walk, the man said, "You probably shouldn't force yourselves just yet." "There are things we need to force ourselves to do." Luka said, smiling. Doc nodded in agreement, Joe added, "Because our dear comrades are waiting for us." Ahim nodded as well, so the four of them began to head back to find their comrade, Doc gave the man the soaked box of donut, smiling and said, "Ummm... If it's okay, please take this as thanks." "What is this?!" The man asked, taking the wet box of donuts. Doc smiled, "It's donuts." He then waved and joined his teammates, the man looked at them and smiled.

"Hyuuga-san... as GokaiSilver?" Gai asked, confused and conflicted. Hyuuga nodded simply, "Yes." "But... Hyuuga-san is Black Knight..." Gai said, Hyuuga countered his statement, "It is not that I want to be Black Knight. I want to protect this planet." "I see..." Gai said, looking down as he knew that Hyuuga was more skilled at fighting than him, Emma looked at them, wondering if Hyuuga using Gai's Cellular would work. She knew there was that incident with the school boy who took Marvelous' Mobirate and the Shinken Red Key, but since then everyone had made sure that they made their Mobirates close on hand.

While Gai was having his inner conflict of giving his Cellular to Hyuuga, Emma looked down as Gai looked at them, Hyuuga asked, "What is wrong, Gai Ikari?" When Gai was about to give him his Cellular, there was a sudden gunfire and everyone fell to the ground, Gai's Cellular flying out of his hand. Emma was the first to look up and gasped, seeing Basco on a cliff overhead. "I'm here to take the Grand Power!" Basco said. While Emma and Gai got up quicky, ready to fight, Hyuuga said, struggling to stand, "The only ones who will obtain Gingaman's Grand Power are those we approve of! I won't let you have it!"

Emma and Gai looked at him while Basco smiled, saying, "Funny that you mention that... Whether you approve of me or not doesn't matter! Because I'm just going to steal it!" Blowing into his horn, Hyuuga gasped, feeling a strange pain and glowed, Emma and Gai gasped, "Hyuuga-san?!" They ran to his side, but were tossed back as the energy from him exploded, Hyuuga voiced the thoughts Emma was having, "It can't be! How can Gingaman's Grand Power be taken in such a way?!" "Hyuuga-san!" Gai shouted, as all the energy around him flew to Basco, but suddenly Marvelous appeared, shouted, "Basco!"

The energy returned to Hyuuga as Marvelous had crossed weapons with Basco, Emma gasped, watching Marvelous, even Gai was surprised, "Marvelous-san?!" Basco used his trumpet to block Marvelous' attack, Marvelous said, "I had no idea that there was such a forceful method of getting the Grand Powers!" Basco scoffed and said, "That damn Sally. I thought she'd hold out longer." Kicking himself onto another cliff, Basco inserted a key and blew into the trumpet, summoning the Black Knight, electing gasps for Gai and Hyuuga, Hyuuga more shocked than Gai and Emma.

"So he has a Black Knight Ranger Key too?" Marvelous wondered to himself. "Just stay there." While Marvelous ran to face the Black Knight, Emma climbed to Basco, pointing her Saber at him. Basco looked at her and scoffed, "Emmy-chan, you know I don't want to hurt you. After all, you're gonna be my personal treasure once I get that should have been mine." "Not gonna let that happen!" Emma shouted, bringing her Mobirate. "Gokai Change." Then she changed into her Gokai form with her Saber still out, Basco brought out his sword and she ran to him.

As the two swords clashed, sparks flew from the friction of the blades and Basco pushed her back, Emma gasped and straightened her stance. Basco smiled, "You certainly weren't this good when we were a crew." "I've got a better teacher to help me learn how to use the Saber." Emma said, gripping the weapon. "And it wasn't easy, but if I was gonna be a pirate, I wasn't hoping it to be." She shouted, running to him and colliding with his sword once more. However, as she tried her hardest to push him back, Basco pushed her back. Emma groaned, holding her Saber tightly.

With a smug smile, Basco stepped forward and the two began to fight each other. Emma swung her Saber and missed, but jumped back when he fired at her. Emma brought out her Gokai Gun, aiming and firing at Basco. The two seemed equally matched, or rather, Emma felt that he was holding back cause he didn't hurt her as his 'treasure'. Taking a breath, Emma fired her Gokai Gun and he swung his cutlass to deflect the bullets. Marvelous and Gai watched, worried about their youngest teammate though Marvelous was fighting the Black Knight. It seemed that whatever move she tried, he had a way of countering it and pushing her back.

Gasping for air, Emma ran to him but he smiled, slashed upward, knocking her back, bringing her out of her transformation and sending her Saber, having it land and stick into the ground nearby, her body being badly hurt from her fighting Basco and he pointed his cutlass at her as she gasped for air, looking up at him with a shocked look as she was faced with his cutlass pointing straight at her. Basco smiled with a smug look, Marvelous groaned, falling to the ground as the three from before appeared.

"Marvey-chan." Basco said, carrying Emma by her arm and her Saber at her neck. "I think quitting here would be the smart thing to do." Seeing as Gai was unsure what to do, especially at the fact his teammate was held hostage and his captain was taken down, Hyuuga struggled to get the Cellular but then Marvelous began to laugh, everyone looking at him oddly. "If I was gonna be smart, I wouldn't have become a pirate." Marvelous said, starting to stand. "The greatest treasure in the universe is my dream!" 'Marvelous...' Emma thought, looking at him. He grabbed his Saber and propped it up, saying, "I'm not giving up my dream for anyone else!"

With a quick movement, he fired at the four Ranger Key clones and fired at Basco, causing him to lose his grip on Emma and her Saber, having her fall. But Emma quickly grabbed her Saber and stabbed it into the side of the cliff, slowing her fall and she jumped off, joining Marvelous in fighting the clones as she landed. Gai grabbed his Cellular and bowed to Hyuuga, saying that he would do his part in protecting the world. Hyuuga grabbed his shirt and said, "That's what I wanted to hear. I can't entrust the planet to someone unless they say they'll do it." With a mutual nod to each other, Gai joined Emma and Marvelous.

"Marvelous!" Doc shouted, as he, Joe, Luka, and Ahim ran up to them. Ahim said, "Gai-san! Emma-san!" "Everyone!" Gai said, surprised. Joe looked at all of Emma's injuries and said, "We'll talk later." Emma nodded as Marvelous said, "So you guys are okay." "We were in a little pinch," Ahim explained, "but a kind man helped us." "Time for us to make our comeback!" Luka said, smiling. Basco just scoffed and everyone changed into their Gokai form, performing the roll call and running to the clones. Emma fought with Joe and Luka against MagiMother. Gai, who was facing Black Knight, shouted, "I won't let Super Sentai's power be used for evil!"

"Let's use this today." Luka suggested, picking the Gingaman Ranger Keys. Her, Marvelous, Joe, Ahim, and Doc changed into Gingaman and Emma changed into ChangeMermaid, holding the ChangeSword. She ran with them, still fighting MagiMother with Joe and Luka. As Luka dragged MagiMother across the ground and then tossed it in the air, as Joe and Emma slashed at it with their swords. Gai used his Gold Mode to finish off the Black Knight clone, returning it to a key form that went to Hyuuga, the glow from before covering him briefly. "I did it!" Gai shouted, happily. "I did it, Hyuuga-san!" Hyuuga smiled and nodded.

The rest of the team changed out of their changed form and turned to the remaining clones, Marvelous shouted, "The finisher!" They inserted their keys, performing the Gokai Blast Final Wave. The remaining clones changed into their key forms, Luka said happily, "Now we've got new Ranger Keys again!" Emma just breathed but before they could collect them, Sally grabbed the keys and returned to Basco's side, Doc shouted sadly, "The Ranger Keys!" "Basco!" Emma shouted, Basco scoffed, "Looks like I'll have to give up the Gingaman Grand Power to you. I'm going to go ahead and get the other ones." He turned the dial on Sally's stomach and brought out a monster, "Go!"

"W-what is that?!" Gai asked, shocked, Basco said, "It's Moonroid Tsukki-kun. Play nice now. Later!" He left as Tsukki fired a beam at them, Marvelous groaned, "He got away again?" "Let's defeat him first!" Gai recommanded. "Come forth, GoZyuDrill!" He brought forth GoZyuDrill, entering with Emma. As Tsukki fired another beam, Gai shouted, "Attack!" He and Emma spun the wheel, pushing the drill to attack Tsukki, but they sent back a ways, Gai smiled and said, "Not bad, Tsukki-kun." "But we can do better than that!" Emma said, as they were joined by Gokai-Oh in Shinken Gokai-Oh. So Gai changed GoZyuDrill into GoZyuRex.

"Come forth, GoZyuJin!" Gai shouted, inserting the AbareKiller key, changing it once more into GoZyuJin. With the two mechas in completion, Marvelous shouted, "Let's go!" Shinken Gokai-Oh slashed at Tsukki first, then GoZyuJin hit it next. Using the combined power of the drill and the Gokai Naginata, Marvelous suggested, "It's time we finished this." Shinken Gokai-Oh performed Gokai Samurai Giri and GoZyuJin used Triple Drill Dream to destroy Tsukki.

After it was destroyed, everyone stood in a grassy field, Emma standing close to Marvelous who was holding her close while Gai was standing alone in front of them and facing Hyuuga. Hyuuga said, "Gai Ikari." "Yes?" Gai asked, Hyuuga approached him, "Along with Gingaman's Grand Power, I entrust you with this." He showed him the Black Knight Ranger Key, surprising him. Gai said, "But..." "Right now, Super Sentai's power should be gathered in one place." Hyuuga said, grabbing his hand and placing the key in his hand. "And... you will protect this planet in my stead as well, right?" "Yes!" Gai said, confidently.

Hyuuga smiled and watched them head off in the Galleon, the man who saved Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Doc walked up and said, "I can't believe space pirates are the 35th Super Sentai." "Guess you still don't trust pirates?" Hyuuga smiled, smiling. "Ryouma?" "No." Ryouma said, looking at him. "If you approve of these warriors, Niisan, then they'll be okay." Hyuuga gave a laugh and Ryouma said, "And I want to believe in them, too. For their comrades, they don't care what happened to themselves. They go in running." The two former Gingaman laughed at each other, knowing the world was in good hands.

* * *

Can I be honest and say that I prefer Doc's hair when it is wet? Cause it looks a lot better than the fluffy curls we usually see on him. Anyway, this chapter is done. And just in time for April. Whew. I really liked that there were two legend shifts in this episode, though the second was unknown to the team. Though I'm not sure about eating those donuts, Ryouma.

Next chapter, Marvelous confronts Emma about her fight against Basco, a strange man joins the team to look for a important treasure, a troop of Zangyack joins forces with a group of Jaryuu, the Jaryuu leader is resurrected, and Emma and Marvelous make up. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, so til next time. Please R&R if you enjoyed it.


	21. Soul of an Adventurer

Finally, here is chapter 21. This is out mainly due to someone being a little impatient about waiting for these chapters. Keller96, I enjoy that you like this story, but writing these chapter takes time and about your review of if the other members of the crew's histories will be seen. Their histories aren't fully known and the show doesn't really explain their pasts. I also saw your review on the HP/Double story about when I'll upload the Ghost Ship story as well as your PM about the Gokaiger vs Space Sheriff Gavan, the Ghost Ship will likely be soon while the Gavan story will be later. I like to try and upload the stories at the point in the story that they correspond to.

Just a reminder to all my readers, I am human and have other interests, including other stories to write so thank you for your patience in waiting for the chapters to come out. I do want to thank Keller96 and PrettyRecklessLaura for reviewing.

Disclaimer is that I own none of this, Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro, as it now owns all of Saban's properties, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori. All I own is my love of the two, Gokai White and the changes to the story.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Soul of an Adventurer

Marvelous walked into the main room, Emma followed after him, looking worried and being bandaged from her fight with Basco. Ahim looked at the two, saying, "Good morning." Emma nodded at her while Marvelous spoke to Navi, "Hey, bird. Come up with the next prophecy already." "I'm taking a little break today." Navi said, "When I don't have one, I don't have one." "There's no time to rest!" Marvelous shouted, hitting Navi. "And don't give me the usual vague stuff! Make it obvious!"

"Marvelous..." Emma whispered, looking at him as he demanded, "Give me a prophecy that'll give instant results!" "I can't do that!" Navi shouted, as Marvelous grabbed Navi. Emma gasped, as the rest of the team watched Marvelous still threatened the bird, "Even if you can't, do it anyway!" "I can't!" Navi shouted, struggling through the grip. Gai looked at their captain as he was demanding the robotic parrot to come up with a prophecy, he said, "Marvelous-san is pretty irritated, isn't he?" "I bet it's a reaction to Basco." Joe said, walking from upstairs.

Emma walked up to them and Doc, she said, "That and possibly me fighting Basco." Joe patted her head and shook his head, Doc said, "That's right. If Basco finds the owners of the Grand Powers, he can steal their abilities. We probably don't have time to waste." Everyone looked as Luka stood up and took Navi, saying, "Cool it!" "Luka, thanks!" Navi said, thanking the yellow colored member. Ahim came out from the kitchen, pushing a cart with tea cups and a tea kettle, speaking to Marvelous, "Marvelous-san. Please drink some tea and take a rest."

Before Emma could say something, someone asked, "Sorry, but can I have one too?" Everyone looked at a young man with short black hair and wearing a white and red jacket. Marvelous looked at him and said, "You..." Gai shouted in surprise as he introduced, "I'm from the Boukengers. I'm BoukenRed, Akashi Satoru. I entrusted a Grand Power to you people before." "That's right." Emma said, recalling it. "During that incident when we fought together with the Goseigers."

"Everyone... you guys know Chief Akashi?!" Gai asked, stars gleaming in his eyes. Navi said, calmly, "Looks like they get along." "Awesome!" Gai shouted, before facing the former BoukenRed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gai Ikari! If it's okay, can I get your signature here?" "How did you get in here?" Joe asked, stating the more important issue. Taking Gai's autograph book and pen, Akashi said, "I could get in this ship before having breakfast." "I don't care if you're having breakfast or dinner!" Marvelous said, upset as he went to his chair with Emma standing next to it. He asked, "Just what do you want?"

"You're not here to ask Emma to go back or take back the Ranger Keys, are you?!" Doc asked, scared that there were still people who want Emma to leave them or take the Keys, grabbing the chest. After signing Gai's autograph book, which gave him the brightest smile that Emma, Luka, and Ahim almost thought was blinding, Akashi said, "You people collected from your space adventures, right? And well, she is happy here with you all." "That's right." Emma said, looking at him. Akashi said, "I don't know about the other Sentai, but we Boukengers will not interfere."

"Then why are you here?" Luka asked, taking a step forward. Navi agreed, "Yeah!" "To be honest, I'd like you to collect a Precious." Akashi requested, Emma asked in chorus with the rest of the crew, "A Precious?!" "Something that can't be controlled by current technology, a secret valuable that holds a dangerous secret." Akashi explained, "That's what a Precious is." "Secret vaulable?" Luka wondered before her eyes lit up. "You mean treasure?!" Emma smiled at Luka before Akashi rebuked her excitement.

He said, "It's not all good. The Precious I'm collecting is the Yomi Heart." That caught everyone's attention, learning that the Yomi Heart had the power to revive the dead. Doc was understandably worried, asking, "What'll we do? We own him since he gave us a Grand Power." "Sorry, but right now... we don't have the time." Marvelous said, scoffing at the idea. Akashi sighed, disappointed, "That so? Since you're pirates, I thought you could have had this done before breakfast. But I have no choice if you guys don't think you can do it."

Feeling provoked, Marvelous said, "What?" Now feeling angered, he stood up and Emma gasped, "Marvelous!" Joe stopped her, touching her shoulder while Doc held Joe, waving his whisk as a weapon. However, Luka said, "Who said we didn't think we could do it? Right, Marvelous?" She patted his shoulder, smiling and said, "After hearing that, we have to do it." After taking a moment to think, Marvelous scoffed and said, "Oh well." Everyone just sighed and breathed in relief, then got ready for the adventure and headed out.

As they walked through a forest, Doc said, "Looks like we really got roped into this." "But this sort of thing can be fun." Ahim said, while Emma kept quiet, keeping close to Marvelous. Luka said, "Well, I'm pretty pumped for this. It is a secret valuable. Don't you feel drawn to it?" "Who care about that?" Marvelous said, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her ahead. "Let's just get this done." "Don't be in such a rush." Akashi said, suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "What a coincidence."

Everyone looked and saw Isarn with two Sugoumin, she said, "You damn wanted pirates." "Why is Zangyack here?!" Doc asked, scared and worried. Isarn asked, "Are you people also after the Yomi Heart?" "What?!" Emma and Marvelous said at the same time, shocked. Isarn said, "Sorry, but we're taking it." She summoned a squad of Goumin to attack them. Akashi said, "We can't afford to be stopped here." "Oh well," Joe said, stepping up and rolling up his sleeves. "Leave this to us. Go on ahead." "Thanks." Akashi said, looking at Marvelous and Emma. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Marvelous said, confused. Luka pushed them forward, "Go!" Then she fired at the Goumin, smiling at the rest of the team and said, "Take care of the rest." After that, she ran after Marvelous, Emma, and Akashi. Joe smiled and went to fight them, changing into their Gokai forms.

Far from the fight, in a different part of the fight, Marvelous tightly held Emma's hand and Luka followed behind them, keeping a eye for any Goumin or Sugoumin following them. Akashi touched a stone wall, possibly trying to feel something on the wall. Marvelous came up behind him and sighed, saying, "Have you found the Precious yet?" "I told you not to rush, didn't I?" Akashi said, "Going quickly and rushing are different things." "This is no time to be easygoing." Marvelous said, annoyed and ticked by what was going on.

"I think this is the perfect time to be easygoing." Emma said, looking away from him. When Marvelous tried to walk ahead, Akashi tripped and pushed him to the ground and Emma gasped and ran to his side, Marvelous looked at him, ignoring Emma's worries and concerns, shouting, "What the hell are you doing?" before narrowly seeing a sharp narrow needle pirece itself into the wall and Emma went pale before breathing in relief. Akashi knelt at them, telling the frustated captain, "Be careful. You'll often find traps like these on such adventures."

As Luka took a quick look, she grabbed Akashi's coat and pulled him to avoid another needle from hitting him. She looked at him and said, "So it seems." "You're pretty good." Akashi said, Emma said, reaching his hand that he offered to help her up, "Luka has had a quick eye." Marvelous kept quiet, thinking back to a time when him and AkaRed tried to take Emma treasure hunting in order to teach her how to look for treasure and be tough, when he thought he had seen the treasure and ran ahead, AkaRed stopped him and covered Emma from the barrage of shots fired at them.

As he looked at Emma, still wanting to talk with her about her fight with Basco, Luka snapped him of his moment of remembering, "Marvelous? Something wrong?" "No..." Marvelous said, softly. "It's nothing..." He stood up and they continued on their way, Luka helping Emma climbing a hill. When they reached the top, Akashi tried to help Luka, but she simply slapped his hand and walked on, holding Emma's hand. Suddenly Marvelous stopped and looked into a cave, everyone looked into the cave. Emma asked, "Is this it?" "It's here." Marvelous said, looking into the darkness of the cave.

Luka saw something move in the darkness, "What is that?" "A Sugoumin?!" Emma gasped as it came out of the cave, but it suddenly fell to the ground, a blade in its back. Emma gasped, covering her mouth and shaking at the sight. Luka held her hand tightly as Akashi went a bit deeper to check the situation, "Hey. Look at this." "It's the same as the one we saw recently." Emma said, looking at the fallen Sugoumins in the cave. Luka wondered, "What is going on?"

"Without a doubt, something is up ahead." Akashi said, looking at the fallen minions. Marvelous finally smiled and scoffed, "Well, ain't that interesting!" "Yeah." Akashi said, looking at Marvelous and Emma looked at Akashi before looking at Marvelous, Akashi said, "It's just a little adventure." With that, he went into the cave with Marvelous following after him, Emma followed them with Luka in the back. Though it was dark, Akashi was able to produce a flashlight to guide them through the cave.

Stopping suddenly, they saw a sealed door of some kind with lock, Luka gasped, "Eh?!" She ran to the door, then looked back and said, "It's a dead end." "So what are we going to do now?" Emma asked, looking worried. Akashi kept quiet and looked at the ground, seeing some kind of symbols on the ground. He looked at Emma and Marvelous, asking, "Can you three get on this?" Emma and Marvelous looked at each other and stepped onto the platform, with Luka joining. It suddenly glowed and the door began to open, Akashi said, "Looks like the device is activated by weight." "Nice!" Luka said, smiling as she stepped off to get the Precious believed to be within the chamber. But the door closed on her, Emma put a hand to her chin in realization.

"So in order to keep the door open, the weight needs to be maintained." She said, Luka pouted, "We can't get inside like this! What'll we do?!" "Just do this!" Marvelous said, pulling his Gokai Gun. Emma jumped and panicked, but he fired at the ceiling and quickly grabbed Emma, getting off the device as the rock fell onto it and the door opened. Emma breathed and Luka looked at the door opening, she smiled, "Way to go!" Emma nodded and smiled, Marvelous and Akashi also smiled, happy at his way of keeping the door open.

"How reckless." Luka said, walking at them. She lightly hit Marvelous on the arm, saying, "But you're finally on board." "No way!" Marvelous said, looking away. Akashi looked at them, then looked at the chamber, seeing something shine. Emma asked, "What is that?" A creature stepped, holding a glowing heart-shaped object, shouting, "God of the Yomi realm! Revive my master here and now!" It slammed the object into the ground, causing a bright light that made everyone cover their eyes. Looking through the shine, they saw a new creature rising up, then standing up as it faded.

"Ryuoun." Akashi said simply, Emma stayed behind Marvelous and Luka as it shouted, "I have revived!" "So it was you guys..." Akashi said, looking at the creature. "The Jaryuu tribe." "Oh." Ryuoun said, looking at the group. "Long time no see, BoukenRed. No... Akashi Satoru." "Who is he?" Marvelous asked, stepping up with the two girls. Akashi explained, "He's the king of the Jaryuu tribe, Ryuoun. He should have died in an explosion." "Yeah." Ryuoun said, calmly. "I died. Once before, that is." Emma gulped as she felt Luka tightly hold her hand.

"But now I have returned from the depths of oblivion!" Ryuoun said, proud and ready to fight. He looked at his chest, showing the Yomi Heart, "Using this power, of course." The heart glowed for a moment, causing Emma and Luka to shield their eyes for a brief moment. Luka spoke, "That's..." "It's the Yomi Heart." Akashi confirmed. "It's the Precious that we were going to collect. It revives the dead and grants them infinite power." "So since that plan is out the window, what now?" Emma asked, looking at everyone. Ryuoun chuckled, "What perfect timing. Now that I've revived, allow me to test my power."

He moved so quickly that Marvelous, Luka, or Emma couldn't shoot him when they tried to bring out their Gokai Guns and managed to send them and Akashi to the ground. Ryuoun shouted, "Farewell, Akashi Satoru! Die with these nobodies!" He used his new power to fire at the ceiling, sending a avaclance to block the entrance. After some time, everyone woke up in the collasped cave, Akashi looked at the three Gokaigers, asking, "Are you okay?" "Don't underestimate pirates." Marvelous said, looking at him. Luka asked, "What about you?" "Don't underestimate an adventurer." Akashi said, smiling.

As they tried to get up, Marvelous said, "But the Precious was taken, plus... we're stuck here." Emma sighed and looked at the blocked entry way, Luka patted her shoulder, Marvelous said, "Looks like the adventures you spoke of are pointless." "Do you really think that?" Akashi asked, looking at them. Emma looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?" "What are you getting at?" Marvelous asked, Akashi said, "You guys have probably experienced many adventures. I'm sure you've gotten something precious out of adventures besides treasure. Something personal to you." "Personal to us?" Emma wondered, Akashi explained, "It is when adventurers face an obstacle that their hearts get excited. The joy of that adventure is an irreplaceable treasure. Isn't it the same for you?" The three Gokaigers looked at him, Marvelous spoke, looking at Emma, "The joy... of adventure..." He recalled the memory from earlier and how he really began to bond with Emma, showing her the wonder of being a pirate.

"Damn..." Marvelous said, looking away when Emma noticed him looking at her. He turned to Akashi, "You sure are an optimist." Everyone smiled for a moment, Luka looked at him and said, "So? What'll we do about that Precious thing?" "We can't collect it with it absorbed in Ryuoun's body." Akashi reasoned, "We'll have to destroy it." "No," Marvelous said, looking at him. "It's not over yet." "What?" Akashi said, looking at him, confused. Marvelous smiled, "I'll show you. This is how pirates do things! Luka, you and Akashi stand aside for a moment. There's something Emma and I need to do." "That's how it's got to be!" Luka said, smiling.

Emma walked to him and looked at him, asking, "This is about Basco, isn't it?" "Yes." Marvelous said, looking at her. "Why did you fight him?! You know how strong he is and how clever and tricky he can be! You don't know how worried I was about you when I watched you try to fight him and when he beat you. Have you forgotten what he almost had done to you when he betrayed you, me, and AkaRed?!"

"Maybe I did it so you could see I can handle myself and I have every right to face Basco as you!" Emma said, looking at him with tears in her eyes and surprising him. "I haven't forgotten what he might have done, but I'm working on not being so scared when he appears. I have been with you since we met under AkaRed and started the Gokaigers and have been showing you, everyone and Zangyack that I am capable of defending for myself! But as soon as Basco appeared, you acted as though I still needed to be on the sidelines! If you don't recall, I actually attempted to fight him face to face when he first appeared but he did prove that he was stronger than I thought! I know you'll be the one to deal the final blow on him but please, let me fight him to show him I'm as strong as you."

Marvelous was speechless and looked at her as she shook and cried, he sighed and held her close to him, rubbing her hair and calming her down. After she was calmed down, Marvelous said, "Lets show this adventurer what pirates can do." Emma nodded and pulled her gun with Marvelous and Luka, aiming at the pile of rocks and shooting at the pile. Through the many shots fired, the rocks fell and the path was cleared, the four of them ran out, heading out of the cave to find the others.

When it appeared as though Ryuoun was about to finish them off, a shot was fired and Marvelous, Luka, Emma, and Akashi appeared, Doc smiled with tears in his eyes, "Marvelous!" Marvelous lowered his gun which was still smoking, as he, Luka, and Emma ran to their teammates. Ryuoun looked at them and said, unsurprised, "You're still alive? You should have just died." Marvelous just scoffed while Emma went to check on Joe and Gai and Luka checked on Ahim and Doc. Ryuoun looked at them and said, "Looks like I need to show you that I am an impossible obstacle of death."

"Apparently, facing an obstacle is when the heart gets excited!" Marvelous said, smiling. "Let's go!" The seven Gokaigers all changed into their Gokai form and Marvelous gave his signature, "Let's make this showy!" as they ran into the fight. Emma waas teamed up with Luka, slashing at Ryuoun but their attack bounced off his sword. Gai shouted, "Take this!", trying to strike him with his Gokai Spear, but he was sent rolling. However, Gai said, "Everyone, do it now!" The remaining six members performed a Gokai Scramble Final Wave, creating a rainbow wave but Ryuoun blocked it.

Gai shouted, "No way!" "Damn it!" Emma groaned, as Ryuoun destroyed it and sent his own powerful attack, sending them flying. Ryuoun approached them, saying, "With the Yomi Heart, no one can beat me!" "His strength is unlike anything we've seen!" Doc said, panicked. Marvelous said happily, "Well, ain't that interesting? Then let's use this!" He, Luka, Ahim, Joe, Doc, and Gai changed into the Boukengers while Emma stayed behind, still in her Gokai form, Ryuoun was surprised, "What?! The Boukengers?!" "The pirate version, that is." Marvelous corrected, Emma laughed at the comment.

"Attack!" Marvelous commanded, Emma watched as everyone brought their respective Boukenger weapon.

"Knuckle Cannon!"

"Shooter Hurricane!"

"Saga Striker!"

Joe, Ahim, and Gai fired their weapon at Ryuoun, then Doc and Luka ran, Doc with his weapon, "Hammer Break!" "Scooper Phantom!" Luka shouted with her weapon in hand. Their weapons were blocked by Ryuoun's sword and sent back, then Marvelous came up with Emma who had changed into Go-On Silver, wielding the Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger, Marvelous shouted, "Red Zone Crash!" Ryuou grabbed their blades, the tips barely inches away the Yomi Heart in Ryuoun's chest, Ryuoun looked at them, "I know what you're after! Did you think I'd let you destroy the Yomi Heart?! You're finished!"

He attempted to send them over his shoulder, Marvelous said, "Not yet!" The claspers grabbed Ryuoun's hand and Emma held onto Marvelous as they landed. Ryuoun was shocked and Marvelous told him, "It's not over yet! Gai!" "Okay!" Gai said, being with the others and holding the Dual Crusher. "Here we go!" Emma stood ready to strike when their attack connected, Gai and the others shouted, "Mixer Head!" Ryuoun swung his sword to block the attack but some of it fell to the ground and formed concrete on his legs. Ryuoun shouted, "Damn you! You damn adventurers!"

"Sorry." Marvelous said, tossing the Bouken Bo. "But we're not ordinary adventurers. We're pirates. When we want something, we take it with our own hands!" Emma nodded as she watched Marvelous grab the Yomi Heart and removed it from Ryuoun's chest, he looked at Akashi, saying, "Catch!" He tossed it to him and Akashi caught it, he looked at them, giving a thumbs up, "Good job da!" Emma and Marvelous nodded, changing back to their regular Gokai form and looking at Ryuoun. Suddenly Ryuoun rose up again, a yellow energy spreading out from his body.

"The regenerative power from the Yomi Heart still resides in his body." Akashi explained, looking at him. "Defeat him now!" Gai looked at him and nodded, "Okay! I'll do it!" Gai kicked him in the chest and then brought all the Sixth Ranger Keys to summon the Gold Anchor Key, changing into his Gold Mode. Then he performed his Final Wave, Gokai Legend Dream. When he completely performed the attack on Ryuoun, he suddenly grew. Emma groaned, Akashi said, "This is bad. His regenerative powers are out of control."

"Em-chan!" Gai shouted, as he summoned GoZyuDrill. "Come forth, GoZyuDrill!" Gai and Emma entered the mecha, sitting in their respective seats and changing it into GoZyuRex. At the same time, the other Gokaigers summoned and formed Gokai-Oh, becoming Deka Gokai-OH, the two large mecha looked as more energy scured from Ryuoun's body, Gai noted, "He's..." "...become a monster!" Doc finished, Marvelous said, "Who cares?!" The Deka Gokai-Oh fired the Gokai Full Blast, but Ryuoun was too quick for the blasts. GoZyuRex performed the GoZyuRex Drill, followed by the GoZyu Laser.

"Everyone, now!" Gai shouted, gripping Emma's hand and moved GoZyuRex to let Gokai-Oh perform the Gokai Magi Bind, but Ryuoun broke free. Emma said, "Nothing we do is working! He's too strong cause of the regenerative power." "It can't be..." Gai said, worried with the rest of the team. Suddenly Ryuoun sent a wave of red energy that shook the two mecha. Luka asked, "What'll we do, Marvelous?!" "Alright." Marvelous said, after a moment of thought and brought the Boukenger Ranger Keys. He said, "We'll use the Boukengers' Grand Power."

Doc sounded worried, "No way... Will it work?" "It's just a little adventure." Marvelous said, "Let's go!" He inserted the key with the others inserting their respective keys, the Zords of the Boukengers appearing and forming its combined mecha form. Gai happily shouted, "It's DaiBouken!" "So that's the Grand Power of the Boukengers." Emma said, in awe. DaiBouken slashed at Ryuoun a few times before turning and disappearing, leaving the GoGo Sword which Gokai-Oh grabbed. Marvelous and the others shouted, "Gokai Adventure Drive!", swinging the GoGo Sword and finally destroying Ryuoun.

Watching from the ground, Akashi nodded at the mecha. Much later, everyone was back on the Galleon, and Navi was shaking. Doc looked at him and asked, "What is it, Navi?" "He's thinking really hard." Ahim mentioned, Emma looked confused, "What can a bird like Navi be thinking about?" "I'm working hard to come up with a concrete prophecy that'll get quick results." Navi said, Marvelous said, sitting in his chair, "Don't rush the result. You'll turn yourself in fried chicken."

Emma laughed as Navi cried, "Eh?! How mean! Marvelous, you're the one who told me to do this!" "That's right, Marvelous!" Luka said, standing next to his chair. "Properly apologize." "Yeah!" Navi agreed. Marvelous asked, "Why do I have to? To this bird?" "Apologize!" Navi demanded. "Apologize! Just apologize!" "Like I'd apologize?" Marvelous said, flicking Navi's forehead. Luka smiled, saying, "Right? Marvelous is back to normal." "So it appears." Joe commented, Emma nodded, sitting with him on the couch. Everyone jus smiled, seeing the arugment between Marvelous and Navi about him apologizing to Navi.

Watching the ship from the ground, Akashi said, "This'll do, right? AkaRed?" He turned and left with the Precious in its container.

* * *

Wasn't sure what to do about the fight with Ryuoun so I had Emma go into Go-On Silver. Also, the talk between her and Marvelous, I tried to make it so it didn't seem like Marvelous was too overprotective of Emma, but still angry and concerned about her fighting. She is the youngest of the crew, but she is just as strong as the others cause they don't go easy on her.

Next chapter, Emma meets the masked being, Joe and Gai discover the masked being's identity, Emma, Joe, and Gai meet a young boy trying to fulfill a promise, a new commander seeks two pieces of a meteor. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, til next time. Please R&R if you enjoy


	22. Promise on a Shooting Star

-kneels, bowing- I am so sorry about the long wait. A lot has happened to me since the last chapter and well, I am trying. Thank you, all my readers, for being so patient with me to get the chapters written and uploaded and enjoying a story with a character from a team that most tend to not like cause of how it was handled. The episode of this chapter was kinda sweet, Gai wanted to show Joe the good things about Earth and he kinda admits he likes it and the subplot of the boy trying to fulfill his promise with his friend was so nice.

Thanks to everyone who has Favorited and followed along with a review from Keli0596. All of that gives me hope and courage to continue this.

Disclaimer is that I own none of this, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro. I only own the love of the two, Emma's role as GokaiWhite, and the idea.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Promise on a Shooting Star

Emma looked out the window of the Galleon as the ship stopped, she sat at the table, keeping still as Ahim braided her hair and tied a hairtie to keep it in place, the ship was relatively quiet for a moment since there was no treasure navigation, no attack from Zangyack, and no reason to get groceries for the day, just the team finally managing to relax. Emma breathed and smiled, letting Ahim finish working on her hair and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the main room til Gai's excited voice broke the silence, making Emma jump.

"Everyone! It's done! It's done!"

Gai placed a stack of vanilla colored scrap books on the table and showed them the top of the stack, saying happily, "Ta-da! The Super Sentai Big Encyclopedia!" Emma, Ahim, and Luka each grabbed one of the encyclopedias, opening them and looking at the contents. Doc, who stepped out of the kitchen, took one and looked through it, he was amazed, "Wow! You put this all together?!" "Yup!" Gai said, looking proud and happy. "It's so you guys don't make a mistake like before..." "Uh, thanks for thinking of how we can figure it out quicker." Emma said, not sure what to say as Gai took a book and stepped over to give it to Marvelous.

"Here!" He said, a big smile on his face. "Look through this and try to learn a lot!" "This must have been quite the laborious task." Ahim said, smiling in awe at his work in the book. Luka browsed through the book and noted, "So you can fight this way too?" Emma closed her book and looked as Gai tried to give it to Joe, saying, "Joe-san, please look as wel-" But the blue colored Gokaiger finished his exercises and stood up, saying, "It's time." "Joe?" Emma asked, looking at him.

He looked at them and said, "I am going shopping." "Oh, let me come with you." Emma said, standing and following him, to which he didn't mind as he took her hand. Ahim spoke out, "Take care now, you two!" "Have a safe trip!" Navi added, Gai gasped, "Joe-san! Em-chan! I'll go too!" He ran after them and the rest on the ship wondered if they would be alright.

Walking with Joe as they headed to the store, Emma heard Gai behind them, "Please wait, Joe-san! Em-chan!" When he caught up to them, he smiled and said, "Joe-san, is there anything you have liked about coming to Earth?" Joe kept quiet and said, "Hmm... I'm not sure. Maybe other than glad to be on the world my oldest teammate and friends come from." Emma smiled and as they walked, Gai noticed the size different between Joe and Emma, Emma was a bit smaller compared to Joe, Emma standing at 5'5" while Joe slightly towered over her at 5'10".

"If you say that, I feel really left out." Gai said, pouting. He went in front of Joe and Emma, saying as he somehow managed to walk backwards, "You all come from different plaents, but you guys are the 35th Super Sentai! You guys need to learn more about Earth! Please like it!" He sighed and turned around. Joe slowly came to a stop and said, "It's not that I dislike this... planet." Emma and Gai looked at him and saw a young boy riding a bike that nearly ran over Gai. Stopping, the boy looked at Gai and shouted, "Watch where you're going! Watch yourself!"

"You were the one who acting dangerously!" Gai shouted back, "Hey, wait! I told you to stop!" Seeing him ride off, Gai pouted, "What's his problem?!" Joe lightly hit his shoulder and smiled, saying, "I've learned one thing. Earth children are brats." Emma pouted and he smiled, apologizing as he walked with her again, Gai said, running after them, "That was an exception!"

Gia stood in front of a piece of meteor, wearing regular civilian clothes and holding her mask in her hand, her katana sheathed and hidden on her back. Upon hearing something, she hid as Goumin and a new commander appeared, putting her mask on to hide her face. She slowly grabbed her katana and listened as the commander spoke, "What is it? Did you find it?" "Damn..." She whispered in a low voice. "Zangyack..." She saw a Goumin gave a black stone, hearing, "So this is a fragment of the Power Stone?"

It seemed the flash reflecting from the stone shined in the eye of someone who was innocently watching from the steps, and they were noticed. But before they could go and hurt him, Gia jumped and slashed at the commander and the Goumin, landing with the young boy behind her in awe as she held her katana, her face covered by her mask. The boy, the commander and the Goumins were surprised to see this masked figure who was wielding a katana and facing the forces of Zangyack where they were. Gia looked at the boy behind her.

"Run." She said. "I'll hold off Zangack til you can bring back help."

Though the boy was confused and scared, he nodded and ran, hearing the clashes of the blade against the Goumins' rods. But on his way down, he fell and hurt his leg, however the boy still managed to get to his bike and went to find someone to help the strange masked fighter. He rode off, trying to find who could help the masked swordsman and the Goumin that got past her followed him.

Walking from the market, Gai pouted, "Joe-san~ We shouldn't go through-" "It's a shortcut." Joe said as they were walking through a train crossing, Emma said, looking at the older Gokaiger, "This is some shortcut, Joe. You sure we're okay?" Joe nodded, looking at her, but suddenly stopped, Emma and Gai looked at him, confused, "Joe/Joe-san?"

"Help!" They heard a voice shout, seeing the boy from earlier riding on his bike. They ran to him and Gai said, "It's you from before!" "Help!" The boy said, looking at them. "It's Zangyack!" Soon enough the Goumin appeared, which got their attention and revealed that the commander was with there, tossing a bruised and beaten Gia in front of them, she tried to stand, using her katana to lean on and stand. Her mask was covered over half her mask, showing only her mouth, she groaned, 'Damn it!' Emma thought she had heard that voice before.

"Why are you here?!" The commander said, looking at the three pirates. "You damn pirates!" "What do you want with the kid and the person, Zangyack?!" Gai shouted, as Joe went to keep the kid from riding away while Emma went to help the masked Gia. Joe looked at the kid and said, "Stay here." "Please, stand back." Emma said, looking at her. Gia looked at her and nodded, turning and going to stand by the kid. She watched as Emma, Joe, and Gai change into their Gokai form. Seeing as Emma and Joe brought their Gokai Sabers and Gai with his Gokai Spear, the boy looked and said, "Space pirates..."

Gia watched as Emma slashed at the Goumin and fought with Joe, slashing with him. 'She's gotten pretty good...' Gia thought, looking at her and smiled, readjusting her mask to cover her face. Once they were done with the Goumin, the commander shouted, "You guys are always getting in the way!" "That's our line!" Gai shouted, Joe said, "You are interrupting my shopping." Emma hid a laugh and Joe pushed her slightly, Gai said, unbelieving, "That's the problem?!" "Shut up!" The commander shouted, looking at the three of them as he sent a blast, Emma jumped to dodge.

"Joe-san! Em-chan!" Gai said, bringing out the DragonRanger key. "Let's use the Kyouryuu Sentai here!" "Alright!" Emma said, Joe said, "Sure." While Gai changed into DragonRanger and Emma became PteraRanger, Joe changed into AbareBlue, running to attack while Emma aimed and fired the Ptera Arrow, Gai said, screaming in sadness, "Noo! That's Bakuryuu Sentai!" "It's close enough!" Joe said as Gai joined with Zyusouken and Emma slashed with the Ptera Arrow.

"They're completely different!" Gai argued, looking at him. Emma looked at them and said, "Is this really the time, Gai?!" "Move." Joe said, looking at him as he slashed with Gai and Emma, striking the commander in the chest and sent it flying. Gai looked at Joe with his hands on his hips and said, "You read the encyclopedia, okay?!" Emma sighed and shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. As the commander got up and sent the blast again, Joe blocked with the Triera Bunker. Joe looked at Gai and Emma, "Gai! Emma!"

"Right!/Yes!" Gai and Emma said, nodding and jumping at the same time, using Joe's shoulders for a extra boost. Emma fired a arrow from the Ptera Arrow as Gai used the blast from the Zyusouken at the commander and stepped aside for Joe to use the Tricera Bunker on the commander. Having it roll on the ground, Gai said, "Seem Joe, Emma and I are pretty compatiable!" "The Power Stone!" The commander shouted, grabbing something as the three of them changed back to their regular Gokai forms. The commander said, "That's right. I don't have time to waste on you guys!"

Using his blast to get away, Gai pouted, "Oh, he got away!" "Power stone?" Emma asked, looking at Joe and he looked at her. Then they went back to where the boy was, and saw that he was trying to walk away. Emma looked and saw the masked Gia in the opposite way, trying to walk with her katana still out, she quietly approached her and touched her shoulder. "Hey, what happened?" Emma asked, Gia kept quiet and looked at her. Emma said, "You're injuried. Please, let me help." Gia stepped away from her and shook her head

Emma was worried, Gia said, "I'm sorry. But I doubt you could help me find someone. Someone important to me." "Please, at least let me and my friends bandage you up." Emma said, Gia looked at her and nodded. They walked to Joe and Gia, Joe nodded in silent at Emma's unasked question and she went a distance to talk with the boy about why he was in the city. When they were at a distance that they couldn't hear them, Joe looked at the masked girl in front of him and removed the mask.

"I'd knew we'd meet again." He said, looking at the blond haired girl in front of him. Gai said, "You know her?" "We have had met once." Gia said, calmly lifting her arms to let Joe bandage her wounds. "A longe time ago." "Still trying to convince Emma to leave us?" Joe said, just as calm. Gia said, "No, I saw today that she is capable of handling herself and is doing just fine with you. I don't see why she would want to be with me anymore." "Doesn't seem that way with how she speaks of you." Joe said, having her look at him. "She can't just remember your name."

Gia looked at Emma who smiled at hearing that the boy had come to fulfill a promise with a friend to see a meteor shower with him. She looked at Joe again who finished up his bandaging and smiled, looking as Emma let the boy ride off and Gia took her mask, putting it back on. She said, sheathing her katana, "Well, that will be enough for me. Thanks. Maybe we'll meet again someday, Gokai Blue." She walked off, slinging her katana bag over her shoulder. Gai looked at him and said, "Joe-san, who was that?" "Someone who has a different promise to keep." Joe said, looking at her walk off.

Emma joined them and Joe looked at her, saying, "Emma, we need to look into this." "Right." Emma said, nodding. "That commander said something about a Power Stone." They went back to the Galleon and looked up the stone, Doc said, "This is the stone, right? The Spirit Stone, the child stone." "Why would Zangyack be after that?" Emma wondered, putting her hand to her chin. Doc explained, "There's a terrifying legend affiliated with this. The child stone. No matter how it cries, it must not join with its parent. The moment the child stone and the parent stones are combined, it will bring the end of this world."

"So that stone is one part of a pair." Gai said, realizing it. Emma looked at him and he panicked, "And something terrible will happen if those two are combined?!" "No one knows if that will happen." Emma said, looking at him. Marvelous nodded, "It's just a legend, isn't it?" "But," Luka said. "If Zangyack is after it..." "Where is the other part?" Ahim said, looking at Doc. She reasoned, "Zangyack will probably be there." "That's a good point." Emma said, groaning.

"It says Mt. Kamikura." Doc said, looking at her. Emma, Gai, and Joe gasped as they realized Zangyack was heading to where the boy was doing, Joe said, "That kid!" "Joe-san!" Gai shouted, as he and Emma went after him. Marvelous said, "Oh well. Let's go!" They went after their teammates, heading for the mountain. Running through the forest, Emma gasped as she tried to followed Joe and Gai, Gai shouted, "Joe-san!" After climbing a small hill, the trio saw the Goumin trying to keep them from advancing. Emma groaned, "Of course."

She brought out her Gun and fired at the Goumin, fighting along with Joe and Gai. She covered Joe as she fired at the Goumin behind him and he covered her by slashing at the Goumin behind her. Getting a call from the Galleon, Navi told them, "Everyone! I detect a lot of energy at the top of that mountain!" "He must have combined the two stones!" Emma gasped, they saw as the boy was riding his bike in that direction. She gasped, "No way!" Emma, Joe, and Gai ran across the bridge, firing at the Goumin who attempted to stop him.

The three of them looked at the boy and he said, "Space pirates." "We understand why you are here." Emma said, Gai nodded and said, "But this mountain is dangerous. Get as far away as you can!" "No way!" The boy shouted. "My friend will come soon, as promised!" "Your friend won't come in this situation!" Gai said, looking at him worried. The boy said, "He will! The promise we made back was no ordinary promise! That's why I have to go!"

"I see." Joe said, Emma looked at him and took his hand. Gai still tried to sway him, "Zangyack's there! It's a totally different situation than normal!" "Gai..." Emma said, touching his shoulder as Joe pulled him off and he looked at the boy. He said, "If you want to go, then go already." "That again?!" Gai shouted, Joe nudged his head and the boy smiled, "Thanks!" He rode off and Gai said, "Joe-san! Why did you let him go?!" "We just need to defeat Zangyack." Joe told him, Gai pouted. "That might be true, but..." "Lets go." Joe said, walking with Emma.

They found another patch of Goumin waiting for them and they brought out their weapons, fighting the Goumin. They met with the others and defeated the Sugoumin guarding the commander and revealed themselves. The commander said, "Close, but you're too late, pirates!" "What?!" Everyone wondered, looking at the commander. Charging a attack, the commander shouted, "My secret techinque! Meteo Drive!" He sent it into the sky and Gai shouted, "What was that?!"

"I used the dormant energy in this land to pull a giant small planetoid from space!" The commander said. Doc gasped, Ahim said, "A giant small planetoid!" "Is it big or small?!" Marvelous said, looking confused. The commander said, "Big, obviously! I'll control it and cause it to crash into the planet!" "Then all we have to do is defeat you, so you can't control it." Joe said, as the seven Gokaigers got ready to face him. Marvelous smiled and said, "Well, that's easy to understand." All seven of them changed into their Gokai form.

"I will make this showy," Joe said, the commander said, "This energy has powered me up too!" He sent a blast that sent Joe, Gai, and Emma flying and Emma groaned, trying to stand. The commander fired again, sending everyone flying. Emma gasped for air, looking at him. The commander said, "What do you think of my powered up ability?!" "Lets use Tensou Techniques!" Gai suggested, though he knew that Emma couldn't join in. The six of them changed into the Goseigers and Emma changed into DaiRanger, holding Byakkoshinken.

When the commander attempted to fire again, Emma used Byakkoshinken's energy to block the blast with the combined Defenstream, then she sent a energy wave with the Rockrush with Luka and Doc. Running with Marvelous and Ahim, Emma slashed with them at the commander, then joined into a combined attack with Joe and Gai. Then they changed again, Gai swapping with Emma to become DaiRanger while she changed into MagiPink. She used the MagiStick, sending a spell along with the others. Emma sighed, as it was still standing. Gai said, "Everyone! Lets use OhRanger next!"

As they changed into OhRanger, Emma changed into TimeFire. Doc suggested, "Lets use that! The big attack in the encyclopedia!" "This will be the first time it's been done with six members!" Gai said, smiling behind his helmet. Emma sighed, holding the Defender Sword, Gai looked at her and nodded, performing the Chouriki Dynamite Attack and whistled for Emma, she ran forward and slashed, helping beat the commander.

Emma breathed but saw that the commander was still around, she said, "Oh no..." "How tough he is." Ahim said, worried. Emma, Gai, and Joe held their weapons, Joe said, "The finisher." Before they could perform, the commander was enlarged. Emma groaned, the commander aimed for the boy who it saw riding his bike for the top. But Gokai-Oh kicked the commander, Joe asked, "Are you okay?!" The boy looked at the mecha, Joe said, "Hang in there. You made it this far." Seeing the boy lower his head, Joe shouted, "You made a promise, didn't you?! You're going to see that meteor shower, right?" So Gai summoned GouZyuDrill as Gokai-Oh summoned GaoLion, the two mecha working together in order to beat the commander.

Emma and Gai fought the commander first then stepped aside for Shinken Gokai-Oh to deal the final blow, the commander said, "You may think you have won, but it is too late!" Everyone gasped, the commander shouted, "Look up at the sky!" Emma gasped as they saw the planetoid was falling fast toward the Earth, seeing as the cannon didn't work, Emma said, "What do we do now!?" "I've got it!" Gai said, thinking of something. "Joe-san! Please throw me and Em-chan!"

"What?!" Emma shouted. "Gai, are you crazy?!" "Just trust me!" Gai said, looking at her as Joe nodded and tossed GoZyuRex into the sky and Gai shouted, "Lets do this enthusiastically!" He and Emma performed the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin, destroying the planetoid. Gai shouted, hugging Emma, "We did it!" Emma sighed, feeling mentally drained from all this.

Returning to Earth, the Gokaigers watched the boy sitting with his friend and they saw the meteor shower in the sky. Gai smiled and said, "Super Sentai protect more than people's lives, they also protect dreams. That's why Joe-san is a Super Sentai blue." "I don't care about that." Joe said. "He worked very hard. That's all." "Since Earth has such hard workers," Gai said, smiling. "What do you think? Do you like it even more?" "Come on..." Joe said, sighing. "Well... It's not like I dislike it." He turned and left, everyone followed.

Gia watched the meteor shower from her home, breathing and wondering what Emma was doing at that moment.

* * *

For the Gokai Change during the first encounter with the commander, I had no reason for Emma to change to PteraRanger aside from it being Gai's suggestion and maybe having a little reference to my first OTP in PR working together. Yes I am a Tommy x Kimberly fan girl, fight me! -ahem- Anyway, I really liked this episode and how Joe encouraged the boy.

Next chapter, the girls meet a paramedic with a unique secret, Luka recalls her past with her little sister, the Gokaigers try to help people, Basco appears again to steal another Great Power. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	23. People's Live are the Future

Here's perchance my favorite episode in the series, not because of the tribute due to the fact I haven't really watched GoGoFive or Lightspeed Rescue (or rather I don't remember much of Lightspeed Rescue), but because we get a look into Luka's past with her only family before the Gokaigers and why she tends to be a bit of a overprotective sister in the group, especially toward Ahim. In this story, Emma is included cause while she may be the oldest member of the group, she is technically the youngest in age.

Thanks to all the new people who have followed or Favorited the story and reviews from Keli0596, PrettyRecklessLaura, and amichalap to make this chapter come out. I had intended to release this a few days ago on the PR anniversary, but as we all can see, I was so late on that. Oh well. -shrugs and smiles- Also, amichalap, Tommy plays a bit of a minor recurring role in the story, but really happy you enjoy it.

Disclaimer time, I own nothing of this. Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, I only own my love of the two, the idea, and Gokai White.

* * *

Chapter 23 - People's Lives Are The Future

Emma hummed as it was a typical day on the Galleon, she was cleaning the main room with Gai, Doc, and Ahim. Meanwhile Luka and Joe were playing cards, so aside from Navi happily singing to help them in their cleaning of the main room and Luka or Joe calling the cards in their hands for their game, the room was quiet til Ahim winced in pain from something while cleaning the floor. Luka and Emma went to her side quickly.

"Ahim, you okay?" Emma asked her.

"What's wrong, Ahim?" Luka said, the two girls looking at her. Ahim looked at them and said, "It's nothing. Merely a splinter in my finger."

"Eh?!" Luka said, surprised. "Mind if I see?"

Emma looked with her and gently pulled out a pair of tweezers, focusing on pulling it out of her finger. Watching Emma focus while Luka held Ahim's hand to keep her calm while she pulled the splinter out, Gai said, "Luka-san always has a older sis vibe. And she's especially kind to Ahim-sand and Em-chan." "Speaking of Luka, though Emma was part of the team before her, she has probably cared the most for Ahim and Emma since they came on board." Doc said, inputting his thoughts about their relationship. "She treats them like little sisters."

Hearing them, Luka looked at the two and looked down as Emma successfully pulled the splinter and put a band-aid over her finger. "There, done." She said, smiling. Ahim looked at her and said, "Thank you." "Try to be careful." Luka said, patting Ahim's head and smiling at her. Joe and Emma looked at each other, noting her treating Ahim as a little sister as Marvelous came up from his room, smiling to see his crew. "Oh, you're all here? Then let's get treasure hunting!"

He walked to Navi and said, "Bird!" "Don't call me bird!" Navi protested, but did his prediction. "Let's Treasure Navigate!" He flew around til he hit his head on the ceiling and floated down, saying, "Helping others shalt guide you to a meeting... That's it!" "Helping others?" Doc asked, confused. Joe said, "In other words, we're looking for a certain Sentai." He looked at Gai who he expected to know who they were looking for.

Gai seemed speechless, he said, "But all Super Sentai help others..." "For now, let us try it." Ahim suggested, standing up. She looked at everyone, she said, "Helping others. Okay?" "That's right." Marvelous said, smiling. So, leaving the Galleon, the pirates split, Marvelous with Gai, Joe and Doc while Emma was with Luka and Ahim, exploring the city to help the people. While Emma looked with Luka and Ahim, the girls were blissfully unaware of what the boys had gotten into, Gai gathering elderly people for Marvelous to help the climb the stairs while Joe and Doc had a 'fateful' encounter with a crossdresser who thought that Joe and Doc were just so cute.

Ahim saw a young girl who was trying to turn a faucet, she knelt down and turned it, smiling and said, "Go ahead." "Thanks!" The girl said, smiling. Emma stood with Luka and watched the girl dampened a cloth before they began to walk again, Luka asked, "Will we really find a Grand Power by doing stuff like this?" "Well, Gai can't think of a specific Sentai," Emma said, looking at her. Luka looked at her and kept quiet while Ahim saw the girl run to her mother and give her the cloth. The mother was deep in her pregnancy and Emma walked with Ahim.

"Are you pregnant?" Ahim said, smiling as she saw her. The mother smiled and nodded, "Yes. That's right." "I'm going to have a little sister!" The girl said, smiling. Something about a mention of a little sister seemed to have made Luka quiet, she went to the girl and knelt in front of her, Emma looked at her and asked, "Luka?" "Listen," Luka said to the girl. "You've got to do a good job of protecting your little sister." The girl nodded, saying, "Okay!" "Good!" Luka smiled and patted her head, Emma and Ahim looked at each other, wondering what had happened in her past to react like that.

Suddenly the mother began to gasp in pain, Emma asked, "Are you okay, miss?" "Is she going into labor?" Ahim asked Luka, Luka said, "Don't ask me! I don't know!" "What's wrong?" A woman asked as she saw the scene and walked up to them, Luka said, "She's pregnant!" "She suddenly yelled in pain." Ahim said, the woman smiled and said calmly, "It's going to be okay. Stay calm. Which hospital do you go to?" "T-the National... Rinkai Hospital," She said, struggling through the pain. The woman nodded, saying, as she helped her up, "The fastest way to Rinkai Hospital would be by taxi."

She hailed a taxi and helped the mother into the taxi, the woman looked at Emma, Ahim, and Luka, saying, "Leave the rest to me." Emma and Ahim nodded, however before the taxi could go, a group of Goumin appeared, Emma groaned, "Not now." "What terrible timing!" Luka said, agreeing with Emma and the three of them changed into their Gokai forms. As they had their weapons out, they slashed at the Goumin and the woman recognized what was going on. Luka shouted, "Hurry and go!" The woman nodded and had the taxi go while the girls were fighting the Goumin.

Ahim went out to the decks, and was nearly pushed into the water. Emma and Luka gasped, "Ahim!" They ran out to her, slashing at the Goumin to reach their pink colored member. While Luka fought the Goumin, Emma helped Ahim stand from nearly falling over, while Luka was protecting them, she got hit in the arm. "Luka!/Luka-san!" Ahim and Emma said, looking at her. Ahim asked, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine!" Luka said, her, Ahim, and Emma pushed the remaining Goumin into the water.

Luka brought the Fiveman key and said, "Ahim, Emma, let's try using this!" "Right!" Emma and Ahim said, changing with her into Fiveman, Luka into FiveYellow, Ahim into FivePink, and Emma into FiveBlack. Luka used the Melody Tact on her side of the Goumin, tossing them into the water, while Emma used the Black Jaw alongside with Ahim using the Cutie Circle on their side. When they saw one more group of Goumin, Luka held the MagiYellow Ranger Key, "One more time. Let's finish it with this."

"Alright!" Emma and Ahim said, the three girls changing again, Luka into MagiYellow, Ahim into MagiPink and Emma into MagiBlue. Luka used the Yellow Thunder, Ahim used Pink Storm and Emma added onto the attack with Blue Splash, the triple combination of attacks destroyed the last group of Goumin and they changed back to normal. Emma breathed and Luka sighed, saying, "Damn. Those Zangyack appear everywhere!" "Hey..." Emma said, looking at her. "Luka." "Luka-san." Ahim said, looking at her as well, then looked at Emma, she bowed. "Thank you for earlier."

"Oh, are you okay?" Luka asked. "You're not hurt?" "No, I am more worried about you and Emma-san, Luka-san." Ahim said, looking at them. Luka smiled and spun her arm, "This is nothing." "Are you sure?" Emma asked, looking at her. Luka nodded and changed her tone, "More importantly, let's check Rinkai Hospital. I want to see what happened."

So they managed to find the hospital and found the room where the mother was admitted, she smiled and said, "It seems like it was just labor pains. It's earlier than the expected date, but it shouldn't be a problem. So they're going ahead and inducing birth." "That's great." Emma said, smiling. Ahim nodded, "Thank goodness." "Thank you." The mother said. "I owe you." "It's nothing..." Luka said, looking embarrassed. "We... didn't really do anything..."

"Thank goodness for the woman passing through." Ahim said, looking at her. "She was a big help." "Yeah." Emma said. "It was good that she knew what to do." "Oh, that's right." The mother said, looking at them. "That person was Tatsumi Matsuri. She's an emergency paramedic. Furthermore, she fought in the Great Legend War." "She's GoGoFive GoPink!" The girl said, smiling as the three were surprised that they had met a former Sentai without realizing it. Emma and Luka called Gai and Joe, telling who they had met and wanted them to hurry.

They changed into their Gokai forms and saved Matsuri from the Goumin that were taking her away and attacking her co-workers, protecting them. Matsuri said, "You people are..." "Hurry!" Emma said, looking at her. Luka nodded, "Now's your chance to go!" But they saw something was going to attack the van from the front so the three ran in front of the van to protect it. The impact of the attack sent them rolling and out of their Gokai form, Emma gasped as she heard a voice and a laugh, "Emmy-chan, you're becoming too reckless. I would like my treasure to pure and flawless."

Basco appeared, with Sally and Goumin, he smiled, "But finally got you with my other target." "Basco..." Emma said, Matsuri looked at them and saw him. He said, "I thought I'd be able to be sneaky by pretending to be Zangyack but this is how it turned out. And I went through all the trouble of borrowing them. How truly useless." Emma froze as she recalled the memory of Basco's betrayal and how she held back by the Goumin before managing to escape and went with Marvelous. Sally knocked out the Goumin with her and Basco.

"Then... the Goumin were not randomly attacking people..." Ahim said, as they stood up. Basco said, "Ping pong. So that means, Ex-GoGo V Oneesan? If you want to save that kid, give me GoGo V's Grand Power." Seeing Emma, Ahim, and Luka guard the door of the van, Basco sighed and said, "If you just give it to me, I'll let you take that child to a hospital." "The taxi was attacked... as well as this ambulance..." Matsuri realized, "Because I was there... Okay."

"Don't do it!" Emma said, looking at her. Matsuri looked at them and said, "I'm counting on you, Gokaigers." "Matsuri-san." Ahim said, they saw her as GoGo V GoPink, but as she was about to step out, Luka pushed her back in and Emma and Ahim climbed into the ambulance. Basco smiled and said, "Hey now. Don't you care what happens to that kid?" "I know!" Matsuri said, "I'll be right there!" "Don't go!" Emma said, shaking and holding herself. Matsuri looked at her and said, "What are you doing?! People's lives are Earth's future. Saving his life comes before the Grand Power...!"

"If you give him the Grand Power, there will be no future for Earth!" Emma said, Luka nodded, "And sides, that's not it! You're the emergency paramedic, aren't you?! You're needed to make sure he safely makes it to the hospital!" Ahim and Emma looked at her as she looked down, "I... couldn't do anything... My little sister collapsed. While I was taking her to a doctor, she took a turn for the worst. But... I was a amateur. I didn't know what was going on... She didn't make it..."

'Luka...' Emma whispered, now knowing her past. Luka looked at Matsuri and said, "Please. Stay with him. I'll handle it somehow." "But how?" Matsuri asked, Luka said, "I'll act as a decoy." Emma gasped, looking at her with Ahim. Luka nodded at her plan, "That's it. I'll go dressed as you! That'll give the ambulance time to go!" "And what about us, Luka?!" Emma asked her. Ahim nodded, "That's too reckless! He'll notice right away!" "Then I'll stop him through force!" Luka told them.

"Luka/Luka-san!" Emma and Ahim said, Luka told them, "Even if it's reckless, I have to do this!" "Luka, open your eyes!" Emma shouted, Ahim also shouted, "We're here too!" Luka was taken back by them, Ahim said, "You're not the only one who wants to save this boy, Luka-san. Please rely on me and Emma-san more! We want you to trust us more." "I may have been with Marvelous longer than you, but you treat me as much as a little sister as Ahim." Emma told her. Ahim said, nodding, "I... am always being protected. I do not want to be just your little sister!"

"Emma... Ahim..." Luka said, looking at them. Outside, Basco stood with his arms crossed and scoffed, "Damn it. How long will they keep me waiting?" He was getting rather impatient since he wanted to steal the Grand Power and take Emma like he should have done a long time ago. Back inside the ambulance, Luka admitted, "That's true. You two are right. You two aren't her. What'll we do, Emma, Ahim? I don't want him to hurt you, Emma, but... What can we do?" Emma looked at Ahim as she kept quiet for a moment and thought of something.

Deciding that he had waited enough long, Basco brought out his gun and sighed. "Oh well. Although it's not my preference to do things through force." He took aim but then the ambulance door opened and Emma stepped out with Matsuri. He smiled at seeing his intended targets while the ambulance drove off. Basco said, "I'll help myself. Emmy-chan, step aside for a moment. Then I'll get you." He pulled out his trumpet and blew it but nothing seemed to happen. "Huh?" Basco pondered, looking at his trumpet.

He tried again, but again nothing happened. Basco looked at Matsuri and scoffed, beginning to walk toward them, he said, "Hey, Oneesan. What did you do with your Grand Power?" "I didn't do anything with it." Matsuri said. Basco kept quiet and suddenly attacked, but Matsuri blocked with Emma, Basco pushed and knocked Emma aside before he knocked Matsuri to the ground and noticed something. "You!" He said, looking at her.

As Matsuri stood up, her form vanished as it was Ahim in MagiPink, and Emma got up as Luka appeared in her Gokai form. Luka was going to attack Basco but Sally protected him and he watched as Emma and Luka stood with Ahim. Ahim looked at them. "Luka-san. Emma-san." She said, looking before changing back to her Gokai form. Basco smiled and said, "Not bad. Just how did you do it?" "Simply put, we used magic." Luka said, Basco smiled, "Didn't know you had that trick. I'll remember that for the future."

He snapped his fingers and sent the three monsters that he had with him to attack, Emma changed into her Gokai form and brought out her weapons, the girls facing one of the monsters. Luka and Ahim swapped weapons while Emma worked hard with her two weapons. But the three monsters sent a powered up attack that sent them flying and out of their Gokai forms, however the boys appeared. Marvelous caught Luka, Joe got Ahim, and Gai grabbed Emma.

"Yo." Marvelous said, "Sorry to keep you waiting." "Well we were waiting!" Luka said, hitting him as he put her down while Gai and Joe put Emma and Ahim down on the ground. Doc rubbed off the remaining makeup on his face, "Sorry. A lot of stuff happened." "Let us help!" Gai said, smiling. Ahim nodded and bowed, "Yes. Please do." Emma nodded. Joe flexed his hands, saying, "Leave it to me."

"Yoohoo, Marvey-chan!" Basco said, coming up with Sally and the monsters. "Come to see me again?" The seven Gokaigers got into position to transform and fight, Basco smiled. Emma looked at Marvelous and said, "Marvelous." "I know!" Marvelous said. "Today, we're helping others!" So the team all changed into their Gokai forms, Basco just smiled and said, "Gou-min-chan." He snapped his fingers and summoned the Goumin.

"Hey, Luka, Ahim, what do you say about?" Emma started as Luka continued her sentence, "the three of us," and Ahim finished, "make this showy, yes?" The seven Gokagiers fought the Goumins, intermixing the fight with the monsters that the girls had fought earlier. Emma, Luka, and Ahim were sent flying, Doc asked, "Are you okay?!" "Let us use this." Ahim said, bringing out the GoGoFive GoPink Key. Emma kept quiet, as the five of them changed, leaving her and Gai in their Gokai forms. Emma and Gai fought the gold being, sending it flying the stairwell and they followed it. The Gokaigers finished up by doing the GoGoFive finisher.

"Just what you expect from a five-person finisher!" Gai said, happily. Luka hit him in the chest, "Shut up!" "Well, now.." Gai said, swinging his trident. "Time for the finisher!" Emma nodded, putting her Key into her Saber along with the others, while Gai changed into Gold Mode. The six of them performed the Final Wave with Gai doing the Gokai Legend Dream to destroy the gold monster. The monsters turned into Ranger Keys and Sally took the keys. Emma was surprised, "Those were Ranger Keys?" Sally went back to Basco and he patted the monkey's head, before receiving the Keys. "Ah, this time I was beaten by three girls, including one I care about so dearly." He said, with a dark smile on his face. Gai pouted, "The Ranger Keys..."

With a smile, Basco turned the dial on Sally's stomach and opened, "Off you go!" A fireball appeared and a gaint red monster appeared, Basco said, "Firenoid Meran-chan. Take care of the rest." Emma and Marvelous watched him leave and Emma pushed him out of the way of a fire blast from Meran. Ahim shouted, "Marvelous-san!" "I know!" Marvelous said, summoning the Galleon as Emma went with Gai into GouJyuJin. "Emma-san, Gai-san." Ahim said. Luka said, happily, "Here we go!" "With spirit!" Gai said, happily. Emma nodded, "Right!" The two spun the stirring wheels, the two mechs attacked but they suffered a burn from Meran blowing a stream of fire.

Emma was worried as it asborbed the fire attack from Marvelous using MagiDragon, but Gai spoke, "Everyone! Everyone! Leave the fire prevention to me and Em-chan!" "Gai?" Emma said, looking at him. He nodded and helped her spin the right wheel, opening the drill and shouted, "Shield Mode!" The drill acted a shield and Emma gasped, "Okay, everyone, go for it!" "Yeah." Marvelous said, nodding. They found the GoGoFive Keys glowed and Gai and Emma struggled against the fire stream, "Are you guys ready yet?" The Gokai-Oh performed the Victory Splash, sending water into the flame and to Meran, then after the flame was gone, Gokai-Oh performed the move, Gokai Prominence, cross slashing at Meran.

"Gai-san, Emma-san, baton touch!" Ahim said, Emma and Gai nodded, "Okay!" The two inserted the DragonRanger, AbareKiller, and TimeFire Keys at once, performing GouJyu Triple Drill Dream, finally destroying Meran. Emma breathed, leaning back, "We did it..."

After dismissing the mech and changing back, the three female Gokaigers met with the mother and her daughter, meeting her newborn baby as well as the boy who Matsuri was protecting. Luka smiled as they boy thanked her, "Thank goodness. The bady was born. Plus, the boy's alright. And Ahim, even Emma, are one step closer to being a full-fledged pirate." "Mou, Luka-san." Ahim said, smiling. Emma smiled, "I thgouht I was one already." The three girls smiled and laughed with each other.

Watching from afar, Doc added, "Plus we got the Grand Power. All's well that ends well, right?" "What is it?" Joe asked, as he heard Gai make a disappointed mumble, Gai said, "Today it seems to be the opposite from usual. Luka-san is the little sister, and Ahim-san and Em-chan are the older sisters." "Either way's fine." Marvelous said, smiling at them.

* * *

This episode was so sweet and I just wanna hug Luka, but I don't wanna get fined by her. TTuTT Since this episode was mostly about family for the transformation, I gave Emma the chance to Gokai Change into form she might not normally change into for fights. Plus she was with the two best girls of the season, so that I makes me happy.

Next chapter, the Gokaiger re-encounter a old foe, a woman takes in a familiar enemy as a pet and discriminates the Gokaigers for being aliens, a new commander appears on Earth, Gai tries to show the crew the wonders of takoyaki. This next chapter is gonna be interesting. So, this has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


End file.
